


Мастер

by meganixel



Series: Свет и тьма [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Captivity, Confrontations, Craftiness, Creative, Cynicism, Dubious Consent, Fantasy, Multi, Philosophy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Transformation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 35
Words: 79,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganixel/pseuds/meganixel
Summary: Однажды Светлый Мастер создает артефакт, в который вкладывает воспоминания о погибшей возлюбленной, а Темный Неприкасаемый решает заполучить артефакт в свою коллекцию.





	1. Светлоград

Осталось последнее воспоминание. Флар сжал в руке кристалл.

Он зашел в здание, где располагался аналитический отдел, поднялся по лестнице, открыл нужную дверь. Лиека набирала что-то на ноутбуке, но почти сразу обернулась и улыбнулась так светло и прекрасно, как умела, казалось, только она. Возле ее виска возник небольшой сгусток светлой энергии и поплыл по воздуху. Флар жадно проводил его взглядом — ему было жаль, что нельзя поймать этот сгусток, впитать его. Прямой обмен энергиями между Светлыми был не то чтобы под запретом в Светлограде, но строго осуждался. Вся светлая энергия должна была идти в Центр, затем распределяться волею Старейшин.

В любом случае, Флар был польщен, что вызывает у нее настолько светлые чувства.

Лиека заговорила взволнованно, ее глаза горели.

— Все-таки это не случайная флуктуация, я доказала это, проанализировав статистические данные. Темные действительно расположили в человеческом мире артефакт, мешающий нам получать энергию от многих населенных пунктов в окрестности Онтарио! Я еще не знаю, как он работает, но уже выяснила его примерное расположение. Осталось сообщить оперативникам. Мы должны уничтожить артефакт. Если Темные продолжат в том же духе, мы все однажды останемся без капли светлой энергии.

— Но как? Темные не видят светлую энергию, как они сумели изготовить артефакт, который работает с ней?

Лиека слушала его вполуха — она снова вернулась к ноутбуку, пальцы забегали по клавишам. Наконец, она снова взглянула на Флара.  
— С этим нужно будет разобраться, но позже. А сейчас, прости, я должна идти.  
— Я провожу тебя?  
— Не стоит.  
— Лиека, ты же не собираешься…  
— Все будет в порядке, Флар.

Лиека снова улыбнулась, затем достала рюкзак и наспех сунула туда несколько вещиц со стола, поднялась со своего места и прошла мимо Флара.  
— До встречи!   
Он лишь обеспокоенно посмотрел ей вслед.

По мастерской плыл сгусток света, кристалл впивался острыми гранями в ладонь. Лиеки не было. Каждый вечер, погружаясь в свои воспоминания, Флар заново переживал все светлые моменты — и заново терял ее. Снова и снова. Снова и снова.   
Это было не так уж и важно. Куда важнее было каждый вечер видеть ее — как наяву.

Но боль от потери возвращалась, почти такая же сильная, как в первый раз.

Ей не стоило иметь дело с темным артефактом. Артефакт убил ее. Ее и еще двоих из отряда, отправившегося уничтожить творение Темных. Наверняка это была только приманка.

Флар знал, что у него не было шанса остановить ее. Флар повторял, как любила повторять его мать — «на все воля Света» — и не чувствовал никакого облегчения от этих слов, лишь отчаяние и обреченность.

Лиеки больше не было. Флар не знал, что происходит со Светлыми после смерти — становятся ли они частью Великого Света, реинкарнируют, попадают в некий лучший мир или же уходят бесследно в никуда. Все склонялись к разным версиям, Флар же предпочитал признавать собственное незнание.

Он знал лишь одно — пока он жив, Лиека будет жить в его памяти.

Когда схлынула самая острая боль после смерти Лиеки, Флар вспомнил о том, что так и не истратил премию за долгий и трудоемкий проект «Подключение», а значит, он мог израсходовать эту светлую энергию сейчас.

Тогда, более полугода назад, эта идея пришла ему в голову, как нечто естественное, с очередным вдохом, с очередным движением. Он понял, что хочет изготовить артефакт, в который вложит все счастливые воспоминания о Лиеке. Он начал работать над созданием кристалла.

Флар знал, что Старейшины могут не одобрить его поступок. Среди Светлых было не принято делать что-то для себя, тем более артефакт. Но Флара это заботило меньше, чем должно было. Когда кристалл был готов, Флар каждый вечер брал его в руки и погружался в воспоминания. Поначалу Старейшины смотрели на него осуждающе, Флар уже было обеспокоился, что его поведение взял на заметку аналитический отдел… Но вскоре стало очевидно, что каждый вечер, переживая заново свои воспоминания, Флар испытывает настолько светлую грусть, что светлую энергию, от него исходящую, способен дать не каждый поступок, не то что эмоция.

Флар вышел из мастерской, чтобы немного пройтись по городу. Он собирался полюбоваться сменой суток.

В Светлограде никогда не наступала ночь. Угасал красочный закат, символизировавший вечер и заливавший яркими, светлыми красками половину неба, и сразу же на другой половине неба занимался рассвет. В Светлограде не было солнца, а закат и рассвет, точнее, их симуляция, служили для визуального подтверждения смене суток. Светлые не нуждались во сне, ночь им была ни к чему, и 24 часа они делили поровну на три времени суток — утро, день и вечер. Примерно две тысячи лет назад Основатели создали Светлоград так, чтобы в нем никогда не темнело.

С этого начиналась классическая история Света. С легенды об Основании Светлограда. «И собрались Мудрейшие, и взяли друг друга за руки, и сказали: Да будет Город».

Никто не давал ответа на вопрос, откуда взялись сами Мудрейшие. Было ясно, что до основания Светлограда они существовали в человеческом мире. Считалось, что Великий Свет давал избранным свой Дар — именно так появились первые Светлые.  
Будучи Мастером, работающим с Артефактами Света, Флар знал многие вещи, о которых не рассказывали большинству Светлых. Например, Флар знал, чем в действительности являлся Первый Великий Артефакт Света.

Основав Светлоград, Мудрейшие стали искать других, наделенных Даром. И было их немало. Были среди них слабые, а были и такие, кто смог принять Дар Света, лишь исказив его, извратив и исковеркав — таких впоследствии назвали Темными. Так говорилось в летописи.

Мудрейшие принимали в Светлоград тех, кто получил Дар Света, не исказив его. Но многие из них не могли лишь одной светлой энергией подпитывать свои тела, нуждались в пище и были слабы духом, зависели от людей. Мудрейшие обучали их, делились энергией, но вскоре поняли — энергии не хватает на всех, слабых светлых становится слишком много, многие гибнут и их не уберечь… Тогда Мудрейшие приняли решение создать Артефакт, который не давал Дару Света приходить в человеческий мир. Отныне Светлые могли рождаться лишь в Светлограде, у Светлых родителей. Так говорили Старейшины, посвящая Мастера, в те годы еще совсем юного, в тайны истории.

Первый Великий Артефакт Света был создан для контроля численности Светлых. Первый Великий Артефакт Света, по своей сути, запрещал Великому Свету вольно распоряжаться своим Даром.

Так что же есть Великий Свет, если Мудрейшие смогли что-то ему запретить, неоднократно спрашивал себя Флар. Но Первый Великий Артефакт Света был окружен тайной, и Флар не мог понять, прочувствовать основной принцип его работы.

Отец как-то раз сказал Флару: «Ты слишком глубоко проникаешь в суть вещей, чем непохож на многих других. Это привлекает к тебе внимание Старейшин. Если все будет хорошо, ты станешь однажды одним из них. Если же нет… Если же нет, то один лишь Свет ведает, что тебя ждет».

Флару казалось порой, что отец знает больше, чем рассказывает. Что у отца действительно редкий для Светлого пророческий дар — способность предугадывать хотя бы в общих чертах даже неочевидные на первый взгляд варианты развития будущего. Отец обычно предпочитал отшучиваться на прямой вопрос об этом и говорил, что будущее неведомо никому.

Флар не был у родителей с момента смерти Лиеки — ему хотелось остаться наедине со своим горем, вдали от светлых сгустков энергии, выделяющейся вместе с искренним сочувствием обитателей Светлограда.

Образ Лиеки был с ним всегда и повсюду, не покидая его сознания ни на минуту, и Флару этого вполне хватало. Почти ровесница — старше его всего на 12 лет. Красивая настолько, что у Флара захватывало дух, и он удивлялся, отчего все остальные, кто видит ее, кто проходит мимо, не теряют голову, не влюбляются в эту красоту сразу и навсегда. Сам Флар, казалось, мог бесконечно смотреть на игру света в отливающих рыжим волосах, на точеный профиль и необыкновенную улыбку. Он мог, казалось, бесконечно слушать жизнерадостный голос Лиеки и говорить с ней обо всем на свете, восхищаясь ее пытливым умом. Он упустил тот момент, когда впервые понял, что любит ее. Просто однажды эта мысль стала естественной. Они говорили о чем-то, прогуливались по Светлограду, и он знал, что его глаза светятся счастьем, когда он рядом с ней, а по воздуху плывут к Центру его сгустки светлой энергии. Он знал, что она замечает это и улыбается. Этого было достаточно. Не нужно было объяснений и признаний, не нужно было прикосновений. Нужно было просто любить — так, как умеют любить лишь Светлые.

Его любовь не угасла, когда Лиеки не стало. Но сгустки его светлой энергии стали сгустками грусти, а не радости — что, впрочем, имело значение лишь для Флара, но никак не для Центра, куда эти сгустки отправлялись.

Особенность Светлых состояла в том, что они могли питаться светлой энергией, выделяющейся в человеческом мире и Светлограде. Светлая энергия давала возможность полностью управлять своим телом, останавливая обмен веществ, оставляя тело вечно молодым и здоровым. Светлая энергия давала возможность творить светлую магию и создавать Артефакты Света. Светлая энергия со всего мира поступала в Центр, затем распределялась Старейшинами. В каком-то смысле она была эквивалентна валюте в человеческом мире — на ее распределении между Светлыми строилась экономика Светлограда, но, в отличие от валюты, светлая энергия имела собственную ценность — самую великую ценность, какая только могла быть.

Именно светлая энергия позволила Флару создать кристалл, ставший теперь основой и смыслом его бытия.

***

В честь своего дня рождения Флар наконец собрался зайти к родителям, но за час до заката заторопился к себе. Мать обняла его на прощание, а отец сказал вдруг, без всякой связи с предыдущим разговором:  
— Договор между Светлыми и Темными жесток. Было бы прекрасно, если бы он больше никогда не был нарушен, но на это едва ли стоит надеяться.

«Договор формально не был нарушен, когда умерла Лиека» — тоскливо подумал Флар, но вслух ничего не произнес.

Из ныне живущих в Светлограде никто не помнил Заключение Договора — оно произошло более 15 веков назад, а старшему из Старейшин лишь недавно исполнилось 118 десятилетий.

«Жестоким и кровопролитным было время до Заключения Договора» — гласила «Книга Света», датированная VII веком новой эры. «Темные несли лишь разрушения и страдания миру, и никто им был не указ. Но объединил их Тиран своею железною рукою, и явились Мудрейшие к Тирану, и молвили они: да возвигнется Город для вас нашими силами, ибо не способны вы к созиданию. Да покинете вы человеческий мир. Да не будет ни один Темный известен среди людей. Да не будет более ни один Светлый убиен, а если же будет — та же судьба настигнет одного из вас. И выслушал их Тиран, и молвил: да будет так!»

В этой книге была написана правда — но не вся. Невмешательство в жизнь людей было прописано в Договоре для обеих сторон — Свет тоже не имел права вмешиваться. В человеческом мире и Светлому нужно было всегда оставаться для людей случайным прохожим, никому не запоминаясь, не нарушая естественного хода вещей. И самая жестокая часть Договора работала в обе стороны: если Светлый убивал Темного, Темные тоже имели право выбрать любого Светлого, кроме Старейшин, и обречь его на смерть.

Флар не понимал, к чему отец припомнил так некстати Договор, но чувствовал смутную тревогу.

***

Известие упало на Светлоград, как гром среди ясного неба. Одни обвиняли в случившемся Темного провокатора, во взглядах других читался немой укор товарищу, третьи склоняли головы и говорили, что сие есть промысел Великого Света, и нужно принимать его смиренно. Никто не знал, что случилось на самом деле.

Флар не знал лично Светлого, совершившего столь недальновидный поступок. Он не осуждал — нельзя было осуждать, не зная историю целиком, не почувствовав то, что чувствовал Светлый, когда его глаза сверкнули праведным гневом, а подкрепленный сильнейшим выбросом светлой энергии удар размозжил Темному голову.

Флар знал, что Светлого ждет грустная судьба — лишение Дара и отправка в человеческий мир с сохранением памяти. Но Флар знал, что еще более грустная судьба ждет того, на кого падет выбор Темных. Скорее всего, это будет кто-то приближенный к Старейшинам, сильный и опытный, полезный Свету и посвященный во многие тайны.

Как и все в Светлограде, Флар жил с ощущением катастрофы. Темные тянули, но все знали — они придут за исполнением Договора.


	2. Жертва

Открывая дверь супермаркета на окраине Амстердама, Райст пожелал оказаться на территории Светлограда, представляя, как перед ним возникнет старая крепостная стена. Некогда эта стена окружала только что созданный город, теперь же имела лишь историческую ценность — Светлоград сильно расширился с начала новой эры.

Райст мог бы вместо этого представить себе кого-нибудь из Старейшин — и явиться нежданным гостем к нему в кабинет. Но Райсту хотелось посмотреть, как изменился город Светлых за последние пару веков. Он переступил порог, уже привычно меняя пространство на его изнанку — краски человеческого мира померкли, взгляду предстала совсем другая картина. Немного странные ощущения, как обычно, вызывала несостыковка дверей: дверь супермаркета Райст открывал, потянув на себя, а эту дверь нужно было открывать от себя. «Что за дверь? Раньше этого всего не было». За спиной Райста оказалась новая, незнакомая ранее двухэтажная постройка.

Город изменился разительно. Не было больше отдельных жилых домиков — было огромное здание, неровным кольцом окружающее город и поделенное на сектора. «То самое общежитие светленьких?». Были и другие дома, довольно современного вида. «Мда, Светлые, все как у людей. Общежитие, где можно отдыхать, офисы, где нужно работать, — или как вы их называете?»

Некоторые вещи не изменились. По ту сторону исторического центра Светлограда, окруженного крепостной стеной, все так же возвышалась громада Центра.

Райст с удовольствием отметил, как бледнеют лица тех, кто замечает его. Все понимают, зачем он пришел. Все боятся за своих товарищей. Светлая взаимовыручка осложняет ребятам жизнь. У Темных все куда проще — каждый сам за себя. И имя Райста при нарушении Темными Договора Светлые не имеют права назвать вот уже 45 десятилетий — с тех самых пор, как он стал одним из девяти Неприкасаемых. Это давало потрясающую свободу портить кровь Светлым в свое удовольствие.

— Не знаешь, где сейчас ваши Старейшины? — окликнул Райст светловолосого паренька, опасливо косившегося на него с безопасного расстояния, и тут же впитал крохотный сгусток темной энергии. Страх. «Скорее всего, никогда не имел дела с Темными.» — Не хочешь — не говори. Я все равно их найду, просто искать придется дольше.

— Я отведу тебя к ним, — холодный голос прозвучал за его спиной. Светлая с волосами, собранными в пучок, мрачно смотрела на него. — Скорее решите свои дела — скорее уберешься отсюда.

— Премного благодарен, милейшая, — Райст улыбнулся ей, с наслаждением отмечая, как сверкнули гневом ее глаза. Ей приходилось задирать голову, чтобы враждебно смотреть ему в лицо, и это его забавляло.

В Светлограде он выделялся из толпы Светлых в первую очередь ростом и телосложением. Светлые считали бессмысленным вкладывать энергию в поддержание крупного, сильного тела, и потому все как на подбор были низенькими и хлипкими. Райст же, обеспечив себе однажды рост под два метра, широкие плечи и стальные мускулы, демонстрировал всем остальным свою силу, так, что даже издалека было очевидно — у него много энергии, и с ним лучше не связываться.

Суровая Светлая (сколько ей лет, гадал Райст — две сотни, три, пять?) провела его в новое здание, на двери которого Райст успел заметить надпись «Аналитический отдел». Даже жаль будет их разочаровывать, ухмыльнулся про себя Райст. «Если светлейшая власть проявит хоть каплю сострадания, которым так любит хвастаться, ближайшее время все светленькие останутся в живых. Если не наделают очередных глупостей, конечно.»

А вот и Старейшины. Кто-то, должно быть, успел их предупредить, и, пока он безмятежно любовался видами Светлограда, они успели собраться и двинуться ему навстречу. Райст не стал их приветствовать — обойдутся. Тем более, Старейшины смотрели на него очень холодно и высокомерно. Ну разумеется — они же считают Темных низшей расой, недоразумением, ошибкой природы.

Он молча прошел за ними в просторный кабинет, и они закрыли за ним дверь на ключ. Вот она, пресловутая светлая честность — все, что не положено знать простому народу, происходит за закрытыми дверями и остается в тайне либо преподносится так, чтобы представить Старейшин в самом выгодном свете.

— Кто? — сухо спросил наконец один из Старейшин, нарушая затянувшееся молчание. Райст широко и приветливо улыбнулся.  
— Я пришел сделать вам взаимовыгодное предложение.  
— Ты не получишь Великий Артефакт Света. Мы не заключаем сделок с Темными.  
— Я решил поторговаться. Мне не нужен великий артефакт. Мне достаточно любого светлого артефакта — на ваш выбор.

Старейшины переглянулись.  
— Если хотите отказаться — не стесняйтесь. Я с радостью назову имя, — Райст пожал плечами. Его действительно устроил бы любой исход. Проявит ли Свет опять свою поразительную твердолобость и погубит одного из своих или же отдаст ему какой-нибудь занятный артефакт для его коллекции. Райст достаточно изучил Свет за последние столетия, чтобы понимать — у Света нет артефактов-безделушек. Любой наверняка будет ценен и интересен.

— Только не рассчитывайте, что я дам вам время подготовиться. Мне не нужна топорная безделушка, которую вы смастерите за несколько часов, выдав ее за ценный артефакт. Я должен получить ответ прямо сейчас. Итак?  
— Нам нужно обсудить твое предложение, Темный.  
— Обсуждайте. Но только, — Райст снова улыбнулся, — при мне.

— Позовите Мастера, — попросил один из Старейшин. Ковиэл, кажется, так его звали. Элфис, Старейшина, который постоянно сутулился и повсюду носил с собой книги, неспешно достал мобильный телефон. В сочетании с его образом старика одинаково странно смотрелись и современные устройства связи, и молодое лицо без единой морщинки. «Неужели на твои странности не обращают внимания в человеческом мире, Элфис? Или ты так заржавел, что совсем не выходишь из Светлограда? Неприкасаемые, какого бы возраста они ни были, не пытаются вести себя как старики.»

— Флар, зайди, пожалуйста, в переговорную. Это срочно, — услышал Райст.

Ждать пришлось недолго, вскоре в дверь постучались. Райст был несколько удивлен, когда в кабинет вошел юноша, приглядевшись к которому, опытный Темный мог сказать наверняка — не видел жизни, не праздновал столетия, слишком молод. Типичная светлая внешность — низенький, щупленький, одет неприметно, русые шелковистые волосы рассыпались по плечам, тонкие бледные губы, прямой нос. Лишь одно привлекало внимание — зеленые глаза, смотревшие без всякого смирения. Существовало поверье, что зеленоглазые Светлые имеют склонность к Тьме, а зеленоглазые Темные — к Свету. Возможно, так считалось лишь потому, что зеленый — единственный цвет глаз, который мог быть от природы свойственен и Светлому, и Темному.

— Темный предлагает отдать любой артефакт Света — и тогда нам не придется отдавать невиновного на смерть, — произнес Старейшина, чьего имени Райст не помнил.  
— Темный не предложил бы это без выгоды для себя, — возразил самый молодой из Старейшин, Даэрин. — Мы не разгадаем его план прямо сейчас, но последствия могут быть ужасны.  
— Мы не можем пренебречь таким предложением, — отметил кто-то еще. — Жизни тех, в ком теплится Дар — бесценны.  
— Гораздо больше жизней может оказаться под угрозой, если мы согласимся.  
— Пустые споры. Нам нужно быстрое решение. Кто за то, чтобы отдать артефакт?

Семь рук взметнулось вверх. Двое предпочитали пожертвовать жизнью товарища во имя прекрасного светлого будущего. Или во имя собственного упрямства?

Мастер стоял в стороне и смотрел в пол. Он знал, что его голоса не спрашивали — и не голосовал, стоял неподвижно, скрестив руки. Старейшины позвали его не затем, чтобы спросить его мнения, осознал вдруг Райст. Но тогда — зачем же?

— Принято. Нужно выбрать артефакт.  
Воцарилось молчание.

— Это должен быть артефакт, от которого меньше всего зависят жизни Светлых сейчас и вовеки.  
Все молчали. В воздухе почти ощутимо повисло ожидание. Мастер все еще стоял как изваяние и смотрел в пол, некоторые Старейшины подолгу задерживали на нем взгляд, но он будто не замечал этого.

Наконец, заговорил самый древний из Старейшин, Леанис, до сих пор молча наблюдавший за спором. В отличие от остальных, Леанис говорил мягко и ласково, но его взгляд будто бы пронзал насквозь, просвечивал, как рентген, и глаза, видевшие не одну смену календарных тысячелетий, выдавали возраст лучше, чем серебристая коса до колен.

— Флар. Темный день настал для Светлограда. Мы не хотим отдавать Темным невинную жизнь. Мы не хотим отдавать Темным то, что было создано великим трудом для великого блага. Мы смиренно просим тебя… — он замолчал.

Медленно, медленно Мастер поднял голову и окинул всех взглядом. На доли секунды его взгляд встретился с взглядом Райста. Райст жадно смотрел, что будет дальше. Он почуял, что игра обещает быть интереснее, чем планировалось — и это не могло ему не нравиться.

В руке Мастера оказался голубоватый кристалл.

Мастер подошел к Леанису. Райст почувствовал, что Светлые замерли, затаили дыхание. «Не могут забрать у мальчика игрушку силой, так уж для них важна свобода воли?»

— Во имя Света, — отрывисто произнес Мастер. Кристалл лег в ладонь Старейшины. И вдруг все взгляды Светлых сосредоточились где-то над головой Мастера.

Хоть Райст и не видел светлую энергию, он понял, что произошло. 

Самопожертвование, любимое лакомство Света. От самопожертвования порой может выделиться столько светлой энергии, что эквивалентное количество темной даже он, Райст, не впитал бы за один раз.

А вот темной энергии не выделилось ни капли. Ни злости, ни обиды. И как они живут, эти Светлые?

Старейшины опустили взгляды, все как один. Все кончилось. Лица у Светлых, однако, были такие скорбно-сочувственные, словно Райст только что убил их товарища — как и должно было случиться по Договору.

«Неужели жертва была так велика?»

Райсту стало еще интереснее. Ему уже не терпелось поизучать, насколько получится, маленький голубоватый кристалл, который вот-вот ляжет ему в ладонь.  
Леанис молча подошел и протянул Райсту кристалл. Райст нарочито небрежно сунул артефакт в карман кожаной куртки.

— Я, Райст, от имени всех Темных подтверждаю: Договор был приведен в исполнение, и Свет ничего более не должен Тьме.

Старейшины впивались в него взглядами, пока он говорил — оценивали и взвешивали каждое слово в его формулировке. Боялись подвоха.

— Да будет так, — сказал наконец Леанис.  
Райст усмехнулся и направился к двери, замечая, как Светлый Мастер провожает его взглядом, полным нечеловеческой тоски.


	3. Предчувствие

— Милая Гисса, я должен с вами говорить.

Гисса отложила очередную заявку и улыбнулась супругу. Таэрель все еще порой называл ее на Вы — так же, как двести лет назад, когда, смущенный, приходил к ней за теплой одеждой для выхода в человеческий мир или же вдруг просил достать любую обгоревшую или промокшую никому не нужную книгу — а Гисса недоумевала, вот чудак, страницы же не восстановишь, в отличие от одежды, так не проще ли сходить в библиотеку?

— О, милый Таэрель. Что за срочное дело привело вас сюда?  
— Тревога не покидает меня, милая Гисса.

Гисса встрепенулась. За 17 десятилетий совместной жизни она успела усвоить — супруг никогда не тревожится без повода.

— Знаете ли вы, как велика была для нашего сына его жертва? — спросил Таэрель.  
— Я знаю, что эта жертва была добровольна. Жертвуя — просветляешься. Ему сейчас тяжело, но я верую — Великий Свет не оставит его, — Гисса поправила выбившуюся из прически прядь светлых волос и бросила тоскливый взгляд на кипу бумаг, возвышавшуюся на столе.

— Даже Старейшины обеспокоены, — продолжил Таэрель. — Да что там, они почти готовы прочитать его, забыв про всяческое уважение. Прочитать, как читают Светлых, подозреваемых в предательстве! Пока что его ни в чем не подозревают — кроме того, что он изготавливает очередной артефакт, и снова для себя. А еще… он почти перестал испускать светлую энергию.

«Нет, Таэрель. Этого всего не может быть. Я знаю, ты никогда не беспокоишься понапрасну — но Флар не может так далеко зайти, Великий Свет укажет ему верный путь!»  
— Таэрель, что ты говоришь! Веришь ли ты, что он мог…  
— Затемниться? О нет, милая Гисса. Но меня давит одно предчувствие. Предчувствие, что он скоро покинет Светлоград.

Гисса вздрогнула. Это не укладывалось у нее в голове.  
— Нет! — сорвалось с ее губ. — Нет, нет, этого не может быть. Светлый не может уйти из Светлограда, это какая-то бессмыслица. Куда ему идти? Зачем?

— Мы не были у Флара в мастерской уже несколько лет. Я думаю, нам стоит зайти к нему… сегодня.  
— Поговорить с ним? Убедить не делать глупостей?  
— Судьба неумолима, дорогая Гисса, а Флар всегда завершал задуманное. Так что, скорее, нанести прощальный визит.

«Почему ты так спокойно говоришь мне об этом, Таэрель? Неужели тебя совсем не волнует судьба Флара? Какой еще прощальный визит? О, Великий Свет, помоги мне…»

— Таэрель! Если ты так уверен, что он хочет уйти… Может, нам стоит поговорить об этом со Старейшинами?  
— Моя милая Гисса, — Таэрель взял ее ладони в свои, заговорил тише и нежнее — но в то же время странным образом тверже и увереннее. — Ты не будешь спорить, что Великий Свет мудрее нас и мудрее Старейшин. Он ниспослал Флару испытание, и оно еще не кончено. Сейчас мы должны смириться с судьбой — и однажды она расставит все по своим местам. Поверь мне. И, если ты можешь сейчас отлучиться на полчаса, оставить Базу на своих помощников — идем.

Гисса кивнула. Перед выходом она бросила краткий взгляд в зеркало — и сама удивилась, насколько встревоженным выглядело ее отражение.

***

Вещица походила на непримечательный брелок в форме небольшого параллелепипеда и идеально ложилась в ладонь. Только Флар знал, как мало значила материальная часть артефакта по сравнению с нематериальной. Еще немного — и он научится делать артефакты с нулевой материальной составляющей, и единственной их привязкой к материальному миру будет его воля. Предмет, сотканный из чистейшей светлой магии, невидимый, неощутимый, но имеющий форму и даже цвет — для того, кто может ЧУВСТВОВАТЬ его.

Никто не знал, чем он столько времени занимается в своей мастерской, на что тратит светлую энергию, которой его щедро отблагодарили Старейшины за принесенную жертву. К нему заходили порой, будто бы случайно, и заставали его сидящим в задумчивости, с закрытыми глазами, погруженным то ли в работу, то ли в размышления. У него не нельзя было найти ни единого предмета, мало–мальски походившего на новый артефакт.

На днях к нему зашли даже родители. Мать порывалась пару раз начать то ли расспрашивать его, то ли наставлять — но отец смотрел на нее с укоризной, и она умолкала. Они поговорили о какой-то ерунде, и оба, уходя, смотрели на него с тоской.

А сейчас артефакт был готов. Флар не мог залюбоваться собственным творением в прямом смысле этого слова, но ощущение совершенства изваянного артефакта наполняло его сердце радостью и гармонией — впервые за столько месяцев.

Флар сжал в руке брелок и ощутил — он держит рукоять незримого, неосязаемого меча. Этот меч не убивал — Флар не хотел стать еще одним Светлым, нарушившим Договор. Этот меч лишь на время лишал сознания тех, к кому прикасался своим незримым лезвием. Этот меч защищал от темной магии — она не могла нанести Флару вред, пока в его руке артефакт.

План Флара был довольно рискован. Представить Темного, который забрал кристалл, открыть дверь в человеческом мире, шагнуть через порог… очутиться в его кабинете. Если Темный хранит кристалл у себя, что весьма вероятно, то до успеха остается несколько шагов. Подойти к Темному, взмахнуть мечом… Если все пойдет хорошо, в дело не будут вовлечены посторонние. Темные — индивидуалисты, знал Флар, те еще одиночки, и это было, пожалуй, единственное, чем Темные были ему близки.

Если удастся забрать кристалл, Темный никому не расскажет о своей неудаче — иначе пострадает его репутация. Если удастся забрать кристалл, Флар уйдет и понадеется больше никогда не оказаться в Дарк-Сити.

Флар не хотел медлить. Его начали слишком сильно подозревать в Светлограде. Ходили слухи, что он на пути к затемнению, что он создаст артефакт, который погубит Свет. Однажды Старейшины, рассыпавшись в тысяче извинений, позовут его в светлый-светлый кабинет, где прочитают все его мысли. А потом вежливо и мягко отговорят его от затеи и на всякий случай конфискуют меч.

«Нет, спасибо».  
Нужно было решаться. И Флар решился.


	4. Темный

Райст сидел за столом в своем кабинете, склонившись в задумчивости над аккуратно сложенным парашютом. Дорабатывать функциональные вещи из человеческого мира, вкладывая темную энергию и тем самым превращая в темные артефакты, было куда удобнее, чем брать в качестве основы для артефакта что-то совершенно бесполезное, вроде камешка или, скажем, кольца. Однако работать с тканью Райсту было внове. Металл, кожа, пластик, с недавних пор — даже жидкости… но Трейру очень хотелось оказаться в воздухе человеческого мира, не контактируя при этом с людьми, и Райст решил попробовать. В конце концов, Трейр порой делился поистине бесценной информацией о том, как устроен светлый мир изнутри, и помогал дорабатывать артефакты, которые Райст изготавливал для своих целей.

Райст уже сообразил, каким образом можно обеспечить появление парашюта в нужном месте: открывая любую дверь в Дарк-Сити и переступая через порог, Трейр вышел бы в человеческом мире из самолета. Нужно было также обеспечить незаметность для людей и добавить удобства. В идеале стоило бы сделать парашют максимально безопасным, и Райст досадовал, что, как Темный, не может вкладывать светлую энергию — она бы для этих целей подошла намного больше.

Светлые казались Райсту ограниченными, но нельзя было не признать, что и у Темных были свои недостатки. Затрудненность кооперации, проблемы с созданием чего-то нового, включая новую жизнь, что вело к постоянным демографическим кризисам. 

Райст разглядывал стропы, раздумывая, можно ли модифицировать их так, чтобы упростить управление положением парашюта в воздухе, когда дверь его кабинета открылась.

Это не стало неожиданностью. Если бы Райст не был готов в любой момент отразить удар, он не стал бы Неприкасаемым, да и пятисотлетний юбилей навряд ли бы отпраздновал.

На него быстрыми шагами шел Светлый. Райст одним движением смахнул со стола парашют, без труда поднял тяжелый стол и, подаваясь вперед, с силой толкнул им Светлого в грудь, точно рассчитав силу, чтобы уронить, не слишком повредив хрупкое тело. Пока что в нанесении серьезных травм необходимости не возникало.

Светлый упал на спину. В правой руке он сжимал какой-то предмет.

Быстро обогнув стол, Райст преодолел расстояние до Светлого одним прыжком и наступил тяжелым ботинком на его правое запястье. Хрустнула кость. «Так просто?» 

Судя по всему, Светлый Мастер и вправду плохо подготовился к встрече.  
— Здравствуй, дорогой друг. Я ждал тебя. Тебя зовут… Флар, верно?

Светлый молчал. Кажется, он все еще не мог поверить в собственное поражение.

Райст склонился над ним, силой разжал правую кисть. Брелок. Маленький брелок…  
Райст подержал предмет на ладони, всматриваясь, пытаясь увидеть суть за бесполезным куском пластика. Вспомнил, как Светлый держал его, как двигался…

— Меч, — наконец осенило Райста. — Нематериальный светлый меч. И еще… — Райст внимательно прислушался к своим ощущениям, поигрывая брелком, — защищает владельца от воздействия темной магии. Да ты талант, Флар. Он отлично пополнит мою коллекцию.

Райст щелкнул пальцами, и вслед за этим щелкнул замок. Райст оставлял дверь в свой кабинет открытой почти всегда, но сейчас было важно, чтобы у светленького гостя не было шансов на побег.

— Что ж, Флар… Я думаю, ты будешь не против на некоторое время составить мне компанию. Впрочем, твое согласие не имеет значения. Ты наверняка поистратился на создание новой игрушки, и твоя светлая энергия на минимуме. Все двери заперты, и у тебя нет шансов открыть какую-либо и выбраться в человеческий мир.

Светлый все так же молчал, его лицо почти ничего не выражало, но Райст уловил почти незаметный, крохотный сгусток темной энергии. Досада. Бедняга так старался, но ничего не вышло. Райст усмехнулся и убрал ногу с запястья Флара, оставив его руку неестественно вывернутой. Светлый даже не восстановил свое здоровье и силы, отметил Райст. Похоже, действительно вложил все ресурсы в один удар. Не самый умный поступок, но Райсту это было на руку. Он наскоро обыскал Флара, удостоверяясь, что у того нет с собой больше ни единого предмета.

Райст достал связку ключей и открыл шкаф с артефактами, поместил туда парашют и меч. Затем поднял Флара с пола, поставил на ноги — Светлый был легким, как пушинка, и, конечно, не доставал Райсту даже до плеча. «Помнится, я уже начал сомневаться, что Светлый Мастер придет за своей игрушкой. Ничего, сейчас можно будет развлечься. У меня давненько не было светлых пленников».

— Скажи-ка, Светлый… Кое-что мне лучше бы знать о тебе сразу. Как ты обычно справляешься с болью?  
Флар все так же молчал, и его лицо все еще ничего не выражало.

— У тебя ведь нет сейчас энергии останавливать боль на уровне нейронов, так? — уточнил Райст. Светлый молчал. Райст вздохнул и стиснул левую руку Флара, согнув ее в локте, ладонью вниз. Затем протянул собственную руку и призвал огонь. Этот жест впечатлил бы почти любого — так могли позволить себе делать только те Темные, у которых прорва энергии.

Держа ладонь Флара над огнем, Райст пристально наблюдал.  
Лицо светлого оставалось спокойным, но тело словно бы существовало отдельно — вырывалось, руку била дрожь. Райст погасил огонь и перевернул руку Флара ладонью вверх. Потемневшую поверхность кожи окружали крупные волдыри.

— Абстрагируешься, верно?  
Райст взглянул на руку Флара еще раз. Ни волдыри, ни темная корка не исчезали, словно Флар был человеком.  
— Даже регенерировать не можешь? Настолько поистратился на новую игрушку?

Светлый все еще ничего не отвечал.

— Что ж. С теми, кто абстрагируется, работать сложнее. Но у меня были сотни лет, чтобы придумать способ — и я придумал.  
Райст снова достал ключи, открыл дверь в лабораторию.  
— Зайдешь сам или тебе помочь?

Флар остался на месте. Райст одной рукой поднял его за плечо — Светлый безвольно обмяк в его руках — и зашел в лабораторию. Дверь захлопнулась за его спиной, тихонько щелкнул замок.  
— Вы, Светлые, любите думать о торжестве сознания над материей. Я же люблю доказывать обратное. Знаешь, как работал артефакт, который убил твою девочку? 

Светлый сощурился. Ага, ему уже интереснее.  
— Он просто остановил работу ее мозга. Разъединил нейроны. И все.  
— Уж не ты ли его создал? — немного помолчав, тихо спросил Флар.  
— Я. 

Райст ждал чего угодно — что Светлый набросится на него, не имея ни единого шанса на победу, что Светлый выплеснет сгусток темной энергии, что Светлый, наконец, хотя бы скажет что-то по его мнению оскорбительное…

— Одно из свойств артефакта завязано на работу со светлой энергией, — вместо этого спокойно заговорил Флар. — Люди почти никогда не испускают чистую светлую или темную энергию — наверняка будет примесь. Твой артефакт заставлял светлую энергию рассеиваться при соприкосновении с темной, в результате чего Свет почти не получал энергии от того региона, где лежал артефакт. Но ты не видишь светлую энергию. Как ты смог с ней работать?

— Я достаточно долго изучал светленьких, знаешь ли. Ваши артефакты, вашу энергию… К тому же, меня консультировал мой добрый друг, который переметнулся на сторону Темных почти пять веков назад.  
— Друг, который предал бы и тебя, будь ему с этого хоть немного выгоды? — во взгляде Светлого Райсту почудилась усмешка. — Мне жаль вас, Темных. У вас нет и не может быть дружбы.  
— Нет и потребности в ней. Пожалей лучше себя, Светлый. Ибо я, — Райст ухмыльнулся, — жалеть тебя не буду.

Райст открыл шкаф и достал бутыль из темного стекла, взялся за пластмассовую крышку и слегка помедлил.  
— Знаешь, что это? Считай это жидким артефактом моего изготовления или же зельем, как тебе угодно. Я введу тебе его внутривенно, и ты не сможешь остановить его воздействие на твою нервную систему. А после… впрочем, ты скоро узнаешь, что будет после, Светлый.

Флар молчал, но Райсту показалось, что он побледнел.  
— Боишься? — спросил Райст, набирая жидкость в шприц. — Правильно делаешь. Я покажу тебе горькую истину. Дам столкнуться с жестокой реальностью. Твои светленькие когнитивные способности ничего не будут стоить, когда…

Светлый метнулся к двери, дернул за ручку. Райст рассмеялся.  
— О нет, дорогой друг, я не настолько рассеян.

Флар замер возле двери. Дернулся, когда Райст стальной хваткой схватил его руку.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что вырываться бесполезно? Иногда физическая сила значит не так уж и мало, и зря вы, Светлые, настолько ей пренебрегаете. Если бы ты создал настоящий стальной меч, дорогой Мастер, ты бы навряд ли сумел даже удержать его поднятым, не то что сражаться.

— Физической силой нельзя сделать ничего такого, на что неспособна чистая энергия. Мне жаль вас, Темных — тратите столько энергии на этот дешевый маскарад, когда истинная сила не имеет ничего общего с ростом, весом и мускулами.

— Этот «дешевый маскарад», как ты выразился, помог мне не попасть впросак, когда ты примчался сюда со своей невидимой игрушкой, — удерживая Светлого, Райст ввел иглу ему в вену, так кстати просвечивавшую сквозь бледную тонкую кожу, и медленно надавил на поршень. — И сейчас, оказавшись без энергии, ты оказал бы мне более достойное сопротивление, будь ты не настолько хлипок.

Флар промолчал. Райст вытащил шприц, привычно очистил его и вернул в изначальный вид, затем убрал на место.  
— Уже чувствуешь эффект? Обеспечить быстроту действия было куда проще, чем его длительность. Несмотря на отсутствие у тебя обмена веществ, через пару часов будешь как новенький.

Светлый молчал, явно обеспокоенно прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям.  
— Не чувствуешь? Так позволь мне тебе показать…

Райст схватил ворот серой водолазки Флара и разорвал ее одним резким движением. Взялся двумя пальцами за ключицу Флара и, приложив побольше силы, сломал ее — Райст проделывал этот фокус уже не впервые и знал, какой это обычно производит эффект.

Светлый вскрикнул и скривился от боли, прижимая руки к месту перелома.  
— Добро пожаловать в реальный мир, Светлый. Теперь ты чувствуешь боль почти так же, как чувствуют ее обычные люди. Твое сознание больше не способно ни абстрагироваться, ни как следует концентрироваться. Оно работает не лучше, чем у среднего смертного.

Райст присел на корточки, с любопытством заглядывая в лицо Флара. Оно выражало потрясение и боль.  
— Первый раз испытываешь нечто подобное, не так ли?

Медленно, медленно Флар опустил руки и выпрямился. По его лицу было заметно, как он пытается подавить если не боль, то хотя бы ее внешние проявления.  
— Хочешь, я расскажу тебе историю о том, как я прошлый раз был в Светлограде? — спросил Райст, милостиво давая Светлому передышку.  
— Люблю получать новую информацию, — голос Флара чуть дрогнул, в остальном же Светлый пытался вести себя так, будто ничего не произошло, будто не было во власти Райста сделать с ним все, что угодно, будто они просто вели светскую беседу. 

— Видишь ли, я давно коллекционирую светлые артефакты. Возможно, как-нибудь покажу тебе коллекцию, если будешь хорошо себя вести… Обычно я раздобываю светлые артефакты без согласия их владельцев, но двести лет назад решил попробовать впервые договориться со Светлыми.  
— И сколько же артефактов в твоей коллекции, Темный? Три? Четыре? Светлые Артефакты хорошо защищены от таких, как ты.  
— С твоими — семь. Светлые артефакты — не человеческие монеты, это штучные и очень ценные вещички. Так что семь — уже неплохо. Думаю, у самого Света их сейчас навряд ли больше нескольких десятков. Так вот, два века назад случился казус, подобный тому, что произошел сейчас. И я точно так же, договорившись с другими Неприкасаемыми, явился в Светлоград. Ты слышал что-нибудь об Илеасе?

Флар покачал головой. Ну разумеется. Этого стоило ожидать.  
— Ну еще бы, эту историю Старейшины предпочитают не рассказывать. Илеас был сильным Светлым, приближенным к Старейшинам. К слову о дружбе — говорят, он был другом многим из них… Мы выбрали его для того, чтобы убить и тем самым исполнить Договор. Я явился в Светлоград и предложил вместо Илеаса отдать мне Первый Великий Артефакт Света. Энергии стало в разы больше с тех пор, как он был создан, она возросла вместе с численностью населения Земли. Я не думал, что Светлым по-прежнему так важно, чтобы, как вы это называете, Дар больше не появлялся в человеческом мире. Ты, наверное, уже догадываешься, чем кончилась эта история? 

— Илеас не смог бы жить, зная, что ради него Свет пожертвовал Первым Великим Артефактом.  
— Они говорили так же. А еще они говорили — «Мы не заключаем сделок с Темными». Лицемерие чистой воды, как ты видишь теперь. Было много красивых слов, много светлой риторики… Но если отбросить все это, остается факт — они предпочли пожертвовать своим товарищем, нежели отдать принадлежащий им артефакт. Чего стоит вся светлая взаимовыручка, когда Старейшины так мало ценят светленькую жизнь?

Райст взглянул на Флара. С удовольствием втянул едва уловимый темный сгусток. «Обижен на своих, Светлый? Возмущен?»  
— Впрочем, я отвлекся. У меня не так много времени, чтобы показать тебе все прелести моего зелья. Пожалуй, ломать тебе кости — много чести. Лучше уж заставить тебя испытать боль, которой ты никак не сможешь гордиться. Как насчет локтевого нерва? — Райст с рассчитанной точностью приложил Светлого локтем об дверь. Флар взвыл и зажмурился, прижимая руку к груди, словно это помогло бы ему уменьшить боль. — Никаких реальных повреждений, скорее всего, тебе это не принесет. И тем не менее — ты корчишься от боли.

Едва Светлый открыл глаза и попытался снова изобразить равнодушие, Райст с силой ударил его по щеке. Голова мотнулась в сторону, словно у тряпичной куклы. Райст знал, что у него тяжелая рука, и скорее всего, лицо Светлого сильно потеряет привлекательность после этого удара. Тем не менее, это оставалось всего лишь пощечиной.

— Или так? — несильный, но точный удар носком ботинка в пах заставил Светлого сложиться пополам. Райст приподнял его лицо за подбородок, чтобы убедиться, что на глазах наконец выступили слезы. Райст провел по щеке Флара большим пальцем. — Вполне возможно, что Первый Великий Артефакт Света сгубил целую расу. Расу Особых.

— Особые — не более, чем выдумка Темных в их попытке стать ближе к Свету, — голос Флара звучал теперь попросту жалко, хоть в нем и оставалось некое подобие гордости.  
— Значит, ты веришь в Великий Свет и его Дар, который Светлые приняли, а Темные извратили?  
— Какая разница, во что верить, если не знаешь, как все было на самом деле?  
— Но ты веришь, что у Светлых и Темных не было общего предка, кроме людей — иначе не был бы настолько категоричен.

— Такие, как ты, слишком непохожи на таких, как я.  
— Разве? Мы питаемся энергией, творим магию и артефакты, живем до тех пор, пока нас не убьют, смогли договориться друг с другом, а с людьми — не стали и пытаться. Светлые порой превращаются самопроизвольно в Темных. В далекие времена Особые были слабее Темных и Светлых, но могли питаться энергией любого цвета. Возможно, однажды мне удастся поймать светленькую девочку, лишить ее контроля над телом и зачать ребенка, которого она не отвергнет. Как думаешь, Светлый, кто должен получиться от такого союза?

— Темный и только Темный. Светлые зачинаются в любви.  
— Ты, стало быть, не веришь в возможность слияния Света и Тьмы, в их взаимопроникновение?  
— Свет и Тьма слиты нераздельно в каждом человеке на Земле. Возможно, Тьма и жаждет слиться со Светом, но зачем это Свету, когда нет ничего прекраснее, чем Свет без примеси Тьмы?  
— А не устроить ли нам, Светлый, слияние Тьмы и Света прямо сейчас? — Райст подошел к Флару вплотную, запустил руку в длинные русые волосы, запрокидывая его голову. — Проникновение Тьмы в Свет, так сказать…

Райст снова вцепился в плечо Флара — это оказалось удобной хваткой. Примерно так хищная птица носит в когтях свою добычу. На этот раз, будучи оторванным от пола, Флар всхлипнул от боли. Провернув ключ в замке, Райст зашел в спальню — с учетом того, что Темные не нуждались во сне, цель существования спальни была вполне очевидна. Райст небрежно бросил Флара на кровать.

— Мне жаль вас, Темных, — Флар поднялся, — используете секс как способ унизить того, кто слабее, тогда как мы используем его, чтобы доставить удовольствие и создать новую жизнь.  
— И много ты успел доставить удовольствия своей любимой девочке? — усмехнулся Райст.  
— Поверь мне, Темный, для меня это не имеет значения. Меня гораздо больнее ранит то, что она мне больше не улыбнется.  
— Та самая пресловутая Светлая Любовь, которую никогда не понять ни Темным, ни людям, — скривился Райст. — У Темных все намного проще. Ты пожаловал в наш мир, и я не буду врать, что тебе здесь понравится.

Он снова толкнул Флара на кровать на спину, склонился над ним и уже вскоре разорвал всю ткань, что прикрывала тело Светлого. Райст все никак не мог привыкнуть, что столь маленькое и хрупкое тельце может сочетаться с такой гордостью и самомнением — в мире Темных такие слабаки сидели бы тише воды, ниже травы. За одним исключением, пожалуй.

Райст на секунду задумался, затем стащил светлого с кровати и посильнее заломил ему руки за спину, заставляя встать на колени и нагнуться до пола. Райст призвал веревку — когда он перетягивал сломанное запястье Флара, тот всхлипнул снова. Это звучало так жалобно, что Райст закусил губу в предвкушении. «Давай, поплачь. Поплачь, порадуй меня. В голос, и чтобы спина вздрагивала. Ты не представляешь, как мне будет приятно».

Конец веревки Райст одним темным импульсом закрепил за крюк на потолке, одной рукой удерживая Флара за бедра, чтобы тот не мог податься вперед, уменьшив боль в заломленных руках. «Слишком большая разница в росте» — сообразил Райст. «Придется в процессе держать его на весу, иначе будет неудобно». Райст не удержался и ущипнул Флара за ягодицу, самым болезненным из возможных способов. Эрекцию даже не нужно было вызывать волевым усилием, достаточно было не сдерживать. Беспомощный, отчаявшийся, страдающий Светлый, это хрупкое тело полностью во власти Райста… Что может быть соблазнительнее? Райст прикинул риски и понял, что возможность Флара сейчас оказать так или иначе сопротивление близка к нулю, а значит, можно было позволить себе роскошь почти не абстрагироваться от ощущений тела и измененных состояний сознания. Удалось бы только втиснуть свой немаленький по человеческим меркам член в эту светленькую задницу…

Райст взял со столика смазку и обильно смочил ей свой палец, коснулся им входа и толкнулся внутрь. Попытки Светлого сжаться и не пустить не имели шансов на успех. Стоило приложить лишь немного силы — и палец Райста вошел внутрь до основания. «Ну и тесный же ты, Флар».

Протолкнуть два пальца было более сложной задачей. Райст резко двинул рукой вперед — под нужным углом, чтобы пальцы не соскользнули в сторону от избытка смазки. Флар втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, и Райст пожалел, что не видел в этот момент его лица. Райст провернул пальцы внутри Светлого, наполовину вытащил, затем раздвинул, растягивая сфинктер. Флар дернулся всем телом, но Райст удержал его, затем извлек пальцы и смазал свой член. «Не убить бы его. Слишком уж хрупкие эти Светлые. Надеюсь, он пустит остатки энергии на регенерацию в случае угрозы жизни. По крайней мере, это явно не тот способ, которым он мечтал умереть».

Райст поудобнее взялся за бедро Светлого и приподнял так, что колени Флара оторвались от пола, затем прижался головкой ко входу, одной рукой растягивая колечко напрягшейся мышцы.  
— Тебе же будет хуже, Светлый, если не расслабишься.

Флар издал что-то похожее на истерический смешок.

Райст почувствовал, что больше не хочет ждать. Вложив немного темной энергии, он резко разрубил узел, стягивавший руки Флара. Светлый со стоном повис на его руках, приложившись щекой об пол. Воспользовавшись переключением внимания Флара на резкое ослабление боли в сломанном запястье и заломленных руках, Райст большими пальцами рук посильнее раздвинул Флару ягодицы — и одним точным движением насадил его на свой член.

Протолкнув головку, Райст ослабил контроль над своим телом, отдаваясь ярким ощущениям. ТАК хорошо ему не было уже давно. Он двигался резко и рвано, держа Флара за бедра, насаживая на себя — Светлый все еще трепыхался в руках Райста, но не имел ни единого шанса оказать сколько-нибудь достойное сопротивление. Так возбуждающе, так тесно, и мир вокруг растворялся в ярком удовольствии, усиливавшемся с каждым движением…

Такой яркий оргазм Райст испытывал последний раз, наверное, полвека назад, и то он был уже не уверен. Он неспешно привел в порядок сознание и заметил, что спина Светлого вздрагивает, причем так, будто тот бьется в конвульсиях. Райст извлек член и заметил на нем кровь — будто только что насиловал девственницу. 

Райст резко выпустил Флара из рук — и тот с глухим стуком упал на пол.

Светлый лег на бок, подтянув колени к груди, спрятал лицо в ладонях. «Сейчас бы поговорить с ним и посмотреть, как он теперь будет держаться» — пришло в голову Райсту, но после хорошего секса говорить совершенно не хотелось, и Райст молча вышел из спальни.


	5. Грани

Трейр был одного с ним роста, хоть и уже в плечах. Даже сквозь светлую с иголочки рубашку можно было заметить рельефную мускулатуру. Неудивительно, ведь это тело, от природы субтильное, они модифицировали вместе. Без Райста Трейр бы не справился тогда не то что достать нужные вещества и инициировать быстрый рост, но даже поменять черты лица. Все, что он мог сам — лишить кожу пигментации, сделав ее бледной почти до неестественности, сменить цвет радужки на льдисто-голубой и высветлить пепельные волосы до безупречного платинового оттенка.

Райсту все еще было удивительно, что за века их знакомства Трейр, предательством и обманом проложивший себе дорогу сначала от Света к Тьме, а затем и в Неприкасаемые, ни разу не попытался предать своего первого темного приятеля и покровителя. Или попытался, но так, чтобы неудачная попытка осталась в итоге незамеченной.

Впрочем, у Трейра не было и повода. Райст не представлял, какую выгоду мог бы извлечь Трейр, ударив ему в спину — по крайней мере, пока. Поэтому отношения Райста и Трейра могли выглядеть со стороны долгой и крепкой дружбой, с которой везет далеко не всем светленьким.

Иногда Трейр принимал участие в развлечениях Райста. Райст ловил в такие моменты небольшие темные сгустки, которые за их неоднозначностью интерпретировал как нечто похожее на зависть. Трейр завидовал, что Райст способен чем-то всерьез увлекаться на протяжении столетий, тогда как сам Трейр перепробовал множество способов доставить себе удовольствие, но все оказывались одноразовыми или почти одноразовыми.

Порой Райст изготавливал какой-нибудь артефакт по просьбе Трейра, но чаще консультировался с ним и жадно слушал, как Трейр рассказывает что-то про принципы, на которых строится светлый мир, презираемый обоими, но необъяснимо интересующий Райста.

Вот и сейчас Райст решил узнать, что Трейр думает про светлый артефакт, пополнивший его коллекцию. Трейр задумчиво вертел в руках брелок.

— Забавно, забавно… Я бы так с ходу и не догадался, что это меч. Неплохой Мастер твой новый светленький дружок.  
— Сам знаю. Артефакт почти полностью нематериален. Это впечатляет.

— Светлые любят нематериальное. Когда я жил в Светлограде, старый Мастер тоже так умел. Один из Великих Артефактов Света — огромный шар, но материальна лишь малая его часть. Хотя для начинающего это, конечно, достижение. Но меня больше удивляет другое. И кристалл, и меч заточены под владельца, это видно. Кристалл в принципе бесполезен для всех, кроме твоего светленького… как, говоришь, его зовут?  
— Флар.

— А меч… Флар явно не собирался отдавать его Старейшинам, даже если бы его план вдруг сработал. Потому что управлять мечом, судя по всему, смог бы только сам Флар. Светлый Артефакт для индивидуального пользования — почти нонсенс по своей сути. Никто никогда не имел наглости такие делать, а тут еще и два. Представляю, как Флар неугоден Старейшинам.

Неугоден Старейшинам… Это звучало интересно.  
— Значит, если он вернется к Светлым, то будет кем-то вроде изгоя? — уточнил Райст.

— Его будут осуждать и ближайшую премию выдадут в лучшем случае лет через сто. Подумай сам — сделал два артефакта для личного пользования, причем второй в тайне от всех, и, ни с кем не посоветовавшись, отправился в Дарк-Сити. Старейшины любят держать все под контролем. Неугодные им живут, конечно, куда дольше, чем неугодные нам — но живут плохо и бедно. К тому же, средний Светлый очень зависим от мнения их светленького общества в целом и Старейшин в частности. Словом, Флар весьма нетипичный для Светлого, раз пошел на такое не в затмевающем разум светлом порыве, а вполне осознанно.

Райст немного поразмыслил над услышанным. Значит, Флар был своего рода чужаком в Светлограде. Слишком независимый от светлого общества… и слишком зависимый от других вещей.  
— Мне кажется, он подсел на свой кристалл, как некоторые слабые Темные подсаживаются на вещества и теряют контроль над собой. И, кстати, — Райст ухмыльнулся, — думаю, это можно использовать. Светлые ведь придут за ним, верно?

Трейр кивнул. Райст продолжил:  
— Я сделаю так, чтобы он отказал им сам. Сказал, мол, простите, дорогие Старейшины, но у Темных мне дают любимую игрушку, так что возвращайтесь в Светлоград без меня.  
— На подобные формулировки можешь не рассчитывать, — усмехнулся Трейр. — Скорее это будет чем-то вроде «Я не заслужил возвращения в Светлоград, я должен искупить здесь в страданиях свою вину перед Светом».

— Меня все еще поражает, как это светлое лицемерие сочетается с запретом лгать, — покачал головой Райст. — Они ведь даже не выделяют при этом темную энергию. Их с детства учат верить в собственную ложь?  
— Думаю, это заложено в природе, — пожал плечами Трейр. — Так ты, выходит, хочешь надолго оставить себе Флара? Затемнить его?

— Провести ряд экспериментов, поразвлечься, посмотреть на результат. У меня уже полторы сотни лет не было светлого пленника, а с тех пор появилось много интересных идей. Да и до сих пор не складывалось так удачно. Та девчонка… Она не умела абстрагироваться и, когда я надел на нее тот ошейник, помнишь, — Трейр кивнул, — она то ли от страха, то ли от болевого шока выключила себе сознание и впала в кому. Так ее Светлым и вернул. А ведь мог бы нечаянно убить и нарушить Договор.

Ошейник был артефактом, мешающим останавливать передачу сигнала в периферической нервной системе, и, сконструировав его, Райст довольно быстро осознал его несовершенство. Некоторые Темные умели бороться с болью иначе, работая с сознанием, а не с телом — да и Светлые, как продемонстрировал Флар. Даже подчистую лишенные энергии, они не слишком страдали от боли. Райст восторжествовал лишь относительно недавно, когда десятилетние разработки и испытания увенчались успехом, и он смог наконец полноценно применять на практике новое темное вещество, жидкий артефакт, которому дал скромное название «Нейрокорректор-Р1».

— Будь поосторожнее, Светлые довольно хрупкие. А то другие Неприкасаемые могут не оценить твоего научного рвения.  
— Придется подкармливать его энергией. Надеюсь, он справится поделить со мной смешанный сгусток из человеческого мира.

— Не думаю, что он хоть раз это делал. Если он не был разделителем до того, как переквалифицировался в Мастера, то имеет лишь общее представление о том, как Темный и Светлый делят смешанную энергию. Тебе придется давать ему фору, иначе большая часть Света попросту рассеется, когда ты втянешь Тьму. Впрочем, попробуй. Если Флар не решит геройски погибнуть у тебя на глазах, должен однажды научиться разделению.

— Если пойму, что не в состоянии поддерживать его существование — срочно верну Светлым.  
— Не думаю, что такой исход их порадует. Ни убить Темного по Договору, ни подержать своего подольше в плену…

Райст помнил, как его удивил этот феномен, когда Трейр рассказал о таком впервые — стремление какое-то время продержать своего же товарища в плену у Темных противоречило на первый взгляд основным принципам Света.

— Знаешь, меня все еще удивляет это светлое лицемерие, — покачал головой Райст. — Медлить, пока их товарищ находится у нас в плену, потому что с его светленьких геройских страданий может накапать много светлой энергии, и вся пойдет прямиком в Центр. И через недельку-другую все равно прийти за ним, потому что питаться его страданиями им мораль позволяет, а бросить товарища на произвол судьбы уже некрасиво. 

— Было бы лучше, если бы цинизм Светлых оставался неприкрытым. «Мы оставим вам несколько добровольцев, развлекайтесь с ними как хотите, а мы будем собирать энергию, пока не иссякнет». И даже в таких условиях добровольцы в Светлограде бы нашлись, что самое интересное. По-моему, из этого вышло бы прекрасное взаимовыгодное сотрудничество Светлых и Темных.

Райст обеспокоенно покосился на дверь в спальню. Ему пришло в голову, что за последние пару часов со Светлым могло произойти многое.  
— Пойду проверю, как там пленник. Первое время лучше постоянно держать руку на пульсе, — Трейр кивнул и направился к двери. — Твой парашют уже начат, планирую закончить через пару месяцев. Если быстро с ним наиграешься, отдашь мне, как обычно, я найду ему свое применение.

— Заставишь прыгнуть Флара и посмотришь на его реакцию? Рискованно.  
— Вряд ли. Скорее доработаю, а там…  
— Надеюсь, мне все-таки понравится в достаточной степени, чтобы оставить парашют у себя, — Райст впитал небольшой темный сгусток, отделившийся от Трейра при этих словах, и не смог дать эмоции название, хотя и понял, чем она была порождена. Желание получать удовольствие боролось в Трейре с неспособностью к долговременным, стабильным увлечениям. Сейчас ему казалось, что он хочет максимально приблизиться к тому, чтобы научиться летать — но что будет, когда он перепробует все с этим связанное? Разочаруется снова, утратив первичную остроту впечатлений? Трейр знал, что в этом Райст неспособен его понять, и, когда Райст заговаривал на эту тему, испытывал своеобразную темную эмоцию, которую было не так-то просто описать через человеческие. Трейру вообще не слишком-то были свойственны эмоции, близкие к тем, которые испытывают люди.

Райст посмотрел на закрывшуюся дверь. Трейру не нравилось, что Райст не верит в его способность наконец всерьез увлечься — но Райст насмотрелся на эти попытки за 47 десятилетий их знакомства.

Отвлекшись от этих мыслей, Райст зашел в спальню.

Флар лежал на полу почти в той же позе, в которой его оставил Райст, уходя. Глаза Светлого были закрыты. Намокшие волосы прилипли к щекам, на скуле красовался огромный синяк, веки припухли. Райст склонился над ним, потряс за плечо. Никакой реакции.

«Спит?» Спать несвойственно как Светлым, так и Темным. Если действительно уснул, значит, с энергией совсем плохо. «Или все-таки притворяется спящим?» Райст прислушался к дыханию — оно было ровным, размеренным.

— Вставай, Флар, — негромко, но почти над ухом. Светлый вздрогнул, открыл глаза и посмотрел на Райста мало что выражающим, замутненным взглядом. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты так быстро умер. Более того, почему-то мне кажется, что ты этого тоже не хочешь. Я неправ?

— Даже Темные порой бывают правы. Меня не так просто лишить воли к жизни, — севшим голосом произнес Флар. Его взгляд сразу стал более ясным и холодным, даже колючим. Райст ждал хотя бы самого малого выплеска темной энергии, но его не последовало.

— Я посмотрю, ты поистратился еще больше. Пытался абстрагироваться, но не получалось, верно?

Флар промолчал.  
— Сможешь поделить сейчас со мной сгусток энергии? Отделить светленький кусочек?  
— Попробую.  
— На тебя посмотреть, так ты дошел до той степени астении, когда с трудом дается шевелиться. Попробуй встать для начала.  
— Я только зря потрачусь на это.  
— Попробуй. Пока не встанешь, энергии не получишь.  
— Это глупо, Темный. Пустая трата.  
— Разделение требует затрат энергии. Причем немаленьких. Тем более ты никогда не пробовал, что это такое, не так ли?

Флар прищурился. Приподнялся на локте, попытался сесть — и рухнул обратно без сознания. Райст мысленно выругался. Затем метнулся в лабораторию. Последняя попытка. Если не выйдет — придется как можно быстрее вернуть Светлого своим, но до чего же не хочется…

Райст открывал и закрывал шкафы один за другим, пока не нашел раствор глюкозы. Надежда была лишь на то, что тело Светлого, человеческое по своей природе, без контроля сознания разберется само, что делать с быстрыми углеводами, и запустит временно обмен веществ. Райст пожалел, что так и не обзавелся капельницей и не научился ее ставить. Приходилось теперь набирать раз за разом полный шприц и медленно, мучительно медленно пускать раствор по венам Флара, местами просвечивающим сквозь бледную кожу. Райст уже почти мысленно попрощался с пленником, когда Флар открыл глаза.

— Что на этот раз? — он покосился на шприц в руке Райста.  
— Энергия, — усмехнулся Райст. — То, что придало тебе сил.  
— Какое-то питательное вещество из человеческого мира? И откуда оно у тебя?

— Полезная вещь, как выяснилось, — Райсту доводилось ставить эксперименты по эквивалентности темной энергии обыкновенной человеческой, и полученные результаты его радовали. — Попробуй встать теперь. И подожди с регенерацией, а то опять поистратишься.

— Сам понимаю, — скривившись от боли, Флар сумел подняться на ноги.  
— Уже лучше, — Райст сосредоточился и призвал небольшой сгусток энергии из человеческого мира. — Видишь?

— Да. Любовь. Человеческая любовь, привязанность.  
— Забавно. Женщина устроила мужу скандал, закатила сцену ревности, влепила пощечину. А при этом, оказывается, любит его. И много там светлого?

Флар молча показал пальцами примерный объем.  
— Что ж, тяни.

Райст привычно потянул на себя темное, жалея, что не может контролировать, как со своей частью справляется Флар. Разделение спорного сгустка было нетривиальной задачей. Темный видел лишь темную часть сгустка, Светлый — лишь светлую, а разделить было возможно только если оба тянули одновременно, если же нет — забирал тот, чьей энергии было больше, остальное рассеивалось и не доставалось никому. Райст тянул медленно, и это было непривычно, но в этот раз перед ним стояла другая задача — не оставить светлого разделителя ни с чем, а напротив, поделиться со своим пленником. В попытке поддержать в ком-то жизнь, пусть и для таких целей, было что-то неправильное, слишком светлое, слишком созидательное.

Темная энергия кончилась. 

— Получилось? — спросил Райст.  
— Примерно четверть. Плюс впитал какие-то крохи от тебя, — Флар усмехнулся. 

Райст нахмурился. Он подозревал, что порой выделяет какие-то бросовые количества светлой энергии, точно так же как Светлые изредка испускают темную, но ему не слишком-то нравилась эта мысль.

— Давай следующий, — Райст сосредоточился снова.  
— Вижу, — произнес Флар. — Альтруизм. Желание доставить удовольствие другому.

— Похоть и ложь. Жажда обладания, собственничество. Измененное состояние сознания, видимо, сильный оргазм, но, возможно, наркотики. Тебя не забавляет, что все это сочетается в одном человеке в один момент, а, Светлый?  
— Нет. Тяни, Темный, я готов.   
Райст потянул еще медленнее, хотя это стоило ему усилий — гораздо естественнее было бы заглотить сгусток целиком, сразу.

— Ну что?  
— Почти полностью. Но твое превозмогание мне понравилось больше. Поразительно, что Темные, в отличие от людей, испускают светлые сгустки без примесей темной энергии.

— Думаю, тебе хватит энергии, раз ты уже так осмелел. Ты, знаешь ли, тоже выделяешь порой чистую темную энергию, хоть и немного, и она тоже неплоха на вкус. Сможешь регенерировать?

Флар торжествующе улыбнулся. Его лицо постепенно становилось прежним — отточенно-красивым, правильным, без синяков и припухлостей. Волосы высохли и снова стали гладкими, без намека на спутанность и растрепанность, сразу захотелось запустить в них пальцы, но Райст решил, что еще успеется. Он скользнул взглядом по телу Светлого, все еще обнаженному. Ключица срослась, запястье тоже, ожог бесследно исчез с ладони, на грудной клетке сошли кровоподтеки от слишком близкого знакомства со столом, рассосались синяки на плечах и бедрах, и даже вены выглядели так, будто их никогда не касалась иголка. 

— А теперь пройди по комнате. Попробуй восстановить одежду. Простейшая задачка, требующая совсем немного энергии.

Флар прошел несколько шагов, довольно медленно, склонился над обрывками ткани, которые некогда были мужскими трусами. Зажмурился. То, что ему требовалось зажмуривать глаза для сосредоточения, было плохим признаком. Трусы так и не обрели заново свою целостность.

— Погоди, Светлый. Хватит геройствовать. Я призову еще один.  
Флар замер в ожидании, пока Райст искал.

— Жертва, — улыбнулся наконец Флар. — Бизнесмен пожертвовал крупную сумму на благотворительность.  
— Рекламный ход, пиар, привлечение к себе внимания. Конкуренция репутаций. Гордыня. Как видишь, темного здесь больше, иначе бы я никогда не призвал этот сгусток. Как ты после этого не веришь в единство темного и светлого начал, когда сам видел, насколько они бывают неразделимы?  
— Тьмы как таковой не существует. Есть лишь испорченный Свет.  
— Чушь. Светлая пропаганда. Ладно, Флар, хватит болтать, тяни.

Когда энергия кончилась, Райст вопросительно взглянул на Флара. Тот подошел, уже гораздо быстрее и увереннее, к своей разбросанной по полу одежде, восстановил целостность ткани, затем натянул трусы, джинсы и водолазку.

— Послушай, Флар… Ты много времени проводил со своей игрушкой в Светлограде, не так ли? Хочешь, я дам тебе поиграться с ней здесь? У меня она все равно лежит без дела.  
— Ты просто так дашь мне кристалл? Пытаешься дрессировать меня кнутом и пряником?  
— Думай что хочешь, Светлый. Можешь отказаться, я не обижусь.

Флар немного помолчал. Райст открыл дверь и изобразил приглашающий жест. Светлый ни в коем случае не должен открывать двери в Дарк-Сити сам, иначе перешагнет порог и сбежит куда нибудь в человеческий город, где легко затеряться — не так уж и примечательна его внешность. 

Оказавшись снова в кабинете Райста, Флар оглядывался по сторонам. Райст подошел к зачарованному шкафу, в котором хранил артефакты, достал связку ключей. Положил на ладонь небольшой голубоватый кристалл, наблюдая, как переливаются его грани даже в скудно освещенном кабинете. Перевел взгляд на Светлого и усмехнулся. Так же жадно и тоскливо Флар смотрел тогда — в Светлограде, когда Райст уходил, небрежно сунув кристалл в карман.

— Ну что, рискнешь принять подачку от Темного, или будешь говорить, как Старейшины, что с Темными тебе разговаривать не о чем?  
— В этом есть мудрость. Темный ничего не дает просто так.  
— Разумеется. Как, впрочем, и Светлый. Я убираю кристалл?

Флар подошел ближе, впился взглядом в переливы граней. Райст не шевелился, и Флар осторожно протянул руку, коснулся кристалла, наконец, не отрывая зачарованного взгляда, взял его в руки, отошел на несколько шагов. Райст молча наблюдал. Рыбка заглотила наживку, это было очевидно.

Флар закрыл глаза, и его лицо осветила улыбка. Райст внимательно наблюдал за ним. «А ведь так сразу и не скажешь, что лицо Флара способно выражать столько эмоций.» На лицах Темных эмоции и чувства, вроде близкие по смыслу, смотрелись совсем иначе — не радость, но торжество, не грусть, но досада, не любовь, но жажда обладания. Судя по быстрой смене выражений, в воспоминаниях Флара время текло иначе. Не прошло и трех минут, как Светлый открыл глаза и сильнее стиснул кристалл в ладони. Его лицо снова почти ничего не выражало.

Райст протянул руку. Флар не отреагировал.  
— Ну же, Светлый, не заставляй меня забирать его силой. Энергией на регенерацию сейчас делиться не буду, если придется сломать тебе пальцы — будешь сам виноват. Завтра я дам тебе твой артефакт еще раз, если все пойдет хорошо.

Флар не отреагировал. Райст угрожающе приблизился, взялся за запястье Светлого, постарался разжать его пальцы. Ничего не вышло. Райст пожал плечами и сдавил пальцы Флара, от указательного к мизинцу, прижал друг к другу. Давить пришлось сильно. Светлый снова мог абстрагироваться от боли и стискивал кристалл в руке до тех пор, пока пальцы не оказались всмятку. Только тогда Райст смог забрать артефакт. Флар сосредоточился, видимо, пытался регенерировать, его руки дрожали, а вскоре крупная дрожь стала бить все тело. «Если он действительно хочет жить, сам разберется, как распределить энергию» — решил Райст. «А если бы он хотел умереть у меня в плену и выставить меня нарушителем Договора — он бы уже умер.»

Флар унял дрожь и взглянул на Райста, затем медленно опустился на пол и, судя по всему, легко погрузил себя в глубокий сон без сновидений. «Не хотел бы и я дойти однажды до такого, чтобы пришлось подключать естественные системы жизнеобеспечения организма. Так и до человека недалеко.»

Райст легко перекинул Флара через плечо, занес в спальню и положил на кровать.


	6. Просвещение

— Проснись, Светлый. Ты решил спать все время, когда есть такая возможность? — Райст склонился над Фларом.

— Чего ты хочешь?  
— Будь я человеком, сказал бы, что принес тебе завтрак в постель. Энергия, Флар, энергия. Скоро она тебе пригодится.  
— Опять хочешь поразвлечься? А что, если я откажусь? Если меня не трогать, я протяну еще долго на своем запасе.

— Придется опять пускать тебе глюкозу по венам, когда будешь терять сознание. Однажды мне надоест и я позволю тебе умереть. Будет жалко, я не успел наиграться, да и нарушать Договор не очень хочется, но в целом — не так уж это и важно, я Неприкасаемый и мне никто не указ, — Райст откровенно блефовал и надеялся, что Светлый купится.

Поверил или нет, но Флар кивнул, принимая к сведению. Райст призвал сгусток.  
— Родительская любовь. Неплохо, — отреагировал Флар.  
— А, вот оно что! Я-то думаю, откуда столько власти и контроля, давления и шантажа. Хорошая добыча для Темного. Повезло.  
Флар поднял брови.  
— Серьезно?

— Должно быть, ты рос в хорошей светленькой семье, Флар. А знаешь, сколько энергии в Дарк-Сити приносят одни только плохие семьи? И сколько из них выглядят хорошими для всех окружающих? Беспрекословная власть родителей над детьми до совершеннолетия, бессилие детей, их отчаяние, порой доходящее до ненависти к родителям. А чего стоят семейные скандалы? А материнские истерики, а отцовские срывы? А нагромождение лжи? А физические наказания? Ладно, жестокие побои встречаются не так уж и часто, но и сама по себе развитая практика физических наказаний хорошо подпитывает Темных энергией. Сколько в этом боли, унижения, обид — только задумайся! А стокгольмский синдром? Никаких террористов с их жертвами не надо, берешь всего одну семью порядочных на первый взгляд людей… Берешь родителя, милейшего человека, уверенного в своей правоте, уверенного в том, что все сделанное им пойдет ребенку на пользу…

Флар скривился. «Ну надо же, обычно не показывает своих чувств, а тут вдруг так явно».

— Вам не рассказывают о таком в Светлограде, не так ли? Ладно, Флар, я подпитался твоим отвращением к жестоким родителям, так что, когда поделим, расскажу тебе немного про другую сторону медали, — По сигналу Райста они начали тянуть. Едва Темная энергия закончилась, Райст принялся искать то, что хотел показать Флару. Искать пришлось долго. Поиск нужного сгустка энергии — не слишком простое занятие, и обычно довольно бессмысленное, хотя порой и пригождается для каких-то целей.

— Я не могу прочитать, — Флар был озадачен. — Но он очень светлый. Какая-то чистота и наивность. Это…  
— Да. Ребенок. Маленький ангелочек. Жестокости не занимать. Причиняет боль матери, испытывая предел ее терпения. А вот от нее наверняка много светлых сгустков — ведь она кривится, но терпит, во имя своей слепой материнской любви. От серьезных травм она себя убережет, хотя юный ангел способен и глаз выколоть. А вот синяки останутся наверняка.

Райст взглянул на лицо Флара. Тот уже взял себя в руки, но Райст готов был поклясться — Светлый впечатлен, хоть, может, и не верит.  
— Сосредоточься и тяни к себе светлое. Наивность или как ты это назвал.

Флар кивнул, и, едва они поделили сгусток, Райст продолжил говорить:  
— Светлых и Темных детей родители контролируют до тех пор, пока не научат простейшим нормам выживания. Контролируют очень сильно, оставляя минимум самостоятельности, почти всегда ускоряют процесс обучения и развитие сознания, а зачастую и рост тела. Ты помнишь свое детство, Флар? Наверняка тебе кажется, что с рождения у тебя было четкое восприятие мира и нормы светлой этики всегда казались чем-то естественным. Во всяком случае, жестоким ребенком ты не был никогда — тебе бы просто не было места в Светлограде, будь иначе.

— Не меняй местами причину и следствие. Светлым детям не может не быть места в Светлограде — уже то, что они родились Светлыми, мешает им проявлять жестокость. Я не был жестоким ребенком именно потому, что родился в Светлограде, и мои родители были Светлыми.

— Не поспоришь. Но если ты думаешь, что, отдай тебя после рождения к человеческим родителям, ты был бы столь же умным, этичным и сознательным в какие-нибудь пять лет — ты глубоко заблуждаешься. Человеческие дети жестоки. Не больше, но и не меньше, чем взрослые — однако взрослые учатся маскировать свою жестокость, приспосабливаться и соответствовать нормам. А дети еще не знают, зачем это нужно. Им незнакомы ни нормы этики, ни основы выживания в социуме. Неудивительно, что многие родители срываются и еще долгие годы активно питают Темных. Мало кто из людей, решающих завести детей, представляют, с чем им предстоит столкнуться на деле.

— Ты преувеличиваешь, Темный. Драматизируешь. Пытаешься выдать твое личное мнение за некую шокирующую истину. Да, не все семьи в человеческом мире счастливые. Да, в Светлограде с этим намного лучше. Но и в человеческом мире есть место семейным ценностям, уюту, любви родителей к детям, а детей — к родителям.

— Что ж, Светлый, спорить с тобой на эту тему — пустая трата времени. Значит, в сгустках родительской любви и детской наивности для тебя не было дурного привкуса? Тем лучше.

Райст вышел в лабораторию, скользнул взглядом по полкам сквозь прозрачные дверцы шкафа. Нейрокорректор он нашел почти сразу, а вот вторую жидкость пришлось поискать. Райст усмехнулся. Он уже посмотрел на боль, а сегодня взглянет на другие реакции Светлого.

Райст вернулся, крепко сжал руку Флара. Светлый попытался отпрянуть, и Райст машинально поймал темный сгусток. Отчаяние и страх. Ну да, не по-светлому это — Светлым же положено бесстрашно принимать любую долю и смиренно смотреть в глаза судьбе.

— Можно обойтись без этого? — тихо спросил Флар. — Тебя же интересует моя боль, верно? Я могу поклясться, что буду испытывать ее в полной мере, раз это для тебя так важно.

Райст рассмеялся, набирая нейрокорректор в шприц. 

— Самое страшное в моем зелье для тебя не боль, и мне это прекрасно известно. Самое страшное — мое вмешательство в деятельность твоего мозга. В твою личность, в твою суть. В самое сокровенное, что у тебя есть. И вот ты уже не можешь быть уверен, где заканчиваются твои собственные чувства и мысли, свойственные настоящему тебе, и начинается действие вещества. Скажу честно, Светлый — я сам этого не знаю, — Райст прекрасно понимал, какой эффект должна произвести эта честность. Флар бы наверняка сейчас предпочел, чтобы Райст сказал ему успокаивающую ложь. Провел четкую границу эффектов, которые вызываются веществом, и собственных реакций личности. Но граница не просто была неведома Райсту — ее действительно не существовало. Под воздействием нейрокорректора Флар оставался Фларом — но без воздействия он вел бы себя совершенно иначе, иначе и воспринимал бы мир. — Это и есть самое интересное для меня. То, как ты поведешь себя, если ввести тебе дозу. Впрочем, — Райст многообещающе усмехнулся, — твое предложение проверить, как ты попробуешь сдерживать порывы абстрагироваться от боли, тоже интересное, я подумаю над ним.

Еще один темный сгусток. «Ого. Похоже на ненависть. На какую-то особую светлую ненависть. Интересно, как они ее называют? Праведный гнев?»

Флар отвернулся и не стал смотреть, как иголка входит в его вену. Райст не возражал. Выждав несколько минут после первой инъекции, набрал в шприц второе вещество.

Это был разработанный Райстом афродизиак. Люди так и не успели синтезировать вещество, сколько-нибудь заметно влияющее на возбуждение через центральную нервную систему, а не просто обеспечивающее приток крови к гениталиям. Но Райсту было проще разработать нечто подобное — он мог вкладывать темную энергию, мог ставить сколько угодно экспериментов на Темных… Райсту нравилось наблюдать, как лакомые темные сгустки энергии страха и ненависти сменялись не менее лакомыми сгустками энергии похоти, и вот уже тот, кто только что боялся и ненавидел, был готов отдаться Райсту. Райст, впрочем, из осторожности чаще не трахал таких, а смеялся над ними и выгонял.

Вспоминая относительно недавние развлечения, Райст не мог не заинтересоваться, как темный афродизиак подействует на правильного Светлого. У Темных похоть заложена в самой природе, и отношения власти-подчинения считаются чем-то возбуждающим, причем порой и для того, кто подчиняется. У Светлых… Трейр особо не распространялся на эту тему, но Райст знал, что у Светлых секс считается чем-то неприличным, а похоть в чистом виде им не свойственна в принципе, и физическое возбуждение, скорее всего, они вызывают лишь сознательным внутренним усилием. 

Флар не шевелился, казалось, он поник настолько, что ему было уже безразлично, что с ним сейчас происходит. Райст знал, что надо выждать, афродизиак начинал действовать через 5–10 минут после введения. Это время можно было вести непринужденную беседу и внимательно отслеживать изменения поведения Флара.

— Во сколько лет ты собирался потерять невинность в своем Светлограде, Флар? К столетию, двухсотлетию? — спросил Райст, усаживаясь рядом с Фларом на кровать.

— Не поверишь, Темный, но я об этом не думал. У меня другие интересы.  
— Но ты наверняка хотел создать семью. Как минимум для того, чтобы завести ребенка, пришлось бы заниматься такими недостойными на первый взгляд твоего внимания вещами.

— Мне рановато задумываться о детях.   
— Слышал, вам для этого нужно подавать заявку и вставать в очередь. Так почему бы было не подать ее пораньше, раньше подашь — раньше дадут возможность продолжить свой род?

— Ты говоришь, что изучал Светлых, но не понимаешь нашей сути. Светлоград — одна большая семья, и ни у кого нет животного стремления продолжить именно свой род.  
— К тому же, твою заявку бы наверняка не одобрили, так? Ты запятнал свою репутацию еще до того, как попал сюда. Если считать светлых большой утиной семьей, ты в ней — гадкий утенок.

Флар промолчал. Его лицо выражало лишь равнодушие. «Показное? Или ему действительно все равно, какая у него репутация?» Немного помолчав, Райст продолжил:  
— Светлым дай волю, и они размножались бы в любви и согласии и довольно быстро превысили бы желательную численность. А у Темных обратная проблема, знаешь ли. Темные успевают умирать быстрее, чем рождаются новые, им на замену. Одна Темная женщина на сотню захочет для каких-то целей завести своего ребенка, остальных приходится заставлять. А отцами давно уже не становился никто, кроме Неприкасаемых, да и среди нас последнее время только двое активно занимаются этим вопросом. У Темного общества много изъянов, Флар, я признаю это. И оно имеет все шансы однажды вымереть, — пока Райст говорил, взгляд Флара стал рассеянным, а дыхание участилось. «Действует. Что ж, посмотрим, что будет дальше».

— У этой проблемы много решений. Выдавать темную энергию женщинам, которые соглашаются рожать детей. Или, скажем… как насчет того, чтобы секс регулярно приводил к появлению потомства? Думаю, с появлением Темного Артефакта, делающего нечто подобное, в Дарк-Сити станет больше целомудрия, — произнося эту фразу, Флар едва заметно поерзал по кровати и закусил нижнюю губу, и это не укрылось от взгляда Райста.

— Или гомосексуальных связей, — усмехнулся Райст, затем положил руку на колено Флара. — Кстати, как с этим у Светлых? Тоже запрет?  
— У Светлых… — Флар на секунду замер и шумно выдохнул, — нет запретов, Темный. Есть лишь неодобрение.  
— И что же? Если двое Светлых мужчин решат искренне и альтруистично доставить друг другу удовольствие в знак большой и чистой любви… разве это не даст вашему Центру лакомых светлых сгустков?

Глаза Светлого блестели совершенно не светлым блеском, щеки горели. Райст передвинул ладонь с колена ближе к бедру.  
— Не знаю, — выдохнул Флар, и Райст усомнился, что Светлый вообще уловил суть вопроса. Он смотрел куда-то вперед и, кажется, сам того не замечая, проводил пальцем по своей шее вниз, затем оттягивал ворот водолазки и отпускал, снова и снова. Райст почувствовал, что возбуждается, и остановил собственную эрекцию волевым усилием. Сейчас цель не в том, чтобы снова трахнуть Светлого, а в том, чтобы посмотреть, как далеко он зайдет сам. Все еще не глядя на Райста, Флар поерзал и будто бы случайно придвинулся чуть ближе к краю кровати, так, что ладонь Райста еще сильнее приблизилась к паху Флара. «Жаль, я не могу узнать, о чем он сейчас думает». Флар стал слегка покачиваться вперед-назад, не переставая теребить ворот своей водолазки.

— Не жарко? — спросил Райст, рассчитывая, что Светлый снимет наконец эту проклятую водолазку. Флар лишь пожал плечами. Райст, подождав еще немного, сдвинул ладонь всего на несколько сантиметров — этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы кончиками пальцев почувствовать, насколько Светлый возбудился с афродизиака. Флар вздрогнул, но не отстранился.

— Что у вас в Светлограде с сексуальным просвещением, Флар? Рассказывает кто-нибудь что-нибудь? Что вообще ты знаешь о той сфере жизни, которую так презираешь?  
— Я представляю… — Райст слегка сдвинул пальцы в сторону — едва заметное поглаживающее движение, Флар запрокинул голову и выдохнул. — Я представляю основные принципы. Мне этого достаточно.

— Но ты совсем не знаешь собственное тело, Светлый. Ты знаешь лишь как оно работает в повседневном режиме, который ты установил себе сам. Ты не знаешь, на что оно способно, не знаешь всех его реакций, — Райст сдвинул руку еще немного выше, заставив Светлого выдохнуть опять. — Я заставлял тебя чувствовать боль, как ее чувствуют люди, а теперь ты почувствовал возбуждение, как его чувствуют люди. И когда я, ненавистный Темный, тебя трогаю, ты выдыхаешь так, что это звучит слаще любого стона.

Флар опустил взгляд и не нашел, что ответить.  
— Я смущаю тебя, не так ли? — Райст сдвинул руку еще чуть выше, коснулся головки сквозь ткань джинсов. Флар крепко зажмурился, закусил губу, потом резким рывком отстранился, сдвинулся назад, оперся спиной о стену, тяжело дыша.

— Это пройдет, Темный. Это просто твое очередное зелье.  
— Еще пару часов как минимум будешь превозмогать свои желания. А я на это полюбуюсь, — усмехнулся Райст. — Картина маслом: Светлый первый раз в жизни возбудился и не знает, что с этим делать.

Флар пытался сесть по-разному — то по-турецки, то сложить ногу на ногу… казалось, сидеть спокойно сейчас выше его сил. Райст едва сдерживался, чтобы не вмешаться.

— Поистратишь кучу энергии на бесполезную борьбу, как вчера, — предупредил он.  
— А что мне остается, Темный? — этот вопрос был почти криком о помощи. Флар действительно наверняка не до конца понимал происходящее с ним, и уж тем более не знал, что с этим делать. Желания тела входили в конфликт с принципами, накрепко заложенными в сознании.

— Поддаться желаниям. Кончить. И все пройдет. Возможно, придется кончить не один раз. Но в любом случае, будет проще, приятнее и быстрее, чем то, что ты делаешь сейчас.  
— Кончить? — переспросил Флар.  
— Семяизвержение, Светлый. Оргазм. Я не знаю, как вы это называете в своем Светлограде.  
— Я не собираюсь тратить свое семя без зачатия.

Райст расхохотался.  
— С тебя не убудет, я уверяю. Человеческие мужчины могут тратить его каждый день, а потом зачинают вполне здоровых детей. К тому же — я сомневаюсь, что тебе теперь вообще когда-нибудь светит завести потомство. Если, конечно, не затемнишься и не станешь однажды Неприкасаемым.

Флар положил себе на колени подушку. Райст усмехнулся.  
— Подушка приятнее моих рук?  
— Я не доверяю тебе, Темный, — Райст оценил, как Флар уклонился от прямого ответа на вопрос.  
— Правильно делаешь. Ты слишком хрупкий, а у меня тяжелая рука. Могу не рассчитать силу.

Рука Флара скользнула под подушку. «Сообразил, что можно сделать. Вопрос в том, сообразит ли, как, и доведет ли до конца».

Райст досадовал, что не видно, как именно двигается сейчас рука Флара под подушкой, но решил немного подождать, ограничившись пока наблюдением за сменой выражений лица. Вскоре, однако, Райст не выдержал. «Что же ты с собой делаешь, что тебе так хорошо? Или дело в афродизиаке — он так усиливает удовольствие? Может, мне тоже стоит однажды попробовать?»

Райст забрал у Флара подушку и обнаружил, что Светлый даже не расстегнул джинсы — продолжает поглаживать себя сквозь них, впервые за несколько десятков лет познавая эти функции своего организма. Светлые не переживают при взрослении подростковый возраст во всех его прелестях, знал Райст от Трейра. А вот совсем юные Темные ощущают однажды впервые вкус похоти — и еще несколько лет многим из них с трудом дается от этого надолго отвлекаться.

Флар не отвлекался, его глаза были закрыты. Райст жадно смотрел, как Светлый осторожно пропускает большой палец под ремнем, и почти сразу выдыхает. Вскоре Флар расстегнул ремень, пуговицу и ширинку и через некоторое время уже сосредоточенно поглаживал свой член сквозь тонкую ткань трусов. «Так долго, что я за это время, даже максимально растягивая удовольствие, довел бы себя не один раз. Впрочем… он делает это впервые — должно быть, и ощущения ярче и разнообразнее». Райст наблюдал с интересом, как Флар для удобства стаскивает джинсы вместе с бельем до колен, обнажая затвердевший член, ложась на спину, как продолжает себя трогать, постепенно все интенсивнее… «С закрытыми глазами легче сделать вид, что меня здесь нет?»

Райсту было бы интересно посмотреть, сможет ли Светлый в первый раз довести себя сам, но сдерживать все усиливавшееся желание вмешаться не хотелось, да и зачем? Райст взял со столика смазку, затем свободной рукой накрыл ладонь Флара, сжимавшую член. Флар вздрогнул, затем слегка качнулся бедрами вперед, подаваясь навстречу руке Райста. Райст улыбнулся — ему нравилось видеть, как всего пара инъекций способны заставить это светленькое тело тянуться за лаской ненавистного Темного. Не желая убирать руку с паха Флара, Райст с силой стиснул в другой руке бутылек со смазкой, так, что он раскололся, а жидкость потекла по пальцам, затем отбросил его в сторону и проскользнул скользкой от смазки рукой между ягодиц Светлого. В состоянии возбуждения Флар был гораздо податливее, без особых усилий удалось ввести два пальца, нащупать простату. Флар застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы, сильнее сжал свой член — Райст мог чувствовать это ладонью. Флар задвигал рукой в такт движениям пальцев Райста внутри, дыхание Светлого участилось еще сильнее… и вот уже вскоре, последний раз выгнувшись и приподняв бедра, Флар кончил. Райст не спешил убирать руки с тела Светлого. 

«Сейчас, немного оклемается — посмотрю на его реакцию».  
Флар открыл глаза и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. «Будет проклинать или сделает снова гордый вид?».

— Ммм, светлая энергия. Так хотел доставить мне удовольствие, Темный?  
Райст опешил. «Быстро же ты пришел в себя».

— Должен же кто-то заниматься твоим сексуальным просвещением, если про такие вещи не рассказывают в Светлограде. Я думаю продолжить развивать твою чувственность, Светлый. Все время насиловать — это скучно, гораздо интереснее заставлять тебя перешагивать через свои принципы.

— Заставь меня отказаться от своих принципов без воздействия веществ, тогда и хвастайся.  
— Это тоже есть в моих планах, Флар, — многообещающе усмехнулся Райст. — Нас с тобой ждет еще много увлекательного.


	7. Выбор

Флар встрепенулся, когда открылась дверь. Сюда, в спальню, мог заходить, судя по всему, только сам Райст, и за последнюю неделю он заходил совершенно с разными целями: подкормить Флара энергией, поговорить, просто понаблюдать — или же накачать какими-нибудь веществами, изнасиловать, причинить боль самыми разнообразными способами. Раз в сутки Райст заходил, чтобы выдать Флару кристалл на эти сладкие несколько минут, и именно поэтому открывающаяся дверь была связана в сознании Флара не только со страхом, но и с надеждой. Кристалл был тем, что давало Флару силы жить.

Райст застыл в дверях. На его руке поблескивал кристалл. Флар вскочил.  
— К тебе пришли твои светлые друзья, Флар. Хочешь с ними пообщаться?

Флар остро почувствовал растерянность. Он знал, что за ним однажды придут Светлые. Он представлял себе этот момент уже не раз. Пару дней назад ему показалось, что он окончательно решил остаться здесь, в плену, рядом со своими артефактами — но после этого Райст вводил ему какой-то темный галлюциноген, от которого на Флара зловеще надвигались стены, а из-под кровати смотрели чьи-то горящие глаза, и Флар несколько часов не мог выбраться из вязкого, липкого, затягивающего ужаса, кричал, пытался куда-то бежать… Придя в себя, Флар решил, что если Светлые придут за ним, он уйдет с ними. Что бы ни ждало его в Светлограде — осуждение и порицание, усилившийся контроль, минимальные выдачи энергии, так, чтобы хватало только на поддержание функций тела, тоска и безысходность, невозможность творить… Флар решил, что не сможет больше вынести того кошмара, в который Райст планомерно превращал его жизнь.

Сейчас Флар снова чувствовал в себе силы бороться. Не с Райстом, нет — с собственным организмом. Если он будет держать свое тело всегда под контролем, Райст не будет иметь над ним реальной власти. Сейчас Флар верил, что это достижимо. Сейчас он снова видел, как переливаются грани кристалла…

— Флар, некрасиво заставлять друзей тебя ждать. Сказать им, что ты не хочешь их видеть?  
Флар собрал волю в кулак и вышел из комнаты.

Их было пятеро. Мать, отец, Ковиэл, какой-то парень, на первый взгляд похожий на оперативника, и миловидная зеленоглазая девушка с темно-каштановыми волосами, забранными в хвост — Флар никогда не видел у Светлых шевелюры такого оттенка.

— Мы пришли спасти тебя из плена, Флар, — заговорил Ковиэл. — Темные не посмеют удерживать тебя еще. С нами ты будешь в безопасности. Идем.

Флар взглянул на Старейшину, на родителей. Боковым зрением увидел, как Райст сгибает пальцы, скрывая от его взгляда кристалл. «Нет!»

— Я… — «Я не могу бросить здесь артефакты. Я не могу смириться с тем, что вижу свой кристалл в последний раз. Я не могу вернуться в Светлоград, мне больше нет там места. Я не могу…» — Я останусь здесь, — наконец выговорил Флар, и ему было необязательно поворачивать голову, чтобы знать, что Райст сейчас торжествующе улыбается.

— Почему, Флар? — мать удивленно распахнула глаза.  
— Ты был хорошим Мастером, Флар, — снова заговорил Ковиэл. — Свет нуждается в тебе. Мы понимаем, как тебе тяжело. Мы понимаем, как ты винишь себя. Но знай: гораздо вернее ты искупишь свою вину, трудясь на благо Света, нежели подвергаясь мучениям в чертогах Темных. Светлый должен уметь отпускать, Флар. Отпусти свое прошлое, отпусти свои артефакты. Подумай о своем будущем. Свет будет рад тебе всегда — но сможем ли мы тебя выручить, когда ты передумаешь и захочешь вернуться?

— Я не верю, что ты можешь хотеть остаться, Флар, — покачала головой мать. — Одумайся. Подумай о нас…  
— Гисса, — отец развернул ее к себе. — Это его решение, и, может быть, так действительно будет лучше. Он не станет Темным, поверь мне. В нем всегда останется внутренний Свет.

— Мне горько, что я не имею права решать за тебя, Флар, — произнес Ковиэл. — Ты сейчас в отчаянии, и на тебя очевидно влияют Темные — запугивают, искушают… Но поверь мне, тому, кто несоизмеримо старше тебя и опытнее: ты горько раскаешься однажды в своем упрямстве.

На фоне растерянности и горечи Флар почувствовал легкое раздражение от слов Старейшины. «Я потерял былое уважение к ним. Я больше не хочу к ним прислушиваться, больше не хочу им верить. Я знаю, что они — наследники Мудрейших, но… Что же со мной стало?».

Флар еще раз окинул взглядом Светлых.

«Кажется, мне нет пути назад. Темный был прав — я действительно гадкий утенок. Мне нет больше места в Светлограде. Я буду там, где есть кристалл, где есть моя память о Лиеке. Это единственное, что имеет сейчас смысл».

— Флар, — мать протянула к нему руки. — Иди с нами. Не глупи. Пожалуйста.

«Прости, мама. Прости, папа».

— Я останусь здесь.  
— Это твое последнее слово, Флар? — спросил Ковиэл.  
— Да.

— Послушайте, — мать с надеждой смотрела на Ковиэла. — Это лишь магия Темных. Это не его решение. Неужели мы не можем… просто забрать его? В Светлограде он придет в себя, и все будет хорошо.

— Это его решение, Гисса, — возразил отец. — И мы должны уважать его решения.  
— Это его решение, — подтвердил Ковиэл. — Решение, которое я никогда не одобрю и не пойму, но все же решение, которое он принял сам.

Мать закрыла лицо руками. Отец прижал ее к себе.  
— На все воля Света, — пробормотала она.  
— Да будет исполнена воля Света, — произнес Ковиэл. — Прощай, Флар.

Они вышли — все, кроме незнакомой девушки. «Почему она осталась? И… у нее действительно такие темные волосы или дело в освещении?»

— Я и не знала, что у тебя светлый пленник, Райст, — она сдержанно и приветливо улыбнулась Флару, затем Райсту. Флар отрешенно наблюдал за ней, не понимая, кто же она — так похожа на Светлую, такая хрупкая, скромная, неприметно одетая и в то же время… 

— Прости, Тея. Я должен был рассказать тебе, но…  
— Ничего страшного. Конфликта со Светлыми нет, это главное, — она снова улыбнулась. — Заходи как-нибудь, может, расскажешь поподробнее. А сейчас меня ждут дела. 

Она вышла за дверь.  
— Кто она? — пораженно спросил Флар. — Темная?   
Девушка по имени Тея отвлекла его внимание от совершенного им страшного и непоправимого шага. Впрочем, он и желал отвлечься.

— Сомневаешься? — усмехнулся Райст. — Думаешь, у всех Темных девушек стальные мускулы или преувеличенно сексуальная фигура?  
— До сих пор знал только о таких. Неужели она… предала Свет?

Райст расхохотался.  
— Она кажется тебе ангелом во плоти? Скромной, милой девушкой, невесть что забывшей среди ужасных Темных?  
Флар промолчал. Райст был близок к истине.

— Она не предавала вас, Светлых, это я могу сказать наверняка, хоть и не знаю всей ее истории. Да что там, никто не знает. Ей скоро тысячелетие, она — древнейшая из Темных Неприкасаемых и никого так не боятся Темные, как ее. Что, думаешь, стояло сейчас за ее словами? 

Флар задумался. Постарался вспомнить, прокрутить в голове диалог двух Темных, которого он стал невольным свидетелем. Слова Райста не укладывались у него в голове.

— Хочешь сказать, она так… угрожала? Тебе?  
— Именно. Она указала мне с милой улыбкой, не повышая голоса, что я посмел не доложить ей о том, что взял в плен Светлого. И эта ошибка могла стоить мне жизни. Видишь ли, те, кто неугодны Тее, обычно либо вскоре становятся во всем ей послушными, либо умирают. Меня не устроит ни один из этих исходов, поэтому я предпочитаю не испытывать ее терпение, хотя со мной, как с Неприкасаемым, она вынуждена считаться, хочет она того или нет. За все улаживание отношений со Светлыми обычно в ответе именно она. Ваши Старейшины еще с момента заключения Договора нежно любят образ Темного Тирана, стремящегося заполучить всю власть над темным обществом в свои руки.

Флар поднял брови.   
— Тиран? — он не мог в это поверить. Хрупкая девушка, приветливая и скромная, без единой властной интонации в голосе… «Вполне возможно, что Темный водит меня за нос. Врать для него естественно, как дышать».

— Не хочешь — не верь, — хмыкнул Райст. — Все равно, скорее всего, ты больше ее не увидишь. И не надейся, что она проявит к тебе сочувствие. Ее не устроило лишь то, что я ей вовремя не доложился, и, когда явились Светлые, это застало ее врасплох. Что я буду с тобой делать — ей абсолютно безразлично.

— А если ты меня убьешь, подставив кого-то из Темных, ей тоже будет плевать? — заинтересовался Флар.  
— Ей это не очень понравится, но не настолько, чтобы мне стоило волноваться. Знал бы ты, сколько Темных умирают только от того, что не угодили ей… Контроль над Дарк-Сити Тее важнее, чем демографическая ситуация.

«Блефует или нет?» Живя в Светлограде, Флар не привык задаваться такими вопросами, но слова Темных почти наверняка представляли собой причудливую смесь правды и лжи — на них не стоило сколько-нибудь полагаться. Но на что еще было полагаться, если Райст здесь был почти единственным источником информации? На что было полагаться, если и Старейшины склонны скрывать и недоговаривать, манипулировать и… предавать?

— Злость. Разочарование. Подозрительность. Сколько всего, ну надо же! И о чем ты только задумался, Флар? Дай угадаю — размышляешь про Светлых? Не можешь привыкнуть, что твои бывшие друзья далеко не идеал добра и милосердия? Не оплот сочувствия и понимания? Что ж, Флар, если так, я рад, что открыл тебе глаза.

«Неужели опять темная энергия?» Флар промолчал.

— Они не остались внакладе после твоего решения, знаешь ли. Вся светлая энергия с твоих страданий идет прямиком в Центр, и ее явно больше, чем было бы, сиди ты сейчас в Светлограде. Думаешь, почему они так долго собирались идти тебя спасать? Им ведь ничего не стоило бы выдвинуться в тот же день, когда тебя только-только спохватились.

«Надеюсь, он врет. Хотя, кажется, я уже не удивлюсь, если все это — правда».

— Я нужен тебе зачем-нибудь прямо сейчас, Темный? — Флар надеялся, что Райст вознаградит его за правильный выбор и даст кристалл — тот все еще переливался в крупной смуглой ладони.  
— Хочешь пострадать над своим выбором в одиночестве? Что ж, не буду мешать, — Райст открыл дверь в спальню, запустил Флара, а сам остался снаружи.

Флар окинул взглядом успевшую опостылеть обстановку. Светло-алые стены, широкая кровать, мягкие подушки, столик с настольной лампой — единственным источником освещения, вбитые в потолок и стены крючья… Небольшое зеркало напротив двери — Флар бы предпочел видеть там окно, хотя бы такого же размера. Полки на стене, и на полках — множество странных предметов. Назначение некоторых из них Флар уже знал, а назначение других надеялся никогда не узнать.  
«Это мой выбор. Теперь это — мой единственный дом».


	8. По-твоему

Светлый даже не спал — он сидел, забравшись с ногами на кровать и прислонившись к стене.

— Тебе рассказывали в Светлограде, что нельзя верить Темным, а, Флар?

Светлый неохотно поднял на него взгляд.  
— Пришел сознаться, что обманывал меня? Не думаю, что сможешь меня удивить.  
— Не совсем. Скажи, тебе не приходило в голову, что я давал тебе кристалл лишь для того, чтобы ты отказал Светлым, а теперь они навряд ли вернутся, и мне незачем снова давать тебе твою игрушку?

Флар не выглядел удивленным.  
— Не притворяйся, что ты не расстроишься моей смерти.

Райст почувствовал недовольство. Проклятый Светлый ухватил нить. По ряду причин Райсту слишком не хотелось, чтобы пленник умирал.

— Не строй себе иллюзий, не такой уж ты и уникум. Не думаешь же ты, что я успел к тебе привязаться?  
— Не думаю, — Флар выдержал паузу. — Знаю. Ты действительно ко мне привязался, Темный. Очень извращенной привязанностью, но она все еще дает светлые сгустки.

Райсту захотелось врезать Светлому посильнее. Сломать ему что-нибудь. Но это означало бы показать, что слова Флара его задели. «Неужели действительно привязался? Неужели, дай мне сейчас другого светлого пленника, я остался бы недоволен?» Подсознание Райста знало правильный ответ, но сам Райст не хотел его знать.

— Ладно, Светлый, убедил, — нарочито великодушно улыбнулся Райст. — Я буду давать тебе твой кристалл. Но не просто так. Было бы обидно упускать возможность поиграться с твоей зависимостью, проверить, на что ты готов ради своего наркотика.

— Что я должен сделать? — Райст оценил, что Флар сразу перешел к практической стороне вопроса.  
— За время нашего знакомства я показывал тебе, как выглядит секс у Темных, причем не один раз. Чтобы восстановить справедливость, покажи мне, как выглядит секс у Светлых.

— Что? — лицо Флара выражало удивление, и Райсту нравилось, что он все еще может чем-то удивить своего пленника.  
— Ты говорил, что вы используете секс, чтобы доставлять друг другу удовольствие. Так покажи мне, как.

— Как ты себе это представляешь, Темный? — Флар беспомощно развел руками.   
— Доставь мне удовольствие, Флар. Так, как ты доставлял бы удовольствие кому-нибудь, кого искренне любишь. Чем убедительнее ты это сделаешь, тем больше твои шансы получить сегодня кристалл.

Флар усмехнулся, однако все еще выглядел озадаченным.  
— Извини, Темный, но ты крайне мало походишь на того, кого я мог бы когда-либо искренне полюбить.  
— А я не обещал тебе, что будет просто.

Флар покачал головой.  
— Я не могу.  
— Это оскверняет твои ценности и идеалы, не так ли? 

Флар уклонился от ответа:  
— Я не понимаю, зачем тебе это. У меня даже нет опыта, чтобы показать тебе. Ты сам говорил — меня никто этому не учил. Это все просто кажется мне каким-то абсурдом.

— В этом и прелесть. Я мужчина, тогда как тебя всегда привлекали женщины. Я Темный, которых ты всегда презирал. Наконец, ты мой пленник, и я делал с тобой все, что хотел, ставил над тобой эксперименты, унижал и причинял боль… А тебе нужно представить, что хочешь доставить мне удовольствие. Сделать что-нибудь, чтобы я отвязался, не пройдет. Представить на моем месте хрупкую светленькую девочку не получится. Выкручивайся как хочешь, Светлый. Пока не сделаешь того, о чем я прошу, кристалл не получишь. Никаких веществ, никаких травм, никакой боли — все полностью добровольно и зависит только от тебя.

Флар опустил взгляд и некоторое время посидел в задумчивости. Райст присел рядом с ним, прислонился к стене и замер в ожидании. «Он должен решиться. Он не настолько безнадежен. Он поставил все на кон, чтобы иметь возможность каждый вечер играться со своим кристаллом. Он поддастся, это лишь вопрос времени».

— Хорошо. Будь по-твоему… Райст.  
Райст взглянул на Флара с недоверием. «Он назвал меня по имени? Вживается в роль?»

Райст ждал, что теперь предпримет Светлый. Ждал и терялся в догадках. Таких экспериментов он еще не ставил. «Когда я его насилую, он не несет за это ответственности, его совесть чиста. Когда я ввожу ему афродизиак, его потребность становится слишком настойчивой и замутняет сознание, он может оправдываться перед собой этим. Если бы я отдавал ему конкретные приказы, и он бы следовал им, ему было бы проще — он просто делал бы то, что я ему скажу, подчинялся бы, не испытывая, скорее всего, никаких эмоций. А сейчас… Это его добровольный выбор и его инициатива. Оправданий больше нет».

Флар развернулся к Райсту, придвинулся ближе. Осторожно, медленно коснулся рукой его плеча. Райст почувствовал волнение — Светлый впервые добровольно прикасается к нему сам. «Что же будет дальше?» Этот опыт обещал принести Райсту не только интересные сведения и информацию к размышлению, но и яркие эмоции. Райст старался быть осторожнее с эмоциями, особенно яркими, но порой, когда был уверен, что все под контролем, позволял себе их испытывать и особенно чутко прислушивался к себе в эти моменты, отслеживая каждое изменение в своем состоянии, словно ставил очередной эксперимент — уже над собой.

Флар нерешительно обхватил Райста руками за шею, прижался к нему. Райст приобнял Флара за талию. Происходившее казалось причудливым сном — и в то же время необъяснимо волновало. Флар потянулся к губам Райста, легко и невесомо коснулся их своими, затем чуть отстранился. Райст ждал. Хотелось съязвить насчет этой светлой медлительности, но он молчал. Флар снова прижался своими губами к губам Райста. «Хочет поцеловать по-настоящему, но не знает как» — сообразил Райст. «Что ж, Светлый, я покажу тебе».

Сам Райст последний раз целовался пару лет назад с Темной, которая обожала его и называла своим господином. Но, пожалуй, сейчас стоило действовать чуть мягче. Райст запустил руку в волосы Флара, чуть приоткрыл рот — Флар последовал его примеру. Затем Райст проник в его рот языком, и Флар откликнулся — заскользил вдоль языка Райста своим, принялся ласкать его, мягко, обволакивающе, так, что Райст чуть было не возбудился, представляя, как, в таком случае, Флар будет делать ему минет. Райст двигал языком во рту Флара, то проникая глубже, то просто играясь с его языком, наконец, завершая поцелуй, прикусил, затем втянул нижнюю губу Флара. Флар отстранился. Райст попытался прочитать эмоции по лицу Светлого, но не смог. Флар провел рукой по волосам Райста, по шее. Запустил ладонь под ворот черной футболки. Видимо, Светлому надоело сидеть вполоборота, и он забрался Райсту на колени, обхватив своими коленями его бедра. Райст едва удержался от прерывистого выдоха. Передача инициативы Светлому была чем-то новеньким, интересным и очень возбуждающим. Флар скользнул рукой вниз по плечу Райста — тот понял, что инстинктивно напрягает мышцы, когда их касается рука Светлого — затем взял Райста за руку. Райст взглянул, как странно это выглядело — хрупкая, бледная рука с длинными и тонкими пальцами покорно лежит в его руке — крупной, смуглой, сильной, привыкшей сминать, ломать и причинять боль. Флар поцеловал его шею, затем еще раз, и еще. Райст почти не чувствовал этих поцелуев — если бы он целовал кого-то в шею, он бы оставлял долго не сходящие багровые следы, а порой и отпечатки зубов. Флар коснулся ладонью щеки Райста, затем скользнул рукой вниз, по шее, груди, животу, наконец проник рукой под черную ткань футболки. Райст замер, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Флар гладил его, просто нежно скользил руками по обнаженной коже под футболкой. Затем задрал ее, и Райст нетерпеливо сбросил мешающий предмет одежды. Флар, казалось, уловил его нетерпение — он опустился на колени перед кроватью, расстегнул ремень Райста. Можно больше не сдерживать свое возбуждение, и даже позволить себе вновь окунуться в яркие ощущения, решил Райст, пока Флар обнажал его член. Одной рукой Райст нетерпеливо сдвинул крайнюю плоть, другой взял Флара за подбородок, поднимая его голову, заставляя взглянуть в глаза. Флар не отвел взгляда, но Райст не смог истолковать выражение его лица. «Абстрагируется от моего образа? Или пытается подарить мне, Темному, частичку светлой любви?»

Райст отпустил Флара, и тот продолжил — нерешительно, будто опасливо коснулся языком головки, затем еще и еще, кончиком языка, затем перешел на широкие вылизывающие движения. Коснулся губами, впустил член Райста в свой рот… Райст довольно быстро перестал отслеживать, что же именно делает Светлый. Флар добровольно ласкал его — неумело, растерянно, но очень чувственно — и этого было достаточно, чтобы ощутить нечто подобное опьянению, чтобы мир вокруг терялся, угасал за смеженными веками, и оставалось лишь удовольствие. Удовольствие и торжество.

Райст волевым усилием приказал себе не расслабляться. Расслабляться и так надолго передавать ситуацию под контроль Светлого было попросту опасно. Конечно, шансы, что он воспользуется и что-то предпримет, сейчас ничтожно малы, и все же…  
— Вбирай глубже, Светлый. До горла.

Флар повиновался, и Райст позволил себе еще на несколько секунд раствориться в ярком удовольствии, а затем снова неохотно абстрагировался.  
— А теперь раздевайся. Это был интересный опыт, но сейчас мы снова поиграем по моим правилам.

Пока Флар стягивал с себя одежду, Райст продолжил:  
— Ты как-то сказал, что тебе можно не вводить вещества — ты и так сдержишь порыв абстрагироваться от ощущений. Настала пора это проверить. Ляг на спину и обеспечь себе устойчивое возбуждение.

Флару, казалось, снова стало все равно, что с ним происходит, и он просто подчинялся приказам Райста.  
— Не просто эрекцию, Светлый. Возбуждение. Ты абстрагируешься от своего тела. Даже сейчас.

Райст продолжил выжидающе смотреть на Флара, ожидая, как изменится его лицо, поведение и физические показатели тела, но уже вскоре заметил бросовое количество темной энергии — похоть, пусть и ненаправленную.

— Ты радуешь меня, Светлый, — Райст был впечатлен. — Либо ты настолько хорошо себя контролируешь, либо… либо настолько плохо. В любом случае, твое рвение похвально. Продолжай в том же духе. Не абстрагируйся ни от боли, ни от удовольствия — и, если заставишь меня поверить в твою искренность, кристалл сегодня снова твой… на несколько минут, но твой.

Райст забрался на кровать, не снимая тяжелых ботинок, и навис над Фларом. Тот чуть помедлил, отвел взгляд и еле слышно вздохнул, затем согнул ноги в коленях, развел их. Райст достал смазку — за последнее время привык класть ее в карман, когда шел проведать Светлого. Чуть приспустил джинсы и нанес небольшое количество смазки на свой член, приставил его ко входу и требовательно надавил. 

Из-за разницы в росте было сложно следить за сменой выражений лица Флара, зато легко было слышать, как он втягивает воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, чувствовать, как он заставляет себя расслабиться и впустить. Даже без его сопротивления проникать было все еще трудно, но Райсту доставляло огромное удовольствие осознавать, что Светлый лежит под ним, возбужденный и раскрытый, не сопротивляясь и даже способствуя проникновению — и это без всяких афродизиаков.

— «Заставь меня преступить свои принципы без воздействия веществ» — твои слова, Светлый, — усмехнулся Райст. — И наивно с твоей стороны было полагать, что я этого не сделаю.

Флар промолчал. Райст начал двигаться, стараясь не терять голову от этого потрясающего ощущения под собой Флара, хрупкого, беззащитного и впервые — покорного. Но следить за реакцией Светлого, оценивая искренность, было сложно. Во всяком случае темной энергии притворства и лжи не было ни капли. Значит, по крайней мере сам он верит, что старается не сдерживать ощущения. Впрочем, Райст все еще плохо представлял себе, как устроено светленькое сознание и на каких принципах основан их самообман, допускающий столько неискренности и полуправд.

«Как же хорошо…» — Райст понимал, что находится на грани, и осознанно отсрочивал свой оргазм, надеясь продлить удовольствие.

«Похоже, я действительно…» — мелькали в голове какие-то обрывки. «Ведь ни с кем больше…»

Интенсивность реакции Флара нельзя было оценить по звуку, но легко было почувствовать — он дернулся, затем еще раз, сжался, и, навалившись на него, Райст почувствовал животом скользкую влагу.

«Серьезно?»

Райст извлек член, отстранился и взглянул на лицо Светлого. Веки были плотно сомкнутыми, дыхание — сбившимся и тяжелым, щеки — раскрасневшимися. Райст впитал темный сгусток — не ложь и не притворство, но измененное состояние сознания.

«Я не чувствовал притворства. Но…»  
Райст прищурился.  
«Возможно, он просто накрутил возбуждение до той степени, когда это было неизбежно. Если бы он искусственно вызвал оргазм, с энергией все было бы иначе… Что это, Флар? Особая светлая хитрость? Чтобы я побыстрее отстал и остался при этом удовлетворен? Или же ты действительно настолько отпустил свои ощущения, что это была естественная и непроизвольная реакция твоего тела?»

Райсту не раз за свою жизнь случалось довести Темного мужчину до оргазма, не прикоснувшись к его члену. Но Светлый? Правильный Светлый, подчинившийся в надежде получить доступ к своему светлому артефакту?

Тем не менее, все указывало на то, что Флар кончил не прибегнув к контролю над телом. Но Райст ухмыльнулся, представив, как отреагирует Светлый, если…  
— Когда я просил тебя не абстрагироваться, это значило, что я хочу, чтобы ты в полной мере испытывал настоящие ощущения твоего тела, а не симулировал оргазм, как проститутка. Ты разочаровал меня, Светлый.

Флар открыл глаза и пристально взглянул на Райста.  
— Ты настолько не веришь в себя, Темный?

Райст застегнул джинсы и поднялся с кровати, затем надел футболку.  
— В следующий раз будешь вести себя более искренне. Меня не проведешь дешевыми спецэффектами.  
— Я не подделывал ни ощущения, ни реакции. Все было по-настоящему. И ты знаешь это, Темный. Ты это чувствуешь, — впервые Райст заметил, чтобы Флар слегка, но все же повысил голос к концу фразы.

Райст ухмыльнулся.  
— С чего бы мне верить тебе, Светлый? Только с того, что вы якобы не умеете врать? Да вы делаете это порой искуснее Темных!  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что я говорю правду. Ты это знаешь. Ты просто хочешь поиздеваться надо мной. Дать надежду и отнять. Заставить заплатить высокую цену и ничего не отдать взамен.

— А чего ты хотел от Темного, Флар?   
Тот промолчал.  
— Порядочности? Честности? Выполнения своих обещаний?  
Флар встал и начал одеваться.  
— Может быть, ты возомнил, что сможешь сделать меня чуть светлее?   
Флар не смотрел Райсту в глаза.

— Ты понял сам, что за шаг ты сделал сегодня с утра?  
— Сегодня с утра? — тихо переспросил Флар.

— Да, это было всего лишь сегодня утром. Ты отрекся от Света, Флар. Пусть не от своей сути, но от светлого общества. От Светлограда. Ты никогда туда не вернешься. Даже если представится возможность — ты никогда больше туда не впишешься. Ты не сможешь повиноваться Старейшинам и мириться с их решениями. Тебя будет раздражать правильность, сочувствие, высокомерие твоих товарищей… Тебя не сможет понять ни один более Светлый. Ты не получишь больше ни одного светлого сгустка из Центра. Ты порвал связь со Светом. Порвал ее навсегда, потому что эти рамки стали для тебя слишком тесными. И при этом непохоже, чтобы ты двигался к затемнению. Ты сейчас никто, Флар. Не Светлый и не Темный. Существо, которому нет места в сложившейся структуре мира. Ты просто мой пленник, в котором я поддерживаю жизнь и делаю с тобой, что пожелаю. У тебя нет никого, кроме меня. Ниоткуда более ты не получаешь энергию. Да, я действительно расстроюсь, если ты умрешь. Но ты не умрешь, Флар. Ты не умрешь от того, что один вечер будешь лезть на стену без своего кристалла.

Впитав очередной темный сгусток энергии — отчаяние — Райст вышел из комнаты.


	9. Дым

— Еще одну, Флар.

Глаза слезились от дыма, голова раскалывалась и вместе с тем кружилась, Флар задыхался, глотал воздух ртом, кашлял, затягивался и снова кашлял. Дым обволакивал комнату плотной завесой, и мир вокруг казался чем-то нереальным, спрятанным в густом тумане. Время то сжималось, то растягивалось, от запаха дешевых человеческих сигарет мутило, каждая новая затяжка давалась с трудом, и Флар не мог понять, лучше затягиваться понемногу и страдать меньше, но чаще, или же делать редкие крупные затяжки, чтобы после каждой драло горло и приходилось долго оправляться от приступа кашля. 

— Затягивайся, Флар. Не выжидай. Затягивайся глубже. В легкие.

Райст мог бы этого и не говорить — то, что втягивать дым нужно в легкие, иначе Райста это не устроит, Флар понял еще на первой сигарете, а сейчас Флар уже потерял им счет.

Наконец, огонек погас сам собой, и Флар порадовался, что докурил до самого фильтра, так, что даже тушить нечего. Он знал, что тушить бы пришлось об себя.  
— Ладно, будем считать, что я насмотрелся на курящего светленького. Получишь свой кристалл, когда восстановишься.

Флар не обольщался. Он знал, что Райст может потребовать сделать что-нибудь еще, может попросту не прийти, а может прийти и посмеяться в лицо, заявив, что Флар переживет еще денек без кристалла. Флар достаточно хорошо изучил Райста за последние месяцы, чтобы понимать — радоваться пока рано. Радоваться будет рано до тех самых пор, пока кристалл не ляжет в ладонь Флара. После этого Райст уже отходил в сторону и наблюдал, давая Флару возможность довести погружение до конца.

Едва за Райстом закрылась дверь, Флар рухнул на кровать и закрыл глаза.   
Сто тридцать второй день. Может быть, сто тридцать третий, но скорее всего сто тридцать второй. В спальне не было окна, но Райст милостиво позволял Флару время от времени смотреть на календарь и вести дням счет. 

За это время Флару пришлось испытать многое, потому что Райст действительно обладал весьма богатой фантазией и, казалось, неиссякаемым запасом идей. Впрочем, и он время от времени повторялся, но потом, стоило Флару расслабиться, неизменно выдавал что-то новенькое. Райст испытал, похоже, все вещества из своего арсенала и перешел на человеческие. Вот, сегодня — обычные сигареты, относительно безобидные, многие люди их курят вполне добровольно… Впрочем, передозировать можно было практически что угодно, особенно с непривычки.

Когда Флару, чтобы получить кристалл, приходилось самому вводить себе вещества, особенно тот самый «нейрокорректор», Флар чувствовал себя дичью, которая сама себя освежевала, приготовила и сервировала.

Но деваться действительно было некуда.

С Фларом уже случалось пару раз такое, что ему казалось безнадежной затеей снова и снова подчиняться приказам Райста, несмотря на постоянный риск быть обманутым. В таких случаях Флар начинал игнорировать своего мучителя. Впрочем, ничем хорошим это не заканчивалось. Райст снова действовал грубой силой, избивал, насиловал и подвергал изощренным пыткам, а потом вдруг предлагал кристалл — просто так, невзирая на непослушание. И Флар не мог устоять, а через какое-то время осознавал, что снова выслуживается за кристалл, и вместе с тем отмечал, что при этом обходится малой кровью — Райст насмехался над ним, издевался, но боли и страданий причинял значительно меньше.

Последнее время Флар начал отмечать, что стал спокойнее реагировать на нейрокорректор. Нет, биологическая толерантность не выработалась, и абстрагироваться в привычном ранее смысле Флар все еще не мог. Но… Флар будто бы начал абстрагироваться на другом уровне. То, что раньше было Фларом, по-прежнему страдало или же наслаждалось вместе с телом, испытывало эмоции и даже думало порой довольно безрадостные мысли. Но как будто бы появилось что-то еще. Некий внешний наблюдатель, в любой ситуации сохранявший спокойствие и словно знавший некую истину, которую нельзя было вербализовать, а можно было лишь ощутить. Эта… сущность? душа? закрытая ранее область сознания? — чем бы это ни было, ее спокойствие передавалось и самому Флару. Он знал, что некая его часть точно так же спокойно смотрит на его страдания и эмоциональные потрясения, как сам он некогда смотрел спокойно на страдания собственного тела, зная, что это пройдет, кончится, что это зачем-то нужно, для более важных вещей, нежели удовлетворение физической потребности в безопасности и отсутствии боли.

Флар научился еще одной важной вещи. Он научился впитывать собственную светлую энергию. Технически для этого требовалось подождать несколько секунд, чтобы она отплыла подальше от тела, потерять с ней связь — а затем потянуть ее на себя, как некий абстрактный светлый сгусток. С моральной точки зрения, требовалось кое-что еще. Окончательно признать себя сущностью, не имеющей никакого более отношения к Светлограду и потому не обязанной поставлять туда собственную энергию. Смириться с тем, что в Светлограде будет известно — поступлений светлой энергии от Флара за последнее время не зарегистрировано. Смириться с тем, что об этом станет известно родителям.

Флар отметил удивительную вещь — втягивая собственную энергию, он не возвращал потраченное, но приобретал новое. Как будто на испускание светлой энергии при контакте с кристаллом Флар тратил энергию из каких-то иных ресурсов — не тех, которые расходует обычно его тело и даже сознание. Это было странным открытием. Флар всегда считал, что существо, выделяющее энергию, делает это за счет траты собственных ресурсов. Неужели все не так и светлая энергия одновременно приобретается извне в момент его соприкосновения с кристаллом, затем уже испускается? Или же внутри него, Флара, есть некий ресурс, энергия из которого не может тратиться на нужды тела даже в критической ситуации, но может тратиться на создание новых сгустков света? Ведом ли ответ Старейшинам и, если да, почему эта информация засекречена — даже от Мастера?

Флар знал, что Райст изучает его, деструктивно, и все же именно изучает, исследует. И Флар однажды понял, что отчасти это ему на руку. Он и сам может лучше изучить себя, своими методами, а вместе с собой — и мир вокруг. Было мало экспериментов, которые Флар мог проводить в закрытой комнате в Дарк-Сити, но Флар максимум свободного времени тратил на умственную деятельность, заставляя работать свой мозг до полного энергетического истощения, и пытался все, что происходило с ним, вспомнить в деталях, затем проанализировать. Лиека занималась анализом информации — умело, профессионально. Конечно, у нее был под рукой ноутбук, базы данных, за плечами — наработки прошлых лет и опыт… И все же он, Флар, мог попробовать заняться тем же, хотя и горько было, что они столь многому не успели научить друг друга.

Лиека будто бы стала его путеводной звездой. Последним источником света в кромешной ночи, указывающим путь. Звезды не исчезают от того, что их затягивает облаками. Флар знал, что действительно переживет, если Райст сегодня не даст ему кристалл. Он не погрузится в воспоминания, но его любовь к Лиеке от этого ничуть не ослабнет. Тем не менее, эти погружения в свет прошлого высвобождали светлую энергию, которую можно было тайно запасать, чтобы затем использовать на свои нужды, да и Райст был сговорчивее и мягче, когда Флар ему подчинялся. 

«Я окончательно принял нашу игру, Темный. Но я буду играть в нее по своим правилам, поставив собственную цель, а ты этого даже не заметишь. И когда в очередной раз сочтешь себя выигравшим, а меня проигравшим, не будешь знать, что на самом деле я выиграл тоже».


	10. Вершины

— Можешь сделать его более управляемым? — с надеждой спросил Трейр.

— Смотря насколько, — Райст повертел в руках ранец, но раскладывать парашют пока не стал, только задумчиво провел пальцем по вытяжному кольцу. — Если хочешь выделывать в воздухе фигуры высшего пилотажа — вряд ли. Здесь купол-полусфера, система работает только на сопротивлении воздуха. Могу попробовать добавить регулировку скорости падения или вращения, если хочешь.

— Хочу, — Трейр улыбнулся, так, как он не улыбался уже давно. Эту улыбку Райсту легче было представить на лице, имевшем несколько другие черты, прежние, более мягкие, по-своему трогательные, а не отточенно-изящные в своей холодности. — Вообще, конечно, хочу подниматься вверх, а не только висеть в воздухе и медленно падать. Чувствую себя Икаром.

«Мда, Трейр. Должно быть, именно так ты улыбался давным-давно в своем Светлограде, когда удавалось тайком от Старейшин раздобыть что-нибудь интересное в человеческом мире.» Райст усмехнулся, в который раз непроизвольно залюбовавшись результатом той работы, которую проделал в XVI веке, помогая хрупкому юноше с большими серыми глазами создать себе вполне темный образ. 

— Кто ж знал, что тебе так понравится? — Райст был польщен, хоть и не подавал виду. — Ладно, можешь найти какой-нибудь исходник, более приспособленный к полету. Спортивный парашют-крыло, параплан, что там еще бывает… Я не обещаю, что справлюсь, но попробую, хотя на это уйдет уйма времени. А вообще, судя по развитию человеческих технологий, не пройдет и века, как можно будет всерьез задуматься о высокотехнологичной модификации тела — скажем, замена костей и внутренних органов — если тебе так нравится находиться в воздухе. А там и до крыльев недалеко.

— Было бы неплохо, если бы ты доработал артефакт, позволяющий стирать людям память, — напомнил Трейр. Райст лишь махнул рукой:  
— Ну, до того, чтобы перенести его действие на Светлых и Темных или научиться стирать выборочно определенные воспоминания, мне еще далеко. Строго говоря, он даже не стирает память. Он всего лишь делает так, чтобы у человека восстанавливалась привычная картина мира, и событие, нарушившее ее, было естественным образом исключено.

— Меня больше интересует массовость, — уточнил Трейр. — Чтобы можно было сделать что-то интересное в человеческом мире, а затем картина мира у всех случайных свидетелей восстановилась, как будто ничего не произошло.  
— Высокий риск, — возразил Райст. — Если я возьмусь за такой артефакт, мне нужно будет испытывать его в процессе разработки, что наверняка приведет к нарушению Договора. 

Темная энергия Трейра на этот раз была ощущалась ближе всего к досаде — и все-таки не являлось досадой в привычном понимании Райстом этого слова.

— Меня всегда больше волновала именно эта сторона Договора, — Трейр задумчиво провел рукой по своему лицу, очерчивая профиль — эта привычка появилась у него с тех самых пор, как ценой совместных усилий и огромных вложений энергии удалось сменить ему внешность. — Влияние на человеческий мир. Необходимость оставаться для людей незаметными случайными прохожими, которые почти наверняка не отпечатаются в памяти. Не слишком удобно тесниться в Дарк-Сити, когда совсем рядом такой огромный и интересный мир, с которым тоже хочется взаимодействовать.

— Договор устарел, — согласился Райст. — Он был заключен много веков назад, он негибок. Следовало бы уничтожить старый Договор и заключить новый, с созданием новых Артефактов Договора, но Светлые ни за что не пойдут на такой шаг. Слишком консервативны. К тому же, боятся, что мы их обманем.

— Пока существует Свет, мне не создать таких условий, в которых я хочу жить. У меня много возможностей, но еще больше сдерживающих факторов, — Райсту показалось, что он уловил горечь в голосе Трейра.

— Светлые не так уж далеки от нас, Темных, — «Хоть ты и не любишь об этом думать, но и тот, кого Темные уже не первый век знают Трейром, не так уж далеко ушел от Теана. Глаза сменили цвет, но все так же блестят, когда речь заходит об интересных человеческих изобретениях.» — Я все больше убеждаюсь, что это бимодальное распределение искусственно. Дуализма не должно быть, как и крайностей. Должен быть свободный выбор, поступать по светлым или темным правилам, использовать светлую или темную силу.

— Разве способности — не плата за отсутствие выбора? — спросил Трейр, чуть приподняв брови, будто Райст ставил под сомнение нечто очевидно верное.

— Возможно. А может, нет. Мне все-таки кажется очень правдоподобной гипотеза Особых, — «Не просто так Светлые заторопились ее поскорее опровергнуть, стоило им узнать о ней. У тебя была хорошая риторика, Илеас, но Темного твои аргументы не убедят. Хотя ты был неглуп, и мне даже не принесло особого удовольствия приводить в исполнение Договор.» — Я считаю, что разделение на Светлых и Темных насаждается и культивируется искусственно.

— Оно эволюционно обусловлено, значит, уже не искусственно, — возразил Трейр. — Посуди сам, Райст, если бы Особые были такими же сильными, как Светлые или Темные, они бы выжили. Естественный отбор отсеял их.

— Они вымерли из-за Первого Светлого Артефакта, — произнося это, Райст почувствовал, как на этот раз сам испустил темную энергию. Он все еще не мог спокойно думать о том, что Светлые, возможно, уничтожили однажды целую расу. Расу тех, у кого был выбор — и были какие-то способности.

— Будь они сильнее, умей они лучше приспосабливаться и выживать — и не вымерли бы, — Трейр явно не разделял сожаления Райста. — Я не знаю, существовали ли Особые, и насколько искусственно разделение Света и Тьмы. Но если ты заговорил о разделении рас… Я знаю, что мы не так далеко ушли от людей, чтобы отказываться от всяческих контактов с ними. Я уверен, что есть люди, с которыми я смог бы взаимовыгодно сотрудничать. Мы смотрим на них свысока, а сами перенимаем их открытия, их культуру. Договор связывает мне руки. Я не могу всерьез поговорить с каким-нибудь выдающимся ученым даже в своих личных целях, без влияния на мировую политику и экономику. В тот момент, когда я прочно отложусь у него в памяти, в тот момент, когда он сделает какие-то выводы обо мне как о личности… — Трейр замолк.

— Артефакт Договора убьет тебя, — Райст закончил за Трейра. Эти слова должны были прозвучать вслух. Чтобы Трейр помнил, чтобы не забывал о собственной безопасности, как случалось, когда он в очередной раз находил себе развлечения в человеческом мире. 

Трейр немного помолчал, затем произнес, с какой-то горечью:  
— Кажется, будто в наших руках есть власть что-то менять, потому что мы дошли до вершины власти. Но мы слишком вынуждены считаться с другими. С теми, кто жив, и даже с теми, кто умер, успев перед смертью создать что-то, что будет и далее исполнять его волю.

Райст впитал темную энергию — сегодня от Трейра исходило на удивление много, обычно он бывал сдержаннее. Трейр не так часто испускал Тьму, но Райст смаковал каждый сгусток энергии, пытаясь понять, что за эмоция за этим стоит, что за психологический феномен. Человеческие термины зачастую оказывались бессильны это описать, и Райст уже не раз вводил свою собственную терминологию — но всякий раз сбивался снова, потому что спектр эмоций был не дискретным, но непрерывным. В конце концов Райст решил, что попробует однажды давать эмоциям Трейра координаты в n-мерных пространствах.

Они немного помолчали.  
— Кстати, как там Флар? — поинтересовался Трейр.

Райст нахмурился. «Хотел бы я знать, как он. Я могу судить лишь по тому, что наблюдаю, а хотелось бы понять, что он чувствует, о чем думает, что дает ему силы держаться, когда кто-нибудь другой на его месте давно пожелал бы умереть.»

— Ничего подозрительного, — _Райст вспоминал, как красиво сочеталось красное с зеленым, когда сетка лопнувших сосудов окружала еще более чистого, чем обычно, цвета — от слез, должно быть — радужку._ — Держится, не отчаялся, — _Райст вспоминал, как странно смотрелась светлая улыбка на залитом кровью лице._ — Все еще дерзит и задирает нос. Но ради кристалла готов почти на все, — _Райст вспоминал, как русые волосы струились между его пальцев, как губы, обычно сжатые в ниточку, податливо раскрывались навстречу его губам, как на бледной коже расцветали следы засосов…_

— Замечтался? — иронично спросил Трейр.  
— Я… — Райст опустил взгляд. Обычно его нелегко было смутить — но те эмоции, которые у Райста вызывал Флар, ничем не напоминали какой бы то ни было прежний опыт.  
— Ничего страшного. В Дарк-Сити легко привыкнуть к тому, что регулярно становишься свидетелем чужой похоти. И хорошо, если дело ограничивается только темной энергией.

Райст не стал комментировать — вместо этого он продолжил прерванную мысль:  
— Флар не приобрел толерантность к нейрокорректору. Не начал испускать больше темных сгустков, чем раньше, или проявлять более темного поведения. Вроде бы ничего подозрительного, но… это и подозрительно, понимаешь?

— Боишься, что он что-то задумал и настолько умело тебя проводит? — понимающе спросил Трейр. «Может ли оказаться, что Флар такой же искусный лжец, как ты, друг мой? Вряд ли — он непохож даже на Теана, не то что на Трейра».

— Я слежу за его состоянием всеми доступными мне методами и не замечаю изменений, — Райст вспоминал, как Флар кричал, когда не так давно пришло в голову задать ему ряд вопросов, предварительно лишив его организм естественного эндорфинового обезболивания. Прежде Райст и не думал, что Флар может издавать столь громкие звуки. — В комнате, где он живет, нет ничего, что могло бы позволить ему выбраться или причинить мне вред. Брать энергию у Света ему не позволит сама его светлая сущность, а если бы он стал Темным, ему не удалось бы это скрыть. Но… нужно держать ухо востро.

— Учитывать, что враг может оказаться умнее, всегда полезно, — кивнул Трейр.  
— Я бы не назвал его своим врагом. Не то, чтобы я его недооценивал или… — Райст осекся, договаривая уже про себя.

«…или привязался. Нет, я действительно привязался, это глупо отрицать. И вправду, кто он мне? Не просто объект изучения. Не просто объект желания. Не приятель, но и не враг. Нужно быть крайне осторожным со своей привязанностью, чтобы она не переросла в уязвимость».

— Я понял. Просто «враг» сказать короче, чем «существо, чьи интересы открыто конфликтуют с твоими», - пояснил Трейр.

Райст кивнул, соглашаясь.


	11. Память

Флар сидел в комнате, уронив голову на руки. 

«Я не помню, как прошел вчерашний день».

Было ощущение, что день прошел, как обычно. Видимо, он сидел в своей комнате и размышлял. Видимо, приходил Райст.

Что же мог сделать Райст такого, что Флар об этом не помнит? Зайти, сказать пару непримечательных фраз и выйти? Так, что Флар даже не слишком отвлекался от своих размышлений? «Каких размышлений? О чем я думал вчера? Что нового принес мне вчерашний день?»

Флар опустил руки, выпрямился, запрокинул голову. Затем медленно окинул взглядом комнату. Сознание казалось немного мутным, будто бы только недавно начало проясняться. От чего проясняться? От сна? Он спал и проснулся?

Как Светлый, хорошо контролирующий свой организм, Флар, даже если ложился спать, просыпался мгновенно. Стоит открыть глаза — и разум ясен, момент пробуждения четок, не расплывается, не растягивается во времени.

Сейчас было иначе.

«Утро, день, вечер? Какое число?»

Флар не был уверен, что не помнит именно вчерашний день. Он не помнил просто некий неопределенный период времени, который мог длиться сколь угодно долго.

Он не помнил, как возвращался в нормальное состояние. Не помнил, как возобновил мыслительный процесс, не помнил, как расплывающиеся, невербальные мысли постепенно сформировались в само осознание «я не помню», ужасающее неизвестностью.

Но чем дальше, тем яснее становилось одно: ему не показалось. У него действительно провал в памяти. Ужасало, что Флар не мог определить границы этого провала. Он мог забыть несколько часов — а мог забыть несколько суток.  
Флар опустил взгляд и вдруг вздрогнул. На его запястье крупно и неаккуратно была вырезана буква «М». А может, «W», если смотреть с другой стороны?

Вид этой буквы совершенно ничем не отозвался в его памяти. Начисто. Начисто.

«Проклятье».

Флар почувствовал себя отвратительно бессильным. Произойти могло абсолютно что угодно. Что именно Райст заставил его забыть? Зачем?

Вообще-то Флара волновали не события, которые он забыл. Флар был уже почти уверен, что если происходившее не оставило следов, кроме одной буквы на запястье — скорее всего, оно не удивит Флара. 

Флара волновало то, на что посягнул Райст. Память. Неотъемлемая часть личности. Главный инструмент работы с информацией.

Действие нейрокорректора было обратимо, и Флар всякий раз становился прежним, снова и снова, единственными последствиями были неприятные, порой до дрожи, воспоминания о том, что происходило, пока на работу сознания Флара влиял нейрокорректор.

Сейчас Флар благословлял эти воспоминания. Потому что впервые за все время пребывания в Дарк-Сити с Фларом случилось кое-что похуже введения нейрокорректора. Темный посягнул на его личность. Не просто на способности, на особенности работы мозга. На личность. На память.

Флар предпочитал помнить. Помнить обо всем, что с ним происходит. И о хорошем, и о плохом. Он делал выводы из всего, что мог наблюдать, анализировал любую информацию. На что он мог опираться кроме того, что удавалось запомнить? Если в его воспоминаниях начнут появляться такие провалы…

Флар стиснул кулаки. Он впервые чувствовал себя настолько отвратительно. Даже в самый первый день в Дарк-Сити, когда все старания рассыпались прахом в один миг, когда оставалось лишь утыкаться мокрой щекой в пол, кривиться от боли, которую ТАК чувствовал первый раз в жизни, прятать лицо в ладонях от унижения и стыда… Даже тогда Флар не отчаивался так, как сейчас. Ничего не откликалось. Будто бы ничего и не было. Будто бы Флар пролежал неизвестно сколько без единой мысли, не замечая, как летит время… но с чего бы Флару так делать, и откуда бы взялась эта проклятая буква «М»?

Флар попытался представить, как Райст вырезает букву на его запястье, но лишь махнул рукой. «За отсутствием памяти я пытаюсь использовать воображение и логику. Так я ничего не добьюсь. Разве что ложные воспоминания, которые я сейчас создам, подменят со временем истинные».

Флар сделал глубокий вдох, потом еще один. «Что я помню? Что я вообще помню?»

Он помнил о Лиеке. И уже это было прекрасно.

Помнил, как отдал кристалл Старейшинам, как работал над мечом в своей мастерской, как пришел к Райсту, надеясь на успех… По крайней мере, кажется, старые воспоминания были целы. Он вспоминал, тщательно вспоминал все, что делал с ним Райст, день за днем. Это было нелегко. Он все время что-то упускал, несостыковкам не было числа. 

«Правильно ли я помню, какой сейчас по счету день? Должно быть, это безумие — пытаться вспомнить как можно подробнее каждый день плена, когда их насчитывается почти полторы сотни…»

У Флара опускались руки. Некоторое время он посидел неподвижно.

«Я только-только начал что-то понимать. У меня только-только появился хоть какой-то контроль над ситуацией».

Неужели Темный это понял? Неужели будет решать проблему кардинальными методами?

«А ведь он наверняка может по кусочкам вытаскивать мой мозг из черепной коробки, так, чтобы я при этом как можно дольше оставался живым».

От этой мысли Флара передернуло.

«Что я знаю о том, как устроен мозг? Что я знаю о том, как устроена память?»

Если в какой-то области человеческих наук Светлым и Темным и было известно больше, чем людям, то это была анатомия. Не потому, что ее изучали, нет — были лишь одиночки вроде Райста, которые ставили эксперименты — потому, что ее чувствовали. Люди могли лишь видеть свое тело снаружи, но все, что было внутри, оставалось для них загадкой, порой напоминая о своем существовании не слишком внятными ощущениями. А вот Флару было очевидно с раннего детства, из чего состоит его тело и как влиять на процессы, происходящие в нем. Это был естественный навык, который требовал оттачивания, но уже с момента рождения давал возможность контролировать свое состояние.

Но ведомы ли были кому-то секреты того, как в действительности работает мозг?

Флар представлял, за что отвечают те или иные участки его мозга, мог обеспечить себе отсутствие неполадок в передаче сигнала между нейронами, а когда повзрослел, стал представлять себе работу рецепторов — хотя, конечно, влиять напрямую, скажем, на обратный захват серотонина, регулируя свое настроение, среди Светлых не одобрялось. Да Флару и не хотелось — он предпочитал естественные эмоции искусственным. В конце концов, они были индикаторами истинного состояния, в котором он пребывал.

Флар не представлял себе, как именно процессы, происходящие в мозгу, связаны с работой сознания. С мыслями, с памятью. Быть может, если бы он увлекся этим раньше, поискал литературу, понаблюдал внимательнее за собой… 

«Ведомы ли Старейшинам эти тайны? Незнание или снова информация за семью печатями? Ведомо ли это было Мудрейшим, создававшим Великие Артефакты Света, принципы работы которых я не могу понять, как не мог понять и тот, кто был до меня?»

Когда Флар работал над кристаллом, он просто максимально точно вспоминал все самые яркие моменты, связанные с Лиекой, вызывал их в памяти подробно, насколько мог — это было доступно ему в большей степени, чем человеку, и все же он делал это, не понимая до конца, какие физические процессы происходят при этом в мозге. Используя светлую энергию, Флар вкладывал воспоминания в кристалл и долго работал над тем, чтобы обеспечить эффект погружения. Чтобы впоследствии можно было не просто вспомнить, но будто бы пережить заново эти моменты.

Флар закрыл глаза и сосредоточился, пытаясь уследить за процессами, происходящими в его же собственном мозге. Это вызвало странные ощущения — используя собственный мозг, он анализировал работу собственного мозга и передача импульсов между нейронами могла оказаться на деле передачей мысли-наблюдения о самой передаче импульсов. Замкнутый круг. Люди делили память на кратковременную и долговременную, вспомнилось вдруг Флару. Что-то быстро забывалось, что-то сохранялось надолго. Судя по тому, что Флар вполне мог, поднапрягшись, вспомнить множество событий недавнего прошлого, долговременная память не пострадала. Что же произошло?

Он снова попытался вспомнить какое-нибудь из недавних событий. Вспомнилось, как Райст раздобыл где-то жидкий азот и заставлял Флара окунать в него руки и держать — как можно дольше. Что было потом? После того, как Флар смог регенерировать и даже получить кристалл? Флар тогда остался один и предался раздумьям, сутки сменились новыми и Райст пришел опять. Он приказал Флару раздеться, сковал ему руки и завязал глаза… это было не слишком-то похоже на эксперимент, по крайней мере, Флар плохо понимал, какую новую информацию мог получить Райст из этого опыта. Флар снова остался один, раздумывая над всем, что произошло за последнее время, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, строил гипотезы о том, откуда же в действительности берется энергия, которую мы испускаем, совершая тот или иной поступок, произнося слова или испытывая эмоцию. Если существовал некий невидимый внутренний резервуар, задумывался тогда Флар, вспоминая все, что он знал и видел об испускании энергии — то каким образом этот резервуар пополнялся? Если же резервуар был внешним — почему нельзя было перехватить энергию по пути к человеку, который проведет ее через себя и испустит? Флару тогда вдруг пришло в голову, что внешний резервуар мог существовать где-то с изнанки пространства, как Светлоград и Дарк-Сити, но с другого уровня изнанки, имевшего выход не через двери, но через людей — а также через Светлых и Темных. Значит, возможно, все мы подключены к некому резервуару и подсознательно тянем из него энергию на каждый свой поступок, на каждую эмоцию… Но если так — нельзя ли однажды найти способ получать оттуда энергию напрямую на собственные нужды? Флар как раз подвергал собственную гипотезу сомнению, вспомнил он, когда дверь открылась и зашел Райст.

Флар вспомнил этот момент, и у него перехватило дух: он понял, что приблизился к границе провала в памяти. Райст выглядел непривычно в белом халате и лабораторных перчатках. Флару было несколько досадно за свою недодуманную мысль, не слишком хотелось отвлекаться. Привычный обмен любезностями, и вот уже Райст снова закатывает рукав Флара, касается кожи иголкой… Флар смутно помнил — помнил ли? или пытался сейчас логически достроить? — что Райст сделал не одну инъекцию, а две. А дальше… Флару казалось, что он просто лежал на кровати, без движения, без мыслей. Он не помнил в руке Райста заточенного лезвия, которым можно было бы вырезать букву на запястье. Не помнил, чтобы Райст о чем-нибудь говорил, хотя Темный не так уж и часто молчал, навещая Флара. Не помнил, чтобы погружался в сон — как неестественное и все еще непривычное состояние, погружение в сон обычно ярко запоминалось Флару, равно как и потеря сознания.

Если Райст действительно ввел Флару два вещества, значит… Значит, скорее всего, именно второе вещество заставило Флара забыть происходившее после. Судя по всему, оно грубо нарушило работу мозга, причем не процессы, свойственные Светлым и несвойственные людям, но те, которые были естественны и для человеческого организма. Запоминание происходящего вокруг. У людей были учебные заведения, где им давали некие знания и даже проверяли их. В Светлограде почти никакие знания не были обязательными. Обязательным было знать про то, чем Светлые отличаются от Темных и людей. Знать про то, как устроен Светлоград, что в нем есть и кем ты можешь стать, чтобы приносить пользу Свету. Знать про Старейшин, про Центр, про Договор.

Остальные знания любой Светлый мог получить в библиотеке Светлограда, если у него имелось такое желание, мог запросить книгу из человеческого мира в отделе материального обеспечения или доступ на пару часов в интернет — на свой страх и риск, Старейшины решили однажды протянуть провод через дверь-портал. Начатый в 1998 году проект «Подключение» был самым сложным и длительным проектом Флара и впоследствии требовал наиболее частой и тщательной диагностики. За счет того, со сколькими дверями человеческого мира был одновременно связан этот портал и сколько всего было таких проводов, обеспечивался почти бесперебойный доступ для всего города. 

Благодаря этому проекту, Флар побывал во многих странах, но ничего там не видел, кроме тех самых дверей и тех самых проводов.

«Если бы я мог… Я бы прочитал все, что сумел бы найти, про то, как формируются воспоминания, как и из-за чего они стираются. Что-то я знаю, но этого мало, слишком мало!»

Флар закрыл глаза. Он потратил не один час, формируя у себя новые воспоминания и отслеживая процессы, происходящие в мозгу. Наконец, его осенило.

«Молекулы. Синтезируются молекулы, и в них записывается информация. Молекулы… та самая химия, которую так любит Райст. Если его вещество каким-то образом помешало синтезу молекул и записи в них информации…»

Флару захотелось ударить кулаком в стену, но он сдержался.

«Кратковременная память не перешла в долговременную. Нейроны давно перегруппировались, а информация о том, в каком они были состоянии на тот момент, никуда не записалась. Проклятье!»

Все шло прахом. Если Райст мог нарушить процесс формирования долговременной памяти… Флар был бессилен. Впервые действительно, по-настоящему бессилен. Память была его единственной силой сейчас, его оружием. Информация, работа мозга, все, чем жил Флар, все, что давало ему надежду — все обращалось в прах, когда терялась способность запоминать.

«Я не имею права отчаиваться. Должен был остаться след, хоть где-то, на каком-то уровне».

Флар представил, как информация от всех органов чувств поступает в его мозг, и сосредоточился на таламусе. Именно здесь, насколько знал Флар, информация принимала тот вид, в котором обрабатывалась далее мозгом, а часть ее неизбежно отсеивалась.

«Какие сигналы здесь проходили? Какая информация ко мне поступала?»

Флар вздохнул. Он копил светлую энергию на черный день, и, кажется, этот день наступил. Нужно было сотворить магию. Направить свой внутренний Свет на исполнение своих желаний. Даже если ничего не останется.

Флар представил, как восстанавливаются образы, поступавшие к нему и не сохранившиеся в долговременной памяти. Сосредоточился на собственном таламусе. Пожелал пережить вновь все происходившее с ним. Начал вливать энергию…

Флар не понял, когда утратил контроль. Он очнулся на полу, судорожно глотая воздух ртом. Энергии не было. Но было ощущение, будто бы только что к его запястью прикасался нож. Флар выдохнул. Если он мог верить тому, что только что испытал… Если он не вложил нечаянно энергию в то, чтобы смоделировать ощущения, которые себе представлял, вызвать осязательную галлюцинацию… Если он действительно стимулировал свой таламус, достучался до каких-то следов происходившего, были ли эти следы в его теле или где-то в неведомой изнанке пространства…

Если так, он сдвинулся с мертвой точки. Он доказал, что может заставить себя вспомнить даже то, что не переходило в долговременную память.

Мог ли он на себя полагаться? Или успешно занимался самообманом? Райст любил порассуждать про механизмы самообмана у Светлых, которые позволяют лгать и в то же время не воспринимать свои слова как ложь.

Так ли это важно? Сейчас у Флара был только один путь. Ему нужно было двигаться дальше. Ему нужно было откуда-то брать энергию и двигаться дальше… Когда он вспомнит все, до мельчайшей детали — тогда и разберется.

Свет не был защищен от того, чтобы у него уводили энергию, обкрадывая Центр. За этим даже не следили специально, насколько знал Флар. Если Светлый мог так поступить — считалось, что он не мог более оставаться Светлым, а значит, на постоянной основе обкрадывать Свет не смог бы никто. Тем более, в Светлограде все были на виду. Никто, кроме Старейшин, не запирался на ключ, нигде нельзя было гарантированно остаться наедине с собой — считалось, что у Светлого не возникнет и желания таиться от своих товарищей, что-то скрывать. А значит, если Светлый впитает сгусток светлой энергии, не успевший поступить в Центр — это заметят почти наверняка.

Да, значительные и длительные снижения поступлений энергии по регионам отмечал аналитический отдел. Но Флар не собирался тянуть больше, чем смог бы удержать, не собирался тянуть дольше, чем требовалось. Он не умел призывать сгустки сюда, в изнанку, как это делал Райст, но намеревался этому научиться.

«Если верить Свету, я должен после этого затемниться. Кому это решать? Кто меня на это осудит? Сам Великий Свет? Я не изменюсь сейчас больше, чем менялся за последние месяцы. Моя суть не станет другой по сравнению с тем, какой она была несколько дней назад. Это станет последней каплей? Возможно. Кто-то назвал бы меня безумцем — но сейчас мне важнее вспомнить, чем сохранить свою природу».

Флар закрыл глаза и сосредоточился. Поначалу он не видел ни единого сгустка. 

«Неужели я вижу их лишь глазами? Почему я раньше не пробовал закрывать глаза и чувствовать их — на расстоянии, сквозь закрытые двери?»

Флар вздохнул. Ответ был прост — раньше не было необходимости. Можно было улавливать зрительный образ. Но действительно ли глаза Флара, человеческие по своей природе, различали эту тонкую субстанцию — или же она просто представлялась в виде зрительного образа, чтобы было легче ее воспринимать, с самого детства?

Флар почти никогда не работал с чужой энергией. Он был проводником: энергия переходила под его контроль, чтобы он направлял ее на работу с артефактами. Акт доверия со стороны Старейшин — доверия, которое он не обманывал просто потому, что ему не приходило в голову, что можно обмануть. Он всегда смотрел на светлую энергию. Различал сгусток, его внешний образ, и только потом уже мог закрыть глаза, зная, что не потеряет его.

Но если бы он задумался над этим раньше, он бы понял — светлая энергия невидима, ее зрительный образ создается мозгом для удобства восприятия. С ней можно выйти на контакт напрямую, из изнанки — так, как это делали когда-то Мудрейшие. Ее можно осознать, не используя никаких органов чувств.

Флар умел работать с нематериальным, иначе бы никогда не создал меч. Но меч был его творением, и контакт с ним казался вполне естественным. Чужая светлая энергия была чужой. Она переставала принадлежать тому, кто ее испустил, и сразу же начинала принадлежать Центру, двигаясь по направлению к нему.

«Я не могу ее по-настоящему чувствовать потому, что считаю, будто она принадлежит Центру. Но она не принадлежит Центру. Она принадлежит всем, кто может ее видеть, всем, с кем она совместима. Она принадлежит Светлым. Центр нужен для того, чтобы Старейшины регулировали, кому сколько достанется. Чтобы помочь тем, кто не может добыть себе энергию сам… и чтобы держать в узде тех, кто может взять слишком много. Сколько же вы берете себе, Старейшины?»

Флар усмехнулся собственным мыслям. Мог ли он подумать, служа Мастером в Светлограде, что будет осуждать наследников Мудрейших — тех, что выше любого суда ибо выше понимания? И как он только не затемнился до сих пор, с такими крамольными помыслами?

«Свет не есть лояльность Старейшинам. Свет не есть соблюдение неких правил, нарушение которых может привести к затемнению. Мой внутренний Свет — это мой контакт со светлой энергией, который сохраняется, где бы я ни находился. Я — Светлый. Я имею право на светлую энергию. Она принадлежит мне в той же степени, в какой она принадлежит любому жителю Светлограда, уважающему Старейшин и живущему по правилам».

Это было подобно озарению. Флар почувствовал. Почувствовал крохотный светлый сгусток где-то неподалеку — кто-то искренне улыбнулся, без злорадства. Эти незначительные количества… Их не притягивал даже Центр, их было слишком мало. Светлая энергия, испускаемая Темными. Но все же они были — то сквозь похоть проглядывало что-то, очень отдаленно напоминающее некую искаженную, исковерканную любовь. То сквозь общее для всех Темных стремление к хаосу нет-нет да и проступало желание что-нибудь упорядочить. То сквозь отчаяние мелькала надежда — надежда выжить, надежда спастись. Флар улыбнулся. Да, в Дарк-Сити было слишком мало светлой энергии для его целей, если уж он так поистратился на возвращение всего одного ощущения. Но все же она была здесь. Почти у каждого Темного оставалось немного внутреннего Света.

…и, если верить Райсту, почти у каждого Светлого было немного внутренней Тьмы.

Флар потянулся своим сознанием к человеческому миру. Он научился делать это, диагностируя интернет Светлограда — оценивать обстановку в каждой из комнат, откуда шел провод. Человеческий мир предстал перед ним не географически, поскольку Флар не задавался целью представить себе конкретное место. Просто абстрактный набор сгустков светлой энергии — какие-то казались ближе, какие-то дальше, постоянно возникали новые, а некоторые исчезали. Попадали в Светлоград, понял Флар. Он потянулся к довольно крупному сгустку…

«Кто-то жертвует собой ради других, обрекая себя на смерть. Сколько отчаяния, горечи и боли…»

Флар впитал этот сгусток, и только тогда осознал.  
«Я не должен был видеть отчаяние. Я не предположил о его наличии. Я видел его. Оно будто бы… Будто бы было частью этого сгустка энергии…»

Этого не могло быть. Отчаяние давало энергию Темным, но не Светлым.  
«Может, это было особое светлое отчаяние? Крайняя степень светлой грусти?»

Флар покачал головой.  
«Кого я обманываю? Я не знал, как выглядит энергия отчаяния, но я всегда отличил бы отчаяние от светлой грусти. В конце концов, мне уже не раз пришлось испытать и то, и другое».

Флар закрыл глаза и снова попытался увидеть Дарк-Сити.  
Жестокость. Злорадство. Предательство. Ложь. Ненависть. Слишком много энергии, глаза разбегаются.

Флар был потрясен.  
«Я вижу темную энергию. Я не перестал видеть светлую энергию, но начал видеть темную. Так не бывает. Либо одно, либо другое».

Он оглядел комнату. Было странно видеть, что мир вокруг оставался таким же, тогда как внутри происходили невероятные перемены.  
«Кто говорил мне, что так не бывает? Родители? Знакомые? Сами Старейшины? Книги светлых авторов?»

Флар вспомнил все, что говорил ему Райст. Сейчас был тот случай, когда полагаться на слова Темного, склонного к лжи, было лучше, чем на слова Светлых.

«Он говорил про Особых. Он говорил, что они жили в человеческом мире до основания Светлограда, и для них не было разницы между светлой и темной энергией. Он говорил, что они не объединились, и потому вымерли через какое-то время после того, как был создан Первый Великий Артефакт Света. Не странно ли, что Темные объединились, а Особые — не смогли?»

Флар понял, что лучше сейчас не отвлекаться на проработку гипотез еще и по этому вопросу.

«Райст всерьез или в шутку упоминал однажды про желание зачать ребенка в союзе со Светлой. Он спрашивал, может ли так получиться Особый. Он не говорил о возможности трансформации. Знает ли он, что такое возможно? Подозревал ли, что со мной может такое случиться?»


	12. Ответ

Райст вернулся с тренировки бодрый и полный сил. Он мог бы тренироваться еще несколько часов, не будь ему жалко на это времени. Навыки ничуть не забылись за последние месяцы, когда он тренировался гораздо меньше, чем раньше, отвлекшись на столь яркое и интересное событие, как появление у него Светлого.

Скоро нужно будет зайти к Флару. Райст был уверен, что этот эксперимент выведет Светлого на чистую воду. Если он не вспомнит слово, стоящее за буквой – он не получит кристалл. Если он попробует солгать о том, как этого добился – Райст увидит темную энергию лжи. Речь пойдет о способах, а не о мотивах – тут не должно быть простора для светленького спасительного самообмана. Логикой Флар эту задачку не решит.

Человеческий бензодиазепин был поистине дьявольским веществом. Поражало, что люди применяют его друг на друге с целью якобы исцеления. Конечно, пару веков назад применяли еще и не такое – но сейчас, казалось бы, технологии шагнули вперед… Райсту, впрочем, это было на руку – легче достать, а дорабатывать пришлось совсем немного.

Флар вчера очень быстро вошел в нужное состояние – заметить это было легко. Он начал говорить медленно и преимущественно односложно, даже мимика стала замороженной и неузнаваемой. Он лежал на кровати с открытыми глазами, равнодушно глядя в потолок, и на лице не читалось ни единой мысли. Райст выждал еще немного для верности, затем достал нож, взял руку Флара в свою.

Флар взглянул непонимающе. Райст довольно быстро начертил букву острием, не заботясь об аккуратности. Выступила кровь.  
– Темный… – Флар не договорил.  
– Что ты видишь у себя на руке, Флар?  
– Букву «М».  
– Что она по-твоему означает?

Флар покачал головой, показывая, что не знает. Райст вздохнул, понимая, что в таком состоянии Флар навряд ли захочет рассуждать и строить предположения – и уж тем более навряд ли сможет.

– Когда тебя отпустит, твоей задачей будет сказать, что стоит за этой буквой. Я сейчас скажу тебе, но завтра ты это забудешь.  
– Забуду? Почему?  
– Увидишь. Итак, завтра ты будешь рассуждать и строить предположения. Самый простой ответ, который может прийти тебе в голову – Master. Ты Светлый Мастер, я Темный Мастер. К тому же, – Райст ухмыльнулся, – мне подходят и другие значения слова Master. Этот ответ будет неправильным. Ты можешь решить, что это, скажем, слово Memory – ведь я заставляю тебя утратить память. Можешь посмотреть с другой стороны – тогда ты увидишь букву W. На эту букву тоже много чудесных слов, скажем, Will –ведь ты подчиняешься моей воле, или Weak – вместо клейма, желай я тебя оскорбить. Знаешь ли ты другие языки, кроме английского, Флар?

– Латынь, немецкий, шведский.  
– Латынь? Прекрасно. Тогда ты можешь предположить, что это, к примеру, слово Malum – зло. Но главное, что ты не знаешь греческого. Видишь ли, сейчас тебя можно спрашивать о чем угодно, и ты не соврешь. MEΛΛON. Вот правильный ответ. Ты знаешь, что это значит?  
– Нет.

– Будущее. Мне интересно, какое у тебя будущее, Флар. Что заставляет тебя жить. Я не верю, что ты живешь только прошлым. У тебя должна быть надежда. На что ты надеешься, Флар?  
– Значит, ответ – MEΛΛON?  
– О, ты запомнил? Что ж, посмотрим, сможешь ли ты это вспомнить с антероградной амнезией на следующий день…

Райсту не терпелось это проверить. Если Светлый не вспомнит… конечно, рано или поздно Райст снова даст ему кристалл. Но Райсту хотелось бы, чтобы Флар вспомнил. Заставить его бросить все силы на решение этой задачки – а затем заставить раскрыть свои методы, чтобы узнать, какие козыри может Светлый, сидящий целыми днями взаперти в маленькой комнатке, прятать у себя в рукаве.

«Даже не в рукаве. Рукав всегда можно закатать. Под кожей.»

Райст открыл дверь. Флар обернулся почти сразу, будто ждал его.  
– Как твои дела, Флар?  
– Были лучше, пока ты не пришел.  
– Ты узнал ответ?

Флар чуть поколебался, затем произнес:  
– Греческое слово MEΛΛON. В переводе означает «будущее».  
– Впечатляет. Расскажешь мне, как ты сумел вспомнить?  
– Зачем тебе?  
– Мне? Для общего развития. А вот тебе – для того, чтобы получить кристалл. Как ты помнишь, я Темный, и ложь будет видна мне сразу.

– Я сам не до конца понимаю, как это работает, но у Светлых есть на каком-то уровне система следов. История того, что происходило с телом. И можно оттуда что-то извлечь, если очень постараться.  
– Разве у тебя было достаточно энергии для этого?  
– Накопи я больше энергии – стараться пришлось бы куда меньше.

Райст не чувствовал лжи. Совсем не чувствовал. Флар говорил обо всем так спокойно и так запросто… Неужели действительно ничего не прячет? Или… или прячет настолько хорошо? Что еще за система следов, есть ли она у Темных и как извлекать из нее информацию?

– И что тебе удалось вспомнить? В каком виде была информация?  
– Обрывки. Зрительные и слуховые образы, ощущения тела.  
– Ты смог бы воспроизвести целиком наш диалог?  
– Нет, Темный. Это так не работает. Ты и сам, думаю, не воспроизвел бы его наизусть, если только не брал с собой записывающее устройство.

Райст был озадачен. «У меня паранойя на пустом месте? Он обычный Светлый, да, довольно способный… но все-таки он ничего не сможет сделать, пока я начеку, не так ли? Главное – не расслабляться. Или делать вид, что расслабился, осознанно предоставлять возможность нападения – только не слишком явно. Я подумаю над этим.»

– Скажи мне, Флар… Что держит тебя в живых? Неужели только кристалл? Уничтожь я его – и ты погибнешь?  
– Ты не уничтожишь его. Это часть твоей коллекции. Да и моей смерти ты по-прежнему не хочешь.  
– Тебе нет пути в Светлоград, ты не выживешь без меня в Дарк-Сити, в человеческом мире тебя довольно быстро уничтожит Договор… На что ты надеешься, Флар? Почему ты не утратил волю к жизни?  
– Умирать нет никакого смысла. Даже обреченный на казнь может попросить перед смертью стакан воды, и никому не ведомо, что случится за это время.

«Не слишком светлые рассуждения. Вроде бы и не противоречат светлой логике, ведь надежда – светлое чувство, но что-то я с трудом представляю такие речи от Старейшин.»

– Хорошо, Флар. Я понял тебя. Ты получишь свой кристалл. Но прежде… Я призову сгусток, ведь ты, должно быть, поистратил свои запасы. И ты попробуешь потянуть на себя не только светлое, но и темное. Забрать у меня. Идет?  
– Как ты это себе представляешь? Я никогда не делал подобного, и… – Флар выглядел растерянным.

– Ты выделяешь темную энергию, Флар. Ты просто ее не чувствуешь. Попробуй почувствовать ее.  
– Все говорят, что, начиная чувствовать Тьму, перестаешь чувствовать Свет. Я не собираюсь менять свою природу. Я хочу оставаться таким, какой я сейчас.  
– Даже если на кону будет твой кристалл? Ты на многое ради него шел, отрекся от Светлограда, делал все, что я тебе приказывал… Неужели ты согласен потерять его – даже не попытавшись? Неужели тебе так принципиально оставаться Светлым? У тебя как у Светлого нет будущего.  
– А ты действительно хочешь сделать меня Темным? Разве у тебя мало было Темных пленников? Разве ты не наигрался с ними за последние века?

Райст взял Флара за подбородок, заставляя взглянуть в глаза.  
– Я хочу узнать, что ты скрываешь. Да ты и сам, должно быть, это уже понял.

Флар не отворачивался.  
– То, что для Светлых кажется очевидным, Темным может казаться абсурдом, и наоборот. Я не знаю, каких ответов ты ждешь на свои вопросы. Раздень меня до нитки, проверь все мои вещи, залезь под кожу, выпотроши, допроси с пристрастием… Это все в твоей власти, Райст.

«Слишком много уверенности. Слишком много гордости. Слишком мало страха.»

Райсту вдруг захотелось прямо сейчас заставить Флара плакать от боли, а затем стонать от удовольствия. Когда Светлый слишком долго был непроницаемо-гордым и самоуверенным, это начинало действовать на нервы.

«Я давно не проверял его реакцию на какую-нибудь невыносимую боль. Можно повторить старый опыт с блокировкой естественного эндорфинового обезболивания организма, и посмотреть, будет он лезть на стенку, как морфинист без дозы – или же будет притворяться, пытаясь воспроизвести то, что делал в первый раз.»

Идея выглядела неплохой. «Кстати, в прошлый раз я не проверил его сексуальные реакции в отсутствие естественного обезболивания. Можно будет это исправить. Главное не увлекаться. Если я буду терять контроль над собой от возбуждения и удовольствия… я предоставлю ему прекрасную возможность меня одурачить. С другой стороны, любая попытка предпринять активные действия заставит его раскрыть свои карты…»

– У тебя хватит энергии на наши скромные развлечения, Флар?  
– Я не знаю, что ты задумал, Темный, и сколько я на это израсходую. Но я истратил почти все, что успел накопить.  
– Что ж, тогда сначала сгусток. А потом… – Райст многообещающе ухмыльнулся. – Вечером кристалл будет твой – в любом случае. Ты заслужил. Ты же нашел ответ.  
– Какое сейчас время суток? И, кстати, какое число?  
– 10 января, утро. Я оставлял тебя одного на 15 часов.  
Флар задумчиво кивнул.


	13. Сомнения

«Выглядит так, будто он растерян. Не понимает, что со мной происходит. Не уверен, стоит ли беспокоиться, но беспокоится. Но что если это – лишь видимость? Что, если на самом деле ему прекрасно известно, каким я стал и что я сейчас делаю? Что если он хочет посмотреть, что я предприму, чтобы в последний момент все осыпалось прахом, а он посмеялся над моей попыткой?»

Флар встал и принялся расхаживать по комнате.

«Я бы почувствовал ложь. Значит, он не лгал мне. Но… ведь и я не лгал ему. Последние дни я отвечал на его вопросы так, чтобы в моих ответах не было ни единого ложного утверждения.»

Флар понимал, что в любом случае должен попытаться. И он уже начал. Он начал разрабатывать концепцию нового артефакта, полностью нематериального. Он научился различать темные сгустки, исходящие от Райста, и по ним мог отслеживать, находился сейчас Райст у себя или же где-то далеко. Он начал запасать энергию, светлую и темную. Он чувствовал, что ходит по лезвию ножа. Если Райст еще не знает, что произошло, велика вероятность, что скоро он это выяснит. Времени было в обрез – но дело не терпело спешки. Нужно было вести себя так, будто ничего не произошло. Не лгать, но и не говорить всей правды. Не впитывать темную энергию, когда Райст может это заметить. Полноценно, искренне страдать, когда Райст хочет, чтобы он страдал – и получать удовольствие, когда его на месте Флара получил бы человек.

«Если Райст знает… должно быть, он смеется над моими попытками сохранить свою тайну. Шила в мешке не утаишь. Но я все же попробую».

***

«Выглядит так, будто все свои подозрения я выдумал себе со скуки. Какие у меня есть зацепки? То, что он до сих пор не сломался? Слабо, Райст, слабо, неубедительно. То, что он смог восстановить кусочек утраченной памяти? Начнем с того, что антероградная амнезия, вызванная бензодиазепинами, даже с моей доработкой, не обязана быть полной. В конце концов, я действовал вслепую, и он был первым, на ком я проверял это вещество. Что-то могло сохраниться в долговременной памяти – если он счел это важным. К тому же, он сказал, что сам не понимает до конца, как это сделал. И он не соврал. Хотя Светлый, должно быть, про все, что угодно, может сказать, что «не понимает этого до конца», тем более, такой агностик, как Флар. Ничего нельзя понять до конца… Что еще он мне говорил? Нужно будет носить с собой диктофон, анализировать каждое его высказывание. Искать подвох. Искать, где может просочиться ложь. В чем может быть его сила? Нашел ли он себе способ добывать энергию?  
Я помню, как Трейр затемнялся – на это ушло много времени. Когда он принял решение предать Свет, он все еще оставался Светлым. Когда перестал отдавать энергию Старейшинам для общего дележа – он все еще оставался Светлым. Когда, сговорившись с моей матерью, убил Темного, он нарушил Договор как Светлый, и поплатился за это Свет. Он говорил, что те одиннадцать дней были самыми долгими в его жизни… Что, если Флар научился призывать светлые сгустки? Что, если он неизбежно затемнится – но не сразу, и он отсрочивает этот момент, потому и отказался пытаться тянуть темный сгусток? Но зачем ему светлая энергия, если, затемнившись, он перестанет ее видеть? Если он создаст сейчас светлый артефакт – став Темным, он не сможет им воспользоваться. Единственное, на что он может рассчитывать – успеть воспользоваться артефактом, как Светлый, а после стать Темным.»

Гипотеза выглядела довольно убедительной.

«Чего он хочет? Если у него есть план… Он не сможет жить в человеческом мире – если только не захочет стать человеком, но на него не похоже. Он не сможет вернуться в Светлоград – уже точно не сможет, если обворовывал Центр, забирая энергию себе напрямую. Свет такого не прощает. Значит… Значит, Дарк-Сити. Хочет занять мое место? Сговориться с кем-то из других Неприкасаемых? Что, если я стал невыгоден Неприкасаемым и даже не понял этого? Что, если Флар затемнится и займет мое место – как мы с Трейром однажды заняли места моих родителей?»

Райст вспомнил, когда последний раз говорил с Трейром. Трейр выглядел как обычно… точно так же, как тогда, когда убивал Темного, зная, что за это убьют Светлого. Точно так же, как тогда, когда организовал убийство матери Райста, покровительствовавшей Трейру и помогавшей ему стать своим в Дарк-Сити.

«Я буду осторожен с ним. Если я действительно стал неугоден Неприкасаемым, лучше не доверять никому из них. Да, Трейр мог бы подсказать что-то ценное. Но лучше я справлюсь с этим сам. Представляю, как буду смеяться, если выясню наверняка, что все шло как обычно, Флар просто ждал своей участи, а Неприкасаемые ни о чем не договаривались за моей спиной. Но никогда, никогда не стоит недооценивать своего противника.»

***

«Раньше для меня лучшей наградой был кристалл. Теперь лучшая награда для меня – увидеть, как за Райстом закрывается дверь, и выдохнуть. Он допрашивал меня и провоцировал ему лгать. Он пытал меня – снова и снова. Еще недавно я радовался, что какой-то непостижимой части меня на это все равно. Теперь же… Теперь я весь в напряжении, ибо просто не имею права оступиться. Один неверный шаг – и я лечу в пропасть. У меня снова всего одна попытка. Пожалуй… пожалуй, если она провалится – я потеряю волю к жизни, я потеряю надежду. Один шанс перехитрить его. И то – есть ли он или это лишь иллюзия, очередная игра?»

Флар закрыл глаза. Новый артефакт был прекрасен. Даже совершеннее предыдущих, хотя каждое из своих творений Флар любил по-своему. Еще немного, и артефакт будет готов. Но не спешить. Продумать все. Не оступиться. Права на ошибку нет.

***

«– Ты делаешь артефакт, не так ли?  
– Где ты видишь артефакт, Темный?  
– То, что я его не вижу, не значит, что его нет.  
– Не значит и того, что он есть.  
– Скажи, что ты не делаешь сейчас никакой артефакт. Скажи это – прямо, без увиливаний.  
– Я не делаю сейчас никакой артефакт. Это чистая правда, Темный.»

Райст включал эту запись снова и снова.

«Как же глупо. Я извожу себя. Я впервые не понимаю, что происходит. Либо он вдруг научился так виртуозно водить меня за нос, либо… Либо я действительно все выдумал. Ведь у меня ни одной зацепки. Он не сделал ничего подозрительного. Ничего, если разобраться. Он разговаривает со мной, как раньше. Точно так же, как раньше, реагирует на нейрокорректор. Точно так же на многое готов ради кристалла – хотя, возможно, и менее одержим им, чем раньше, но и это вполне естественный механизм человеческой психики, любым чувствам свойственно угасать, а привыкая к приятному, теряешь былое удовольствие от него. Может, за ним действительно стоит кто-то из Неприкасаемых? Кто-то, кто хочет воздействовать на меня? Но кто? Зачем? Если он ничего не задумал… должно быть, я выгляжу для него сейчас последним параноиком.»

Райст откинулся на спинку кресла.

«Он спокоен. Он посмеивается надо моей излишней подозрительностью и даже нервозностью. Он… возможно ли, чтобы он шел к победе и ни разу не оступился? Мне кажется, я сам уже оступился не один раз. Я в смятении, и это делает меня уязвимым. Могу ли я верить своей интуиции – или же стоит положиться на здравый смысл и голые факты? Страшно недооценить противника. Но смотреть на свое состояние сейчас мне еще страшнее. Эта странная привязанность, светлая энергия, непривычно яркие ощущения и эмоции, теперь это смятение… Что со мной? Я будто сам не свой. В моей жизни было много открытых противостояний и не меньше подковерных интриг. Не все дались мне легко, но из всех я выходил живым, и, став однажды Неприкасаемым, прочно держался в этом статусе. Я всегда играл в эти игры с Темными. Я впервые играю со Светлым. Со Светлым ли? Или с теми, кто стоит за ним? Или… или с собственным богатым воображением?»

Райст покачал головой.

«Я не понимаю его. Я много лет изучал Светлых – и мне все еще недоступна эта загадочная светлая логика. Но, если он на пути к затемнению… В первую очередь я должен сделать все, чтобы он не смог убить меня. Если я останусь в живых – игра продолжится, и, думаю, он это понимает.»

Райст решил придумать наконец, как доработать Артефакт Неуязвимости – огромный слиток осмия, хранившийся на нижней полке шкафа с артефактами и запертый на отдельный замок. Он был не из тех артефактов, которые можно было носить с собой повсюду, и в этом был его главный недостаток. Райст так и не понял, как вложить эту силу во что-нибудь более легкое. Этот артефакт, о котором не знал никто, кроме Райста, будто бы создавал поле, и чем выше была его масса, тем более сильное поле он создавал. Масса этого составляла около 50 кило, и шансы, что исход любого нападения на Райста будет летальным, в этой комнате, лаборатории и спальне близились к нулю. Когда Райст отходил от шкафа на десятки метров, шансы быть убитым росли, но даже на границах Дарк-Сити у Райста было незначительное вероятностное преимущество перед случайным Темным.

«Я не могу не выходить отсюда. Или могу?»

Райст представил себе, как стоит, прижавшись спиной к шкафу, когда к нему с вежливым разговором заходят 8 Неприкасаемых, и издал нервный смешок.

«Моя песенка будет спета, если они найдут нужный артефакт и уничтожат его. Это не так просто. Светлым пришлось уничтожить подчистую пару кубометров кингстонского парка, чтобы вместе с тем уничтожить мой артефакт, убивший их товарищей. Представляю, сколько они тогда все восстанавливали, чтобы не нарушить Договор…»

Райст с хрустом потянулся.

«Я сделаю все, чтобы обеспечить свою безопасность. Что бы ни сделали те, кто играет сейчас против меня, я выживу. А если выживу – значит, даже если сейчас они окажутся сильнее, однажды я смогу отыграться.»


	14. Ключ

– Проклятье! – Райст выругался вслух.

Он лежал на полу возле шкафа с артефактами, и дверца шкафа была открыта. В своем кабинете он был один.

Райст поднялся на ноги, заглянул в шкаф.

Так и есть. Пропали ровно два артефакта. Кристалл и меч.

Райст вспомнил, что было до того, как он отключился.

Он решил в очередной раз вручить Светлому кристалл, открыл шкаф, обернулся… Светлого не было.

Райсту приходилось несколько раз за свою жизнь иметь дело с невидимостью, с обманом зрения, и он среагировал быстро. Он прислушался, одновременно совершая резкие движения руками – Светлый бы попросту не успел увернуться.

Не было ни звуков, ни столкновений, ни сгустков энергии. Казалось, будто Светлый перестал существовать – внезапно, в один миг.

Едва заметное движение Райст уловил краем глаза со стороны шкафа, захлопнул его, нашаривая в кармане ключ, успел подумать «Он заперт здесь, главное – не дать ему уйти» – и вдруг сознание померкло.

Райст взглянул на часы. Судя по всему, на полу он провалялся не более получаса, а то и вовсе несколько минут. Сунул руку в карман – так и есть, ключи пропали.

Хорошая новость состояла в том, что его, судя по всему, даже не пытались убить или серьезно обокрасть.  
Плохая новость состояла в том, что Светлый мог быть сейчас где угодно. В том числе – в этой комнате, если он умел становиться не просто невидимым, но неосязаемым.

«Как, во имя Тьмы, ему это удалось?!»

Но причин оставаться в этой комнате у Светлого не было. Впрочем, причин отправляться в человеческий мир – тоже. «Я чего-то не понимаю и он решил вернуться в Светлоград, как блудный сын, или все-таки его укрывает кто-то из Темных?»

Светлый ублюдок сумел стащить свои артефакты и ключи. Будь он совсем неосязаемым – это ему бы не удалось.

«Неосязаем для Темных? Или… персонально для меня?»

Если это был артефакт, чего следовало ожидать от Мастера, то артефакт был полностью нематериален, что само по себе являлось огромным достижением. Если это был артефакт, то артефакт обладал неким «переключателем» – в один момент Светлый стал невидимым, неслышимым и неосязаемым и, судя по всему, перестал таким быть, когда Райст потерял сознание – как бы он иначе достал ключи из кармана Райста, если неосязаемость явно создавалась с учетом одежды и содержимого карманов?

За счет чего могла создаваться неосязаемость? Райст понимал одно – гораздо проще сделать неосязаемыми два объекта друг относительно друга, нежели работать с классами объектов. «Скорее всего, он неосязаем только для меня. И невидим, и неслышим.»

Райст понял, что в этот раз ему не обойтись без помощи Трейра. Выходить из комнаты, не успев сменить замки и сделать новые ключи ко всем дверям, не хотелось, и Райст воспользовался телефоном, который обычно лежал у него без дела. Трейр взял трубку не сразу.  
– Есть срочное дело. Приходи. Чем раньше, тем лучше.  
– Хорошо.

Райст оглядел комнату. Ничего похожего на движение.  
«Вдруг он все-таки здесь? Решил жить здесь, оставаясь для меня невидимкой?»  
– Флар, – негромко окликнул он.  
«Кажется, я схожу с ума.»

На пороге появился Трейр.  
– Что случилось? – спросил он, окидывая взглядом комнату.  
Райст сделал глубокий вдох, затем выдохнул. Было отвратительно сознаваться кому бы то ни было в своем поражении. Но иначе было нельзя.

– Флар сбежал. Ты точно его не видел в последнее время где-нибудь за пределами этой комнаты?  
– Точно, – Райст не почувствовал лжи. Скорее всего, Трейр не видел. Но… это не значило, что Трейр не знал. – А что, ты думаешь, он может скрываться в Дарк-Сити?  
– Да. Ему некуда идти. Точно ничего не знаешь? Может… слышал?

Трейр вздохнул.  
– Так вот почему ты последнее время избегал меня. Подозревал в предательстве?  
– Нет, – Райст сказал это и сам почувствовал, как испустил темную энергию лжи. – Да, Трейр. Я подозревал всех вокруг. Не только тебя.  
– Я, Трейр, клянусь, что информация о Фларе поступала ко мне только из одного источника – с твоих слов. Устроит такая формулировка?

Райст опустил взгляд. С клятвами у Темных обстояло серьезнее – нарушение клятвы было куда заметнее, чем простая ложь. Если Трейр поклялся, значит, действительно не знает ничего о Фларе, кроме того, что ему рассказывал сам Райст.

– Я боюсь, что… – Райст не смог договорить.  
– Что это нечто большее, чем побег пленника?  
– Да. Что за этим стоит кто-то из Неприкасаемых. Что меня хотят отстранить.  
– Если такое и происходит, мне об этом ничего не известно. Да и с чего бы? Ты ничем не нарушал интересы других Неприкасаемых последнее время, насколько я знаю. Не спорил с ними, не мешал им жить, не делал того, что привлекло бы к тебе их внимание, поставив твою компетентность под сомнение. Ты вполне корректно согласовал с ними свою сделку со Светом. Если чьи-то позиции и шатки… Я думаю, есть пара Неприкасаемых, которых могут общим решением сместить в ближайшие несколько лет. Но ты – не один из них.

– А если за ним стоял кто-то из влиятельных Темных, кто не стал Неприкасаемым?  
Трейр пожал плечами.  
– Я не вижу, кто мог это сделать и зачем. Почему ты так зациклен на Дарк-Сити, Райст? Не лучше попробовать восстановить, что произошло и как ему удалось сбежать?

Райст кивнул и начал рассказывать, стараясь ничего не упустить. Трейр слушал его, не перебивая.  
– Давай для начала разберемся с записями. То, что он тебе говорил… Ты говоришь, ни разу не чувствовал лжи?

Райст снова кивнул. Трейр продолжил:  
– Если формулировки будут однозначны и безупречны, и при этом будут противоречить действительности, возможно, он и в самом деле нашел способ скрывать свои темные сгустки, хотя в это верится с трудом. Что он говорил про артефакт?  
– Говорил, что сейчас не делает никакой артефакт.  
– Все правильно. Он не делал артефакт в момент разговора с тобой. Что про энергию? Ты ведь наверняка его спрашивал.  
– Еще пару дней назад я делил с ним сгустки, и он тянул на себя светлое. Это ни с чем не перепутаешь. Значит, затемниться он не мог. Поэтому я спрашивал его, не ворует ли он светлые сгустки.  
– И он ответил, что не ворует. Все правильно. Хотя о многом говорит уже то, что он сумел это понять. Когда я это понял… я затемнился в тот же день. Светлые сгустки принадлежат каждому, кто видит их, кто может их взять. У каждого Светлого есть право распоряжаться светлой энергией по своему усмотрению. Старейшины контролируют всю светлую энергию, и стали контролировать еще лучше, когда появился Центр. Но это не дает им на нее больше прав, чем остальным Светлым. Тот, кто берет свое по праву – не вор.

– Разве ты понял это не тогда, когда только решил предать Свет?  
– Нет. Тогда я считал себя бунтарем, нарушителем правил, преступником. Я чувствовал себя вором каждый раз, когда втягивал светлую энергию, не сказав об этом Старейшинам. Я чувствовал, что выступаю против своей сути. А потом… я почувствовал, насколько это естественно – брать то, что мне принадлежит. Именно это стало последней каплей. Я больше не шел против своей природы – потому, что больше не был Светлым.

– Я переформулировал свой вопрос. Спрашивал, не втягивал ли он светлую энергию против воли Центра.  
– У Центра нет воли, Райст. Центр – это машина. Достроенный в начале XIX века огромный артефакт.

Райст порылся в своих записях.  
– А вот это? «Ты сам видел, Темный, я беру энергию только из тех сгустков, которые призываешь ты».  
– «Ты сам видел». Простейшая уловка. Ты видел действительно именно это. Но это не значит, что нет того, чего ты не видел.  
– Хорошо же вы понимаете друг друга… – буркнул Райст. «…предатели» – вертелось на языке. Не забавно ли считать Флара предателем, если он, с хорошей вероятностью, все это время считал Райста своим главным врагом? – Ладно, с энергией ясно. Мог втягивать светлую энергию, наплевав на мнение об этом Светлограда. С артефактом тоже ясно. Скорее всего, он таки изготовил то, что хотел, раз уж у него была энергия и свободное время. А что скажешь про это: «Я не контактировал ни с одним Неприкасаемым без твоего ведома»?  
– Не вижу лазейки. Если говорит, что не контактировал – скорее всего, так и есть.

Райст прищурился. «Трейр может быть заинтересован, чтобы я так думал.»  
Трейр усмехнулся:  
– Прикидываешь, насколько можно поверить суждениям предателя?  
– Я… я не думаю, чтобы ты мог участвовать в сговоре, если таковой имел место, – сглотнув, произнес Райст. – Но как он… без чужой помощи? Так быстро? И этот артефакт… если он скрывал Флара от конкретного Темного – разве для изготовления такого подойдет светлая энергия?

Трейр пожал плечами:  
– Ты лучше меня понимаешь в артефактах. Наверное, можно исхитриться сделать на светлой, хотя это, опять же, слишком индивидуалистичный артефакт, да и в технологиях скрытности Темные преуспели больше.  
– Трейр, а если… Если с ним действительно произошла трансформация, как с тобой?  
– Ты сам говорил, он еще недавно мог втягивать светлую энергию.  
– Да, но… Что если он не потерял возможность видеть светлое, но приобрел возможность видеть темное? Проще говоря, стал…  
– Особым? Но Особые, если и существовали, вымерли не одну тысячу лет назад, и с тех пор не было ни одного подобного случая.

– Если возможна трансформация из Светлого в Темного… Почему невозможна трансформация в Особого? Все это время я думал, что восстановить Особых либо невозможно, либо требуется смешение светлой и темной крови. Ты не единственный Светлый, который затемнился, я знаю еще несколько примеров, лично и понаслышке. Почему-то вы все затемнялись, когда вам становилось тесно в светлых рамках, и не было ни одного, кто приобрел бы возможность видеть тьму, не потеряв возможности видеть свет. Это и сбило меня с толку. Но Флар, он… – Райст замолк.  
– Уникален? Это ты хотел сказать?

Райст, чуть помедлив, кивнул.  
– Думаешь, я рехнулся и строю нелепые гипотезы?  
– Не более нелепые, чем сговор Флара с Неприкасаемыми с целью твоего устранения. В этом мире есть вещи, которые нам неведомы, и нужно быть готовыми к тому, что придется с ними столкнуться.  
– Если его нет в Дарк-Сити, то где он? В человеческом мире?

– Договор, – медленно произнес Трейр. – Великая Тьма. Договор был заключен между двумя сторонами. С одной стороны – Светлые. С другой стороны – Темные. Если существовали Особые, то они никогда не подчинялись Договору.  
– Значит, в человеческом мире он в безопасности? Что ж… Если он в человеческом мире, то он один, и найти его легче. Если он в Дарк-Сити… Значит, рано или поздно я узнаю об этом и так. Дарк-Сити несоизмеримо меньше человеческого мира. Но, начиная здесь поиски, я неминуемо вызову чье-то недовольство. Если это будет недовольство Неприкасаемых…  
– Лучше начинать искать с человеческого мира, с этим я согласен, – кивнул Трейр. – Есть идеи, через какие двери в человеческом мире он мог выйти?

– Я почти уверен, что он был в том парке в Кингстоне, где погибла его девочка, – произнес Райст. – Канада – неплохое место для такого, как он.  
– Ему наверняка сейчас понадобится много энергии. Если он собрался всерьез освоиться в человеческом мире, ему нужна теплая одежда – сейчас зима. Ему нужны документы. И еще множество самых разнообразных вещей.  
– Предлагаешь проследить за темными сгустками по региону, которые поглощаются прямо на месте, в человеческом мире? Но так могут поглощать и обычные Темные, многие перехватывают сгустки по пути.  
– Темных мало. Какова вероятность, что кто-то из них сейчас в Кингстоне, если там не происходит событий, сулящих большой куш?  
– Ты прав, – Райст вздохнул. – Я буду следить. Если что-нибудь найду… Ты пойдешь со мной? Есть вероятность, что он все еще для меня невидимка.  
– Как я его узнаю? По твоему описанию?  
– Все лучше, чем если я пойду один.


	15. Знание

Комната Леаниса, расположенная на одном из чердаков общежития, была светлой и просторной. У Таэреля захватило дух, когда он понял, что здесь, в отличие от других комнат, окна выходят не только на Светлоград. Таэрель никогда не видел чистую изнанку, эту поражающую воображение пустоту — даже до построения общежития периметр Светлограда был обнесен высоким забором с единственной дверью, запертой на ключ. Стремление попасть за пределы города, не выходя с этого уровня пространства, считалось опасным и безответственным. Поэтому про суть изнанки Таэрель знал лишь со слов Гродеса.

— Я позвал тебя именно сюда, чтобы ты понимал, что это — не официальная беседа, Таэрель.

Таэрель кивнул. Старейшина продолжил:  
— Задумывался ли ты когда-нибудь о том, насколько давно существует этот мир? Я самый старый из ныне живущих, и мой возраст — лишь песчинка по сравнению с возрастом Вселенной, — Леанис грустно улыбнулся. — Задумывался ли ты о том, когда появилась первая Эмет?  
— Эмет?  
— Когда я был ребенком, уже никто не произносил это слово — я узнал о нем от своих родителей. То, что видят те, кто наделены Даром, стали называть просто Светом… и просто Тьмой. Однажды, переняв очередное человеческое слово, мы стали называть это светлой и темной энергией.

— Никто не знает, когда она возникла.  
— А как считаешь ты, Таэрель? Появилась ли Эмет тогда, когда появились способные видеть ее, или же она существовала намного, намного раньше?  
— Я не знаю и того, когда появился первый наделенный Даром.  
— Мудрый ответ. Сколько лет или же веков потребовалось, чтобы наделенные Даром нашли друг друга и объединились во имя создания своего города? Я не знаю, как найти ответ на этот вопрос — но, может, когда-нибудь я приближусь хоть на шаг к истине. Я не знаю, какой была первая Эмет — светлой или темной. Я не знаю, что было раньше — добро или зло. Я бы сказал, что первая Эмет явилась миру тогда, когда появился первый Человек — но мне неведомо, когда он появился. Я бы сказал, что Эмет была тем, что сделало его Человеком. Мозг эволюционировал постепенно, и наши предки постепенно меняли облик. Что же за чувство испытал первый Человек, что за поступок он совершил, что произвел первую Эмет, которую не производит ни одно животное?

— Это был человек, и притом древний. Потому я почти уверен, что Эмет была такой, какой она бывает всегда у людей — несущей в себе и Свет, и Тьму.  
— Отец моей матери долгие годы жил среди людей, и мать говорила мне, что он был позван в Светагрод в века Поиска. Тогда еще не был построен Тенебрис, и Светагрод назывался Ир, что означало на древнем языке просто «город». Тебе сложно представить себе это, Таэрель, но мой прадедушка или прапрадедушка, скорее всего, был человеком. Я ближе к людям, чем любой другой житель Светлограда. Я многое знаю о людях, о двоякости их природы. Одной рукой они спасают, другой же предают, сегодня их сердца переполнены сочувствием, а назавтра — жестокостью… Мне остается лишь, глядя на это, благословлять, что в мире, где каждый день творится столько зла, возник истинный, чистый Свет без примеси Тьмы.

— Но возможен ли истинный Свет, — медленно проговорил Таэрель, — в мире, где не существует Тьмы?  
— Ты прозорлив, Таэрель. Ты задаешь очень верные вопросы, которые мучают и меня самого. Что было бы с этим миром, не будь в нем Темных? Не было бы в давние, кровавые века налетов на Ир, не было бы Договора, который губит сейчас столько жизней, чтобы Темные не погубили еще больше. Светлоград влиял бы на человеческий мир, наставляя людей на верный путь, и было бы много Светлых, которые прожили дольше, чем я. Я раскрою тебе свою маленькую тайну, Таэрель.

Таэрель замер в ожидании. Старейшина протянул руку ладонью вверх, и в ней очутились три свитка.  
— Для тебя наверняка не секрет, что многие из нас смотрели с укором на твоего сына, когда он создал светлый артефакт для себя, не для блага Светлограда. Но я понимаю его в этом, как никто иной. Я никогда не был Светлым Мастером — но я родился за пару веков до того, как один из нас стал первым Светлым Мастером. До этого Артефакты Света были делом всех Старейшин в равной степени. Я умею создавать артефакты, и семь веков тому назад я создал эти свитки для себя, не по общему решению Совета. С той же целью, с какой Флар создал кристалл. Для того, чтобы помнить.

Леанис тяжело вздохнул и замолчал.  
— Что ты хотел помнить, Леанис? — спросил наконец Таэрель. Ему вдруг пришло в голову, что в тот день, когда в Светлоград явился Неприкасаемый, предлагая сделку, Леанис мог бы отдать один из своих артефактов… но почему-то предпочел забрать у Флара кристалл.  
— Первый свиток хранит имена всех, кто за эти века провинился перед Светом так серьезно, что не мог дольше оставаться в Светлограде и был обречен нами на человеческое существование. Я помню каждого из них. Я вспоминаю их, когда мне в руку ложится этот свиток. Какими они были, когда были Светлыми, и на что обрекли себя после. Я помню их лица, когда они узнавали о нашем решении. Я помню, как они выходили за дверь, чтобы никогда не вернуться, ибо им навеки закрывалась дорога назад.

Таэрель взял свиток в ладонь. Имена, имена, имена… Лишь в самом конце попалось четыре имени, которые были ему известны.  
— Они все нарушали Договор? Они убивали Темных?  
— Не все, но многие. Темные хитры и изворотливы, лживы и жестоки. Они погубили многих Светлых безнаказанно, не нарушив при этом Договора. Потому у меня так болит душа за каждого Разделителя, которому изо дня в день приходится иметь дело с Темными, — Леанис отложил в сторону еще один свиток и нахмурился. — Вот второй свиток, Таэрель. Он хранит имена всех Светлых, перешедших за эти века на сторону Тьмы.

В воздухе повисло молчание. Таэрель взял в руки свиток и, не удержавшись, взглянул на последние имена. Он был уверен, но хотел в очередной раз убедиться в правильности своих предчувствий.

— Третий же свиток самый длинный. Он хранит имена всех Светлых, чьи жизни оборвались. Среди них есть убиенные Темными, есть нарушившие ту часть Договора, что гласит о невмешательстве в жизнь людей. Есть погибшие в результате несчастных случаев — только вот многие из этих случаев были вовсе не слепой судьбой, но коварством Темных. Есть… есть те, кого мы сами отдали Темным на убиение, ибо Договор неумолим. Я скорблю о каждом Светлом, который погиб. Кого то из них я едва знал, кто-то был моим другом. Каждое имя в этом списке отзывается во мне разной болью. Да ты и сам заметишь подобное на себе, если вчитаешься в эти строки.

Таэрель довольно быстро нашел в списке те имена, которые отозвались болью. Отец. Мать. Никто из них не увидел своего внука. Гродес, прежний Мастер, предшественник Флара. Он был другом Таэреля долгие годы. Таэрель чувствовал его смерть заранее — не знал лишь, от чего она придет и когда, но при последней встрече почувствовал глухую тоску. Лиека… девушка, которую однажды полюбил Флар. Это было горько, видеть, как он страдает после ее смерти, и знать, знать наверняка, что ему ничем не поможешь, что лучшее, что можно сейчас сделать — отступить, не вмешиваться.

В этом списке тоже не было имени Флара. Старейшина перекинул через плечо свою длинную серебристую косу — единственный внешний признак, по которому можно было бы догадаться о возрасте — и заговорил снова:  
— Мне дорог каждый, в ком есть Светлый Дар. Каждый, кто может видеть Светлую Эмет, и в чьих деяниях и даже помыслах горит истинный Свет. Горел бы он, если бы не существовало Тьмы, если бы Светлые почти не умирали, не страдали? Я не знаю ответа, и не уверен, что хотел бы знать. Были времена, когда во мне пылал гнев, и я мечтал, как однажды Темных не станет, и в мире воссияет Свет во всем своем великолепии. Сейчас же я могу сказать, что смирился с сущностью этого мира, хоть и не постиг ее до конца. Я чувствую лишь благодарность за то, что есть Свет и за то, что однажды был построен Ир, Светагрод, Светлоград — называй, как хочешь. Город, где нет места Тьме.

— Скажи, Леанис… Ты ведь позвал меня не затем, чтобы говорить о тайнах этого мира?  
— Я позвал тебя затем, чтобы говорить с тобой, Таэрель. Говорить о многом. Но ты тороплив. Ты чувствуешь, как чувствовал бы любой на твоем месте, что речь зайдет о твоем сыне. Что ж, поговорим о нем, ибо его участь вызывает у меня тревогу. Флар был не просто Светлым Мастером, необычайно талантливым для своих юных лет. Он был… очень светлым. Я видел, как горел его внутренний Свет. Все Старейшины видели его Эмет, когда он принес в жертву свой кристалл. Тот, кто так горел… может ли он однажды отвергнуть Свет? Не Светлоград, нет, не нас, старых дураков… Свой внутренний Свет?  
— Нет.

— Был когда-то Светлый, который, оказавшись в плену у Темных, принял решение остаться в Тенебрисе. Он погиб. Другой, кто поступил так же, отказавшись вернуться в Светлоград, остался с Темными и стал однажды одним из них. Я могу понять, что двигало первым. Он был истинным мучеником и желал укрепить свой Свет в страданиях, показать Темным силу своего духа. Силу, которой у Темных нет и никогда не было… Я могу понять, что двигало вторым. Он был горд, он воспылал жаждой мести, впустил в свое сердце ненависть и стал истинно жестоким. Но Флар… Представляешь ли ты, Таэрель, что ждет Светлого, оказавшегося в обители Тьмы? Я не хочу травить тебе душу — но ты и сам, должно быть, не можешь сейчас жить спокойно, не задумываясь о том, что происходит с твоим сыном.

— Какой мне смысл рвать на себе волосы, представляя, что могут Темные сделать с Фларом? Я знаю, что он жив, я знаю, что он не станет одним из них. Я знаю, что остаться в Дарк-Сити было его выбором. Пойми меня правильно, Леанис — мне очень горько за него. Ему еще нет полвека, а он уже вкусил столько горя, сколько, возможно, я и вообразить себе не могу. Но, решая дать новую жизнь, нужно быть готовым ко всему. Дети вырастают и сами выбирают свой путь, учатся на собственных ошибках. Я видел родителей Лиеки. Она выбрала свой путь, приняла решение, которое казалось ей верным, но привело к ее гибели. Они дали ей жизнь — чтобы кто-то так грубо эту жизнь отнял. А родители тех Светлых, кто совершил предательство и стал своим в Дарк-Сити?

— Я не понимаю и никогда не пойму, что движет теми, кто предает Свет. В Тенебрисе каждый сам за себя. Там нет любви и дружбы, а если окажешься в беде, другие лишь посмеются тебе в лицо. Родители там бросают своих детей на произвол судьбы, а если не бросают — никогда не могут быть уверены, что дети не предадут их однажды. Там нет никакой общности. Они враги друг другу еще больше, чем враги Свету. Там засилье жестокости и лжи. А Темные Неприкасаемые… Они сильнее всех и больше всех понимают, многие из них вышли за пределы обычного темного сознания, как мы привыкли его представлять. Но оттого они и страшнее всего. Я знаю лично Неприкасаемую по имени Тея, и всякий раз, когда я говорю с ней, я боюсь забыть, что говорю с Темной, не со Светлой. Но я всегда держу в голове, что это лишь иллюзия, притворство, обман. В ней нет Света, она бессердечна и жестока, жадна до власти. Тот же, кто держит в плену Флара…

— Не надо, Леанис. Я видел его. Тот сорт Темных, кому нужны пленники с внутренним стержнем, чтобы однажды сломать, — Таэрель дернул плечом. — Но он не сможет сломать Флара. Я знаю это.  
— Я знаю, Таэрель, ты не любишь говорить о своем даре предчувствия, но он не секрет для меня. Ты знаешь наверняка, что Флар не станет Темным, но ты сам говорил своей супруге — он не вернется в Светлоград. И разве ты не был уверен, что у Флара особый путь?  
— Мне ничто не ведомо наверняка, Леанис. Будущее не ведомо никому.  
— Но предчувствия ведут тебя порой там, где другого вели бы чувства.

Таэрель отвел взгляд. «Что ему еще известно?»  
— Пойми меня правильно, Таэрель. Я всей душой желаю блага твоему сыну. Но мне неясно, кто он сейчас. Уже больше трех месяцев от Флара не было поступлений светлой энергии в Центр. Я задумываюсь над тем, не встретиться ли мне снова с Теей, чтобы прояснить его статус. Кто он сейчас для Договора, для отношений Света и Тьмы? Если он — один из нас, если он под протекцией Светлограда, то его защищает Договор, и они не имеют права отнять его жизнь. Если же мы утвердим, что он больше не один из нас…  
— Но почему, Леанис? Ты видел сам — его не было в списке тех, кто затемнился.

— Я слишком хорошо помню прошлое Светлограда. Я еще не успел забыть историю одного Светлого, произошедшую в XVI веке. Был тогда Светлый Разделитель по имени Теан, тихий и скромный юноша. Но за внешним спокойствием пряталась мятежная душа. Он усомнился в правоте Старейшин, в нашем праве решать, сколько Эмет получит каждый житель Светлограда. Он не говорил об этом прямо, но он искал ответы на свои вопросы и всякий раз не оставался ими удовлетворен. Не найдя ответов у Светлых, он обратился к Темным — и получил то, что искал. Темные сказали ему, что он вправе брать, сколько пожелает, не считаясь с другими, а все остальное — светлая выдумка. Темные предложили ему сделку — пока он не успел затемниться, он должен был убить неугодного им Темного и нарушить Договор… По Договору погиб один из нас, а Теан стал новым Темным, взял себе новое имя и новыми предательствами проложил себе дорогу в Неприкасаемые.

— Но Флар…  
— Я знаю. И потому я все еще выжидаю, беру на себя ответственность за этот риск, позволяю неопределенности меня мучить. Из уважения к Флару, из уважения к тебе и потому, что я верю твоим предчувствиям — возможно, больше, чем ты сам. Но даже я не в силах толковать их. Что ждет его — в чертогах Тьмы, где умирает всякая надежда? Станет ли он тем, кто обратит души Темных к Свету? Возможно ли это? Или же… Давным-давно мать рассказывала мне легенды о испорченных Светлых, что продолжали видеть светлую Эмет, но могли при этом творить зло. Я не хочу верить в то, что они существовали, но я не знаю, что и думать. Не вернется в Светлоград, но не станет Темным. Не умер, но не испускает Эмет. Необычная судьба… Боюсь, такая загадка и мне не по зубам.

— Почему бы не подождать? Если что-то должно случиться — навряд ли мы будем в силах этому помешать.  
— Что-то должно случиться… Это ведь тоже было предчувствие, Таэрель? Ты знаешь это наверняка.  
— Для этого знания не нужно обладать даром предчувствия.

Леанис загадочно улыбнулся.  
— Должно быть, я утомил тебя, Таэрель. Настала пора нам попрощаться. До скорых встреч.  
— До скорых встреч, Леанис.

Таэрель спустился по лестнице. На душе было скверно.

Это началось, когда строили Центр. Таэрелю было шесть, и он жил с родителями, слушал, как они говорят о том будущем, которое ждет Светлоград, когда построят Центр.  
— Говорят, он будет построен в этом году, — заметила мать.  
— Не будет, — возразил тогда Таэрель. — На это уйдет еще много времени.

Мать улыбнулась ему и не стала спорить — должно быть, не восприняла всерьез. А вскоре из-за непредвиденных проблем строительство Центра и вправду затянулось, и закончилось лишь спустя шесть лет.

Это возникало у Таэреля, как странная уверенность, которую ни с чем не перепутаешь. Никаких видений и образов, лишь утверждения, которые впоследствии с пугающей точностью оказываются истинными.

«Предчувствия заменяют тебе чувства» — сказал Леанис, и это уязвило Таэреля. Он вспомнил, как начал ухаживать за Гиссой. Полюбил ли он ее той самой любовью, которая дана лишь Светлым? Той самой, которой, без сомнений, Флар полюбил Лиеку? Или же просто почувствовал, что им нужно быть вместе, тогда еще не задумываясь о том, зачем это нужно, не задумываясь о том, что однажды у них может быть сын…

Он чувствовал заранее события, которым суждено было потрясти Светлоград. Чувствовал заранее смерти близких. Знал, что не сможет повлиять, и от этого становилось невыносимо горько. Зачем было дано ему это знание, если оно приносило лишь горечь и боль, ощущение собственного бессилия перед ликом судьбы?

Он чувствовал себя одиноким. Он знал, как прекрасен бывает Свет, и не хуже он знал, что случается, когда судьба ставит Светлого перед выбором из двух зол, когда, что ни выбери, лишь умножишь Тьму. Он знал, что меньшим злом бывает порой скрытность и ложь, и знал, что меньшим злом бывают поступки вопреки воле Старейшин. Он не мог ни с кем говорить об этом открыто. Он не мог говорить об этом с Гиссой, прекрасной и светлой в своей вере в добро, Великий Свет и непогрешимую мудрость Старейшин. Он не говорил об этом с Фларом — знал, что до понимания многих вещей сын должен будет дойти сам.

Таэреля беспокоило, что у него слишком давно не возникало новых предчувствий, будто какие-то знания скрывались и таились от него. Он по-прежнему был уверен, что Флар жив, и где-то сейчас сияет его внутренний Свет. И он был уверен кое в чем еще, слишком неопределенном, чтобы извлекать из этого информацию.

Что-то должно случиться.


	16. Свобода

«— И ты никогда не гулял по человеческому миру?  
— Я бываю там благодаря проекту „Подключение“, проверяю связь. Но все время в помещениях.  
— Значит, ты никогда не видел моря. Ты не представляешь, что это такое — настоящий простор, столько воды и… Я хочу показать тебе. Я недавно была в человеческом городе в связи с одним расследованием, знаю места. Выйдем прямо в порту.  
— Что за город?  
— Стокгольм.»

Флару не нужен был даже кристалл, чтобы это вспомнить.

Он довольно быстро насобирал энергии и превратил свою водолазку в теплую куртку — не то чтобы его смущал холод, но, даже оказавшись вне Договора, он не хотел привлекать к себе излишнего внимания, разгуливая зимой без теплой одежды. Нужно будет обеспечить себя артефактным документом — Лиека говорила когда-то, что, отправляясь надолго в человеческий мир, лучше запросить в отделе материального обеспечения паспорт, потому что во многих человеческих странах просят предъявлять документы, и лучше, чтобы с ними все было в порядке.

«Я не успел сюда к твоему дню рождения. Прости. Твой день рождения я праздновал в плену, изводя себя сомнениями, готовясь к последнему рывку.»

Легкий ветерок трепал волосы Флара. Пахло холодом, морем и свободой.  
«Какой же ты странный, человеческий мир.»

Он помнил порт, и помнил побережье, и помнил улицы, по которым шел. Прошлый раз он был здесь более двух лет назад. Вдвоем с Лиекой. Казалось, воспоминания о их рассветной прогулке остались здесь, они витали в воздухе, их приносил с собой ветер, которому Флар подставлял лицо.

«— Ну тогда я должен выучить шведский.  
— Зачем? В Стокгольме часто бывают туристы, и никого не удивит английская речь.  
— Я хочу понимать этот город, если уж я буду по нему гулять.»

И он выучил. Он выучил много шведских слов — после немецкого довольно похожий язык учился на удивление легко и быстро. А может потому, что он, Флар, был слишком окрылен предвкушением?

Они смотрели вместе на море, они гуляли вдвоем по улицам, и все вокруг казалось волшебным в этом туманном рассвете. Что-то было завораживающе-красивым, что-то — непонятным, что-то казалось нелепым. А Лиека шла рядом и улыбалась, и выглядела абсолютно счастливой тем, что открывает ему что-то новое.  
Он помнил очень мало деталей, и когда он погружался в воспоминания с помощью кристалла, туман местами казался гуще, чем был на самом деле. Туман скрывал надписи на домах — но в то же время оставлял нетронутыми формы шпилей, видневшихся вдалеке, и море, и удивительно разноцветные кроны деревьев, и улыбку Лиеки.

С ними заговорили возле одной из церквей. Не на шведском и не на английском — на языке, которого Флар не знал. Мужчина, обратившийся к ним, выглядел растерянно и говорил с вопросительной интонацией, повторяя на разные лады какое-то слово… Данаск? Даниск? Они лишь развели руками, показывая, что не понимают, и поспешили было уйти, но он наморщил лоб и перешел на английский, что давалось ему с явным трудом.  
— Please… Help… Not money… Not home…  
— We have no cash. Sorry, — Лиека сориентировалась первой и взяла Флара за руку, утаскивая в ближайший переулок.

Это воспоминание Флар не вкладывал в кристалл. Человек, просивший о помощи, мог, сам того не зная, стать для них гибелью. Даже оказавшись в Светлограде, Флар долгое время не мог успокоиться.

«— Все будет в порядке, Флар. Со мной не первый раз заговаривают люди. Мы для него — лишь одни из многих, отвечавших так же, я уверена в этом, — Лиека улыбалась ему ободряюще, но он не сомневался, что она тоже перепугалась не на шутку.»

Они больше не гуляли по человеческому миру. Было много тех, кто нечаянно нарушил вторую часть Договора и жестоко за это поплатился. Не вызывать подозрений, не привлекать внимания, не вступать в длительные разговоры с людьми… это были обычные предостережения для всех Светлых, отправлявшихся в человеческий мир. Но Договор был устроен так, что оценивал не столько поведение Светлого, сколько оценку этого человеком. Обычно отсутствие значимых последствий и вызывающего поведения, а также отсутствие долгого или примечательного своей тематикой разговора спасало — но не всегда.

Больше всего на свете Флар хотел бы, чтобы Лиека сейчас снова была рядом с ним, чтобы им обоим не нужно было больше считаться со Старейшинами, с Центром, с Договором… Чтобы они могли снова гулять вместе по этому удивительному городу и по многим другим не менее удивительным городам. Они проплыли бы вместе по морю на настоящем корабле, которые приходят в местный порт, они увидели бы, как у людей сменяются времена суток и времена года, они впитывали бы столько энергии, сколько хотели, и чувствовали бы ее настоящий вкус. Они узнали бы этот мир и лучше узнали бы друг друга…

Но Лиеки не было. Он был в этом городе один. По улицам сновали люди, и Флар теперь свободно мог бы заговорить с любым из них — но у него не возникало такого желания. Флар впервые за всю свою жизнь был по-настоящему свободен… И остро, невыносимо остро чувствовал собственное одиночество.

Если он собирается остаться здесь, в человеческом мире — ему нужно будет смириться с тем, что больше не будет возможности поговорить с кем-то мало-мальски откровенно. Райст был донельзя скверной альтернативой одиночеству — но в каких-то вопросах он понимал Флара лучше многих Светлых и зачастую оказывался более интересным собеседником.

«Если все пойдет так, как я планирую сейчас, я никогда больше не буду говорить ни со Светлым, ни с Темным. Я не смогу поговорить даже с отцом, хотя он сейчас кажется мне единственным Светлым, способным меня понять.»

Щемящее, тоскливое чувство… и вместе с тем восхитительно пусто, свободно и легко.


	17. Изнанка

«Мне кажется, что я гоняюсь за призраком.»

Райст отслеживал темные сгустки по всему Кингстону. Порой он вместе с Трейром срывался с места и ходил по улицам, постоянно оглядываясь вокруг, надеясь заметить… Заметить того, кто уже однажды стер себя для всех органов чувств Райста.

«Посмел бы он, непривычный к человеческому миру и почти наверняка не пользовавшийся транспортом, подделать билет на самолет или поезд? А украсть кругленькую сумму и купить?»

— Ты уверен, что он вышел в Кингстоне? — уже не в первый раз спрашивал Трейр.  
— Это очень в его духе — прийти туда, где погибла его девочка. Он всерьез на ней помешан, Трейр.  
— Ты не думаешь, что он мог избегать мест, где ты легко его найдешь?  
— Если он знает другие места в человеческом мире достаточно хорошо, чтобы представить их и там очутиться, у меня все равно нет зацепок. Хотя я близок к тому, чтобы начать прочесывать весь мир по одному городу. У нас полно времени, — Райст криво усмехнулся. Трейр только покачал головой.

«Мне кажется, я что-то упускаю. Возможно, стоит подумать еще раз. Обдумать все, с нуля, ничего не упустить. Конечно, от меня никогда раньше не сбегал Особый, находящийся вне Договора и умеющий изготавливать в краткие сроки мощные нематериальные артефакты, обеспечивающие в том числе и скрытность. Но все когда-то бывает в первый раз.»

Райст снова и снова вспоминал, что он знает о Фларе. Почему-то ярко и отчетливо вспоминалось его лицо и его мимика, самая разнообразная: улыбка, прищур, гримаса боли, приподнятая бровь — или же закрытые глаза и чуть приоткрытый рот, когда…

«Ох, Райст. Этого еще не хватало.»

Вспоминалось и другое — вспоминалось, как Светлый столько дней скрывал свою сущность, лгал без единого ложного утверждения, вводил в заблуждение каждой формулировкой, каждым аспектом своего поведения, так хорошо, казалось, изученного Райстом. От этого просыпалась жгучая досада. «Я ведь мог бы… Я должен был догадаться…»

Райст вспоминал, что Флар говорил о себе. Флар не скрывал своих взглядов на мир — и в то же время почти ничего не упоминал про свою жизнь.

Райст вспоминал Флара разным — надменным и растерянным, искренне улыбающимся и содрогающимся в рыданиях, красивым и изуродованным, задыхающимся, захлебывающимся и даже спящим. Лишь один раз Флар не был похож на самого себя. Черты лица остались теми же — но то, что делало их живыми, ушло. Глаза остались теми же, но взгляд потерял свою осмысленность. Голос остался тем же, но слова растягивались, и паузы между ними росли. Райст вдруг понял, что не хотел бы больше видеть Флара таким, и сам удивился собственным мыслям. «Впрочем, это логично, ведь я хочу экспериментировать с его личностью, а не с его телом.» В тот день, когда Флар отвечал Райсту, Райст понимал, что прежний Флар никогда не дал бы такого ответа, только не в присутствии Темного…

— Трейр! Я ведь спрашивал Флара, какие он знает языки. Он ответил «Латынь, немецкий, шведский».  
— Странно, что он не попытался это скрыть.  
— На то были свои причины. Он был в том состоянии, когда не мог всерьез задумываться над последствиями своих слов. И… скорее всего, тот диалог он не смог потом вспомнить целиком.  
— Значит, можно проверить Германию и Швецию? Есть шанс, что он учил языки не просто так, и ему приходилось бывать в этих странах.

Райст промолчал и сосредоточился, отслеживая сгустки темной энергии, поглощаемые в человеческой стране, где он был последний раз во время брусничной войны.

***

Они заметили друг друга почти одновременно.

Пара мгновений на то, чтобы почувствовать опасность, и Флар молнией метнулся к ближайшей двери, распахнул ее, вкладывая энергию, переступил порог…

И лишь оказавшись в кромешной тьме понял, что забыл представить… Да и что он мог представить? Свою — уже не свою — мастерскую? Кабинет Райста?

Второе выглядело не такой плохой идеей. Ведь сам Райст только что был в Стокгольме, в нескольких метрах от Флара, оглядывал внимательно все вокруг… и не задерживал взгляд на Фларе. Флара по-прежнему скрывал от Райста артефакт.

Но не скрывал от того, другого. Холодные голубые глаза на мгновение остановились на Фларе — спокойно, изучающе, оценивающе. Кажется, тот, второй, был уже совсем рядом, когда Флар перешагнул порог… это случилось слишком быстро. Все случилось слишком быстро.

Глаза не привыкали к темноте.  
«Где я?»

Флар сделал несколько шагов — и не услышал звука. Боязливо протянул руку, не зная, на что наткнется — и не почувствовал ничего. Присел на корточки, чтобы ощупать поверхность, по которой он шел — и с удивлением обнаружил, что, похоже, она существовала лишь под его ступнями, поскольку совсем рядом, как низко ни опускай руку, ничего было не нащупать.

Флар довольно быстро догадался, где он.  
«Так вот ты какая, необработанная изнанка.»

Не будь здесь кромешной тьмы, Флар был бы доволен.  
«Могу ли я создать здесь свет?»

Отец как-то упоминал, что, раз Флар стал Светлым Мастером, однажды ему придется научиться работать с тем пространством, где существовал Светлоград. Так, как с ним работал однажды Мастер Гродес, внесший огромный вклад в строительство Центра.

Но Флару не довелось поработать с изнанкой. Он даже не представлял себе, как она выглядит в чистом виде. В Светлограде не было ни единого места, позволявшего взглянуть за периметр.

Флар попробовал сотворить здесь магию. Вложить немного светлой энергии и… и создать хоть какое-то освещение.

И освещение возникло. Тусклое, имевшее своим источником что-то невидимое рядом с Фларом, на уровне его локтя. Флар оглянулся назад и увидел дверь, через которую он зашел. Увидел собственные следы и понял, что, делая очередной шаг, создавал под своей ногой маленький островок не существовавшей ранее поверхности.

Флар вдруг понял, что ему напоминает это освещение. Ровно так же освещала комнату настольная лампа на прикроватном столике в спальне Райста. Он создал то, от чего не успел отвыкнуть.

Может быть, именно так однажды Мудрейшие и открыли изнанку, задумался Флар. Легенды гласили, что Мудрейшие пожелали, чтобы был город, и город возник. Но на самом деле Мудрейшие были теми же Светлыми, притом жившими среди людей, им не было ведомо очень и очень многое. Может быть, кто-то из них, уходя от погони, переступая через порог, всем сердцем пожелал скрыться от преследователей?

Наверняка, были за эти века еще Светлые и Темные, открывавшие изнанку. Может быть, есть и поселения — другие, кроме Светлограда и Дарк-Сити? История умалчивает об этом — но она о многом умалчивает.

«Здесь можно жить — если только я смогу создать себе условия.»

Он попытался вложить еще энергии и создать цельный пол — серый и гладкий, но совершенно не скользкий: такой, какой был в его мастерской.

Под ногами Флара возник маленький прямоугольный участок пола.

«Что же ты есть, изнанка? Пространство, содержащее материю, готовую стать чем угодно, если вложить в нее энергию и волю?»

Флар почувствовал, что светлая энергия кончалась, оставалось лишь небольшое количество темной.

«Может ли темная энергия преобразовывать изнанку? Как-то же Темные меняли облик Дарк Сити. Было бы странно, если бы им для каждого внесения изменений требовалась помощь Светлых.»

Флар сосредоточился и попытался поменять цвет созданного им участка пола на черный. Но темная энергия, казалось, ушла в никуда. «Я все еще не до конца понимаю, что есть темная энергия и как с ней обращаться. Должно быть, дело в этом.»

Флар зашагал к двери. Вдруг отсюда нельзя призывать энергию? Если он не сможет восстанавливать здесь свои запасы, то рискует остаться навсегда запертым в этом странном кусочке изнанки, где есть лишь дверь, тусклое освещение и немного поверхности, по которой можно ступать, не опасаясь провалиться в никуда. Лучше вернуться сюда позже, более подготовленным.

Флар вспомнил второе место после Стокгольма, которое ему пришлось узнать в человеческом мире.

Кингстон.


	18. Дружба

— Остынь, Райст. На горячую голову ты ничего хорошего не сделаешь.

Райст мрачно взглянул на Трейра и ничего не ответил.

— Куда он делся? — Райст произнес это с досадой — нелегко было признавать собственное поражение. — Мы думали, в случае чего он сможет сбежать через единственное место в Дарк-Сити, которое он знает. Потому что навряд ли он бы рискнул сейчас появляться в Светлограде, даже мельком. Здесь ты бы успел догнать его…

— Верно, — согласился Трейр. — Он не просто переступил через порог в человеческом мире — иначе я бы схватил его, и дело с концом. Не воспользовался порталом в твою комнату — я переступил порог на секунду позже него, я бы заметил. А еще мы с тобой рисковали. Устраивая облаву в человеческом городе, мы ходим по минному полю.

— Может, он все-таки знает другие места в Дарк-Сити, кроме моей комнаты?   
— Мы знаем, что он пытался освоиться в Стокгольме. Подумай сам — если бы он попадался ранее на глаза кому-то еще из Темных, отпустили бы его? Сбежал бы он так быстро?  
— Я уже ни в чем не уверен. Что, если сбегая от меня, он выходил в коридор и теперь может путешествовать через коридор? Двери не обязательно открывать на вход, их можно открывать на выход.  
— Дверь твоей комнаты точно не открывалась, Райст.

— Где он может быть сейчас, если он в человеческом мире? В Стокгольме ему оставаться опасно. Кингстон? Но он знает, что там я могу догадаться его искать. Германия? Страны, где говорят на английском?

— Не думаю, что он знает много порталов. Скорее всего, Стокгольм и Кингстон, может быть, еще один город, но вряд ли. Подожди, Райст. Он не уйдет. Человеческий мир большой, но преодолевать расстояния в нем без порталов непросто. Лучше хорошо продумать, как не упустить его на этот раз. Давай взглянем на карту, — Трейр достал из кармана смартфон, провел пальцем по экрану. Райст лишь махнул рукой.

— Ты говоришь, нужно подождать, потому что у нас много времени? По той же логике, у нас много попыток. Можно загнать его, не давая ему передышки, не давая ему подготовиться и что-нибудь придумать. Почему нет? В человеческом мире у него нет денег, если только он их не украл, и с хорошей вероятностью ему известны лишь два города — навряд ли он видел другие хотя бы на фотографиях. Давай прямо сейчас отправимся в Кингстон.

— А ты сможешь гарантировать мне, что у нас получится не связываться с людьми? Вспомни — ему достаточно позвать на помощь, и на нас обратят внимание.  
— Для того, чтобы нарушить эту часть Договора, требуется кое-что посерьезнее простого взгляда в нашу сторону.  
— Например, кто-то обратит внимание, что мы как сквозь землю провалились. Например, о происшествии напишут в интернете. Сейчас не XVI век, Райст. Попытка схватить кого-то на улице в развитых странах привлечет к себе внимание. Почему бы нам не подождать самого безлюдного часа в Кингстоне? Тем более, в такие часы те, у кого нет денег, знакомств и своего дома, могут находиться лишь на улице или на вокзалах.

Райст поморщился.  
— Если бы я мог видеть его… Я бы давно бросился за ним. Я бы не выжидал. Он был бы здесь уже до полуночи.

Трейр чуть приподнял брови, и Райст взглянул на часы. Да, успеть до полуночи по Гринвичу было бы чудом, но сейчас Райсту действительно казалось, что, не скрывайся Флар от его зрения, и Райст настиг бы его всего за пару часов.  
— Зато теперь я запомнил его в лицо, — пожал плечами Трейр. — В следующий раз будет проще. 

Дверь кабинета открылась.  
— Привет, Райст. Привет, Трейр.

Трейр молча кивнул. Райст изобразил некое подобие улыбки. Он не хотел видеть сейчас кого-то из Неприкасаемых, тем более Тею.  
— Райст, я не видела тебя уже несколько месяцев. С тобой все в порядке?  
— Да, — Райст мысленно выругался. Он сейчас был настолько не в себе, что не мог сказать что-нибудь нейтральное, что бы не выдало его выплеском темной энергии. Впрочем, скрывать что-то от Теи всегда было рискованно. — Почти.

— Что случилось? Может, я могу помочь?  
— Нет. Думаю, не можешь.

Тея смотрела на него, мило улыбаясь и ожидая пояснений. Ее добрая, как у Светлой, улыбка всегда была Райсту поперек горла.  
— От меня сбежал пленник. Он научился становиться для меня невидимкой.  
— Тогда тебе точно нужна помощь. Думаешь, он не мог отправиться в Светлоград?  
— Кто его разберет, куда он мог отправиться, — Райст немного пришел в себя. Выдавать все свои мысли он не хотел.

— И когда же он сбежал? — за сочувственными интонациями Теи проскользнул совсем не светлый интерес. Интерес хищника, почуявшего добычу. «Ну наконец-то. И твоя маска порой сползает».

— Несколько дней назад.  
— Ты пытался найти его?  
— Да.  
— Где?  
— В человеческом мире.  
— Давай конкретнее, Райст. Я точно не смогу помочь тебе, если будешь отмалчиваться, — улыбнулась Тея.

— Думаю, мне поможет Трейр. Или я помогу себе сам. Спасибо за твое неравнодушие, Тея.  
— Прости, не буду бередить твои душевные раны. Не каждый способен тебя сейчас понять и поддержать. Может, позвать Аури? Уверена, с ним ты найдешь общий язык. Не все же время тебе таскать с собой на поиски Трейра, он, должно быть, устал.

Порыв ринуться к Тее и, прежде чем та опомнится, свернуть ей шею, был как никогда сильным. «Она угрожает. Дает понять, что может рассказать другим Неприкасаемым. Дает понять, что я должен подчиняться ей, если хочу сохранить свое место. Если бы только… Неужели мне никогда не собрать остальных семерых, чтобы сместить ее саму?»

В воздухе повисло напряженное молчание.  
— Я вижу, ты сейчас не в себе, — ласково сказала Тея. — Расскажи мне, где ты собирался искать своего пленника, и я сама верну его в Дарк-Сити.

«В Дарк-Сити, но не мне. Ну конечно. Она заберет Флара себе, и я ничего не смогу сделать. Но зачем он ей? Неужели она выяснила… но как?»

Райст приказал себе собраться.  
— Да, ты права. Я как раз вспоминал, что мне о нем известно. Он был Светлым Мастером, плохо знал человеческий мир. Возможно, он все-таки решил вернуться в Светлоград — очень в духе Светлых принять блудного сына. Единственная моя надежда — что он не смог перебороть свою гордость и прячется от всех в человеческом мире. Это выглядит несколько бессмысленно… но на что мне еще остается надеяться? Конечно, и в Дарк-Сити не я один заинтересован в светлом пленнике. Но я решил исходить из того, что Флар сделал все, чтобы избежать новых встреч с Темными. Я раздумывал, куда он мог пойти в человеческом мире, вспоминал, какие языки он знает — латынь, немецкий, шведский… Я не знаю, что с ним сейчас. Возможно, он уже мертв и все это зря.

— Не переживай раньше времени, Райст. Я понимаю, что сейчас тебе тяжело, но попробуй подумать, где еще может скрываться тот, кого ты ищешь.  
— Хорошо, Тея. Но, с твоего позволения… Мне лучше думается одному.  
— Конечно, Райст. Я все понимаю, — Тея улыбнулась ему и вышла за дверь. Райст пробормотал сквозь зубы «вот же сука» и вопросительно взглянул на Трейра.

— Как думаешь, ей известно достаточно, чтобы найти его раньше нас? Знает ли она, кем ему удалось стать?  
— Тея знает многое, но не все.

В голове Райста вдруг зазвонил невидимый колокольчик. Что это было, если не уход от ответа на вопрос?  
— Ты говорил Тее что-нибудь про Флара, Трейр?  
— Значит, ты думаешь, что это я рассказал ей? У нее много самых разнообразных источников информации.  
— Поклянись, Трейр.

Трейр промолчал. Райст впитал его темную энергию — и все стало ясно.  
— И давно ты держишь ее в курсе всех моих дел, мой дорогой друг?  
— С семнадцатого века. Может, с конца шестнадцатого.  
— Вот как. Работаешь на нее? Может, еще и спишь с ней?  
— Бывает.

Райст сделал глубокий вдох. Все это не укладывалось у него в голове. Он не раз думал о том, что Трейр может однажды предать его. Но чтобы Трейр предавал его, вот так вот, почти беспоследственно, год за годом и век за веком, оставаясь при этом его другом? «Мне жаль вас, Темных. У вас нет и не может быть дружбы» — сказал однажды Флар.

«Я… кажется, я возомнил, что стану для Трейра исключением. Тем, кого он не предаст — хотя бы потому, что это никогда не будет ему выгодно. Я был с ним с самого начала. С того дня, когда он принял решение обратиться во Тьму. Я был свидетелем его трансформации. Я был свидетелем того, как он впервые познал девушку — мы насиловали ее вместе, и я показывал ему, как. Он жил у меня. Я научил его всему, что было нужно для жизни в Дарк-Сити, научил защищаться и нападать, помог видоизменить тело. Только одному его не нужно было учить… Лжи».

Райст горько усмехнулся. Трейр сидел неподвижно. Ждал.  
— Ты и раньше предавал меня? — спросил Райст.  
— Когда?  
— Во времена нашей юности. Когда назови я человеку свой возраст — и он бы ни капельки не удивился. До того, как мы стали Неприкасаемыми. Когда ты жил у меня, в моем домике на окраине Дарк-Сити.

— Я не помню наверняка. Думаю, все-таки нет.  
— Ты мог предать меня и забыть об этом?  
— А чего ты хотел от предателя, Райст?

Они немного помолчали.  
— Скрытность, лицемерие, интриги и предательства… это стало для меня способом выжить. Я никогда не был таким сильным как ты, Райст. Но и мне нужно было приспосабливаться.

— Моя дружба стала для тебя способом выжить. Ты втерся ко мне в доверие и пользовался мной.  
— Меня удивляют твои речи, Райст. Ты никогда не был сентиментален. Мы все пользуемся друг другом. И Темные, и люди, и Светлые. Разве что Темным это немного труднее — доверия друг к другу изначально нет.

— Просто досадую, что не раскусил тебя вовремя. Ждал удара в спину, но не думал, что все окажется так просто.  
— Ты не захочешь больше меня видеть, кроме как на собраниях Неприкасаемых? — спросил Трейр.

— Тебя интересует, сделаю ли я тебе когда-нибудь параплан, не так ли?  
— Не только. Нужно ли нам враждовать, Райст? Я ведь тоже бываю тебе полезен. Может, я и паразит… Но знаешь, животный мир устроен очень интересно. Паразиты порой продлевают жизнь тем, на ком паразитируют.

Райст усмехнулся. В словах Трейра была правда. Райст и Трейр были Неприкасаемыми уже не первый век, и Трейр, как более дипломатичный, удерживал Райста на плаву. Пока Райст был выгоден Трейру, Трейр делал все, чтобы Райст казался удобным и другим Неприкасаемым. В итоге Райст спокойно воплощал в жизнь свои сомнительные порой с точки зрения дипломатии планы и при этом ни разу не оказывался на грани того, чтобы потерять свое место, а вместе с ним почти наверняка и жизнь.

— Ты не паразит, Трейр. Если уж проводить эту аналогию — ты, скорее, симбионт. Я не собираюсь становиться твоим врагом. Я все так же готов помочь тебе, если ты попросишь о помощи. Все будет по-прежнему, просто я буду чуть осмотрительнее, вот и все.


	19. Смысл

Впервые Флар не искал уединения, напротив, он радовался тому, что вокруг люди.

«Попробуйте схватить меня здесь, Темные. Здесь нет дверей, и тащить меня придется далеко. Попробуйте, я хоть увижу, какой смертью умирают те, кто нарушает вторую часть Договора».

Он не блуждал по парку. Он удивительно быстро нашел нужное место.

Он был готов к боли. Он шел ей навстречу.

«Она вела нас, мы старались не отставать. Все время сверялась с чем-то, бормотала себе под нос. Как будто наощупь, знаешь… Творила магию и что-то проверяла. Я до сих пор не понял, как она нашла это место» — говорил один из оперативников, когда Флар наконец сумел убедить хоть кого-то из отряда проводить его к месту происшествия. Флар слишком живо представлял себе эту картину: Лиека, шагающая по еще темному парку, сосредоточенно ищущая, обрабатывающая слишком много информации одновременно, чувствующая азарт от приближения к раскрытию дела, над расследованием которого она трудилась больше месяца.  
«Она вдруг остановилась. Ни к чему не прикасалась. Мы не поняли, что произошло, не успели среагировать… Только что она смотрела куда-то вниз и вперед, вглядывалась… Попыталась сотворить магию и…» — оперативник делал долгие паузы в речи. Ему тоже было нелегко, понимал Флар.

Темный артефакт убивал Светлых, которые замечали его и выбирали целью для уничтожения. Раньше Свет не сталкивался с подобным механизмом. Еще двое погибли, пока один наконец, вложив всю энергию, которую копил не один год, уничтожил целую область пространства, превратив ее в чистый вакуум. А дальше… тела убитых были на месте обращены в комья земли. Тело Светлого не должно было разлагаться, не должно было подвергаться сожжению. Оно должно было после смерти как можно быстрее подвергнуться преобразованию материи и утратить человеческий облик, слившись с окружающим миром. Светлые считали мертвые тела оскорблением их сути. Флар был согласен. Он не хотел бы видеть тело, из которого ушла жизнь. Ему казалось, что он сошел бы с ума, если бы увидел Лиеку мертвой. Его глаза видели бы те же прекрасные черты, но мозг понимал бы — у того, что лежит сейчас на земле, не больше общего с Лиекой, чем у куклы, сделанной по ее образу и подобию. И даже, пожалуй, меньше — ведь кукла не начала бы разлагаться так скоро, как мертвое тело.

Артефакт остановил работу ее мозга, говорил Райст. Отнял то, что делало Лиеку Лиекой, то, что наполняло смыслом существование тела.

Здесь она умерла, перестала существовать. Должно быть, навсегда — хотя Флар отдал бы все, чтобы узнать обратное, чтобы узнать, что та, настоящая Лиека, которую он любил, существует сейчас в других мирах и может там быть счастливой. Но все, что он знал, говорило об обратном. Лиеки больше не было, и кристалл — единственный способ увидеть ее, как наяву. Поговорить с ней — пусть и все о том же.

Здесь она прожила свои последние минуты. Что ж, ее смерть была быстрой и безболезненной. Многим людям, знал Флар, не дано и этой милости.

Скорбь наполняла его душу, боль разрывала на куски. Мимо шли люди, для которых этот парк был обычным парком, местом для прогулок…

Прошел почти год после трагедии, когда к Флару в мастерскую пришла супруга одного из погибших оперативников со своей маленькой дочерью. К Флару часто в тот период заходили Светлые — он стал еще большим затворником после утраты кристалла и, тем не менее, привлекал всеобщее внимание, что отвлекало от работы над мечом. Женщине нужно было выговориться, рассказать про собственную неугасающую скорбь. Флар слушал ее вполуха, а, когда она расплакалась, не знал, как себя повести. Ее дочка лишь вздохнула и сказала:  
— Мама часто плачет, когда вспоминает папу. Ей очень плохо. Зачем она вспоминает, если ей из-за этого плохо?

Флар и сейчас не смог бы внятно объяснить ребенку, для чего нужно помнить, даже если память причиняет боль. С наивно-детской точки зрения это казалось нелогичным — ведь папа не вернется от того, что мама будет по нему плакать, верно?

Тем не менее он шел сюда, к этим деревьям, в этот парк, и он ни за что на свете не променял бы эту пронзающую боль на забвение.

На небе занимался закат, так мало похожий на закат в Светлограде хотя бы тем, что здесь он был разным — каждый вечер приносил новые краски. Флар смотрел на небо, которое больше никогда не увидит Лиека. Он понимал, что пора уходить. Жить дальше, хотя прямо сейчас он видел в этом крайне мало смысла — как и тогда, когда он оказался здесь в первый раз.

Он выжил в Дарк-Сити, не сломался, сумел обрести свободу. Он стал Особым — тем, в существование кого еще совсем недавно не верил. Он оказался вне Договора, вне игры Света и Тьмы. Он заново открыл изнанку. Перед ним был мир, прекрасный и удивительный, открытый для изучения. Каждый день приносил Флару новые открытия. И все это сейчас казалось ему абсолютно бессмысленным. Сейчас, когда он куда острее и ярче осознавал не то, что Лиека жила и озаряла его жизнь, но то, что она погибла.

Ему не хотелось сейчас даже прикасаться к кристаллу. Кристалл — утешительная ложь, тот самый самообман Светлых, о котором так любил порассуждать Райст. Ужасающая правда была здесь, в этом парке. Не то воспоминание, которое хотелось бы вызывать каждый вечер. И все-таки — память о том, о чем он не имел права забыть.

Ему было все равно, что сейчас с ним случится. Казалось, приди за ним сейчас Темные, и он сдался бы им из одного только равнодушия к своей судьбе.

Флар зашагал к выходу из парка. Какие-то улицы, дома, люди, машины… Все было мимо, и города вокруг все равно что не существовало — настолько мало Флар сейчас обращал внимание на реальность, погруженный в свои мысли. Он ходил кругами, не обращая внимания на то, куда он поворачивает, и все же, когда совсем стемнело, вышел на берег озера, казавшегося отсюда огромным, как море. 

Освещение было скудным, но глаза быстро привыкали к темноте.

В один момент ему вдруг показалось, что Лиека стоит с ним рядом — стоит и смотрит на озеро. Он боялся повернуть голову, чтобы не разрушить это странное, щемящее, пронзительное чувство. Она тронула его за локоть. Ощущение нереальности происходящего захлестнуло с головой.  
— Флар.

Иллюзия разрушилась в один миг. За его плечом стояла не Лиека.

В темноте было не разобрать черт лица, но Флар быстро сообразил, с кем имеет дело. Темная, которую легко принять за Светлую. Тея.

— Да? — откликнулся он. От нее не исходило угрозы — хотя, возможно, это был очередной темный обман.  
— Тебе небезопасно оставаться в человеческом мире. Я знаю, ты способен на многое… но и Райст сейчас на многое готов, чтобы тебя вернуть.  
— Думаю, я справлюсь, — Флар лукавил. Он вообще сейчас об этом не думал. Тоска все так же сжимала сердце в тисках.  
— Чего ты хочешь, Флар? Что даст тебе человеческий мир? Здесь бывает интересно побродить, но жить…

Флар пожал плечами. Он понятия не имел, чего он хочет — теперь. Еще недавно он хотел сбежать от Райста. Потом он днями и ночами напролет гулял по Стокгольму, впервые так близко знакомясь с подробностями человеческой жизни, увлекательными и интересными, но чаще странными и неприглядными. Теперь же, когда он очутился в Кингстоне…

— Я дам тебе все, чего ты хочешь. Кров, защиту, информацию, энергию, спокойные условия для творчества… Ты будешь свободен уйти, если пожелаешь. Просто поверь мне. Ты теперь сам можешь чувствовать, что я не лгу.

Флар грустно улыбнулся, вспоминая, как сам хотел заставить Райста поверить, что не лжет. И ведь порой действительно не лгал.  
— Что ты потребуешь взамен? — спросил он.  
— Артефакты. Ты долгие годы делал артефакты для Света и для себя. Почему бы не сделать что-нибудь для меня, если я предоставлю тебе для этого все условия? Послушай, Флар. Не все Темные такие, как Райст. Я знаю, что такое уважение к личности, что такое уважение к чужой свободе. Я скрою тебя от Темных и Светлых. Я не причиню тебе вреда.

— До тех пор, пока я не вызову твое недовольство?  
— Тебе нужно будет сильно постараться, чтобы его вызвать. Да, я бываю беспощадна к своим врагам. Но у тех, кто со мной сотрудничает, всегда есть право на ошибку.

Флар улыбнулся. Это было так странно — хрупкая миловидная девушка, которая говорит так, будто привыкла, что держит всех и вся железной хваткой.  
— Скажи, Тея, ты и правда держишь в кулаке весь Дарк-Сити?  
— Нет, конечно, что за глупости? Кто тебе это сказал, Райст? Мне нужно считаться с каждым Неприкасаемым, со многими другими Темными. Мне нужно поддерживать дипломатические отношения со Светом. Если бы я действительно имела полный контроль над происходящим…

— А ты хотела бы? Полного контроля, и чтобы имело значение лишь твое мнение о том, как все должно быть устроено в Дарк-Сити?  
— Сразу видно, что ты был Светлым, Флар. Покажи мне Темного, который бы этого не хотел. Другое дело, что многие слепо подчинили бы город своим желаниям и необузданным порывам. Повели бы себя безответственно, что могло бы привести к череде смертей и разрушений. Я же хочу порядка.

— Навести порядок среди хаоса?  
— Именно. Темное общество несовершенно, и совершенным мне его не сделать. Но я беру под свой контроль все, что могу. Стараюсь узнавать первой обо всех значимых событиях, которые происходят с Темными. Очень многое я не одобряю, но приходится давать Темным право учиться на собственных ошибках. Если же они не учатся на ошибках… они не оставляют мне выбора.

— Но о том, что Райст взял меня в плен, ты узнала лишь тогда, когда пришли Светлые.

Тея рассмеялась.  
— Конечно же нет, Флар. Я узнала об этом в тот самый день, когда ты появился в Дарк-Сити. Видишь ли, Райст считает, что Трейр — его друг… Но на самом деле Трейр — мой друг. Хотя бы потому, что я знаю, что Трейр дружит с Райстом, а Райст не знает, что Трейр дружит со мной.

— Трейр? Тот, кто однажды предал Светлых? — Флар вспомнил высокого светловолосого Темного с холодным, изучающим взглядом.  
— Да, все верно. Благодаря ему я уже не одну сотню лет в курсе дел Райста. Конечно, я веду себя так, будто ничего не знаю — но я спокойна, что держу руку у него на пульсе. Порой вынуждаю Райста выдавать мне ту информацию, которой я уже обладаю, лишь для того, чтобы он не догадался, что я могла получить ее из другого источника. До сих пор эти уловки срабатывали, но сейчас все может рухнуть — я слишком заинтересована в том, чтобы ты остался у меня. Райст обращался с тобой так же, как со всеми своими пленниками — а ты заслуживаешь того, чтобы быть не пленником, но гостем. Не жертвой многочисленных экспериментов, но Мастером, способным принести пользу.

— Значит, ты нанимаешь меня — как люди нанимают специалистов?  
— Называй это, как хочешь, — Тея улыбнулась, и Флар не столько различил это в темноте, сколько почувствовал. — Я просто заинтересована в тебе. А ты наверняка заинтересован в том, чтобы жить свободным, в безопасности, без боли и унижений. И, если ты согласен, предлагаю продолжить этот разговор у меня. Я не люблю надолго задерживаться в человеческом мире… хотя и прекрасно понимаю, почему ты залюбовался этим озером.

Флар кивнул, и они зашагали прочь от берега.


	20. Власть

Флар стоял посреди комнаты, куда его поселила Тея, и экспериментировал с темной энергией. Всего с десяток часов назад он бродил по Кингстону в состоянии, близком к глухому, спокойному отчаянию — отсутствие смысла, отсутствие будущего, отсутствие надежд. Сейчас же он немного оправился — почувствовал наконец, что его жизнь продолжается, а значит — он будет познавать этот мир и себя, не заботясь о том, есть в этом какой-то высший смысл или же нет.

«Что же ты такое, темная энергия? Чем ты отличаешься от светлой?»

Видеть темную энергию не составляло труда, влить ее в артефакт — тоже, хотя тогда Флар работал так, как работают лишь в тех случаях, когда от результата зависит выживание. А вот сотворить темную магию — вложить энергию и изменить мир согласно своей воле… Флар, чувствуя, что темной энергии внутри достаточно, пытался передвинуть с ее помощью стул. Казалось бы, простейшая задача, но давалась с трудом — светлая энергия передвинула бы тот же стул куда охотнее. 

«Скорее всего, дело в моем восприятии. Темная энергия все еще ощущается мной как чужеродная».

Флар вдруг задумался о том, что Темные поддерживают свое тело темной энергией. Это показалось ему странным — сейчас, когда он видел темную энергию, различал ее. «Как они это делают? С помощью светлой это легко, но темная… мне кажется, если я попробую перевести свое тело на такую подпитку, оно начнет неминуемо разрушаться — так что не хочу и пробовать».

Флар оглядел комнату. Стол, два стула, старинный шкаф в углу. Присмотревшись внимательнее к шкафу, Флар понял — артефакт, не просто предмет мебели. Но увидеть суть было сложно. Чего-то не хватало, чтобы ее уловить — и Флар не мог понять, чего. Тея дала ему добро пользоваться шкафом как угодно, и Флар бросил туда куртку — шкаф был абсолютно пуст: ничего кроме стенок. Флар использовал темную энергию, чтобы оставить царапину на столе. В комнате Райста изнанка была защищена от чужих попыток преобразовать ее, здесь же Тея сразу открыла Флару доступ. Он был свободен, мог сбежать, нет, просто уйти в любой момент в человеческий мир — но идти ему было некуда.

Флар попытался убрать царапину, вернуть столу первоначальный вид, не вкладывая светлой энергии, а только темную. Ничего не вышло.  
«Действительно ли это невозможно или что-то мешает — что-то внутри меня самого?»

Он только-только убрал царапину, вложив немного света, когда раздался стук в дверь.  
— Да? — Флар несколько удивился, что Тея постучалась — ведь она здесь хозяйка.  
— Флар, можно? Я хотела бы поговорить с тобой.  
— Да, конечно. Странно, что ты спрашиваешь.

Тея села за стол, жестом пригласив Флара сесть напротив.  
— Я не слишком хорошо разбираюсь в артефактах, и уж тем более не знаю твоих возможностей. Поэтому я не буду просить тебя изготовить что-то конкретное. Я просто буду рассказывать о проблемах, которые я хотела бы решить с помощью артефактов, а ты сам подумаешь, что можно сделать. Идет?

Флар кивнул. Тея продолжила:  
— Представляешь ли ты себе, кто такие Темные Неприкасаемые? Как ими становятся и почему ими перестают быть?  
— Темные Неприкасаемые — те, кого Свет не может выбрать для исполнения Договора. Имеют наибольшее влияние среди всех жителей Дарк-Сити. Стать Неприкасаемым позволяют самые разнообразные способности и удача. Из Неприкасаемых уже не становятся обычными Темными, только умирают. Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь.

— Все сказанное тобой верно… и все же, я вижу, ты не представляешь, как работает эта отлаженная система. Безусловно, способности помогают стать Неприкасаемым. Но есть Темные, не менее способные, чем мы, которые не смогли или же не захотели войти в число Неприкасаемых. Некоторые из них даже могут прожить более сотни лет… Что касается смерти, она обычно является следствием, а не причиной того, что Темный перестает быть Неприкасаемым, я же спрашивала о причине.

— Так расскажи мне. Я мало знаю о Неприкасаемых, последнее время мне и кроме них было, о чем поразмыслить.  
— Темные — индивидуалисты. Каждый Темный предпочитает считаться только с собой и ни с кем более, хоть и редко это удается. Темные не умеют кооперироваться: альянсы двух, изредка трех Темных создаются по необходимости и, как правило, быстро распадаются. Неприкасаемые же вынуждены кооперироваться и считаться друг с другом. Стать новым Неприкасаемым можно лишь в одном случае — если решение об этом примут остальные восемь, общим голосованием. Но таким же голосованием можно и сместить — а это будет означать неминуемую смерть. Много веков назад, когда я еще не была Неприкасаемой, один Темный говорил мне, что у этих девятерых выскочек нет реальной власти. А несколько лет спустя Неприкасаемые приговорили его к смерти за убийство Темного. Даже в Дарк-Сити есть закон, и он держится именно на нас. Мы можем не опасаться бунта: Темные не смогут собраться в достаточно большую группу, чтобы представлять угрозу. Мы можем не опасаться Света. Но знаешь, кого мы действительно опасаемся?

— Друг друга?  
— Верно. Большей властью, чем Неприкасаемый, в Дарк-Сити обладают два согласных друг с другом Неприкасаемых. Каждый из девятерых должен быть готов держаться за альянсы и считаться с другими. Потому что восемь пришедших к согласию легко отстранят одного. В редких случаях семеро отстраняли двоих. Шестеро против троих… такое было лишь один раз, и погибло четверо. Обычно при таком раскладе Неприкасаемые улаживают вопросы мирно, чего бы им это ни стоило. 

— То есть Неприкасаемому достаточно не иметь врагов среди других Неприкасаемых, чтобы оставаться у власти?  
— Ты так легко говоришь об этом. Сразу видно, что ты был Светлым. Вам кажется таким естественным идти друг с другом на компромиссы и не наживать врагов, да? Весь Светлоград как одна большая семья?  
— Я бы не сказал. Хотя чем-то и напоминает — семьи ведь тоже бывают разные.

— Темному, который не желает жертвовать собственными интересами, сложно не нажить себе врагов. Я, например, прекрасно знаю, что трое из Неприкасаемых были бы счастливы меня сместить — они видят во мне угрозу, их не устраивает, как я действую. Но остальные… по той или иной причине они почти неизменно поддерживают меня. Да, у меня действительно больше власти, чем у любого другого Неприкасаемого, пока он один. Но эта власть держится не только на страхе — она держится еще и на лояльности. Нельзя не нажить врагов среди Неприкасаемых, но можно обзавестись союзниками. Если в текущий момент у Неприкасаемого есть двое убежденных союзников — ему нечего опасаться до тех пор, пока хотя бы один не решит предать его.

— Я понял тебя. Так чего же ты хочешь от артефакта? Артефакт не избавит тебя от врагов и не прибавит союзников.  
— В первую очередь я хочу всегда знать наверняка, кто из Неприкасаемых насколько лоялен мне на самом деле, кто готов оказаться в меньшинстве, чтобы у меня был шанс остаться, а кто стал на шаг ближе к предательству. Кроме того… мне слишком долго порой приходится выжидать, чтобы прекратить беспредел, который творят некоторые Неприкасаемые. Если их поддерживают, я долгое время бессильна — приходится изощряться, чтобы поссорить с союзниками того, кого я хочу сместить, и многих приходится терпеть, стиснув зубы, не одну сотню лет. Я хочу… хочу найти способ ускорять этот процесс.

— Так, чтобы остальные ничего не заподозрили? Я не представляю, чем помочь тебе. Как скоро я стану тебе неугоден, если не справлюсь изготовить артефакты, помогающие тебе в темных интригах? — Флар лишь пожал плечами.  
— Я терпелива, Флар. Я готова ждать не один десяток лет, а может и сотню. Ты расскажешь мне больше об артефактах, которые ты способен изготавливать, и вместе мы найдем решение. Оно вовсе не обязано быть очевидным.

— Тебе не случалось раньше просить о помощи Мастеров?  
— Случалось. Я давно мечтаю о том, кто делал бы для меня артефакты. Но талантливый Мастер — редкость для Темных. Разрушать нам нравится больше, чем создавать, так уж мы устроены. В XV веке я нашла талантливого Мастера, помогла ему стать Неприкасаемым. Он был моим фаворитом — до Трейра. Но он слишком много о себе мнил, переоценивал свою значимость, чем переполнил однажды чашу моего терпения. Он хотел влиять на мои решения — что ж, вскоре он перестал влиять на что бы то ни было в этом мире.

— Многое ли он успел сделать?  
— Увы, нет. Хотя да, его творения продолжают помогать мне… Я могу показать тебе. Ты ведь увидишь суть за внешней оболочкой?  
— Это может быть непросто — темные артефакты мне все еще чужеродны. Но я попробую. Возможно, удастся модифицировать один из них.

— Он умел делать двойные Артефакты. Такие, как Артефакт Договора: половина хранится в одном месте, половина в другом, и сделать что-либо с Артефактом можно лишь собрав вместе две его части. Но я не могу разнести две части одного Артефакта дальше друг от друга, чем по двум комнатам и двум тайникам, — Тея вышла из комнаты в свой кабинет, Флар последовал за ней. Она сосредоточенно чертила пальцем на стене сложный узор, и Флар понимал, что такой ему точно не под силу запомнить — да он и не хотел. «Значит, скорее всего тот шкаф… у него есть некая вторая часть, хранящаяся в другом месте. Ключ? Или что-то менее очевидное? Но без этой части я не только ничего не сделаю со шкафом, но даже не узнаю ничего о нем».

В дверь постучались. Тея шустро отошла от стены и щелчком пальцев заставила дверь открыться.  
— Привет, Тея.  
— Здравствуй, Райст.

Флар остался на месте, отчего-то замерев. Он понимал, что мог бы сейчас, оставаясь незамеченным, расхаживать по комнате, разговаривать и даже пару раз пройти сквозь Райста, но все равно стоял неподвижно, как изваяние.

— Могу ли я поговорить с Фларом? — учтиво поинтересовался Райст.  
— Если он захочет говорить с тобой — думаю, он даст мне знать, — ответила Тея.  
— Отчего бы тебе не взять на себя смелость устроить нашу встречу?  
— Ты брал на себя смелость решать что-то за Флара, потому что он был твоим пленником. Но сейчас Флар не пленник, он мой гость, и вправе сам принимать решения.

— Ты даже не спросишь его? Или… — Райст вдруг замер, оглядываясь по сторонам с тщетностью слепого. Он понял, что Флар сейчас здесь, в этом кабинете — и по сгусткам темной энергии Флар чувствовал, как Райста выводит из себя то, что он не может увидеть Флара, стоящего совсем рядом. Флар не счел нужным дальше таиться и мысленно повернул артефакт.

Райст невольно подался вперед, затем замер. В его взгляде… наверное, Флар назвал бы это жаждой. Как будто что-то темное и отчаянное плескалось на дне глаз, в которых Флар привык видеть насмешливый интерес.  
— Ты хотел поговорить со мной, Райст? Говори, я тебя слушаю.  
— Наедине, если позволишь.

Флар не удержал смешок.  
— Извини, Райст, но вряд ли у меня в ближайшее время появится желание оставаться с тобой наедине.  
— Что ж… Если передумаешь, приходи. Мне есть, что тебе сказать.   
Не попрощавшись, Райст вышел.

— Даже странно, что мы с ним все еще разговариваем так вежливо, ведь я прекрасно вижу его темную энергию, — задумчиво сказала Тея. — Да и без этого он не скрыл бы своей неприязни ко мне. Да что там, временами почти ненависти. Эх, Райст… Талантливый Мастер, отличный боец и никудышный дипломат. Если бы не Трейр, Райст никогда не стал бы Неприкасаемым, и уж тем более не удержался бы в этом статусе. Я ведь одно время надеялась прибрать Райста к рукам. Он мог бы изготавливать для меня артефакты и извлекать из сотрудничества со мной выгоду. Но он предпочитает лелеять свою ненависть. Люди могут говорить в лицо сладкие речи и ненавидеть за спиной, так, чтобы объект ненависти и не подозревал об этом. Темным — намного сложнее. Для того, чтобы я поверила, что он хорошо ко мне относится — он должен прежде поверить в это сам. Сила Трейра в том, что он ни к кому не относится плохо — и в то же время никого не ценит больше, чем собственное благополучие.

Флар внимательно посмотрел на Тею и попытался представить — какие они, ее отношения с Трейром? Есть ли в них хоть капля тепла, привязанности — или все сугубо прагматично, без чувств и эмоций? Считаются ли эти двое друг с другом — или все, что между ними, каждый из них подчиняет собственной цели?

«У Райста пленники, у Теи — фавориты… Неужели и на это странное подобие любви Темные способны лишь подчиняя другого своей воле?»


	21. Искренность

«— Salve Flar.  
— Salve Leanis.»

Короткое приветствие на латыни — единственные слова, которыми Флар несколько дней назад обменялся со Старейшиной. Взгляд Леаниса был, как всегда, безмятежным, хотя то, что он сам явился в Дарк-Сити, явно показывало, как он обеспокоен. Догадывался ли он о чем-то? Наверняка.

«Я больше не под протекцией Светлограда, и к этой мысли нелегко привыкнуть. Я больше не защищен Договором, кто угодно может убить меня — совершенно безнаказанно.»

Этого следовало ожидать. Флару оставалось лишь надеяться, что больше ему не придется говорить со Светлыми. Да, он все еще не мог спокойно думать о том, что Светлоград признал его чужаком — ведь раньше Светлоград лишал своей защиты только тех Светлых, кто своими действиями причинял серьезный вред светлому обществу. Обычно их обращали в людей и отправляли в человеческий мир. «Тея утверждала, что они не догадываются о трансформации. Если она права… Чем же я так провинился перед вами, Старейшины?»

Впрочем, сейчас Флара больше занимало другое. Он собирался дождаться прихода Теи, чтобы поговорить с ней.

Ждать пришлось недолго. Тея заглядывала к нему регулярно — узнать, все ли с ним в порядке, не нуждается ли он в чем-либо.  
— Я собираюсь зайти к Райсту, — сказал Флар, представляя, какую реакцию вызовут эти слова.

Тея неодобрительно подняла брови.  
— Зачем, Флар? Не думала, что ты захочешь видеть его после того, как ты пять месяцев провел у него в плену. Не знаю, какова твоя цель… но мне это кажется неоправданным риском.

— У меня есть к нему дело, касающееся меня и его.  
— Какое? Я должна это знать.  
— Иначе не отпустишь? Я думал, я свободен. Гость, а не пленник.

— Ты свободен, Флар. Делай со своей жизнью, что пожелаешь. Я уважаю твою свободу… но порой твои действия могут привести к последствиям, касающимся не тебя одного. Не забывай, что Райст — один из Неприкасаемых, а значит, события, связанные с ним, могут потянуть не за одну ниточку. Я обладаю властью. Без ложной скромности — наибольшей властью, чем кто-либо в Дарк-Сити. И, в отличие от многих, я осознаю, что власть накладывает ответственность.

— Ответственность перед кем? — поинтересовался Флар.  
— Перед Темными.  
— Каждый отдельно взятый Темный ничего для тебя не значит. От одних ты избавляешься, других используешь, пока они подчиняются. Темных как общества просто не существует. Так перед кем ты несешь ответственность, Тея?

Тея слушала его, не меняясь в лице, затем помолчала, прищурилась и склонила голову набок, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Флара.  
— Ты смел, Флар. Не боишься говорить мне в лицо то, что мне не понравится.  
— Ты не производишь впечатление Темной, которая лишила бы жизни за искренность.

— Спасибо, Флар. Я рада, что ты так думаешь. Хотя со мной так редко говорят откровенно, что я попросту не оказываюсь перед подобным выбором. Что касается ответственности… Ты все верно подметил. Это не ответственность перед обществом. На самом деле это ответственность перед собой. У меня есть цель — изменить облик Дарк-Сити в соответствии со своим представлением о том, как все должно быть, и перед самой собой я не имею права отступить или оплошать.

Флар усмехнулся. Он начинал кое-что понимать в личности Теи.  
— Ты считаешь, что идешь темными путями к светлой цели? Но разве тобой движет абстрактная идея о том, каким должен быть Дарк-Сити? Мне кажется, ты просто хочешь, чтобы в городе не осталось тех, кто тебе не нравится, или же, по крайней мере, чтобы они боялись поступать так, как им того хочется. Ты хочешь, чтобы происходило лишь то, что по душе тебе — и тебе неважно, что это может оказаться совершенно не по душе другим.

Тея смотрела на него так пристально, что Флару вдруг стало не по себе. «Что, если я ошибся, и моя искренность способна вызвать ее гнев?». Наконец Тея отвела взгляд.  
— Что ж, Флар. Я Темная, и цель у меня тоже вполне темная. И я действительно была бы рада, если бы никто не имел возможности сделать что-то, что мне не понравится. Теперь, когда мы разобрались с моими целями и с моим отношением к чужой свободе выбора… Может, расскажешь мне, зачем тебе понадобилось идти к Райсту?

Флар сделал глубокий вдох. Он понял, что ему придется рассказать все, ничего не скрывая — и будь что будет.  
— Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что буду время от времени заниматься артефактами для собственных целей? Так вот, ты, наверное, замечала, что часто видишь меня с кристаллом в руке. Дело в том, что месяц назад я решил модифицировать его. Я научился гораздо лучше обращаться с собственной памятью. Я дополнил кристалл… другими воспоминаниями. Уже не такими счастливыми. Воспоминаниями о том, что было после смерти Лиеки. Воспоминаниями о том, что было со мной в плену у Райста — и о том, как я сумел сбежать. Я вложил темную энергию. Но главное, что я сделал… Это было нелегко, и я надеюсь, что рассчитал все верно. Если у меня получилось, то теперь, когда Райст возьмет этот кристалл в руки, он как наяву переживет все то, что пережил я за последний год. Так, будто это его скорбь не угасала, будто это у него отняли кристалл, будто это он попал в плен, где… — Флар не договорил и взглянул на Тею. Та улыбнулась и покачала головой.

— Ты все еще очень светлый, Флар. Даже месть у тебя светлая. Если бы я провела столько времени в плену у Райста, он бы так легко не отделался.  
Флар поднял брови. Аналогия показалась ему неуместной. Он уже успел наглядеться, на что бывает способна Тея…  
— Ты — в плену? Шутишь? Мне кажется, во всем Дарк-Сити не найдется того смертника, который решился бы предпринять безумную попытку сделать из тебя пленницу.

Тея удовлетворенно усмехнулась. Ее глаза недобро блеснули. Флар знал, что ей льстит страх, который она способна вызвать. Страх даже не перед ней самой, такой трогательно-хрупкой на вид, но животный страх за собственную жизнь, над которой у Теи есть определенная власть.

— Знаю, в это сложно поверить, но я не всегда была такой. Да, прошло уже почти десять веков с моего детства, но я все еще помню, как это было. Я не знала своих родителей. Вот ты, Флар… Когда у тебя день рождения?  
— 18 марта.

— 18 марта… совсем скоро. Ты знаешь год, когда ты родился, знаешь даже день. Я же едва смогла вычислить время своего рождения с разбросом в пару десятилетий. Я не знаю, в каком году мне исполнится тысяча, и никто не знает — некоторые начинают поздравлять уже сейчас… Я не знаю, где я родилась, но первое, что я помню — угол разрушенного дома. И у меня нет ни одной зацепки, ни одной ниточки, за которую можно было бы потянуть, чтобы узнать, кто же были эти двое Темных, решивших создать новую жизнь, а затем выбросить на улицу. Порой я представляла, что они наблюдали за мной все мое детство, ходили мимо и смотрели, выживу я или нет. У Темных бывают специфичные методы воспитания… Порой я представляла, что они умерли. Порой — что им нужен был ребенок из-за какой-то формальности, клятвы или чего-то в этом духе — условие оказалось выполнено, а на остальное им было наплевать, — Тея немного помолчала. Она смотрела не на Флара, но будто бы сквозь него. — Мое детство… У меня было очень мало энергии. Почти все время я лежала неподвижно на земле, без единой эмоции, часто спала. Мимо меня проходили Темные. Многие не обращали внимания — от них нельзя было получить энергию. Но некоторые раздражались, другие злорадствовали, третьи подходили и пытались что-нибудь со мной сделать… Я впитывала все, что могла. Я не возражала, если со мной обходились жестоко — жестокость давала довольно много энергии, а чем ближе ко мне подходил Темный, тем больше было шансов, что его энергию успею впитать именно я.

Флар заметил, как плывет по воздуху светлая энергия его сочувствия, и, дав ей отдалиться еще немного, втянул. Темной энергии последнее время было хоть отбавляй, а вот со светлой возникали проблемы. И от самого Флара последнее время исходило меньше света… но историю Теи он просто не мог слушать спокойно — он очень хорошо представлял себе маленького ребенка, совсем одного, без энергии, в городе, где не позаботятся — поиздеваются. 

Тея тем временем продолжила:  
— Я четко помню, что это случилось в тот самый период, когда я превращалась из девочки в девушку. Но сам по себе подростковый возраст у меня мог быть смещен, и я не знаю, сколько мне тогда было лет. Должно быть, я не сразу научилась впитывать столько энергии, чтобы этого хватило на рост и половое созревание. Меня подобрали, как люди подбирают порой бездомных животных. Был Темный, довольно влиятельный, который захотел взять меня к себе, поселить в своем доме — даже в те времена мало кто мог позволить себе такую роскошь, как дом. И вот… я стала его добровольной пленницей. Хораскас мог делать со мной все, чего ему хотелось — я была его наложницей, выполняла его поручения, порой он говорил со мной откровенно — именно потому, должно быть, что не воспринимал меня всерьез. Я получила многие знания благодаря тому, что слушала и не перебивала. В том числе те знания, которые давно утеряны. Райст придерживался гипотезы о том, что когда-то существовали Особые, лишь потому, что ему казалось логичным сделать такой вывод из анализа текущего устройства мира. Я же знаю о их существовании из первой летописи.

— Разве у Темных были летописи? — удивился Флар.  
— Нет. Но после заключения Договора в Светагроде появился первый летописец, который по заданию Старейшин стал вести летопись. Позже она была переписана начисто, другим летописцем. К первому же летописцу явился Хораскас и упросил отдать один из образцов старой летописи, в которой более не нуждается Свет. Летописец, должно быть, слишком хотел, чтобы хоть для кого-то остались его многолетние труды… У меня не сохранилась летопись, но кое-что я помню почти дословно. «Были и другие, кого одарил Великий Свет, и приняли они Дар его не как должно, тем самым оскорбив его.»

— Разве это не про Темных?  
— Нет. Про Темных там говорилось до этого, и говорилось подробно. Темные там названы Tenebri, светлые — Svieti. И лишь вскользь упоминается, что были другие. Не Темные и не Светлые. Принявшие Дар не как должно. Если верить Хораскасу, когда-то Светлые называли таких Ойебами — в переводе с одного из древних языков, врагами, тогда как Темных до заключения Договора называли всего лишь Ивверами — слепыми, не видящими то, что видели сами Svieti. Когда Хораскас был молод, в мире еще оставались Ойебы, он говорил, что видел их воочию. Хотя, конечно, после создания Первого Великого Артефакта Света Дар перестал приходить в человеческий мир, а Ойебам не удалось объединиться и создать свое общество. Svieti внесли свой вклад в вымирание Ойебов, своих главных врагов… Но и Tenebri внесли свой вклад. После заключения Договора Tenebri почти потеряли возможность убивать. Убивать людей или Svieti не позволял Договор, а убивать друг друга — Тиран. Единственные, с кем Tenebri могли делать все, что угодно — Ойебы. Tenebri отыскивали Ойебов, заставляли их строить дома в Тенебрисе, ибо сами были более склонны разрушать, чем создавать. Tenebri брали их в плен — и действительно порой убивали, или же доводили до того, что Ойеб убивал себя сам.

Флар внимал, надеясь не пропустить ни единого слова. Его поражало, насколько эта информация не согласуется с привычной с детства картиной мира. С привычной с детства историей Светлых и Темных.

— Но почему… Почему Светлые считали главными врагами не Темных? Почему с Темными они смогли договориться, а с Особыми даже не попытались?  
— Темных не так уж и сложно было отличить от своих. Особых же легко можно было перепутать — до тех пор, пока Особый не выдавал себя каким-нибудь явно темным поступком, нельзя было сказать наверняка, видит ли он Тьму или только Свет. Говорят, именно Особые выдали Темным расположение Ира…

— Расположение чего?  
— Именно так назывался Светагрод до заключения Договора. Особые сеяли смуту в светлом обществе. Это были чужие, пробравшиеся в прекрасное светлое общество, подрывающие его основы. Куда опаснее, чем внешние и очевидные враги, если разобраться.

— Почему нельзя было заключить с ними Договор? Открыть им тайны изнанки? Создать артефакт, позволяющий отличать Особых от Светлых? Особые могли бы построить себе город и более не вмешиваться в жизнь Светагрода…  
— Я не знаю, пытались ли хоть раз Особые и Светлые заключить Договор, и что помешало им. Я лишь знаю, как пришел к власти Темный Тиран. В первой летописи об этом говорится так — «Великий Свет после создания Хассемеса ниспослал Tenebri того, кто объединил их. Был тот Тиран разумен, но жесток. И угомонил Тиран Tenebri, и заключил Договор со Svieti, и построили Svieti за это Тенебрис, и кончились темные времена.»

— Хассемес?  
— Как выяснилось, так называли раньше Первый Великий Артефакт Света. Предупреждая твой вопрос: создание Хассемеса никак не связано с появлением Темного Тирана. «После» здесь лишь указание на время, не на причинно-следственную связь. Хотя неплохо вводит в заблуждение — почти наверняка намеренно. В летописи не было сказано, для чего был создан Хассемес, какую роль он играл в «благоденствии Светагрода». А так будто бы появляется намек, что Хассемес делал благосклоннее сам Великий Свет. На самом же деле… Как ты представляешь себе Тирана, объединившего под своим началом Темных, разбросанных поодиночке во всех уголках Римской империи и за ее пределами, солдат и богачей, разбойников и правителей?

Флар лишь развел руками. Он не мог себе представить, какими способностями должен был обладать Тиран, чтобы такое провернуть.  
— Он мог управлять работой их сознаний? Внедрять в их головы несвойственные им идеи, заставлять таким образом принимать решения?

Тея рассмеялась.  
— Нет, Флар. Все гораздо проще. Первый Темный Тиран объединил не более полутора десятков Темных. Тех, кто, подобно ему самому, не сумел найти свое место в человеческом мире. Если бы он пришел к кому-то из Темных, освоившихся в человеческом мире, поднявшихся по социальной лестнице — его в лучшем случае вышвырнули бы, как собаку, невзирая на всю его магию, в худшем — убили. Он понимал это и ненавидел всех Темных, ставших правителями и богачами. Ненавидел их, завидовал им. Ненавидел и человеческий мир, в котором ему не было места. И вот он за многие столетия собрал горстку таких же недовольных и явился в Ир. Представился Тираном, тем, кто объединил под своим началом всех Ивверов…

— И ему поверили?  
— Я думаю, Свету было абсолютно все равно, говорит он правду или лжет. Свет давно хотел заключить Договор, прекратить нападения на Ир. Впрочем, я говорю некорректно — ведь тогда не было Света как понятия. Разделение на Свет и Тьму возникло позже. Во времена до заключения Договора было просто общество обладающих Даром, живущих в Ире, называющих себя… кажется, Кохенами, но могу ошибаться, даже Хораскас был не уверен насчет самоназвания. И были те, кто оказывался этому обществу чужими. Сейчас понятия Света и Тьмы кажутся такими естественными… но они появились уже после заключения Договора. Итак, Кохены давно хотели заключить Договор с Ивверами, но у Ивверов не было общества, не было правителя — с кем же договариваться? Неудивительно, что Кохены ухватились за эту возможность. Им было безразлично, сколько Ивверов он объединил. Если получилось бы заключить Договор, вынуждающий подчиняться всех Ивверов — это было бы для них огромным шагом вперед. Старейшины сказали Тирану, что хотят прекратить убийства, и так была сформулирована первая часть Договора. А он убедил их, что будет лучше, если ни Кохены, ни Ивверы не будут вмешиваться в жизнь людей. Старейшины легко согласились — сделка была слишком выгодной. Они вложили в Артефакт свой Свет, он вложил свою Тьму — и Договор был заключен. 

Флар представил себе последствия — и замер.  
— То есть все Темные, не пришедшие с Тираном в Светлоград, просто… умерли? Умерли, даже не осознав, в чем дело? Сколько их было тогда в мире — сотни?

— Никто не знает. Но заключение Договора было самым приятным общением Светлых и Темных за всю историю, и уж точно самым взаимовыгодным сотрудничеством. Впервые стороны узнали больше друг о друге, впервые назвали друг друга равными. Мы будем Светлые, а вы — Темные. Наш город будет именоваться Светагрод, а ваш — Тенебрис. Нам — светлая Эмет, вам — темная. И будем жить в мире и согласии, два разных общества, не мешающих друг другу и даже не конкурирующих за ресурсы. Тиран брал Темных женщин в жены и заставлял их рожать детей — сейчас, наверняка, все Темные так или иначе его потомки. Хораскас говорил, что в нем нет крови Тирана, но в это сложно поверить. Все, что я говорю тебе сейчас — исследования Хораскаса, жаждавшего докопаться до истины, проникнуть в тайны прошлого. И в них могут быть свои искажения. Он презирал тех, кто пытался управлять Темными — Тирана, пришедших ему на смену равных друг перед другом Неприкасаемых… Не знаю, понял ли он свою ошибку, когда за ним пришел Палач. Пока Хораскас болтался в петле, по его лицу вряд ли можно было сделать какие-то выводы. Впрочем, — Тея тряхнула головой и улыбнулась, — я говорю слишком много, а ведь ты собирался к Райсту.

Флар завороженно смотрел на Тею, наконец, произнес:  
— Это безумно интересно — все, что ты говоришь. И жестоко. Но мне не раз пришлось убедиться, что правда бывает жестока, и я предпочитаю смотреть ей в глаза.

— Теперь ты знаешь про меня больше. Наверное, ты единственный во всем Дарк-Сити, кто знает достоверно, что было со мной до того, как я стала Неприкасаемой, до того, как меня стали бояться и называть за глаза Новым Тираном, — задумчиво произнесла Тея. — Я сама не понимаю, почему доверилась тебе. Но навряд ли я пожалею об этом. Когда-то я так тщательно скрывала свое прошлое, но теперь, когда прошло почти тысячелетие, к чему мне бояться призраков? Все мы когда-то были слабыми — тем больше стоит уважать того, кто проделал путь от самого жалкого существования к силе и власти.

Флар кивнул. Еще один светлый сгусток… Свет, которого Темная даже не заметит.  
— Хотела бы я больше узнать о тебе, Флар, — задумчиво сказала Тея. — Кто ты — тот единственный, кому удалось через столько веков стать Особым? Стать исключением из всех правил, казавшихся нам чуть ли не законами природы. Я воспринимаю тебя, как Светлого — но ни одному Светлому я не смогла бы рассказать о себе. Ни один Светлый не согласился бы на меня работать. Я знаю, что ты был Светлым Мастером, знаю, что ты любил Светлую — хоть и не представляю, что такое ваша светлая любовь. Я знаю про кристалл и про меч, про твой отказ вернуться в Светлоград, про твой побег… Но я все равно что не знаю ничего. 

— Что ты хочешь узнать обо мне, Тея? Я плохой рассказчик.  
— Можешь ничего не рассказывать. Просто дай мне кристалл, — Тея протянула руку. Требовательный жест выдавал, насколько она загорелась этой идеей — в иных случаях Тея куда лучше маскировала свою властную натуру. — Ты хотел дать его Райсту, так почему бы сначала не дать его мне?

— Я не уверен, что стоит. Почувствовать все это… ты действительно этого хочешь? Когда ты возьмешь кристалл в руки, ты погрузишься в мои воспоминания и не сможешь из них выбраться, пока не проживешь все, что я туда вложил. Да, в реальном мире пройдет не больше часа, но для тебя все эти моменты будут длиться столько, сколько они длились в действительности. Конечно, там только самое яркое и запомнившееся, но все же… Если тебе действительно настолько интересна моя жизнь, я могу рассказать — так подробно, как только смогу.

Тея покачала головой.  
— Ты пытаешься уберечь меня, Флар? Мне льстит твоя забота, но сколько веков я от всего уберегала себя сама — неужели ты думаешь, что я не смогу решить сейчас, что для меня лучше? Выслушав твой рассказ, я тебя не пойму. Слова — это всего лишь пустой сосуд, и каждый наполняет его чем-то своим. Внешне сосуды могут быть одинаковы, но в одном — вода, в другом — вино, а в третьем — благовония. Я же хочу почувствовать то, что чувствовал ты. Только тогда я пойму тебя по-настоящему, и пойму, что сделало тебя Особым.

Флар взглянул на нее с тенью сомнения, а затем осторожно протянул кристалл — и Тея бережно взяла артефакт в ладони.


	22. Порог

— Что это? — пораженно спросила Тея. По ее щекам текли слезы.  
— Что? — Флар не понял. Последний час он пребывал в напряжении — было мучительно наблюдать за сменой выражений лица Теи, за тем, как слезы текут из-под сомкнутых век. И сейчас, когда она открыла глаза и огляделась по сторонам — он не мог понять, о чем она спрашивает.

— Это светлая энергия? — уточнила она.  
Флар проследил за ее взглядом и понял, что, отвлекшись, не заметил сгусток светлой энергии. Ее светлой энергии. Совсем непохожий на те крохи, которые обычно удавалось найти в Дарк-Сити.

— Сочувствие, — сказал он.  
— Я… Я вижу его. Я… наверное, я могу его втянуть? — Тея, все еще выглядевшая потрясенной, неуверенно потянулась к сгустку.

Флар улыбался, не веря своим глазам. Он и не думал, что погружение в его воспоминания способно инициировать трансформацию — но сейчас произошло именно это, ошибки быть не могло. Впитав светлый сгусток, Тея закрыла глаза.

— Я вижу все по-прежнему. Всю Тьму, что здесь есть. И, видимо, немного Света. 

Тея провела по щекам тыльной стороной ладони, вытирая слезы.  
— Это поразительно, Флар. Я действительно чувствовала все, что чувствовал ты — и любовь, и скорбь, и боль утраты, и страх, и отчаяние, и собственное бессилие и… это удивительно — то, как ты способен чувствовать, как ты способен мыслить и воспринимать. Ты не сдался, ты не озлобился. Ты сумел сделать себя лучше, совершеннее. Ты сохранял надежду и волю к жизни. Это… я чувствую, какими пустыми звучат все слова, которые я произношу, по сравнению с тем, что ты показал мне. Ты великий Мастер, Флар.

Флар опустил взгляд.  
— Я попал в обстоятельства, которые сделали из меня того, кем я сейчас являюсь — только и всего. Не обнаружь Лиека однажды артефакт, созданный Райстом… Я был бы счастлив, и я был бы лишь один из многих Светлых, вполне довольных своей жизнью. Светлый, который ни на что не променял бы жизнь в Светлограде, у которого не возникло бы об этом и мысли. Мы, возможно, через десяток лет стояли бы с ней, держась за руки, в Сердце Светлограда, и нас объявляли бы супругами. А после — мы жили бы вместе, и она рассказывала бы мне о своей работе, а я был бы за нее счастлив и горд. Мы всерьез увлеклись бы чем-нибудь — вместе, мы много говорили бы обо всем на свете, и она улыбалась бы мне. Я добился бы того, чтобы Старейшинам было за что снова благодарить меня, и однажды изготовил бы артефакт специально для нее — это было бы что-то особенное. Мы могли бы прожить так не один век, как мои родители… но всего этого нет, и я не имею права роптать на судьбу за то, что она распорядилась иначе. На мою долю выпали испытания, я справился с ними и стал другим, уже не тем Фларом, который мог бы однажды обрести свое счастье в Светлограде. А теперь… теперь я волей случая передал тебе этот дар — видеть и Свет, и Тьму, и, взяв лучшее для тебя от каждой крайности, приблизиться к золотой середине. 

Тея ничего не сказала — лишь шагнула к Флару и крепко обняла его. Он втянул светлый сгусток ее благодарности.  
— Я должен идти, — сказал Флар, когда Тея отступила на шаг назад.  
— Ты все еще хочешь… Он причинил тебе столько зла — а ты готов нести ему благо?

— Моя цель не отмщение. Месть бессмысленна. Моя цель — заставить его задуматься, показать ему, как это — быть не сильным, а слабым, не имеющим власть, а беспомощным пленником. К тому же… Что будет с его сознанием, когда он почувствует мою любовь к Лиеке — и поймет, что она умерла из-за его артефакта? Что будет с его сознанием, когда он почувствует мою боль — и поймет, что сам причинял ее и наслаждался этим? Почувствует мое отчаяние — и поймет, что сам доводил меня до этого состояния? Я и сам не знаю ответа, Тея. Он ставил на мне достаточно экспериментов, теперь пришла моя очередь.

— У тебя достаточно энергии? — Тея подошла к столу, открыла один из ящиков.  
— Более чем.  
— Ты справишься? Так, чтобы он не причинил тебе вреда — и чтобы он сам остался в живых?  
— Думаю, да.   
Тея вручила Флару мобильный телефон.

— Вот. Держи меня в курсе. Если ты пишешь правду, а не то, что тебя вынудил написать Райст — начинай сообщение с моего имени. То же самое касается звонков. Если в течение 12 часов не получу от тебя весточки, пойду выручать. Я не говорила ему, что ты теперь вне Договора, так что Райст не знает, что имеет право тебя безнаказанно убить. Ничего непоправимого случиться не должно, и все-таки — будь осторожен. По коридору между нашими кабинетами идти не более минуты, но думаю, безопаснее и конфиденциальнее будет через человеческий мир.  
Флар кивнул. В один карман он сунул телефон, в другой — кристалл.

— Удачи, Тея. Я рад, что все так вышло. Осваивайся с новыми возможностями, а я скоро вернусь, — улыбнулся он.  
— До скорого, Флар.

Флар переступил порог. Огляделся по сторонам… Вечерний Nynäshamn встретил его так, будто ждал, будто соскучился. Флар знал, что это ощущение почти наверняка ложно — и гадал, насколько оно свойственно людям, которые то и дело путешествуют по разным городам и странам. Можно ли выбрать один город из всего этого великолепия и полюбить более всех остальных? Радоваться встрече так, чтобы казалось, будто бы и он радуется встрече с тобой? Флар хотел пройтись по берегу, полюбоваться морем, полюбоваться в сумерках настоящим горизонтом, но осадил себя на полпути.

«Потом. Когда я сделаю то, что хотел, я буду гулять по Стокгольму и любоваться им, сколько пожелаю. А сейчас я все равно не смогу насладиться прогулкой».

Нужно было решаться — как перед прыжком в ледяную воду. А Флар все смотрел на море, и ему казалось, что лучше бы он и в самом деле прыгнул сейчас в ледяную воду Балтийского моря с ближайшей скалы, не смутившись ни высотой, ни плавающими на поверхности нерастаявшими льдинками.

«Ты решил, Флар. Неужели испугаешься и передумаешь? Неужели будешь избегать его всегда и не избавишься от тех сомнений и неясностей, которые он поселил в тебе? Неужели откажешь себе в удовольствии победить его открыто — не сбегая, не прячась? Победить, доказав себе и ему — у него больше нет никакой власти над тобой?»

Флар медленно направился обратно к пассажирскому входу в Nynäshamn. «Давай, Флар. Решайся. Переступи порог. Переступи, чем бы это ни закончилось».

Мгновение казалось бесконечным, когда он представлял себе лицо Райста — почему-то вызванный в памяти образ Райста улыбался. Той самой полной уверенности улыбкой, с которой Райст поприветствовал впервые Флара, раздавленного ощущением собственного поражения, ошарашенного тем, как резко всему настал конец.

Мир не хотел становиться на место дольше, чем обычно. Звук двери, захлопнувшейся за спиной, — и Райст, только что стоявший у открытого шкафа, резко оборачивается.

Флар смотрит, пристально смотрит, вглядывается. Ему жутковато, но он подавляет в себе страх, напоминая себе — теперь он в безопасности, Райст больше не имеет над ним никакой власти…

Флар смотрит на выплеск темной энергии — жажда обладания, чуть ли не одержимость, торжество и предвкушение. Вот только взгляд Райста еще красноречивее. Флар впитывает темную энергию и почти физически ощущает ее вкус — горький, терпкий и обжигающий. Впервые энергия представлялась ему чем-то имеющим вкус.

Райст щелкает пальцами — Флар знает, что щелкнул и замок — запирает шкаф и молча подходит ближе.

— Ты хотел говорить со мной наедине. Я решил тебя выслушать, — произносит Флар. Эти слова даются ему нелегко, и он почти гордится, что смог произнести их спокойно, недрогнувшим голосом. Райст протягивает руку, наматывает волосы Флара на кулак, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Флар знает, что Райст прекрасно видит его страх, но все равно не собирается меняться в лице — и смотрит, спокойно, без вызова. Ожидающе смотрит в глаза Райсту.

— А если я буду немногословен? — спрашивает Райст тихо, на грани чуть хрипловатого шепота.  
— Твое право, — Флар пожимает плечами. Райст подхватывает Флара одной рукой, и Флар зажмуривается. «Я готов ко всему. Я столько времени все обдумывал. Я смогу противостоять, что бы он со мной ни делал. Мое сознание будет прежним, и это главное. Мое сознание будет прежним.»

Флар огляделся по сторонам, когда Райст снова поставил его на ноги. Лаборатория.  
«А ведь у него тоже было время все обдумать и подготовиться к нашей встрече».

— Ты думаешь, твой новый артефакт обеспечил тебе безопасность? Как бы не так, Флар. Я все-таки тоже Мастер. Ты можешь скрыться от моего взгляда в кабинете Теи, можешь сбежать от меня в человеческом городе… Но только не здесь. А сейчас ты именно здесь, Флар. Попробуй стать невидимкой, если не веришь мне.  
— Я верю, — Флар как можно равнодушнее пожал плечами. «Я знал, что так будет. Я был к этому готов. Но все-таки надеялся оставить себе этот путь к отступлению».

Райст выглядел несколько разочарованным, и это приободрило Флара. Впрочем, Райст почти сразу открыл шкаф и извлек до боли знакомую бутыль из темного стекла. Флар видел, как Райст почти автоматически, удовлетворенно усмехаясь, впитывает темную энергию его страха.

«Я и к этому был готов. Только бы получилось, только бы…»

Райст резким движением расстегнул молнию на куртке Флара — той самой, в которую Флар превратил водолазку, оказавшись в Стокгольме после побега. Флар стоял, как тряпичная кукла, пока Райст срывал с него куртку, хотя по спине пробежал холодок — отнюдь не оттого, что футболка, в которой остался Флар, была слишком легкой.

Все та же стальная хватка — без нанесения Райсту серьезных травм такую не расцепишь. Флар вспомнил, как Райсту однажды пришлось ломать ему пальцы, чтобы отнять кристалл…

Иголка коснулась кожи, и Флар сосредоточился. Должно получиться, иначе… Иначе выйдет, что он переоценил себя и был не готов к этой встрече. Будет больно, обидно, унизительно и глупо.

Тоненькой, почти незаметной струйкой Флар вливал темную энергию по мере того, как Райст нажимал на поршень. Флар хотел светлой энергией скрыть темную от Райста — но Райст, судя по всему, предусмотрел и это, сделав невозможной светлую магию в принадлежащих ему помещениях. Флар сосредоточенно творил магию, не единым выплеском, но мучительно долго, превращая нейрокорректор в воду по мере того, как жидкость попадала в иглу. Одновременно требовались скорость, сосредоточенность и терпение — Райст нажимал на поршень медленно, словно смакуя, но жидкости требовалось крайне мало времени, чтобы пройти свой путь внутри иглы. Наконец Райст извлек шприц, и Флар не удержал выдоха облегчения. «Он действительно ничего не заметил? У меня получилось?»

— Так сладко выдыхаешь, Флар. Уже предвкушаешь?  
Флар впитал темную энергию похоти. Страх ушел, вернулось безмятежное спокойствие и ясное, незамутненное сознание. Все получилось. Флар насмешливо взглянул на Райста:  
— Неужели ты так зациклен на физической близости? Ты вроде давно не подросток, Райст.

— Иметь Светлого… Ах, простите, Особого — не то удовольствие, в котором я хочу себе отказывать, — Райст снова легко оторвал Флара от пола, и на этот раз Флар не открывал глаз, пока не рухнул на кровать. Райст склонился над ним и жадно, беспорядочно трогал его тело — бедра и колени, руки и шею, живот и пах… Флар лежал неподвижно, не меняясь в лице — он существовал сейчас настолько отдельно от ощущений собственного тела, насколько это было возможно. Райст сел на кровать, прислонившись к стене, и уложил Флара себе на колени. Щекой Флар почувствовал шершавую ткань джинсов и чуть скосил глаза — да, так и есть, Райст уже сейчас не сдерживал физических проявлений своего возбуждения. Райст легко разорвал футболку, которую Флару раздобыла Тея, и вот уже то, что было футболкой, валялось на полу, не напоминая ничего, кроме зеленых тряпок. Райст провел ладонями по обнажившейся коже, ущипнул за соски — должно быть, чувствительно, но Флару сейчас было все равно. «Даже странно, что он все еще не сообразил, в чем дело. То ли я так хорошо за эти месяцы научился сохранять лицо, то ли он сейчас слишком увлекся».

Райст передвинул Флара ближе к изголовью, так, чтобы голова Флара оказалась на подушке, а бедра — на коленях Райста. Затем он прижался к Флару, чуть двинув бедрами, и Флар сквозь двое джинсов почувствовал член Райста, напряженный и горячий. «Ты так хочешь меня. Почему тебе это так важно? Ведь ты — Темный, ты не человек, ты сам хозяин своему телу. Ты думаешь, что это даст тебе какую-то власть надо мной? Закрепит твое право на меня? Однажды ты поймешь, Райст, что сексуальное насилие — не больше и не меньше, чем любое другое насилие с причинением идентичного вреда».

Тем временем Райст расстегнул джинсы Флара, нетерпеливо стащил их и отбросил в другой угол спальни. Из кармана выкатился кристалл. Это выглядело странно для Флара — в этой комнате, на полу, среди порванной и скомканной одежды лежит уникальный по своей природе светло-темный артефакт, и его грани переливаются в тусклом свете.

— Ты все еще носишь его в кармане — повсюду? — одной рукой Райст увлеченно оттягивал и отпускал резинку трусов Флара, другую руку пропустил снизу и то поглаживал, то стискивал его ягодицы. — Что ж, Флар, что упало — то пропало… А что упало в этой комнате, стало моим — хотя ты можешь попробовать оспорить это. Когда я наиграюсь и отпущу тебя, но не раньше.

Флар понял, что это — его шанс. Конечно, изначально Флар хотел, чтобы Райст сам попытался забрать кристалл, заметив его в кармане джинсов Флара без всяких искусственных «подсказок». Почему-то это казалось важным — дать Райсту самому вершить свою судьбу. Но сейчас вдруг стало безразлично. Если Райст не хочет отрываться от Флара — Флар вынудит Райста забрать кристалл в борьбе.

Флар вложил немного темной энергии, придавая ловкости и скорости своему рывку, и вскочил на пол. Кристалл лег в ладонь, и Флар торжествующе улыбнулся. «Давай, забери его, Темный».

Райст подошел почти лениво… Флар не уловил начало движения, почувствовал лишь удар спиной о стену, спертое дыхание и звездочки в глазах. Пара секунд на то, чтобы прийти в себя, унять боль и осознать — кристалл снова на полу, а Райст стоит, усмехаясь, между ним и кристаллом.  
— Ты действительно так хочешь, чтобы я вернул его тебе, Флар? Докажи.  
— Что я должен сделать? — спросил Флар.  
— Я должен подсказывать тебе? Порадуй меня. Прояви инициативу. Вот все, что я могу сказать.

Флар опустил взгляд. «Получится ли у меня сделать так, чтобы Райст добровольно взял кристалл в руки — или придется в итоге просить помощи Теи? Сопротивление почти наверняка приведет лишь к тому, что я раскрою свои карты. Поддаться? Снова? А не заигрался ли я в эту игру? Я был уверен, что будет проще. Впрочем… так ли это важно, пока мое сознание остается ясным, пока мой мозг работает так же отлаженно, как обычно? Так ли важно, что происходит с телом?»

Флар подошел к Райсту. Немного вложения темной энергии — и черная футболка Райста, ровненько раскроенная по швам, падает на пол. Флар видит удивление в темных глазах — и усмехается.  
— Ты думал, портить вещи умеешь только ты, Райст?  
— Значит, кое-что из темной магии ты можешь и под нейрокорректором? Неплохо, Флар. Не все, на ком я проводил испытания, справлялись даже с такой простейшей задачей.

Флар провел ладонью от шеи Райста вертикально вниз — и тот замолк. Флар почти почувствовал его волнение, хоть и не было соответствующей энергии. А затем вдруг уловил какие-то крохи светлой энергии — надежду.  
«Он надеется… на что?»

Что-то в глубине сознания будто нашептывало ответ, но Флар отказывался в это верить.

Еще одно вложение темной энергии — и на пол упали джинсы Райста. Райст далеко не всегда надевал что-нибудь под них, помнил Флар… но в этот раз все-таки надел.  
— Не увлекайся, Флар, — предупредил Райст.  
— Ты всегда раздевал меня и никогда не раздевался сам. Сколько раз ты делал со мной то, для чего обычно раздеваются — и ни разу я не видел тебя обнаженным. В чем дело, Райст? Ты сам сделал тебе это тело, оно наверняка не имеет недостатков, которых ты мог бы стыдиться. Боишься оказаться беззащитным? Ты прекрасно знаешь, что не одежда защищает тебя.

Флар на секунду заметил, как Райсту стало не по себе — и это было бесценно. Но Райст ответил почти сразу:  
— Не было необходимости снимать всю одежду, только и всего. Если ты все это время мечтал увидеть меня обнаженным — что ж, любуйся.

Не наклоняясь, Райст своей волей расшнуровал тяжелые ботинки, снял их. Он не носил носков, что было не такой уж и редкостью — у Светлых и Темных не было ни мозолей, ни потоотделения. Затем Райст еле уловимым движением провел ладонью по своему бедру… Флар не понял, как именно это произошло, но в груде тряпок на полу прибавилась еще одна, а Райст впервые предстал перед Фларом обнаженным. В этом было что-то правильное, что-то честное — слишком уж чувствуешь себя использованным, когда для секса раздеваются не больше, чем нужно, чтобы обнажить член.

Легко догадаться, чем порадовать того, в чьих глазах — такая жажда. «Я дам тебе то, чего ты хочешь, Райст. Я сделаю так, чтобы ты захотел вознаградить меня и взял в руки кристалл, чтобы вручить его мне».

Флар коснулся члена Райста, сжал. Поднял голову и взглянул Райсту в глаза.  
«Все-таки он надеется» — думал Флар, почти механически совершая движения правой рукой. «Надеется на взаимность с моей стороны. На то, что я тоже в нем заинтересован. Как это укладывается у тебя в голове, Райст? Ты надеешься, что я… что? Люблю тебя? Хочу тебя?»

Райст отстранил Флара, чтобы иметь возможность сесть на краешек кровати. Не понять намек было сложно, и Флар опустился на колени, снова коснулся члена Райста, осторожно сдвинул крайнюю плоть, обнажая головку, и медленно провел по ней языком. Это было не так уж и сложно — одни и те же движения языком, губами, а порой — насадиться до горла и послушать, как в этот момент красноречиво выдохнет Райст… «Мне кажется, или он забыл об осторожности?»

Флар подавил искушение снова попытать судьбу и броситься к кристаллу. Чтобы Райст наверняка взял артефакт в руки, лучше было довести начатое до конца — поэтому Флар продолжил.

«Нет, Райст. Ни о какой взаимности не может быть и речи. Я никогда не полюблю тебя светлой любовью — я не знаю, как такого как ты вообще можно полюбить. Я не знаю, что это такое — кого-то желать, и, глядя на тебя, я надеюсь никогда этого не узнать. Возжелав кого-то достаточно сильно, становишься готовым в угоду собственным желаниям пожертвовать его доброй волей, не так ли? Хотя, должно быть, у вас, Темных — не так, чужая добрая воля для вас в принципе пустой звук… Нет, я рад, что мне не дано желать кого-то. По крайней мере, я не оскверню этим желанием более светлых чувств». 

Флар, не прерываясь, открыл глаза и взглянул на лицо Райста. Тот запрокинул голову и, кажется, ловил настоящее блаженство.  
«Даже не замечаешь, что я делаю это почти автоматически. Твое желание ослепляет тебя, Райст. Почему именно сейчас — так явно? Соскучился, пока мы не виделись? Отчаялся однажды получить меня снова?»

Райст, кажется, привел в порядок свое сознание — похлопал Флара по щеке пренебрежительным жестом и спокойно, будто это не он только что забывался в ярком удовольствии, произнес:  
— Неплохо постарался, Флар. Одобряю. Но достаточно прелюдий. Ложись на бок, лицом к стене.

Флару снова стало немного не по себе. «Впрочем, наивно было бы надеяться, что он обойдется без этого».

Флар хорошо узнавал это чувство — чувство собственной беззащитности. «На этот раз оно ложно. Все под моим контролем. Захочу — не буду чувствовать ничего, захочу — буду получать удовольствие, захочу — использую это время для интересных размышлений… Я дам тебе то, чего ты хочешь, Райст. Вопрос лишь в том, когда ты поймешь, что это было не то, чего ты хотел на самом деле».

Флару было не видно, что происходит за его спиной, он мог лишь догадываться. Он рассчитывал, что Райст подготовит его, но Райст сразу попытался войти. Флар сделал глубокий вдох, заглушил все ощущения и, насколько это было возможно, расслабился. Проникновение было трудным, даже со смазкой — должно быть, сказывался длительный перерыв. Райст начал двигаться. Флар экспериментировал со своими ощущениями — будто бы регулировал громкость на отцовском магнитофоне. Минимум — и он не чувствует ничего. Вроде, у людей такое называлось анестезией, вспомнил Флар. Нет, так не годится, он даже не почувствует, если Райст извлечет член. Флар предпочитал иметь хоть какое-то представление о том, что именно Райст с ним делает. Приглушенные ощущения — едва различимые, неясно даже, неприятные или приятные… Флар попробовал усилить отдельно от всего удовольствие — осторожно, плавно. Это было так странно — впервые секс с Райстом приносил настоящее чувственное наслаждение, не омраченное болью, страхом, стыдом… Впрочем, Флар не погружался с головой в ощущения своего тела, будто бы наблюдая за ними со стороны. «Абстрагироваться для меня так естественно, что мне скорее потребовалось бы прикладывать усилия для того, чтобы этого не делать».

Будто бы со стороны он заметил, как начал возбуждаться, будто бы со стороны услышал, как чересчур красноречиво выдохнул… И вдруг ему стало любопытно.  
«Всегда, когда он делал со мной нечто подобное, мое состояние было искажено — нейрокорректором, афродизиаком, сильными эмоциями или же я искажал его сам… Я до сих пор не знаю, что бы чувствовал на моем месте настоящий я, без всяких искажений».

Флар неторопливо отпустил свои ощущения — перестал регулировать что бы то ни было. Прислушался к себе. Естественные ощущения не могли сравниться с искусственно усиленным удовольствием. Не то чтобы Флар отчетливо чувствовал боль — скорее просто было неприятно. И в то же время странным образом приятно. Он не мог до конца понять, как это сочетается в ощущениях его тела. Было жутковато ощущать Райста внутри, чувствовать каждое его движение, порывистое и небрежное — в этот момент Флар вдруг в полной мере осознал свою хрупкость в руках того, кто мог сделать что угодно… «…с моим телом. Не со мной». И в то же время было приятно чувствовать желание Райста — в ритме его движений, в каждом прерывистом вздохе. «Я сделал тебя уязвимее, Райст. Хоть я бы и предпочел добиться того же другим способом».

В желаниях одновременно сила и слабость, осознал Флар. Желание дает силу идти к поставленной цели. И в то же время желание есть слабость, ибо мешает смотреть на вещи трезво.  
«Мне знакомы сильные желания, пусть и совершенно другие. Иначе я, возможно, никогда не побывал бы в Дарк-Сити».

Флар чуть было не рассмеялся, осознав, что снова непроизвольно абстрагируется и готов удариться в философские размышления, пока Райст так старается над его телом.

«Это все к лучшему. Я наконец узнал свое истинное отношение к тому, что он делает со мной. Без негативных эмоций — ведь порой мне казалось, я пойду на все, что угодно, стерплю любую боль, лишь бы он не прикоснулся ко мне больше ТАК. И в то же время без затуманивания рассудка ощущениями тела — стыдно признаться, но я не раз за те месяцы ловил себя на том, что сам тянусь за такими прикосновениями. Я больше не терзаюсь сомнениями — теперь я знаю истину, и она, как и следовало ожидать, не в крайностях, но где-то посередине».

Флар легко почувствовал, когда Райст был близок к оргазму, и уменьшил интенсивность ощущений, поскольку Райст бывал слишком резок и груб в эти моменты. Флар впитал темную энергию — измененное состояние сознания. Еще несколько секунд Райст неподвижно лежал на кровати, затем рывком встал.

— Ну что, Флар? Как ты сам думаешь — ты заслужил кристалл?  
— Конечно, заслужил, — хмыкнул Флар. — Я ведь вообще-то поговорить к тебе шел, а не за этим.

Райст усмехнулся.  
— Не переживай, Флар, еще поговорим. У нас много времени, — с этими словами Райст поднял с пола кристалл.

Долю секунды Флар сомневался, что все получилось, но после Райст крепко зажмурил глаза — и его лицо почти сразу исказилось, точно от боли. Флар поднялся с кровати, нашел телефон — в отличие от кристалла, тот остался в кармане порванных джинсов.

«Тея, все идет по плану» — без конкретики, на случай, если смс увидит кто-то посторонний.

Чинить одежду темной магией было неудобно, но выбора не было — светлая была надежно заблокирована здесь. Судя по всему, каким-то артефактом.

Флар оделся, снова взглянул на телефон. «Поняла. Держи меня в курсе».

Все кончилось. То, ради чего он пришел, было выполнено, оставалось ждать. Ждать, чем это обернется для них — для Райста, для Флара, для Теи, для Неприкасаемых…


	23. Оттенки

«Я уже всерьез беспокоюсь, Флар. Позвони, если можешь».

Флар вздохнул и вышел в лабораторию, чтобы Райст не слышал разговора.  
— Этот разговор не прослушивается, можешь не беспокоиться, — сразу сказала Тея. — Выкладывай все как есть.

— Он погрузил себя в кому сразу после того, как закончилось действие кристалла, — сухо начал Флар, хотя у него перехватывало дыхание, стоило ему вспомнить взгляд Райста в этот момент. — Пришлось ввести ему одно из его же веществ.  
— Тот самый нейрокорректор?  
— Да. Чтобы он больше не мог сам гасить работу сознания. Ну а дальше уже дело техники. Вывести его из комы и создать оковы, потому что иначе он убил бы себя собственными руками. Последние 13 часов он в сознании.

— Говорит что-нибудь?  
— В основном молчит. Иногда начинает рваться из оков. Иногда просит меня отпустить его, обещая, что не наделает глупостей, но слишком очевидно лжет. Я не знаю, что именно с ним происходит. Похоже на некий внутренний конфликт.

— Есть ли шанс, что он придет в норму? Сутки — ерунда, но если это продлится неделю…  
— Думаю, все будет в порядке, — Флар чувствовал себя удивительно спокойным — будто ему вдруг стало неважно, чем закончится вся эта история. Будто бы он не был вовлечен, но наблюдал откуда-то извне.  
— Будь на связи. Я жду твоего возвращения, — Тея положила трубку.

Флар вернулся в спальню. Райст все еще лежал на полу, скованный по рукам и ногам невидимой глазу магией. Он повернул голову, когда Флар подошел ближе, и отчего-то Флару стало не по себе.  
— Я вполне пришел в норму, Флар. Может, отпустишь меня?

Флар вздохнул.  
— Райст, я понимаю, что сейчас ты готов на все, чтобы прекратить работу твоего сознания, но…  
— «…но вместо того, чтобы отключать его, попробуй все осмыслить и прийти к какому-нибудь выводу». Да, Флар, я запомнил. Можешь больше не повторять. Я не настолько неадекватен, как тебе могло показаться.

Флар поднял брови. Сейчас Райст действительно напоминал прежнего себя куда больше, чем получасом ранее. Райст заговорил снова:  
— А еще ты не можешь держать меня на нейрокорректоре больше шестнадцати часов, я проверял. Не на себе, конечно… Так что скоро тебе в любом случае придется положиться на мою адекватность, хочешь ты этого или нет.

Флар не почувствовал лжи, но счел нужным уточнить:  
— И что случится, если держать кого-то на нейрокорректоре больше 16 часов?  
— Необратимые изменения в психике и физиологии. Последствия бывают самыми непредсказуемыми, — Райст помрачнел. — Не знаю, конечно, может, это и входит в твои планы мести…  
— Нет, — Флар покачал головой. — Спасибо, что сказал. Жаль, что только сейчас.

— Еще час назад я об этом почти мечтал. Меня разрывало на куски. Уж лучше сойти с ума, знаешь ли.  
— А теперь? — Флар почувствовал, что его голос дрогнул.

— А теперь… я примирил в себе Тьму и Свет. Взглянул по-другому на нашу с тобой историю. И, знаешь, — Райст усмехнулся, — я не буду просить у тебя прощения.  
— И не надо, — пожал плечами Флар.  
— Ты не сделал из меня добренького. Я сделаю с тобой еще много того, что тебе не понравится, если у меня снова будет возможность.  
— Я знаю. Но теперь я сделаю все, чтобы такой возможности у тебя не было.

— И все-таки… — Райст осекся. Флар увидел сгусток светлой энергии. Благодарность, и искреннее восхищение, и даже что-то, отдаленно напоминающее так хорошо знакомую Флару светлую грусть… Флар впитал этот сгусток и взглянул на Райста — тот отвел взгляд.

— Один вопрос, Флар. Ты обошел действие нейрокорректора, так? Я понял это только сейчас — когда стал лучше понимать тебя. Как ты это сделал?  
— Превратил его в воду.  
— Я бы заметил.  
— Я превращал его, когда он попадал в иглу. Вливал магию такой тонкой струйкой, что ты не обратил на нее внимания.

— Я был неосторожен, я… увлекся. И все-таки я не могу понять, Флар. Ты не причиняешь мне вреда, когда есть прекрасная возможность, и даже… не действуешь мне назло, хотя мог бы. Но ты… Ты… Ты позволяешь мне, несмотря на то, что… Почему, Флар? — впервые на памяти Флара Райст говорил так сбивчиво, путаясь в словах.

И снова — надежда. Флар впитал этот сгусток, прежде чем заговорить.  
— Не поэтому. Во-первых, я надеялся, что ты все-таки скажешь мне то, что хотел — хотя бы после. Но ведь у тебя с самого начала не было слов, которые ты мог бы сказать мне, правда?

Райст кивнул.  
— Во-вторых… Я хотел попробовать, как это — когда я могу контролировать все, что со мной происходит. Как я буду воспринимать то, что ты со мной делаешь, когда ничего не будет искажать мое восприятие.  
— И как? — глуховато спросил Райст.

— Я могу получать удовольствие, — пожал плечами Флар. — Если искусственно его усилить, я даже, кажется, начинаю понимать, что все в этом находят. Но это не то удовольствие, которое хотелось бы испытывать чаще. Это ничто по сравнению с удовольствием от ясности сознания, по сравнению с наслаждением работой своего мозга. И я непроизвольно абстрагируюсь — всегда, когда есть такая возможность. Я вполне уверенно могу сказать, что секс — это не то, в чем я в норме сколько нибудь заинтересован.

— Ты попробовал так всего один раз — как ты можешь делать далекоидущие выводы?  
Флар рассмеялся.  
— Хорошая попытка, Райст.

Райст не улыбнулся.  
— Если… — он осекся.  
— Будешь потом кусать локти. Потому что тебя интересует мое сознание, а не тело. Ты хочешь против моей воли погружать меня в пучину непривычных мне ощущений и эмоций. Такого я не допущу.

Райст усмехнулся, в глазах блеснул огонек.  
— Я что-нибудь придумаю. Не первый век живу. Ведь я тоже Мастер, а теперь еще и Особый. В моем распоряжении Свет, Тьма и весь накопленный опыт. Сильные желания порой заставляют нас сворачивать горы — да ты и сам это знаешь.  
— Попробуй, — улыбнулся Флар, затем прекратил поток темной энергии, поддерживающий невидимые оковы. — Что ж, ты свободен. Делай, что хочешь — а мне пора.

Раньше, чем Райст поднялся с пола, Флар открыл дверь и вышел в человеческий мир. На этот раз Флар торопился и не стал задерживаться в городе — не отойдя от двери и на несколько шагов, он вернулся к ней, открыл снова, переступил порог…

Тея была не одна.

Они с Трейром выглядели так, будто вели вполне деловую беседу, но почему-то Флару казалось, что до его прихода они вели себя друг с другом, как ведут себя любовники, оставаясь наедине. Может быть, Трейр только что выпустил Тею из объятий, а может, Тея только что встала с его коленей… Флар не был уверен, что ему не показалось — ведь, когда он их увидел, открыв дверь, они уже сидели на небольшом диванчике на вполне приличном расстоянии друг от друга, и смотрели друг на друга так, как смотрят не любовники, но двое Неприкасаемых.

— Рассказывай, — улыбнулась Тея.  
— Райст стал Особым, — это единственное, что Флар счел нужным рассказывать из того, что Тея еще не знала.  
— Ты отпустил его?  
— Да.

Тея взглянула разочарованно. «Надеялась, что я обойдусь с ним более жестоко — или надеялась, что я расскажу более красочно?»

— Ты говорил ему про мою трансформацию?   
— Нет.  
— Я думаю, в скором времени нам придется помириться. Я почти готова идти на компромиссы, — задумчиво сказала Тея. — Сейчас Особых всего трое, и будет крайне глупо, если мы будем враждовать. К тому же… кто знает, что захочет предпринять Райст, получив новую силу?  
— Что бы он ни захотел предпринять, не думаю, что ты ему в этом помешаешь.

— Мы стоим на пороге нового мира, Флар. И будет крайне обидно, если новый мир рухнет по чьей-то глупости. Нам нужно многое обдумать и многое обсудить… Но прежде у меня к тебе одна просьба, Флар. У тебя с собой кристалл?  
— Да.  
— Дай его Трейру, пожалуйста.

Флар вздрогнул.  
— Тея, послушай. Если ты думаешь, что можно просто растиражировать мой опыт, чтобы создать новую расу… Это так не работает. Я делал кристалл для того, чтобы дать Райсту почувствовать то, что чувствовал я. Я не делал его как артефакт превращения Темных в Особых. Да и невозможно создать такой артефакт. Залог трансформации — в самом Темном. Возьми случайного Темного, дай ему кристалл — я не знаю, что случится, может быть, его сознание вскоре вытеснит новые ощущения, может быть, это приведет к летальному исходу… Но тот, кто не имел предпосылок стать Особым, им не станет. Ты стала Особой потому, что Тьма не могла дать тебе то, что тебе было нужно — важная часть твоей личности хотела порядка, хотела кооперации, настоящей власти над настоящим обществом. Райст стал Особым потому, что Тьма не могла дать ему то, что ему было нужно — ведь он Мастер, ему нужен был Свет, чтобы по-настоящему творить, создавать что то новое, тогда как Тьма — плохая почва для созидания. Его интересовал Свет все это время не только потому, что светлое так непохоже на темное, так интересно для изучения. Сам не отдавая себе в том отчета, он искал то, что ему мог дать только Свет…

— Я уверена, я и Райст не единственные Темные в Дарк-Сити, которым Тьма не может дать того, что им нужно. Если ты считаешь, что всерьез задумываться над подобными вещами способны лишь мы двое — ты сильно недооцениваешь Темных. Ты будто бы делишь Темных на «обычных» и «необычных», на типичных и уникальных. Скажи — ты и Светлых так же можешь поделить?

Флар замер, когда вдруг осознал, что, ответив «Нет» — неминуемо соврет.  
— Да, — тихо ответил он. — Да, могу. Я видел много Светлых, которые искренне любили Светлоград, уважали Старейшин, во всем уповали на Великий Свет и не задумывались всерьез над белыми пятнами, над тем, что не ведомо никому, неосознанно избегая того, что способно породить сомнения в их душах, — произнося это, Флар вспоминал мать. — Я не хочу сказать, что они были глупы — но можно иметь разные знания и навыки, постоянно совершенствоваться и все же не задумываться о том, что способно разрушить сложившуюся картину мира.

— Вот как. А Лиека — она была обычной Светлой или нет?

Это было подобно удару под дых. Тея невозмутимо впитала сгусток темной энергии.  
— Видишь, Флар. Не все так просто. Мир не черно-белый, в нем множество оттенков. В чем же дело? Ты сомневаешься в том, сможет ли Трейр принять этот дар, или тебе попросту не по себе делиться с совсем чужим тебе Темным столь личным опытом?

— Прямо сейчас мне не по себе от того, что мы говорим о присутствующем в третьем лице. Для вас это в порядке вещей?

Трейр взглянул на Флара насмешливо.  
— Поверь, Флар, мне вполне комфортно. Гораздо интереснее наблюдать за вашей дискуссией, чем принимать в ней участие.

Флар остановил на нем взгляд — и не увидел ничего светлого, кроме оттенков внешнего облика. Светлая кожа, светлые до белизны волосы, льдисто-голубые глаза, светлых оттенков одежда… Выражение лица Трейра, высокомерное и насмешливое, не навевало совершенно никаких мыслей о Свете.

— Я услышал Тею, теперь хочу услышать тебя. Зачем тебе это, Трейр?

Флар уловил едва заметный обмен взглядами. Короткий, вопросительный взгляд Трейра на Тею — и быстрое, выраженное едва заметным движением головы, отрицание в ответ. Флар был почти уверен, что истолковал правильно. Что Трейр будто бы интересовался, нельзя ли забрать кристалл силой — а Тея ответила отказом.

Друг Райста, фаворит Теи… С ними он наверняка держался не так, как сейчас с Фларом. «Я чужой ему — так же, как и он мне. К тому же… Я — бывший Светлый, совсем недавно был в Светлограде. А он… должно быть, ему куда легче с Темными. Как, впрочем, и мне — сейчас».

— Ты не хочешь говорить со мной, потому что я слишком напоминаю тебе Светлого?  
— Ты ни при чем. Я просто не люблю говорить о себе, — неохотно ответил Трейр. Тея молчала, затаив дыхание, не вмешивалась.

— Дав тебе кристалл, я откроюсь тебе настолько, насколько я вообще могу кому-то открыться. Больше, чем при любом возможном разговоре. Между тем, я не знаю о тебе ничего.  
— Так уж и ничего? — усмехнулся Трейр.

— Знаю, что ты был Светлым и стал Темным. Могу предположить, что ты отринул свою первоначальную сущность целиком, вырвал с корнем и оттого потерял свою целостность. Могу предположить, что тогда, в XVI веке, тебе не стоило затемняться, ибо ты так и не стал до конца Темным — но тогда ты не видел другого пути, а оставаться Светлым не мог, — Флар говорил это, пристально глядя на Трейра. Будто бы шагал по тонкому льду. И будто бы… угадывал?

Сгусток темной энергии — эмоция, которой Флар не смог дать название. Но понял — угадал. Сказал все верно.  
Трейр осторожно, медленно кивнул.

— И оттого ты мечешься, не можешь обрести себя, — продолжил Флар, уже чуть увереннее. — Слишком Темный, чтобы быть Светлым, слишком Светлый, чтобы быть Темным…  
— Звучит красиво, но нет, — усмехнулся Трейр. — Я вполне Темный сейчас. Во мне нет Света.

— Но ты держишься за близкие отношения. Неважно, какова твоя цель — извлечь выгоду, укрепить свои позиции… Ты держишься за них. Ты сеешь привязанности на самой неблагодатной почве. Это само по себе слишком светлое явление. Для Темного — почти нонсенс.  
— Ты избегаешь того, чтобы называть вещи своими именами, Флар. Ты говоришь, что я стал Темным, и не говоришь, что я предал Свет. Может быть, ты не осознаешь в полной мере, что это значит — предать Свет? Не отречься, а именно предать?

— Может быть. И в чем же разница?  
— Я договорился с Неприкасаемой и убил Темного, на которого она мне указала. Все прошло как по маслу, и Темные пришли к Светлым за исполнением Договора, — Трейр немного помолчал. — Я так и не поинтересовался, кого из Светлых убили.

— Ждешь от меня осуждения?  
— Нет. Просто не строй иллюзий. Не представляй себе меня светлее, чем я есть.  
— И все-таки — ты хочешь стать Особым.  
— Я хочу выйти из-под власти второй части Договора, если уж я решил говорить начистоту. Я не хочу устраивать в человеческом мире беспорядки — но хочу иметь возможность узнать его лучше.

— Ты так отторгаешь Свет. Отрицаешь все светлое, что в тебе осталось, — задумчиво проговорил Флар. — А ведь взяв в руки кристалл, ты увидишь мир глазами Светлого. Посмотришь на все так, как давно отвык смотреть.

— Я не отторгаю Свет. Я просто действительно однажды вырвал его с корнем из своей сущности — и заполнил остальное Тьмой. Есть ли у Темного по имени Трейр хоть что-то общее со Светлым по имени Теан, жившим в XVI веке? Я не уверен.

— Изменения не происходят внезапно — они постепенны, для них есть предпосылки. Я не верю, что до дня предательства ты был образцовым Светлым, и не верю, что после затемнения сразу стал идеальным Темным. Скорее всего, твоя личность изменилась не настолько сильно и резко.

— Должно быть, ты судишь по себе. Однажды Свет показался мне несправедливым — и долгое время эта мысль виделась бунтарской, едва ли не преступной. Да, когда я убил Темного, я все еще оставался Светлым, я все еще казался себе преступником. А потом я понял, насколько это естественно — брать все, что хочется, силой и хитростью, предавать тех, кто верил, и прокладывать себе путь по их головам. В тот момент умер Теан и родился Трейр… Я принимал участие во многих развлечениях Райста, я впитывал порой боль и отчаяние тех, кого он пытал или насиловал… Но это казалось мне скучным, я искал другого. Та Темная Неприкасаемая, для которой я нарушил Договор… Это была мать Райста, и она была добра ко мне. Однажды мы с Райстом подгадали момент серьезной ссоры его родителей, двух Неприкасаемых… Мы организовали убийство матери Райста так, чтобы в этом обвинили его отца. Освободилось два места — а я был достаточно близок к Неприкасаемым на тот момент, чтобы устроить нам новый статус, приблизиться к власти. К тому моменту я давно перестал задаваться вопросами, хорошо это или плохо, которыми задается любой порядочный Светлый. Это служило моей цели — вот и все, что меня интересовало.

— А какова твоя цель, Трейр? Чего ты искал — или, может, все еще ищешь?  
— Хотел бы я сам это знать, — неожиданно серьезно ответил Трейр. Флар заметил, как изменился его взгляд в этот момент — но вскоре Трейр уже снова смотрел насмешливо. — Ну что ж, Флар, надеюсь, это было познавательно. Будем беседовать еще или ты готов вынести вердикт?

Флар закусил губу, затем сунул руку в карман.  
— Держи, — просто сказал он, протягивая Трейру кристалл.  
— Не здесь, — прервала их Тея.

— Можно, я буду один? — спросил Трейр. Тея кивнула. Флар зашел в комнату, где жил, и оставил кристалл на столе, затем вернулся в кабинет.

— Мы будем ждать, — сказала Тея. Трейр зашел в комнату и закрыл за собой дверь. Флар и Тея переглянулись.


	24. Перемены

— Все получилось? — взволнованно спросила Тея. Трейр молча кивнул. Тея бросилась к нему, чтобы обнять, совсем не смущаясь присутствием Флара — и Трейр легко подхватил ее на руки. Флар отвел взгляд. Их объятие длилось пару секунд, а он уже успел почувствовать себя лишним. «Все-таки это не просто сделка… по крайней мере, теперь. Она волнуется за него. И они обнимают друг друга — так, как я обнимал бы Лиеку, если бы мог…»

Трейр подошел к Флару и протянул ему руку. Флар улыбнулся, и в момент сухого, быстрого рукопожатия втянул сгусток светлой энергии — благодарность. Трейр так и не проронил ни слова. Он выглядел задумчивым, погруженным в себя.

— Нам нужно зайти к Райсту. Думаю, лучше через человеческий мир, — сказала Тея и подошла к двери. — Идем.

Тея взялась за ручку двери. Трейр взял ее за руку, вторую руку протянул Флару. Они вышли и, сколько бы Флар ни вертел головой, он не смог распознать страну — минимум надписей, все на английском. Тея почти сразу деловито открыла ту же дверь снова.

Райст сидел за столом, сосредоточившись и закрыв глаза. Он не сразу взглянул на вошедших.

— Чем обязан? — Райст поднял брови. Он явно не ожидал у себя в гостях такой компании.  
— Нам нужно поговорить с тобой, Райст, -- сказала Тея.  
— Вижу, что нужно. Говорите.

— Мы все теперь Особые, Райст. Все четверо.  
— Что? — Райст отвел взгляд от Теи. Теперь он пристально смотрел на Флара, и Флару стало немного не по себе от этого взгляда. — Ты давал им обоим кристалл, да?

Флар, чуть помедлив, кивнул.  
— Тебе даже не пришло в голову спросить моего согласия на то, чтобы они видели эти воспоминания? — Флар впитал темную энергию гнева. Голос Райста звучал почти спокойно, но чрезвычайно холодно — так, что по коже пробегали мурашки.

— Прости, Райст, — Флар нашел в себе силы усмехнуться, — я и забыл, что ты всегда спрашивал моего согласия.  
— По крайней мере, я никогда не вовлекал в это третьих лиц.  
— А я никогда не превращал тебя в овощ и не стирал тебе память, не вводил галлюциногены и не ломал кости, не заставлял захлебываться своей же кровью и не лишал эндорфинового обезболивания… Мне продолжать список?

— Ты заставил меня почувствовать все это, когда обманом всучил мне кристалл. И ты не знаешь, каково это — когда одновременно… — Райст замолк, поморщившись, словно от боли.  
— Обманом всучил тебе кристалл… Серьезно, Райст? Теперь это так называется? Я пришел к тебе поговорить, и кристалл лежал у меня в кармане. Остальное ты сделал сам.

— Ты знал, что я возьму его.  
— Я не знал наверняка — мог лишь предполагать. Ты мог бы действительно поговорить со мной. Ведь мог бы? И я мог бы открыть тебе все, как есть — ты знал бы правду и сделал бы осознанный выбор. Но ты выбрал путь насилия — как и всегда.

— Я не понимаю твоего недовольства, Райст, — вмешалась Тея. — Ты получил новые возможности и новую силу — разве не так?  
— Так. И я не жалею. Но вы не должны были видеть… чувствовать…  
— Да брось, Райст, разве тебе не льстит, что сам Темный Тиран почувствовал себя изнасилованным тобой? — ухмыльнулась Тея. У Райста округлились глаза, но вскоре он ухмыльнулся в ответ.

— Что, так понравилось?  
— Не то слово. Буду брать в руки кристалл и повторять это каждый вечер, — Тея склонила голову набок, насмешливо глядя на Райста.  
— Ну зачем же кристалл? — в тон ей ответил Райст. — Если хорошо попросишь, могу устроить вживую. Обещаю специально для тебя придумать пыточку поинтереснее.

— Я посмотрю, ты осмелел, — Тея подняла брови.  
— А чего мне бояться — теперь? Ты могла устранить меня, когда я был просто одним из Темных Неприкасаемых. Но, если я хоть что-то понимаю в твоей логике, убивать 25% существующих ныне Особых не в твоих интересах — даже если я тебе все еще поперек горла.  
— Ты прав, — Тея улыбнулась. — К чему нам теперь ссориться?

Райст усмехнулся, затем покосился на Трейра. Тот приподнял брови.  
— Не смотри так, Райст. Я давно знаю, что у тебя неисчерпаемая фантазия. И вполне отдавал себе отчет, что твое отношение к пленникам мало изменилось с XVI века. Я знал, на что иду, когда брал в руки кристалл.

— Давайте перейдем к делу, у нас мало времени, — Тея окинула взглядом всех присутствующих. — Райст, не возражаешь, если мы продолжим этот разговор в твоей спальне — для большей приватности? Все равно в каком-то смысле мы все там уже были…

Райст усмехнулся и кивнул, затем направился к двери. Флар почувствовал, насколько же это непривычно — заходить туда не одному и не вдвоем с Райстом.

— Проблема, — заговорила Тея, едва за ними закрылась дверь, — состоит в том, что мы не сможем долго таиться. Я не знаю, сколько времени у нас в запасе — но другие Неприкасаемые наверняка вскоре что-то заподозрят, а Светлые рано или поздно заметят, что кто-то уводит у них из-под носа светлую энергию — пусть и немного. Мы должны быть готовы к моменту раскрытия нашей тайны. Мы должны быть готовы стать третьей силой. И, пока мы не вышли из подполья, неплохо бы сделать все, что мы можем сделать сейчас и не сможем — потом.

— Мы должны отсрочить этот момент, — произнес Трейр, садясь на кровать. — Сделать все, чтобы другие Неприкасаемые нас ни в чем не подозревали. А светлая энергия… за ней почти не следят, а мы не будем призывать слишком много сгустков.  
— У светлых есть еще одна зацепка, — возразила Тея. — Флар.

Флар опустил взгляд.  
— Тея права, — признал он. — Если взглянуть на меня явился сам Леанис… Это хорошая загадка для Старейшин — что со мной произошло. А Старейшины любят разгадывать хорошие загадки.

— Леанис? — удивился Райст. — Хочешь сказать, древнейший отвлекся от своих светленьких дел и явился в Дарк-Сити?  
— Да, — кивнула Тея. — Пришел утвердить, что Флар больше не под протекцией Светлограда. Теперь, если его убьет кто-то из Темных — Договор не будет нарушен. Но, на всякий случай, Райст — если Флара убьет кто-то из Особых…

Райст сел на кровать рядом с Трейром и взглянул на Тею — теперь их глаза были почти на одном уровне.

— Ты правда думаешь, что я могу этого хотеть? — в голосе Райста Флару почудилась какая-то горечь.  
— Как только наша тайна будет раскрыта, — Тея проигнорировала его вопрос, — нашими главными врагами станут отнюдь не Темные. Я думаю, вы все это понимаете.

Флар вздохнул. Именно Особых в давние времена называли словом, обозначающим «враг», вспомнилось ему. Особых, не Темных. Он понимал, что Тея права, но ему все еще претило становиться врагом Светлограду.

— По крайней мере, Светлые не станут нас убивать, — тихо сказал он.   
— Но Темные навряд ли объединятся против нас, — возразила Тея. — Даже если шесть Неприкасаемых захотят нашей смерти… думаю, теперь мы выстоим. А Светлые… да, они не убьют нас — но будем учиться у истории. Они сделают все, чтобы мы вымерли — и чем быстрее, тем лучше. Они сделают все, чтобы ограничить наши возможности, чтобы связать нам руки. Наша сила в том, что мы можем работать и со светлой, и с темной энергией — не становясь слабее, не жертвуя способностями, ничего не теряя, но лишь приобретая. Наша слабость в том, что нас слишком мало. Светлых на два с лишним порядка больше. Нам нужны еще Особые.

— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, Тея, — вздохнул Флар, — и мне это не нравится.  
— Нам нужно придумать, как увеличить нашу численность — с кристаллом или без него, — в голосе Теи так и читалось «но лучше с кристаллом».

— Как насчет того, чтобы стать матерью, Тея? — голос Райста сочился ядом.   
— Изготовите инкубатор — могу предоставить яйцеклетки, — невозмутимо ответила Тея. — А последствия расхлебывайте сами.

— Судя по развитию человеческих технологий, однажды можно будет обходиться без генетического материала, — мечтательно произнес Трейр. Флар взглянул на него вопросительно. Трейр усмехнулся:  
— Что, неужели никогда не слышал про искусственный интеллект?

— Ты думаешь, это возможно? Чтобы Мастер, пусть даже основываясь на человеческих разработках, создал новое сознание? Притом способное видеть светлую и темную энергию?  
— Двое Мастеров, в нашем случае, — напомнил Райст. — Неплохая задачка, Флар, не правда ли? Можно попробовать — но вряд ли в ближайшем столетии.

— Мне кажется, если Светлые и Темные узнают про Особых — это заставит их многое переосмыслить, и шансы на самопроизвольную трансформацию возрастут, — осторожно предположил Флар. — Поймите меня правильно, дело вовсе не в том, что я стесняюсь раскрывать перед кем-то свои чувства и личный опыт. Просто… ну неужели у вас нет ощущения неправильности от того, что кто-то проходит этот путь не сам — через чужое восприятие, в ускоренной перемотке?

— Я понимаю тебя правильно, Флар, — усмехнулась Тея. — Ведь ты был первопроходцем. Ты прошел этот путь собственной болью, собственной кровью, собственным отчаянием. Ты прошел этот путь, не зная, что ждет тебя в конце — ты по-настоящему боялся и по-настоящему страдал, по-настоящему боролся и по-настоящему работал над собой, работал на пределе собственных возможностей. Ты рисковал, ведь все могло рухнуть в один миг. Неудивительно, что тебе обидно, когда кто-то приходит на готовенькое. Будто бы смотрит человеческий фильм, только с полным погружением. Не принимает сам решений, не несет за них ответственности. Тратит всего час своей жизни в реальном мире, ничем не рискует.

— Ну-ну, — перебил ее Райст. — Рисковали мы все. Как минимум, у всех был шанс, что от такого поедет крыша.

— Да нет же, Тея, — попробовал возразить Флар, хотя чувствовал, что она уловила, возможно, что то, чего он не улавливал сам. — Просто я не верю, что у тебя получится на многих использовать кристалл. И я не хочу рисковать. Да, пока что все прошло благополучно. Но три случая — это не статистика. Что ты будешь делать, если тот, кому ты дашь кристалл, умрет на твоих глазах? А если сойдет с ума? Я считаю, что мы должны воздействовать на умы Темных… и Светлых. Побуждать их задумываться и стремиться к лучшему пониманию этого мира.

— Пропаганда, — подмигнул Райст. — Отличная вещь, одобряю. Мне понравилось заставлять светленьких усомниться в их идеологии. А еще мы можем разрушить Первый Великий Артефакт Света — и Дар снова будет приходить в человеческий мир.

— Мда, Райст, — поморщился Флар. — Отличный способ. Естественный отбор, так ты это называешь? Светлые и Темные, рождающиеся в человеческом мире, будут умирать по Договору, о котором ничего не слышали — а Особые останутся.

— Можем и Артефакт Договора разрушить однажды. Гулять так гулять, — ухмыльнулся Райст. — Не смотрите на меня так, я не переоцениваю наши силы. Уже и пошутить нельзя.

— Мне кажется, мы все переоцениваем сейчас наши силы, — сказал Трейр. — Вспомните все, что мы только что обсуждали, и осознайте абсурдность ситуации. Выстоять без потерь против шести Неприкасаемых, поставить превращение Темных в Особых, как бы сказали люди, на конвейер, создать инкубатор для выращивания Особых — а то и искусственный интеллект, способный видеть светлую и темную энергию, начать пропаганду в Светлограде, разрушить Первый Великий Артефакт Света… Я предлагаю вернуться в реальность. Мы далеко не всесильны. Нам противостоит Свет — и, если мы будем для Света как кость в горле, со Света станется объединить силы с Неприкасаемыми, чтобы уничтожить нас.

— Ты прав, Трейр, — задумчиво кивнул Райст. — Это ощущение, когда вышел за собственные границы, оно… опьяняет. Кажется, будто однажды сделал невозможное — и теперь сделаешь все, что угодно, если достаточно сильно этого захочешь. На самом же деле, когда что-то перестает быть невозможным — многое, очень многое таковым остается. Поэтому… наша первоначальная задача — не обеспечить прирост численности, что бы ни говорила Тея.

— Если нас не станет больше до того момента, как о нас будет известно Темным и Светлым… — перебила его Тея. — Вчетвером мы не станем третьей силой. Вчетвером мы ничего не сможем. Мы не станем обществом, не построим свой город. Где мы будем жить — в человеческом мире?

— Построим, — улыбнулся Флар. — Я открыл новый выход в изнанку, когда сбегал от Трейра.

Флар рассмеялся, глядя, как у всех троих вытянулись лица.

— И ты мне ничего не сказал? — Тея опасно сощурилась.  
— Как-то к слову не пришлось, — Флар лишь пожал плечами. — Я покажу вам, когда закончим говорить. На самом деле, мне вдруг пришло в голову, что жить там может быть опасно. Если Старейшины однажды узнают… не уверен, в их ли это силах, но они могут попробовать запереть нас внутри, перекрыв выходы в человеческий мир. С другой стороны, я не думаю, что можно перекрыть все двери, а если перекрыть одну — всегда можно отойти на десяток шагов и сотворить другую. В общем, когда мы решим строить город, я над этим еще подумаю. Так что ты говорил, Райст? Какая по-твоему наша первоначальная задача?

— Ты не устаешь меня впечатлять, — пробормотал Райст. — Ну ладно, раз уж мне дали слово, — он насмешливо задержал взгляд на Тее, явно недовольной, — я считаю, наша первая задача — выжить. Как верно заметил Флар, в игру вступает его величество Естественный Отбор. Мы стали новым видом, и мы заинтересованы в том, чтобы не вымирать. Тея утверждает, что для этого нам нужно повышать численность — или, если продолжать сравнение с животными, размножаться. Но размножение — лишь один путь естественного отбора, пусть и наиболее просто реализуемый. Да, многие виды оставляют многочисленное потомство, из которого выживает малый процент. Да, многие виды живут стаями, стадами, косяками, чтобы противостоять врагам. Но этого ли мы хотим? Каждый из нас четверых — личность, а не просто часть вида. Мне кажется, первостепенная задача — обеспечить с максимальной вероятностью выживание каждому из нас.

— Я уж думал, ты заговоришь о бессмертии, — усмехнулся Трейр. — И, скажу честно — я бы не отказался.

Флар немного удивленно взглянул на Трейра. «Исходя из моего представления о нем — ему попросту было бы скучно жить многие сотни лет. Или… или, взяв в руки кристалл, он наконец обрел то, чего искал?»

— Обрести настоящее бессмертие мне кажется невозможным, — признал Райст. — Но сделать себя неуязвимыми для большинства воздействий… Это задача, над которой я много думал и в решении которой я чуть-чуть продвинулся. Чуть-чуть, потому что защита — светлая штука, не темная. Сейчас, думаю, пойдет проще — тем более, я надеюсь на помощь Флара. Пока мы живы, мы можем бороться — и это главное. Если мы останемся в живых — у нас будет много времени осуществить в том или ином виде все наши задумки: и построить город, и навербовать сторонников, и сотворить много интересных артефактов. Если же мы в первую очередь бросим силы на что-то иное… в наших стараниях не будет смысла, когда наши тела будут гнить в земле.

Флар нахмурился. Ему все еще казалось диким, что Темные не возражают против гниения и разложения мертвых.

— Ты кое-что не учел, Райст, — произнес Флар. — Быть живыми — недостаточно. Важно сохранять способность мыслить. Помнишь, когда ты… — Флар запнулся.  
— Помню, — Райст пристально взглянул на Флара, и тот впитал сгусток светлой энергии. Раскаяние? Сочувствие? Флар не был уверен, что интерпретировал правильно. — Не то чтобы я сожалел… но я не хочу больше видеть тебя таким. Да, когда жив и вместе с тем способен лишь бездумно созерцать потолок — приятного мало. Но это состояние хотя бы обратимо, в отличие от смерти.

Флар кивнул, соглашаясь.  
— Допустим, — холодно сказала Тея. — Но пока мы в Дарк-Сити — мы можем пользоваться этим. Когда же мы… — видно было, что эти слова даются ей с трудом, — уйдем…

— О, в дипломатических вопросах я всецело готов положиться на вас двоих, — легко согласился Райст, окидывая взглядом Тею и Трейра. — Договоренности с Неприкасаемыми, обеспечение лояльности, мирное улаживание вопросов, вербовка сторонников… Это то, в чем вы сильны, а я слаб. Я же займусь технической стороной вопроса выживания — и, если мне и потребуется чья-то помощь, то Флара.

— Я готов помочь тебе, — Флар почти не лукавил. «Особенно если ты действительно сосредоточишься на артефактах для выживания Особых, а не для подчинения меня своей воле». — Думаю, мне есть чему у тебя поучиться.

— Это точно, — Райст произнес это как нечто само собой разумеющееся, и Флар взглянул непонимающе. — Что, Флар? Ты ждал, что я скажу тебе — ты теперь великий Мастер, это я должен у тебя учиться? 

— Нет, но ты сказал так, будто… — Флар лишь махнул рукой. «…будто я ничего не умею. А я, между тем, творил такие артефакты, что тебе и не снились».

— Ты силен в нематериальном. Работаешь с сознанием и восприятием. Способен защитить себя от темной энергии, способен даже сделать себя неосязаемым. Ты создал нематериальный артефакт. Полностью нематериальный. Это не может не впечатлять, Флар. И все-таки… ты все еще падаешь, если тебя толкнуть.

— Все мы падаем, если толкнуть достаточно сильно, разве нет?   
Тея рассмеялась.

— Посмотри на меня, Флар. Я почти одного с тобой роста, и в моих мышцах не больше силы, чем в твоих. Я никогда не тратила свое время на боевые искусства, в отличие от некоторых, — она покосилась на Райста и Трейра. — А теперь попробуй толкнуть меня, — она подошла ближе к Флару, скрестила руки на груди. — Не бойся. Попробуй. Я сама прошу тебя об этом.

Флар взглянул с сомнением, нерешительно протянул руку и толкнул Тею в плечо. 

Рассмеялись все трое бывших Темных — это было немного обидно.

— Ох, Флар, — Райст покачал головой. — Ладно, я покажу тебе сам.

Он лениво поднялся с кровати и вдруг, как следует размахнувшись, ударил Тею наотмашь — Флар непроизвольно зажмурился. Когда он открыл глаза, Тея стояла все так же, скрестив руки. Флар слышал звук удара, он точно знал, что сам от такого не устоял бы на ногах.

— Видел? А, тьма… — Тея махнула рукой. — Смотри внимательнее, Флар. Райст, давай еще раз. Можешь не рукой. Столом или чем ты его тогда… 

Райст сел за стол, Тея шла к нему — точно так, как шел Флар, впервые оказавшись в Дарк-Сити. Флар внимательно смотрел со стороны, как Райст поднимает стол и, подаваясь вперед, с силой толкает Тею — а та, не пошатнувшись, встречает грудью мощный удар.

— Это мог бы быть человеческий поезд, — небрежно бросила Тея. — Если интересно, у меня ни единого синяка.

Флар не почувствовал лжи, а просить Тею показать ему казалось бестактным. «Я недавно смог сделать себя быстрее, вложив темную энергию. Выходит, можно сделать себя твердым и устойчивым, как скала?». Флару был интересен этот феномен, хотя и казался чем-то совершенно неподходящим лично ему, совершенно чужеродным.

— Ты сейчас самый уязвимый из нас четверых, Флар, — снова заговорил Райст. — Именно за твою жизнь я больше всего беспокоюсь. Ты относишься к своему телу как к чему-то, что обременяет тебя. А между тем стоило бы придавать ему больше значения. Это не просто оболочка для твоего сознания, это инструмент твоего взаимодействия с материальным миром. Все то время, что ты был у меня в плену, я показывал тебе, так или иначе, как много значит материя. И… я добился того, что материя стала твоим врагом — ты ушел в нематериальное с головой. Это было мудро: сменив поле битвы и правила игры, ты смог победить. Но теперь… стоит ли ограничиваться нематериальным? Стоит ли оставаться сильным духом в слабой оболочке, гордящимся тем, что эта оболочка для него ничего не значит?

Флар закусил губу. «Я не хочу. Не хочу это в себе менять».

— Скажи, Флар, — он вздрогнул, когда заговорил Трейр, молчавший столько времени, — ты же подключал Светлоград к интернету, так? Что ты вообще думаешь о виртуальном мире? Ты бы согласился поместить однажды туда свое сознание? Свободно, без помех, бродить среди обилия визуальной и текстовой информации…

— Звучит заманчиво, но нет, — Флар покачал головой. — Хотя бы потому, что… Что со мной будет, если на всей планете отключится электричество? К тому же, все-таки есть своя прелесть в том, чтобы получать информацию через органы чувств, а не напрямую. Ветер, дующий мне в лицо, и информация о ветре, дующем мне в лицо… это все же разные вещи.

Флар обратил внимание, как взглянул на него Райст при этих словах — и почти пожалел о сказанном.

— Трейр привел очень уместную аналогию, — заметила Тея. — Ты не хочешь быть связанным с материальным миром через носитель, который не можешь защитить, верно? Но прямо сейчас ты не можешь защитить и собственное тело — даже человеку не так уж и сложно было бы убить тебя. Да что там, я вполне представляю себе, как ты можешь погрузиться в собственные мысли, гуляя по человеческому миру, и быть однажды сбитым обыкновенной машиной — насмерть. Глупо бы вышло, не так ли? Ты привык к безопасности в Светлограде… хотя, если уж на то пошло, и там наверняка есть риск неудачно упасть с лестницы и сломать шею. Пойми, Флар. Регенерация не всемогуща. Отрубить тебе голову — это всего одно движение клинка. Всего одно движение клинка — и тебя уже нет.

— Что вы предлагаете? — устало спросил Флар. Он вдруг почувствовал, до чего же резко все переменилось. Еще сутки назад все было иначе — были Неприкасаемые, были Тьма и Свет, и был он, Флар, Особый, почти не вовлеченный в извечную игру этих двух крайностей. Теперь же… Флар покачал головой. — Вы хотите, чтобы я поработал над уменьшением уязвимости своего тела? Я займусь этим.

Райст усмехнулся.  
— Ты говоришь об этом так, будто твое тело — нечто отдельное от тебя. Какой-то предмет в твоем распоряжении, с которым ты волен обращаться сколь угодно небрежно. Так ничего не выйдет. Ты должен поменять отношение к материальному и нематериальному. Если я сейчас ударю тебя — ты не увернешься, не ударишь в ответ. Ты просто стерпишь и регенерируешь, и будешь считать, что я не нанес тебе вреда — потому, что тебе все равно. Но ты будешь неправ. Твои руки, и твои ноги, и внутренние органы… это все такие же части тебя, как и мозг.

— Не сравнивай, — возразил Флар. Сравнение показалось ему неуместным и даже диким.

— Знай я, что могу провернуть это обратимо, отрубил бы тебе ноги и руки и отправил бы в человеческий мир. Может, тогда ты понял бы, о чем я говорю. Ты захотел бы прогуляться, не так ли? Захотел бы вернуться и переступить порог. И не смог бы. А если лишить тебя глаз, или ушей, или языка? Да, твои внутренние органы, работающие на обмен веществ, большую часть времени не функционируют — но бывают ситуации, когда нужно подключить и их. Да, сейчас ты выдыхаешь то же самое, что вдыхаешь, твои легкие не работают, в них не происходит газообмен — но ты, надеюсь, хорошо помнишь, как мучительно было задыхаться, и у тебя нет гарантии, что это однажды не повторится с тобой, не приведет к твоей смерти. А представь на секунду, что тебя лишили энергии, Флар. Совсем лишили, пусть и временно. Сделали так, что ты потерял все, что у тебя было — и не можешь больше впитать ни одного сгустка. Что ты будешь делать тогда?

— Ты сам показал мне однажды путь для такого крайнего случая. Перейду на инъекции углеводов.  
— Для их окисления тебе потребуется кислород, Флар. Придется подключать легкие, хочешь ты того или нет. И, заметь, это может понадобиться тебе без всяких воздействий с моей стороны.   
— Хорошо, Райст. Мое тело играет в моем существовании большую роль. Огромную роль. Что дальше?

— Не так. Твое тело есть твоя материальная часть. Твое сознание, соприкасающееся с нематериальным, угаснет, если с телом что-то случится. Даже этот дуализм… честно признать, я нахожу его искусственным. Ты ведь сам не раз убеждался — работа твоего сознания есть следствие взаимодействия вполне материальных нейронов. Откуда же это разделение?

— Чего ты хочешь, Райст? Что ты предлагаешь?

— Пока вы ведете философские дискуссии о сознании и материи, — вмешалась Тея, — мы, пожалуй, откланяемся и займемся более насущными вопросами. Флар, не будь упрямцем, пожалуйста — даже Райст говорит порой разумные вещи. Райст… если сделаешь что-нибудь с Фларом против его воли, я после сделаю что-нибудь против твоей воли с тобой. Договорились?

— Идет, — Райст как-то нехорошо усмехнулся. Флар обеспокоенно взглянул на него. «Мне же нечего бояться, верно? Нечего?». Тея и Трейр вышли за дверь. «Я устал от этого противостояния. Устал от этого напряжения». Осознание было неприятным. Флар чувствовал, что это не та усталость, которую можно было бы устранить светлой или темной энергией. Просто… с модификацией кристалла Флар работал на износ, дорогого ему стоило сохранять лицо в коротком разговоре с Леанисом, а после — противостояние с Теей, волнение за нее, когда она беспрерывно плакала, держа в руках кристалл… Обилие новой информации, обрушение привычных представлений, противостояние Райсту и тринадцать часов поддержания в нем жизни вопреки его воле, спор с Теей и непросто давшаяся попытка разговорить Трейра, и вот, теперь, без всякой передышки они рассуждают о том, как строить новый мир, и указывают, бесцеремонно указывают Флару на его слабости — которые он привык считать силой.

— Устал, Флар? — спросил Райст — спокойно, без издевки. Флар взглянул на него удивленно — и не стал отвечать. — Я вижу, что ты устал. Не физически, конечно — что для тебя, презирающего материю, физическая усталость.

Теперь уже Райст говорил с насмешкой, и это было куда привычнее.

— Неужели ты дашь мне отдохнуть? — горько усмехнувшись, спросил Флар.  
— Не знаю, будет ли это для тебя отдыхом. Я собираюсь поговорить с тобой. Поговорить и показать все те артефакты, которые я когда-либо делал — в том числе тот, который я не показывал никому. Нам ведь теперь работать вместе, Флар. И, если я хоть немного в тебе разобрался — я могу доверять тебе… в некоторых аспектах.

— Я все еще готов тебя слушать.  
— Кто сказал, что ты будешь слушать? Ты будешь отвечать мне, Флар. Задумываться над моими вопросами — и искать в себе ответы на них.

Флар вздохнул.  
— В таком случае это навряд ли будет отдыхом. Я действительно хотел расслабиться — не так, чтобы не думать ни о чем, а так, чтобы не ждать постоянно каких-то потрясений и ярких эмоций, противостояний и споров. Так, чтобы уложить у себя в голове всю новую информацию, систематизировать и сделать выводы.

— Ты волен уйти. Пройтись по какому-нибудь человеческому городу в одиночестве. Поразмышлять в свое удовольствие.

— Нет, Райст. Говори то, что хотел сказать. Пока моя память работает так хорошо, как сейчас — никакая информация не утратится, а все обдумать, я уверен, у меня еще будет время.

— Хорошо. Раз уж мы заговорили об усталости, Флар. Какие физические желания у тебя возникают в связи с усталостью?  
— Никаких, — пожал плечами Флар. — Ты сам сказал, моя усталость не имеет ничего общего с телом.

— Тебе никогда не случалось лечь после того, как долгое время провел в напряжении?   
— Случалось, — Флар удивленно взглянул на Райста. — Ну и вопросы у тебя.

— Почему-то ты именно ложился, верно? Не сидел, не стоял… И прямо сейчас — ты стоишь посреди комнаты и не отрываешь взгляда от кровати. Разве тебе не хочется… просто лечь на нее?

Флар потрясенно выдохнул. Ведь и вправду… Он вроде бы не прислушивался к своему телу, существуя как будто отдельно — но, стоило прислушаться, и тело начинало проситься в мягкую кровать, сигнализировать об этом даже направлением взгляда. «Взгляд… я думал, он имеет больше отношения к сознанию, нежели к телу. Не глаза, но именно взгляд. Возможно, Райст прав — это разделение искусственно…»

— Я вижу, что хочется, — усмехнулся Райст. — Так сделай это. Просто ляг на нее. Так, как тебе бы этого хотелось.

Флар взглянул на Райста недоверчиво.  
— Нет, это ни к чему тебя не обязывает, — Райст смотрел насмешливо, но будто бы… будто бы с какой-то… Флар не мог подобрать слова — или не хотел. «…теплотой? Нет, наверное, все-таки нет». — Я умею держать себя в руках, если задаюсь такой целью.

Райст все еще сидел на кровати, и лечь на нее — значило оказаться ближе. Но Флар решил, что спорить ни к чему. В конце концов, если бы здесь не было Райста — вполне возможно, что Флар уже растянулся бы на кровати. Он подошел и лег — за спиной сидевшего Райста, сцепил руки в замок над головой и закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть снова этого потолка.

— Что ты сейчас чувствуешь, Флар?  
— Ммм… сложно описать.  
— Но тебе стало лучше, когда ты прислушался к своему телу?  
— Возможно, дело в том, что, когда лежу, я трачу меньше энергии. Так уж мы устроены.

Райст не прикасался к нему, даже случайно, даже невзначай. Флар не открывал глаза и не видел Райста — но его присутствие ощущалось.

— Еще одна причина прислушиваться. Твой организм так устроен, что будет работать с энергией лучше, если ты не будешь все время держать это под контролем.

Флар не стал возражать — хотя и не поверил этому голословному утверждению. Ему действительно не хотелось сейчас шевелиться или же открывать глаза. Он знал, что может влить энергии в свое тело, чтобы придать себе бодрости — но не хотелось и этого.

— У тебя есть любимые цвета, Флар?  
Флар задумался, принялся вспоминать.  
— Наверное, корректнее говорить об оттенках. Многие оттенки синего бывают приятны глазу. Зеленый — когда он неяркий. Темный или, наоборот, очень светлый. Ближе к синему, не к желтому.

— Повспоминай, на что тебе приятно смотреть. Что тебе приятно слышать, какие запахи вдыхать, какие вкусы чувствовать. Повспоминай и расскажи мне.

«Приятнее всего мне было смотреть на Лиеку. Слышать ее голос».

— По твоей светлой энергии можно читать твои мысли, Флар, — хмыкнул Райст. — Неужели все связано только с ней? Тебе нравилось слушать плеск волн лишь потому, что она любила море? Тебе нравилась Риддархольмская церковь лишь потому, что вы вдвоем любовались этим узорчатым шпилем?

— Райст, — очень тихо сказал Флар. — Я отвечаю на твои вопросы лишь до тех пор, пока хочу на них отвечать. Не забывай об этом.  
— Неужели тебе совсем не интересно узнать ответ? Что тебе нравится, Флар, и почему? Что приятно твоим органам чувств?

— Я не пробовал приятных вкусов — не интересовался этим. Запахи… помню разве что из детства. Мама порой раздобывала себе какие-нибудь ароматические вещества — но я не уверен, что мне что-нибудь нравилось, — Флар вдруг понял, что впервые так откровенно расказывает о себе. Сказывалось ли, что он закрыл глаза и не видел Райста? Или же теперь, когда он поделился с Райстом самым сокровенным — собственным восприятием — уже не страшно сболтнуть о себе лишнего?

Райст молчал. Слушал, не перебивая. Если бы не ощущение, что на кровати все еще кто-то сидит — можно было бы решить, что Райста в комнате нет.

— Звуки… папа не раз за эти десятилетия оставлял маме заявки на проигрыватели из человеческого мира. И включал иногда, довольно тихо, то музыку, то пение разных птиц. Когда мастер Гродес был жив, он играл на скрипке. Довольно хорошо играл — но это было очень давно…

— Хочешь сказать, с тех пор, как ты повзрослел и стал Мастером, ты не обращал внимания на такие удовольствия? Что же для тебя красота, Флар? Что для тебя гармония?  
— Странно, что ты спрашиваешь у меня такие вещи. Я думал…

— Ты думал, что Темным неведомо стремление к красоте? Ты неправ, Флар. Просто многие из нас видят красоту иначе. То, что кажется нам красивым — способно вас оттолкнуть. 

Флар отметил, что Райст еще не привык к тому, что он больше не Темный, а Флар больше не Светлый. Флар и сам еще не привык — ведь многое так и не изменилось.

— И что же кажется тебе красивым, Райст?  
— Всем комнатам, принадлежащим мне, я придавал такой вид, чтобы было не только удобно, но и красиво. Тебя угнетает цвет стен и потолка — а я способен им любоваться. Как цвет только что выступившей артериальной крови, но чуть бледнее. К слову о крови… Знаешь, как красиво она смотрится на твоей бледной коже? Знаешь, как красиво звучит твой голос, когда ты всхлипываешь от боли? Я уж молчу о том, когда ты плачешь, не имея больше сил сдерживаться. 

Флар не знал, что на это отвечать. От того, как мечтательно звучал голос Райста, хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Не открывая глаз, он перевернулся на бок, лицом к стене, вытащил из под головы подушку и прижал к груди.

— Не молчи, Флар. Ты спросил — я ответил. Теперь ты скажи, что для тебя красота, если отвлечься от образа Лиеки.  
— Красота идеи, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Красота смысла. Красота стройного логического построения. Красота математических теорем — когда-то я прикладывал множество усилий, чтобы понимать их, и, когда мне удавалось понять, от их красоты у меня захватывало дух.

— Даже в артефактах тебя привлекает идея?  
— Да. Идея, механизм ее реализации. Это бывает действительно красиво.

Райст хмыкнул.  
— Не верю, что ты так безнадежен, Флар. Сводить тебя в какой-нибудь человеческий музей, раз уж мы теперь вне Договора? Сочтешь ли ты красивыми произведения искусства? 

— В основе произведения искусства всегда лежит идея — разве нет? Скорее всего, она и привлечет меня.

— Или, хм… концерт? Музыка, которую тебе захочется слушать еще и еще. Не то, чтобы я этим увлекался или много в этом понимал…

— Я не думаю, что я безнадежен в твоем понимании, Райст. Я редко обращаю внимание на внешнюю красоту или красоту звучания — но редко не значит никогда. Тебе сейчас важны именно приятные ощущения, которые я способен испытывать? 

— На то, как ты испытываешь неприятные или слишком острые ощущения, я насмотрелся. Если тебе нравится человеческий мир — возможно, стоит однажды показать тебе горы. Не сейчас. Когда ты отдохнешь и будешь готов.

— Почему тебя это так заботит, Райст? Почему тебе так важно изменить мое отношение к материальному, что ты готов отказаться от привычных тебе способов обращения со мной? Не то чтобы я возражал… я просто удивляюсь.

— На этот вопрос есть несколько ответов. Вот тебе один из них: нам предстоит вместе работать над артефактами неуязвимости. И они будут завязаны на материальный мир, будут требовать вполне материального подхода. Поэтому я заинтересован в том, чтобы ты начал по-другому относиться к материи.

Флару было интересно, какие еще возможны ответы — но переспрашивать он счел лишним. Не открывая глаз, Флар почувствовал, как Райст обернулся. «Должно быть, сейчас он смотрит на меня. Пускай».

— Тебе нравится на ощупь эта подушка, Флар?  
— Мне так удобно, — отчего-то Флар смутился. Он понимал, что желание обнимать мягкую подушку — это желание его тела, не сознания. Этот уют казался неуместным в комнате, где Флар привык испытывать боль, яркие отрицательные эмоции — или же напрочь забывать о существовании окружающего мира, сосредотачиваясь, погружаясь в свои мысли.

— Осязание… оно интересует меня сейчас больше, чем зрение или слух. В каком-то смысле, в осязании больше материального. Физический контакт с материей. Какие осязательные стимулы тебе приятны, Флар?

— Спроси что полегче, — Флар почувствовал, как в голове заметались самые разнообразные мысли — и понял, что не хочет отвечать на этот вопрос. Самым ужасным было то, что, пожалуй, именно Райст, причинявший столько боли, научил его, Флара, ценить те осязательные стимулы, которые условно можно было назвать приятными. Хотя бы ощущение схлынувшей боли — порой Флару казалось, что с этим ощущением не может сравниться более ничто.

— Тебе нравится ветер в лицо. Тебе нравится обнимать подушку. Тебе… — Райст замолчал, а в следующую секунду Флар вздрогнул, почувствовав прикосновение пальцев к своей щеке. Почему то все еще не хотелось открывать глаза. Это было так странно — Райст медленно, почти не надавливая, провел пальцами по щеке Флара вниз, к шее. Это можно было бы принять за попытку нежности… предпринятую тем, кто не слишком-то представлял себе, что это такое.

— Расскажи про первый артефакт, который ты изготовил, Флар.

— Если я правильно понял твой вопрос, то рассказывать нечего, — Флара несколько отвлекали от беседы продолжавшиеся прикосновения. Райст прикасался к нему так, как никогда ранее — осторожно, медленно и сдержанно, почти целомудренно — к лицу и шее. — Ты сам его видел — и сам у меня его отнял. Вместе с остатками моего светлоградского благополучия.

— Кристалл? Серьезно? — голос Райста звучал удивленно. — Ты же был Светлым Мастером, Флар. Неужели это было одно название?

Флар чуть помедлил с ответом — не потому, что раздумывал или подбирал словесную формулировку, а потому, что в этот момент Райст проник пальцами под воротник футболки Флара, коснувшись ямки между ключицами. 

— Нет. Но я не назвал бы это изготовлением артефактов. Скорее… я выполнял задания Старейшин, принимал участие в проектах, с какого-то момента курировал их. Диагностика, проверки, благоустройство Светлограда — и почти никакой индивидуальной работы. Первым проектом… — «Тьма, а ведь я наверняка могу попросить его остановиться — и он остановится… но мне интересно, что будет дальше», — первым проектом, в котором я участвовал, был проект «Влияние». Нужно было установить влияние новых человеческих технологий и электроники на работу древних артефактов. Именно благодаря этому я знаю, для чего нужны Великие Артефакты Света — думаю, если бы не проект, мне вполне могли бы и не сказать, будь я хоть трижды мастер.

«Интересно, Райст, ты делаешь так впервые? Похоже, что да».   
Это необъяснимо волновало — что Райст ведет себя совершенно нехарактерно. Поглаживает шею, плечи и ключицы, прикасается бережно и ласково — насколько это ему удается.

Райст промолчал, не ответил, и Флар мог бы поспорить, что молчит Райст не потому, что не нашел слов, а потому, что отвлекается — тоже. «Это твой хитрый план, не так ли? Заполучить желаемое, пусть даже и таким способом?»

Флару было не так уж и важно, к какой цели идет Райст. Флару было важнее, какие методы он выбирает. То, что Райст изменил свой подход, было ценно само по себе — а если Райст перейдет какие-то границы… «Если он сделает что-то, что мне будет не по душе, я буду так или иначе сопротивляться. Пока что… пока что мне даже… Нравится? Да, пожалуй».

Флар прислушался к своим ощущениям. Райст гладил его спину сквозь футболку. Казалось, Райст уже освоился, как это — кого-то гладить. Казалось, даже понял, зачем это нужно — не причинять боль и не стимулировать эрогенные зоны, а просто… просто доставлять спокойное, ровное удовольствие. Флар вспоминал, что видел в человеческом мире животных — и их порой гладили люди, вот так же, явно к удовольствию обеих сторон. Странный, странный человеческий мир, странный, но по-своему интересный…

— А твой первый артефакт? — спросил Флар, когда ему показалось, что молчание затянулось.  
— Венгерско-польская сабля, — чуть помедлив, ответил Райст.   
— Это было… совсем давно? — Флар вдруг поймал себя на желании снять футболку, чтобы Райст точно так же проводил руками не сквозь ткань, но по обнаженной коже. «Абстрагироваться? Или…» Флар решил подождать.

— Мне было около 30 — моложе, чем ты сейчас. Теперь мне немного за 500. Давно, по-твоему?  
— Да, — Флар сглотнул, осознавая, что, совсем незначительно, но все же подается навстречу руке Райста. Хотелось оборвать это — и в то же время хотелось отпустить ситуацию, дать ей развиваться самой и посмотреть, во что все это выльется.  
— По-моему, тоже.

Флар замер, чувствуя, как Райст скользит ладонью вниз по его боку, от ребер к бедру, затем вверх — уже под футболкой, горячие пальцы касаются кожи… Флар не знает, заметно ли по нему, как ему приятно, и надеется, что нет. По крайней мере Райст не отпускает язвительных комментариев.

— А какие свойства ты придал той сабле? — Флар старался, чтобы голос звучал ровно и невозмутимо, и не мог оценить, насколько это ему удалось.  
— Если вкратце — она давала мне преимущество в бою. К тому же, например, ей нельзя было убить — зато она любила отсекать конечности. Представляешь, как долго и мучительно регенерировать в таких случаях? Ее нельзя было забрать у меня, сложно было уничтожить и мало кто с тех пор выходил из конфликта со мной невредимым — она мстила…

— Ты говоришь о сабле, как о чем-то живом, — изумился Флар.  
— Порой мне казалось, что так и есть. Как любимая женщина, только сабля. Не думаю, что ты поймешь, но… 

— Почему же, — Флар снова нашел в себе силы отвлечься от приятных и волнующих прикосновений. — Да, я не представлял свои артефакты чем-то живым — но ты видел, сколько они для меня значат. Я смогу на нее взглянуть?

— Нет, — голос Райста прозвучал глухо, слово упало, как капля с потолка. Его рука, только что скользившая по телу Флара, чуть напряглась, кончики пальцев вдавились в кожу. Было еще не больно — но тело было уже почти готово сжаться в ожидании боли. Флар только сейчас понял, как высоко задралась его футболка.

Он ждал. Молчал, затаившись, замерев на кровати.

Райст убрал руку с тела Флара и заговорил:  
— Уничтожить ее было сложно — но «сложно» и «невозможно», увы, разные вещи. Тот, кто это сделал, мертв уже три века. Но ее это не вернет.

Флар все еще молчал, замерев, не поправляя футболку, не открывая глаз. Пристальный взгляд Райста он, казалось, почти чувствовал кожей. «Если я задамся сейчас целью, не открывая глаз, увидеть его энергию…»

Ненависть, понял Флар. Настоящая, сочная, темная ненависть. Так ненавидят только тех, кто однажды причинил зло. Только их — никого более. Флар потянулся к этому сгустку — и отпрянул, словно обжегся. Райст, чуть помедлив, втянул сам.

— Мне даже интересно, что ты смог понять, бывший Светлый, — медленно произнес Райст.  
— Ты ненавидишь того, кто отнял артефакт, который ты любил, — осторожно предположил Флар.  
— Это утверждение истинно, как сказали бы логики. Но лишь подтверждает, что ты не понял ничего — может, это и к лучшему.

— Райст, — мягко произнес Флар. — Если хочешь, чтобы я понимал что-то лучше — объясни. Мне интересно очень многое из того, что мне неведомо. И было бы хорошо, если бы ты делился информацией, а не оставлял меня строить догадки и предположения.

— Я люблю делиться информацией — но далеко не любой информацией мне хочется с кем-то делиться. Ладно, Флар. Попробую. Какие выводы ты сделал из того, как я отреагировал на твой модифицированный кристалл? Насколько я понимаю, и у Теи, и у Трейра все прошло куда легче.

— Ты почувствовал себя агрессором и жертвой в одном лице. У тебя случился внутренний конфликт. Кроме того, ты понял, как это — быть слабым, беззащитным с тем, кто может причинить зло — и будет его причинять. Так же, как ты однажды показал мне боль, я хотел показать тебе это бессилие…

— Мне даже льстит, Флар, что ты думаешь, будто я почувствовал это в первый раз, — невесело усмехнулся Райст. — Но это лишь показывает, как плохо ты понимаешь, что такое жизнь в Дарк-Сити. Выйди из этого здания — и ты попадешь будто бы в другой мир. В мир, который тебе не понравится — я могу это гарантировать. И Темные Неприкасаемые… ты видел в наших отношениях холодную вежливость, готовность извлекать выгоду из сотрудничества, всевозможную ложь и подковерные интриги. Обычные Темные относятся друг к другу… намного проще.

— Ты был сыном двух Неприкасаемых — разве нет?  
— Ты уже представил себе заботливых родителей, защищающих сына от ужасов темного города?

Флар промолчал. Райст вдруг резким движением приподнял его и сдернул через голову его зеленую футболку. Затем — Флар скорее угадывал движения Райста, чем чувствовал — поднялся на ноги. Флар зажмурился — но ничего не последовало.

— Ты так и не открывал глаз — все это время? — спросил Райст, чуть резковато.  
— Да.

Райст ничего не ответил. Флар медленно открыл глаза — и увидел перед собой светло-алую стену. Мир вокруг все еще имел краски, они не исчезли за то время, пока Флар прислушивался к другим органам чувств, временно отказавшись от зрительного восприятия. 

Флар медленно обернулся — и увидел, как, разувшись, Райст опускается на кровать, ложится на спину. Кровать была достаточно широкой, чтобы двое могли расположиться на ней комфортно — но недостаточно широкой, чтобы можно было отодвинуться друг от друга, совсем не ощущать чужого присутствия рядом. Флар перевернулся на спину. «Снова этот потолок». Раньше, чем успел подумать о том, как это будет выглядеть, Флар повернулся на правый бок, лицом к Райсту — и нечаянно коснулся лбом его плеча. Райст чуть повернул голову — Флару пришлось бы отстраниться, чтобы увидеть выражение его лица. Райст пропустил руку под Фларом и притянул его к себе — так, что Флару оставалось только вырваться или покорно улечься Райсту на плечо. Вырываться Флар не стал.

— Когда я взял твой кристалл, я вспомнил то, что давно и успешно забыл, — заговорил Райст, уже спокойнее. — Я вспоминал иногда свою молодость: как я любил выводить из себя Светлых при разделении сгустков, как я издевался над теми, кто слабее, как я побеждал в драках и серьезных схватках и какое при этом испытывал торжество. Как мы совершенствовались — вместе с Трейром, учились чему-то новому. Я… будто бы большую часть времени действительно верил, что в моей молодости было только это.

Флар слушал, затаив дыхание. У него получалось как-то одновременно и улавливать смысл, и слушать низкий, глубокий голос Райста со всеми переливами интонаций, и чувствовать так рядом тепло его тела, и его руку, которая в почти небрежном объятии касалась поясницы Флара. «Кажется, я начинаю понимать, о чем он говорил — сигналы от органов чувств… в это действительно можно погрузиться, причем даже не обязательно отвлекаться от размышлений, восприятия смыслов».

— Тебе ведь приятно сейчас со мной, Флар, — Райст не спрашивал, он утверждал.  
— Раз ты сам это видишь, тебе не нужны мои подтверждения.  
— Хочешь… чего-нибудь?

— Хочу продолжить тебя слушать, — Флар не соврал, и в то же время умолчал о том, что хочется ощущать щекой не хлопчатобумажную ткань, а разгоряченную кожу, а пальцы Райста могли бы и проникнуть под пояс джинсов — и почему только пояс так высоко, что даже вполне невинных прикосновений не почувствовать толком сквозь плотную ткань?  
— На этом все?

Флар смутился. «Я не скажу тебе этого, Райст. Хочешь — попробуй угадать мои мысли. Но сам, пожалуйста, без моей помощи».

— Твое тело все равно выдает тебя, Флар. Все эти непроизвольные движения… Имей же смелость признаться хотя бы себе в собственных желаниях. Вполне, кстати, материальных.

— Себе я, предположим, сознался. Но с чего бы мне говорить тебе?  
— С того, — свободной рукой Райст расстегнул пуговицу на джинсах Флара, — что я могу поспособствовать их исполнению.

— Думаю, не стоит, — Флару стоило огромного труда произнести это — но страх оказаться во власти Райста поспособствовал.

— Что заставляет тебя сдерживаться, Флар? Старые обиды? Кто знает — может, мне удастся хоть немного компенсировать причиненный тебе вред. Страх? Я могу пообещать учитывать твое согласие. Гордость? Упрямство? Стереотипы? Я же вижу — тебе интересно и хочется зайти дальше…

— Не настолько, — пробормотал Флар.  
— Я смогу остановиться в любой момент. Мне важен процесс, а не результат. Более того, ты сам в любой момент можешь уйти туда, где я тебя не достану, хоть об стену бейся. В свой любимый мир абстракций, идей и теорем.

— Чего ты хочешь? — сдался Флар.  
— Я банален в своих желаниях, да речь и не обо мне. Чего ТЫ хочешь, Флар?

Этот вопрос внезапно оказался для Флара слишком острым, слишком откровенным. «Чего я хочу — прямо сейчас? Если отбросить в сторону… а что — отбросить? Что отбросить, а что оставить? Где мои желания, а где то, что не дает им осуществиться? Хочу я отстраниться и мне мешает собственное тело или хочу я продолжать и мне мешают предубеждения, страхи?»

Флар вдруг почувствовал, что знает правильный ответ. Он отстранился, вжимаясь спиной в стену. Затем подтянул колени к груди и снял кроссовки, отбросив их куда-то к двери. Расстегнул ширинку, чуть помедлил, затем все же снял джинсы, оставаясь в одних трусах. И снова улегся на плечо Райста — уже полностью добровольно, по собственному решению. 

«Будь что будет. Тьма, я ведь даже не могу выразить словами, что я чувствую. Слишком двойственно и противоречиво… да и надо ли выражать это словами?»

— Ты продолжишь рассказывать? — поинтересовался Флар. — Я все-таки хочу понять тебя правильно.  
— Не сейчас, Флар. Позже, — голос Райста стал тише, опустился почти до шепота. И Флар снова закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к ощущениям в своем теле. Твердое и в то же время странно удобное плечо под щекой Флара, и горячие руки, скользящие по телу — оказывается, эти руки умели делать что-то такое, что действительно, по-настоящему нравилось и волновало. 

Расслабившись, Флар пропустил тот момент, когда Райст стал гладить не только спину и живот — но также ягодицы, бедра, проникая порой под тонкую ткань. Когда же Райст, будто невзначай, проскользил рукой по внутренней стороне бедра Флара… «Кажется, я… впрочем, я всегда могу это сдержать, подавить в корне. Вопрос лишь в том, хочу ли».

Но вместо того, чтобы подавить возбуждение, Флар решился наконец коснуться Райста под футболкой, провести по его животу, ощутив стальную твердость мышц пресса. Райст еле заметно дернулся от этого прикосновения.

«Неужели мы смогли бы стать любовниками? Настоящими любовниками — когда все по взаимному согласию, доставляет обоим удовольствие?»

Флар не верил в это — но останавливаться все равно не собирался, и скользнул рукой выше, в то же время теснее прижимаясь к Райсту. Райст отстранил его и приподнялся, чтобы сбросить футболку. Флар взглянул на лицо Райста в этот момент — и Райст склонился над Фларом, и Флар почувствовал, как сам тянется навстречу, чтобы соприкоснуться губами, сплестись языками…

«С другой стороны — с кем, если не с ним, мне получать подобный чувственный опыт? Он заинтересован в этом, он умеет становиться приятным, как выяснилось, и, главное, он совершенно не навевает ассоциаций со светлой и искренней любовью. Если бы я сейчас был в постели с Теей — я уверен, я чувствовал бы, что предаю Лиеку, не забывал бы ни на минуту, пытался представить, сравнивал — и ненавидел бы себя за это…»

Райст снова лег на спину — и, подхватив Флара, легко уложил его на себя. Это было странно и непривычно — чувствовать под собой вместо кровати крупное, сильное тело и прижиматься плотнее, чем когда-либо ранее — просто за счет силы тяжести. Флар прильнул к плечу Райста, коснулся губами, провел кончиком языка вдоль ключицы. Райст скользнул рукой по его спине вниз, проник под ткань трусов, поглаживая или стискивая ягодицы. Флар почувствовал, как горят щеки. «Я чувствую стыд. Мне стыдно за то, что приятно, когда… когда, казалось бы, не должно быть приятно. Чувство стыда приносит дискомфорт, но…»

Райст проскользил пальцем между ягодиц Флара — и Флар зажмурился, уткнувшись в его плечо.  
«Нет. Это… Я еще вчера был уверен, что я отношусь спокойно, что мне все это не нужно. Я еще вчера думал… что же переменилось, и почему — так быстро?»

Флар понял, что до последнего верил — они обойдутся невинными поглаживаниями, а если Райст захочет зайти дальше, Флар скажет твердое «нет». А сейчас… тоже, конечно, поглаживания, но их навряд ли можно назвать невинными — как-то слишком стыдно, и в то же время до странного хорошо. Флар понял, что если он сейчас попробует сказать «нет», это будет звучать красноречивее любого «да». Тело выдаст его с головой — и не только тем, что потянется непроизвольно за новым прикосновением, но наверняка и придыханием в голосе, и желанием во взгляде… «Где же проходит эта граница — между мной и моим телом? Может… может, я и есть тело плюс совокупность процессов происходящих в нем — и ничего кроме?»

Флар хотел поразмыслить над этим, но мысли не желали образовывать цельную картину. Он слышал, как у Райста бьется сердце, создавая видимость того, что кровь транспортирует вещества. Он чувствовал тело Райста под своим, и чувствовал собственное тело, каждое нервное окончание — и особенно остро там, где его каcались руки Райста, ощупывая и исследуя, пока что снаружи, но Флар уже понимал, что скоро будут и внутри. Возбуждение нарастало, но Флар собирался упиваться этим возбуждением, не прикасаясь к себе — сейчас ему куда больше хотелось касаться Райста, что он и делал, то поглаживая широкие плечи, то вцепляясь в них кончиками пальцев, больше не стесняясь того, что раскрывает все свои карты, и все его ощущения, эмоции, даже мысли, должно быть, сейчас как на ладони. Райст поднес руку ко рту и облизал свои пальцы — Флар задержал дыхание на вдохе, натянутый, как струна. Райст всегда использовал смазку — либо, если хотел причинить Флару больше боли, проталкивал пальцы без нее, но еще ни разу не смазывал собственной слюной. Трусы сорвало и отбросило в другой угол комнаты, и Флару показалось, что это был непроизвольный порыв, выдающий нетерпение Райста. Флар согнул ноги в коленях, обхватив ими Райста, раскрываясь. Сердце будто бы колотилось где-то в горле, и Флару не хотелось задумываться о физических и анатомических причинах такой иллюзии. Ему хотелось почувствовать, как Райст будет проталкивать пальцы внутрь, фаланга за фалангой. Почувствовать это снова — и в то же время почувствовать это так, как раньше бы ни за что себе не позволил.

Райст не был бы Райстом, если бы заставил его долго ждать этого момента. Легкое надавливание на вход — и вот уже внутри, глубже и глубже, странные и возмутительно приятные ощущения от прикосновений к чувствительным стенкам, а после… Флар не сдержал стон. Определенно, Райст хорошо изучил его тело. Райст вытаскивал пальцы полностью, медленно — затем проникал снова, и вскоре Флар поймал себя на том, что от переизбытка возбуждения и удовольствия едва ли смог бы сказать, сколькими пальцами на этот раз вошел Райст.

— Сколько? — полувыдох-полустон, и Флар понадеялся, что Райст поймет, что он имеет в виду. Райст молча показал свободной рукой: четыре. Отчего-то это возбуждало еще сильнее: смотреть на пальцы Райста, осознавая в полной мере, что те же четыре пальца его правой руки… «Однако, четыре… Раньше от такого бывало очень больно…» Сейчас же Флар сам насаживался и подавался навстречу, внимая своим ощущениям.

— Можно? — спросил Райст. «Впервые он спрашивает меня всерьез — должно быть, у меня есть возможность отказать и взглянуть, сумеет ли он остановиться, как обещал…»  
— Да, — выдохнул Флар. — Но давай без одежды.

Райст оказался голым быстрее, чем Флар успел моргнуть глазом; кажется, воспользовался смазкой — во всяком случае, когда Райст вытащил пальцы и приставил ко входу член, было чуть скользко. Флар сильнее стиснул пальцы на плечах Райста, слегка прикусил его кожу. Согнув ноги в коленях, Райст приподнял бедра, толкаясь внутрь, удерживая Флара, насаживая его на себя. Яркие ощущения смешались в невероятный коктейль, и если среди них была боль — она столь гармонично сливалась с остальным, что совершенно не мешала. 

Райст не собирался сдерживаться — его движения были быстрыми и резкими, но при этом четкими, точными, а не смазанными и не рваными, как вчера. Возбуждение нарастало еще сильнее, мир за смеженными веками тонул в хаосе ярких красок, тело ощущало остро каждый момент движения и реагировало — кажется, несдержанно, но было слишком все равно. Прошло немного времени, и Флару показалось, что он начинает привыкать, отвлекаться, абстрагироваться — и тут он почувствовал, как забился Райст, стиснув Флара в руках так, что было трудно дышать, казалось, еще немного — и сломает Флару ребро-другое. И в этот момент… Флара вдруг тряхнуло — слишком сильные и яркие ощущения, будто и не физические вовсе, прошли электрическим током по всему его телу, выгнули волной…

Флар открыл глаза, пытаясь отдышаться и понять, что произошло. Семяизвержения не было, но Флар не сомневался, что кончил — гораздо ярче, чем мог себе это представить. Райст прерывисто дышал и поглаживал его спину.

— Будь я человеком — я бы сейчас закурил, — задумчиво произнес Райст, пока Флар удобно устраивался рядом на кровати.  
— Это хорошо или плохо? — не понял Флар. Райст рассмеялся.

— Сам как думаешь? Я был с тем, кого хотел — и в кои-то веки это было взаимно. Я не сдерживал свое удовольствие, вообще. Раньше, даже если отпускал это, забывался, каждый раз на краю сознания была мысль — а вдруг я сейчас уязвим, мишень для внезапного удара? Сейчас… я знал, что ты не воспользуешься. Был уверен — и не спрашивай, почему.

Флар слушал его и вспоминал все, что было только что, прокручивал в голове, еще и еще.

— Я понял, Райст! — Флар осекся, осознав неуместность своего восклицания — но все же продолжил, чтобы пояснить. — Во время твоего оргазма выделилась энергия — но я не видел ее и даже не чувствовал ее вкус. Я почувствовал ее… тактильно. И это… Это… — Флар покачал головой, — я не думал, что такое вообще возможно, вот.

— Хочешь сказать, твой оргазм был вызван энергетическим сгустком измененного состояния моего сознания в момент моего оргазма? — уточнил Райст.  
— Судя по всему, так и есть. Тебе никогда не приходилось чувствовать энергию тактильными сигналами вместо зрительных образов?

— Нет, — Райст покачал головой. — Только зрительные образы, ну и прямое смысловое понимание, дающее интерпретацию. Даже когда закрываю глаза, образы представляются именно зрительные. Но я слышал, что в редких случаях бывает иначе.

— Я чувствовал вкус твоей энергии… вчера, — произнес Флар.  
— Вот как? И какой же? — заинтересовался Райст.  
— Затрудняюсь описать. Ближе к… ближе к какой-то терпкой горечи. Интересно, с чем это связано? Ведь энергия не имеет ни вкуса, ни цвета, ни запаха. 

— Я подозреваю, исходная чистая энергия, какой бы она ни была и откуда бы ни бралась, не имеет вообще никаких свойств, — пожал плечами Райст. — Она наверняка однородна.   
— Думаешь? — Флар немного поразмыслил. — Если так, то… Ты можешь сколько угодно оставаться материалистом, Райст — но этот мир такой во многом за счет нашего восприятия. Энергия приобретает свойства, когда приходит в человеческий мир, так? Возможно, это первое искажение — пропускание через того, кто ее испускает…

— Почему искажение? Я бы назвал это преобразованием. Если считать энергию материей, просто материей другого уровня — она преобразуется, появляясь в человеческом мире. Так же, как преобразуется материя здесь, в изнанке. Так же, как энергия ультрафиолета становится энергией химических связей. То, как мы воспринимаем эти приобретенные свойства, лишь показывает наше собственное несовершенство. Сознание неспособно воспринять чистую информацию, чистую истину о строении материи — и вот тут уже происходит искажение. Упрощение. Этот мир не вертится вокруг нас, Флар, как бы нам того ни хотелось. Он будет существовать, когда угаснет твое сознание, когда угаснут остальные сознания. Но, пока мы существуем — нам хочется изучать, используя наши несовершенные способы восприятия. Изучать, искажая, потому что иначе мы не можем.

— Пусть, — легко согласился Флар, поймав себя на том, что спорить совершенно не хочется. — И все таки лично мне сознание интереснее материи — да и тебе явно интересно изучать чужую психику, пусть и деструктивно. Почему именно так мы воспринимаем эти сгустки? Почему мы видим одни почти белыми, другие почти черными, и притом формы, близкой к шарообразной? Почему я чувствую именно горький вкус — не сладкий, не кислый, не соленый?

— Стереотипы. Доброе должно быть белым, злое — черным. Хотя сами по себе оба цвета изначально абсолютно нейтральны — всего лишь отражение или поглощение волн видимого спектра. Насчет горечи интереснее… я не уверен, что другой на твоем месте почувствовал бы тот же вкус от идентичного сгустка.

— Думаю, уместнее говорить об ассоциациях. Сталкиваясь с чистой информацией, невербализуемой, невизуализируемой — мозг предлагает ассоциации и создает подходящий образ на их основе. Просто есть ассоциации, которые прочно закрепились в обществе. Днем светло и безопасно, а ночью бродят хищники и от них не защитишься. Оттого, должно быть, светлое ассоциируется с добром, а темное — со злом. Но… неужели так было всегда? Неужели среди древних народов не было таких, у которых черный цвет ассоциировался бы с хорошим, а белый — с плохим?

— Конечно, были, — кивнул Райст. — И теперь, разговаривая с тобой, я почти поверил, что древние Особые видели энергию цветной — и сгусток, показавшийся одному красным, для другого выглядел бы синим.

— Эмет. Думаю, лучше называть ее так, чтобы не возникало путаницы, — Флар не возражал против термина «энергия», пока не узнал старое и более конкретное название, обозначающее именно ту энергию, которую воспринимали лишь обладавшие Даром — и сейчас, когда вспоминал, старался употреблять именно это слово. Иначе Флару представлялась самая разнообразная энергия — кинетическая и потенциальная, электромагнитная и ядерная. — Райст, я задам сейчас, возможно, один из самых банальных вопросов, но… Ты когда-нибудь задумывался, чем добро отличается от зла?

К удивлению Флара, Райст отнесся к вопросу серьезно.  
— Скажу тебе честно, я задумывался о многом — но эту разницу принимал как данность, как очевидность. Если у тебя есть соображения — поделись.

— Не удивительно ли, что именно этот признак поделил нас в итоге? Мне кажется, причина может быть заложена глубоко в нашем подсознании, заложена эволюционно, — Флар говорил так, будто знал это давно, на деле же понимание приходило к нему в процессе, и он сам не знал еще, какую фразу скажет следующей — слова опережали полное понимание, это был поиск, а не заготовленная заранее истина. — Возможно, дело в выживании. Выживании не особи, но социума. Тот, кто способствует выживанию социума — добропорядочный гражданин, и он олицетворяет собой добро. Он не нарушает установленных порядков, не причиняет другим вреда, готов пожертвовать собой ради других, не наживает врагов, кооперируется… Он способствует выживанию общества как целого всем своим существованием. Если приходит к власти — делает все, чтобы общество процветало. Тот же, кто препятствует… Я понимаю, что впоследствии на исходные, заложенные эволюционно представления о морали наложились религиозные культы — и все же, как мне кажется, суть разделения стоит искать в принципах взаимодействия человека с обществом.

— Мне нравится твой нетипичный для Светлого цинизм, — ухмыльнулся Райст. — Уверен, трансформация в Особого пошла тебе на пользу.  
— Тебе тоже, — усмехнулся Флар. — Так что скажешь про мое предположение?

— Почему Светлые не убивают Темных? Их ведь сдерживает что-то кроме Договора, я знаю. Я не могу представить себе Старейшину, который отдаст прямой приказ убить меня, даже если это потребуется для блага Светлограда. Будут искать обходные пути — и так было всегда. Между тем, для выживания вида всегда было важно убивать чужаков.

— Возможно, дело в том, что мы по сути один вид, — пожал плечами Флар. — Посуди сам, если возможна трансформация за счет работы со своим сознанием — так ли далеки Светлые от Темных, и те, и другие — от Особых, и, наконец, все обладающие Даром — от людей? Возможно, — Флар сам удивился собственной мысли, — Светлоград и Дарк-Сити — единое общество. В обществе всегда есть добропорядочные граждане и есть преступники, хотя в обычном обществе распределение будет нормальным, а не бимодальным. Таким же оно было бы и среди обладающих Даром, если бы не был создан Первый Великий Артефакт Света.

— Так вот оно что, — Райст рывком сел на кровати. — Искусственно создать пропасть между добропорядочными гражданами и теми, кто выбирает теневую сторону жизни — пропасть, которой никогда не существовало. И изолироваться от всех, кто никогда не впишется в общество добропорядочных. Это никогда не получилось бы сделать в человеческом обществе — не странно ли относить к одному виду тех, в ком 51% добра, и к другому — тех, в ком 49% добра? Если же уничтожить всех, кто мешает четкой дифференциации — пожалуйста, два вида, и один из них создаст собой счастливое общество… прекрасно оттеняемое вторым видом, чтобы всем было ясно, что будет, если иначе, — Райст поднялся на ноги, оглянулся по сторонам — видимо, в поисках своей одежды. Будто бы те, о ком он отзывался, могли видеть его наготу, подумалось вдруг Флару.

— Я почти уверен, что Мудрейшие не задумывались об этом.   
— Я до сих пор не понимаю, как устроен мозг Старейшины, но… Мой опыт подсказывает следующее: даже если Старейшины не задумываются об истинной цели своих действий, она от этого не перестает быть целью.

Флара несколько удивила эта формулировка.  
— Я не понимаю, как это возможно. Что определяет истинность цели, если не сознание того, кто эту цель перед собой поставил?

— Старейшины — не более, чем люди, обладающие Даром видеть и использовать светлую Эмет, — Райст коротким резким движением взлохматил свои темные волосы. — Они не так далеки от людей, как может показаться на первый взгляд. Да, они — добропорядочные вожаки стаи, действующие для ее блага… но если на волка надеть намордник, он не перестанет быть волком. Люди — это всегда люди, обладают они Даром и соответствующей моралью или же нет. А правители — это всегда правители, и тот, кто неспособен совершать объективное зло, никогда не удержится у власти. Просто порой это зло оправдывают общим благом, порой даже так и есть — творить меньшее зло, избегая большего. Потому что, оправдываясь общим благом, проще не переступать неких границ, мнить себя добрым и мудрым…

— Ты говоришь, что мы — лишь люди, обладающие Даром, — Флар приподнялся на локте. — Но ведь… характер Дара влияет на формирование нашей личности. Или — что по-твоему изначально есть Дар? Допустим, есть некие области произвольного пространства, где существует чистая Эмет. Допустим, она пассивно транспортируется в человеческий мир — ведь там ее много, а здесь мало. Допустим, транспортируется она через людей, словно в моменты сильных эмоций или выходящих из ряда вон поступков исчезает на время некая преграда — в Стокгольме я видел кое-где сооружения для получения воды с целью мытья рук, и там нужно было совершить какое-то действие, чтобы хлынула вода. Думаю, с Эмет может быть похоже.

Райст рассмеялся.  
— До чего забавно воспринимают человеческий мир те из нас, кто бывал там редко. Настоящая природа, закаты и рассветы, времена года, огромные расстояния, порождающие множество транспорта для их преодоления, и, конечно, быт, совсем не похожий на наш. Нам ничего не стоит очистить себя или предмет небольшим вложением энергии — а они строят огромные водопроводы. Нам ничего не стоит исцелить себя — а у них есть целая система, называемая медициной, в ней задействовано множество народу, а работает она крайне неэффективно.

— Это интересно, — кивнул Флар. — Я наблюдал за этим всем, и… Людям не позавидуешь, но их есть, за что уважать. Они создали все это, и борются с проблемами, с которыми мы никогда не сталкивались — а когда борются с теми, которые актуальны и для нас, мы просто перенимаем методы — без их ведома. Да, в их мире много грязи, гниения, разложения… но можно привыкнуть. И все-таки, я не понимаю. Почему мы обладаем Даром, а они — нет? Как вышло, что давным-давно одни стали Особыми, другие остались людьми? — Флар взглянул на Райста, расхаживавшего по комнате, и вдруг подумал, что ему, Флару, тоже неплохо бы встать и одеться. Райст пристально взглянул на Флара, прежде чем ответить:  
— Что, если это вышло так же, как со Светлыми и Темными? Распределение из нормального стало бимодальным? Например, возможно, однажды были те, кто видел Эмет, но не мог ее использовать — или мог, но лишь незначительно, или видел, но не всю.

— Но почему? — изумился Флар. — Я понимаю твою аналогию… Неужели ты думаешь, что тем, кто обладал незначительным Даром, тоже однажды обеспечили вымирание? Я не верю. Может быть, кто-то отказывался от этого сам, а кто-то совершенствовался, и все постепенно свелось к двум крайностям… Но мне все же кажется, что однажды Дар стал возникать у редких людей — они-то и стали Особыми, — сказав это, Флар надел футболку, а с кроссовками решил подождать — и снова забрался с ногами на кровать, прижавшись к стене и обхватив колени.

— Хочешь сказать, все началось с того, что у людей в редких случаях рождались дети, обладающие Даром? — поразмыслил Райст. — Что-то наподобие… мутации, только не кодируемой генами? Знаешь, в таком случае все это не слишком-то похоже на принципы наследования признаков в человеческом мире. Если у двух людей могли рождаться Особые, а у двух Особых частенько рождались дети, не обладающие Даром…  
— Что? — удивился Флар. — Но… почему? Ведь у двух Светлых не может родиться человек…

Райст расхохотался.  
— Неужели на это я еще не раскрывал тебе глаза, Флар? Должно быть, оставлял на десерт, не иначе. У двух Светлых может родиться человек. Что нужно сделать, чтобы гарантированно родился Светлый, в светлом обществе знают лишь Старейшины — и родители, которых Старейшины уже успели посвятить в это таинство. А большинство Светлых даже не подозревают, что сама их светлая суть не дает ребенку гарантии стать светлым. Я не задумывался, как именно обеспечивается возможность развития у ребенка Дара — демографией среди Неприкасаемых занимаются другие.

— Занимаются демографией? — уточнил Флар. — В каком смысле? Пропаганда, ведение статистики…  
Райст снова рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Забавные вы, Светлые. Не смотри на меня так, Флар, ты увидел темную Эмет, но в моих глазах ты еще долго будешь Светлым, хоть и нетипичным. В самом низменном смысле занимаются. Как племенные жеребцы. Находят Темных женщин и тем или иным способом заставляют их рожать детей, контролируют протекание беременности, обычно ускоренное, убеждаются, что ребенок здоров и обладает Даром — а дальше бросают его на произвол судьбы, защищенного разве что законами Дарк-Сити, запрещающими убивать Темных. Да, порой мать не бросает ребенка, да и отец не всегда — Эгер вот даже изредка принимает участие в обучении своих отпрысков… А как еще обеспечивать численность этому городу, Флар? Очень немногим Темным женщинам зачем нибудь нужны дети… — когда Райст произнес это, Флар почувствовал на языке отвратительный вкус и наполнил рот слюной, чтобы смыть это ощущение — лишь секундой позже Флар сообразил, что его мозг решил именно такой ассоциацией представить ему очередной сгусток. «Уж лучше зрительные — хоть плеваться не хочется. Хотя, начни я видеть качественные визуализации разных цветов и формы… Нет, все-таки лучше чистый смысл, чтобы сразу интерпретировать — и, желательно, интерпретировать правильно».

С интерпретацией сейчас возникли проблемы. Флар не понимал, какие именно дурные ассоциации вызвало их обсуждение у Райста — и отложил размышления об этом на потом.

— Не нравится такая Эмет? — усмехнулся Райст. — Ну еще бы… удивительно, что ты вообще впитал. Интерпретировал?  
— Нет, — сознался Флар.  
— Тем лучше, — Флару показалось, что Райст выдохнул с облегчением. 

— Какие факторы влияют на то, чтобы ребенок обладал Даром? — поинтересовался Флар.  
— Я знаю лишь, что у ребенка, брошенного на произвол судьбы с самого рождения, шансов почти нет. Я не слишком интересовался — никогда всерьез не собирался оставлять потомство.  
— А ты никогда не думал… — Флар сам удивлялся, что произносит эти слова, — ты не думал, что Дар просто не передается по наследству вообще?

Райст взглянул вопросительно.  
— Поясни свою мысль. Хочешь сказать, Первый Великий Артефакт сделал возможной передачу Дара по наследству, тогда как раньше этого не было?

— Нет. Хочу сказать что… он не передается, но его передают. Связь матери с ребенком позволяет передать ему Дар, пока он совсем ничего не знает о мире. Это сродни… обучению. Наверняка отнимает много сил. Если мать не будет этим заниматься — ребенок останется человеком. Если я прав… тогда я знаю, что сделал Первый Великий Артефакт Света. Способность видеть Эмет наверняка приходила сама собой к взрослым людям — когда их сознание вдруг становилось для этого подходящим. Создав Хассемес, Мудрейшие попросту перечеркнули возможность изменить свое сознание так, чтобы начать видеть Эмет. Дар больше не появляется вообще — его можно лишь передать, искусственно привить в самом младшем возрасте. Вот… вот что такое Хассемес, — Флар выдохнул и вдруг почувствовал, как на горле сомкнулись холодные, будто металлические пальцы — ощущение было таким реальным, что…

— Ты в порядке, Флар? — обеспокоенно спросил Райст.  
— Знаешь, Райст… Тебе очень повезло, что твой мозг формировал лишь зрительные образы Эмет, — немного придя в себя, прошептал Флар — отчего-то голос не хотел слушаться.  
 


	25. Неравенство

— Здравствуй, милая, — Тея ласково улыбнулась вошедшей.  
— Тея, — Айси склонила голову. Тея легко приучила Айси называть ее по имени, но во взгляде все еще читалось «госпожа».

— Какие у тебя новости?  
Айси лукаво улыбнулась, и Тее сразу стало ясно — хорошие.

— Интернет — коварная штука. Кто бы мог подумать, что Вурий умрет от того, что будет переписываться в анонимном чате? Какая жалость.

Тея улыбнулась Айси так тепло, как только могла. «Минус один. Отлично сработано, моя девочка.»

— Хочешь побыть здесь? Ты, должно быть, устала от человеческого мира — постоянно подвергаешь себя опасности в интернет-кафе…  
— О, Тея… — в глазах Айси было неприкрытое обожание. — Это очень кстати.

«Даже хорошо, что ты навряд ли станешь Неприкасаемой, Айси. Неприкасаемые никогда и ни на кого не взглянули бы ТАК…»

Тея достала из ящика стола ноутбук — не так давно пришлось завести гостевой.

— Проходи в комнату и наслаждайся, — подмигнула она. Айси бережно взяла ноутбук и подошла к двери, ожидая, пока Тея откроет. Затем вдруг взглянула обеспокоенно:  
— Ты последнее время была так занята… — и прикусила губу, словно бы убоявшись собственной дерзости.  
— Случается порой, — Тея склонила голову набок. — Такова уж моя жизнь.

«Я знаю, как тебе хочется моего внимания — но у меня есть и другие зверушки. Хотя ты, без сомнения, одна из лучших.»

Подумав это, Тея усмехнулась собственным мыслям. Кто из сторонников для нее зверушки, а кто — равные? Считает ли она в глубине души за равного Трейра? А Флара?

Тея понимала, что не готова дать себе ответ на этот вопрос. К тому же, были и другие вопросы, куда более важные.

«Эгер… если все получится, я смещу его за этот год. Знать бы, сколько у меня времени. С Коркором гораздо сложнее — если я буду уходить из Дарк-Сити, стоит хотя бы посеять раздор, и со временем конфликт между ним и Церцией даст свои плоды… Плоды, которых я уже не увижу.»

Тее стало тоскливо. Да, если до нее дойдет весть о том, что Коркор перестал быть Неприкасаемым и, как следствие, перестал быть — ей будет приятно, где бы она ни находилась. Но все же — для кого она старается, если вполне добровольно, сохранив за собой право на жизнь, уйдет из Неприкасаемых? Уйдет — и неминуемо кто-то займет ее место?

Тея прекрасно понимала, что править Особыми ей понравится больше, чем Темными. Тее нравилось чувствовать светлую силу наравне с темной, чувствовать себя… цельной? Да, должно быть, именно цельной…

И все-таки Дарк-Сити, каким бы он ни был, — ее город. И Тея уже не первый век знает, как добиваться от этого города исполнения своих скромных желаний — пусть и не сразу, пусть и окольными путями. Неприкасаемые наказывают провинившихся официально, за вполне конкретные проступки, и любят показать всем остальным, что ждет нарушивших главный закон Дарк-Сити — Тея же действует в своих целях куда тоньше, и все-таки ее боятся. Из Хораскаса в свое время выпили основной запас Эмет, связали и оставили болтаться в петле — так, чтобы он боролся до последнего за свою жизнь и не мог ничего кроме этого: ни порвать веревку, ни призвать Эмет, лишь поддерживать жизнь в своем теле — пока энергия не иссякла. Тея помнила, как ходила мимо — он тогда был еще жив… Не было ни тени сочувствия, ни мимолетного порыва помочь. Хораскас десять лет предоставлял ей защиту и покровительство, заставляя платить относительно малую цену — и все же Тее было совсем не жаль, она задумчиво смотрела, как он мучается, зная, что он видит ее и не может ничего выговорить.

«Что бы ты сказал сейчас, Хораскас, если бы знал, кем я стала? Ты бы возненавидел меня, я знаю… Кто бы мог подумать, что тихая покорная девочка, которая была для тебя как молчаливая рабыня, греющая твою постель, добьется чего-то подобного? Кто-то бы и мог подумать — но не ты, Хораскас.»

Эти мысли приходили в голову Тее не первый раз — да что там, не первый век. Тея представила, что сказал бы на это Флар. «Тебе было так досадно, что он не воспринимал тебя всерьез, что ты уже десятый век доказываешь что-то — мертвому?»

«Провались, Флар» — подумала Тея. «Нас всех окружают тени — и меня, и тебя, и Райста. Мы сражаемся в своей голове с теми, кого давно должны были отпустить, мстим им, доказываем им что-то — или же любим.»

Дверь кабинета открылась, и Тея быстро вскинула взгляд. Икфис направлялся к ней широкими, быстрыми шагами — ладно сложенный, высокий юноша, даже после смены внешности все еще похожий лицом на Эгера.

— Госпожа, — этого было не приучить называть имя, и Тея вскоре поняла, что незачем — ему нужна именно госпожа, не иллюзия равенства с Неприкасаемой. Склонившись, Икфис поцеловал ее руку — нежнее, чем следовало бы. «Ты ведь уважаешь своего отца, мальчик — не так, как почитают родителей Светлые, но так, как уважают власть и силу. Ты хочешь быть на него похожим. Какая редкость для Темного — и какая ирония, что именно благодаря мне ты скоро станешь сиротой…»

— Рада снова видеть тебя, Икфис, — Тея лучезарно улыбнулась и впитала крохи светлой энергии — надежда. «Надейся, Икфис. Твои несбыточные мечты обо мне сделают тебя вернее, чем ты стал бы, если бы получил однажды желаемое.» — Какую весть принес?  
— Мой друг на спор попытался изнасиловать девушку, что была ему не ровня — и поплатился за это жизнью. Думаю, ее теперь ждет суд…

«Минус два. Ай да Икфис! Да сегодня почти праздник — день приятных новостей.»

— Ну надо же, — произнесла Тея с неподдельным восхищением в голосе. Икфис взглянул на нее, гордый, довольный собой.

«Гордись, мальчик. Тебе есть чем гордиться. Двое — одним ударом. Ты очищаешь этот город. Их всех погубят собственные страсти — всех глупцов, которые не внимали предупреждениям.»

— Госпоже будет угодно…? — незавершенный вопрос был Тее вполне понятен.  
— Пока нет. Ты хорошо поработал, Икфис — можешь хорошо отдохнуть.  
— Мне важнее быть полезным своей госпоже, чем без толку прозябать в Дарк-Сити.  
— Хорошо, — решилась Тея. — Я дам тебе по-настоящему сложное задание. Но оплошности не потерплю — если выдашь себя, не будешь больше служить мне.

Тея вытащила из ящика стола исписанный лист бумаги.  
— Здесь имена, и здесь же вопросы, на которые нужно получить ответы. Над именами стоят пометки — думаю, ты поймешь их без моих пояснений. Запомни, что здесь написано, и действуй — в любом порядке.

Икфис взял в руки лист и уже вскоре почти незаметно шевелил губами — запоминал, не иначе. Тея вспомнила, что еще не посмотрела отчеты, которые писали ей за последнее время другие зверушки — а, между тем, за Дарк-Сити нужно было следить едва ли не менее пристально, чем за Неприкасаемыми. Тея всмотрелась в неровные строки, и вдруг тоска захлестнула ее с новой силой — она представила, как кто-то другой приберет ее зверушек к рукам. «Тьма… Неужели нет способа сделать, чтобы Дарк-Сити принял власть Особых? Сделать из всех Темных — Особых, в конце концов. Нет, Трейр прав, мы переоцениваем свои силы. Это выглядит столь же невозможным, как заполучить два тела под контролем одного сознания — так, чтобы одно оставалось в Дарк-Сити, другое правило бы Особыми. Люди для подобных целей заводили наместников — но как я могу доверить власть кому-то кроме себя?»

Дверь открылась снова. «Надо же, как по мне успели соскучиться». Тея подняла взгляд.  
— Трейр?  
«Надо же, как невовремя. Икфис завидует Трейру — а если бы знал, что Трейр не просто мой верный сторонник среди Неприкасаемых…»  
— Ты занята? Я подожду, — Трейр сел на диван и со скучающим видом уткнулся в смартфон.

— Я уже ухожу, — даже не верилось, что голос Икфиса может звучать так холодно и жестко. «Весь в отца. Надеюсь, не повторишь его судьбу. Не становись Неприкасаемым, Икфис — это не приблизит тебя ко мне, скорее наоборот.»

Икфис положил лист бумаги на стол, сдержанно кивнул Тее — она подарила ему на прощание ласковую улыбку — и вышел.

— Я говорил с Церцией — не сказать, чтобы узнал много нового, — сообщил Трейр. — Что у нее сейчас с Коркором, непонятно. Меня она по-прежнему готова поддержать, это видно, ты и Райст ей все еще безразличны. Но все может измениться, если она узнает, что мы больше не Темные.

«Знаю я, как ты говорил с ней. И знаю, почему она готова тебя поддержать. Это длится не первый год, хоть ты и не говоришь об этом прямо. Хорошо, что ее соблазнительность и очарование для тебя ничто в сравнении с возможностью сохранить мое покровительство.»

Тея ничем не выдала свои мысли, лишь задумчиво кивнула.

— Как думаешь, ее саму можно обратить?  
— Флар понимает в этом больше, чем я, — с усмешкой произнес Трейр. — Думаю, у него и стоит спрашивать, кого можно, а кого — не стоит и пытаться.  
— Послушать Флара, так он не давал бы свой кристалл никому. Кстати… где сейчас кристалл, Трейр?

Трейр сощурился.  
— Проклятье, — пробормотал он. — Я забыл про него. Оставил на столе в той комнате.  
— Тьма… — Тея метнулась к двери в комнату, щелчком пальцев заперев наружную дверь.  
— У тебя…  
— Да. Айси.

Айси рыдала взахлеб, навзрыд, скорчившись на полу. В ее руке поблескивал кристалл.

— Может, забрать? — спросил Трейр. Тея покачала головой.  
— Если верить Флару, это невозможно. Хотя… я не спрашивала его, что будет, если отрубить кисть. И потом, разве тебе неинтересно, чем это кончится?  
— Если она умрет, сойдет с ума или кому-нибудь все разболтает… Конечно, это будет безумно интересно и захватывающе, но я предпочел бы скуку.

Тея пожала плечами, не отрывая глаз от рыдающей Айси, которую то и дело дергало — как от удара током.

— Как думаешь, она знакома с Райстом лично? — спросила Тея.  
— Такая юная? Даже не знаю. Он проводил опыты на многих, когда испытывал какой-нибудь очередной артефакт.  
— Да уж. Если обо мне в Дарк-Сити ходят слухи, что неугодные мне долго не живут, то он для многих стал Мастером Боли. Из его покоев возвращались — но не такими, как заходили, — задумчиво произнесла Тея.  
— Он любит доводить разумных существ до крайних, нехарактерных состояний — а боль является одним из самых простых способов, — пожал плечами Трейр. — Особенно для нас, привыкших держать свои тела под контролем.

— Ох уж этот Райст, — вздохнула Тея. — Давно ли его самого можно было довести до слез, и так, чтобы Эмет одной его ненависти хватило накормить весь Дарк-Сити?  
— Давно. Я бы сказал, очень давно. И удавалось это всего одному Темному, насколько я знаю.  
— Для вас — да, наверное, давно, а для меня с тех пор не так уж и много изменилось. Я знаю, за что он меня ненавидит — и ведь даже не догадывается, что я помогла ему избавиться от Ливида, вняв твоей просьбе.  
— Ты же знаешь, он досадовал, что Ливид умер так просто — и даже не от его руки.

— Но жить Райсту после этого явно стало легче, — усмехнулась Тея. — Без насмешек и подколов, без напоминаний о том, что было — а ведь Ливид умел бить по самому больному. Обидно, должно быть, когда стал Неприкасаемым, а твой враг продолжает смеяться тебе в лицо, и десятилетиями приходится терпеть…

— У меня о нем тоже не самые приятные воспоминания, знаешь ли, — лицо Трейра осталось неизменным, но Тея впитала небольшой темный сгусток. — Хоть я и научился относиться спокойнее, чем Райст. Самые разнообразные унижения и издевки теряли для Ливида смысл, едва он понимал, что жертве все равно. Я не дорожил на тот момент ничем — ни силой, ни гордостью, ни репутацией, ни телом, ни вещами… Поэтому я интересовал его лишь в одном смысле — через меня было проще достать Райста.

— Извини за этот вопрос, но… Райст никогда не пытался причинять тебе какой-нибудь вред?  
— Намеренно и осознанно — нет, — помедлив, ответил Трейр.

— Слишком уж светлая она, ваша дружба, — покачала головой Тея. — Он защищал тебя и помогал тебе, и, самое удивительное, он прощает тебе то, что ты видел его слабым. Вы ведь даже не… — Тея осеклась, и все же вопросительно взглянула на Трейра. Обычно Трейр не любил рассказывать про свою молодость, да Тея и не рвалась расспрашивать — но сейчас она не собиралась упускать возможности узнать про Трейра что-то новое.

— Нет, мы даже не были любовниками. Нам просто нужно было обоим выживать в Дарк-Сити. Он помогал мне, чем мог, я помогал ему в меру своих скромных возможностей, в основном — с местью. Да, я видел, как он приходил порой настолько не в себе, что его трясло от гнева — но ведь и он видел, как мне бывало плохо.

Трейр говорил спокойно, почти безразлично, но Тея знала, что о чем-то он никогда не расскажет ей всю правду. О светагродском юноше по имени Теан, появившемся однажды в темном городе. «Тяжело же, должно быть, ему пришлось тогда — после Светлограда столкнуться с темными нравами».

— Меня удивляет не то, что он простил тебе, как ты видел его уязвимым — и уязвленным, — задумчиво произнесла Тея. — Уязвить его тогда могли многие — и множеством способов. Но знаешь, чего он не может простить мне все эти века — и навряд ли однажды сможет?  
— Того, что ты властная Темная Неприкасаемая, родившаяся в XI веке, и это кого-то ему напоминает?

— Если бы дело было только в ассоциациях, — Тея вздохнула. — Люция, как ты помнишь, была моей сторонницей, поддерживала меня. Не сказать, чтобы я чувствовала к ней симпатию, но общались мы довольно мило. И вот, я однажды стала свидетелем одной довольно неприглядной сцены — кажется, Райсту тогда было двадцать. Видишь ли, многие тогда могли оскорбить его и унизить, заставить испытать сильные эмоции. Ливид мог довести его до слез, отец мог избить — так, что на регенерацию уходил не один час… но только мать могла наказать.

Эта сцена встала перед Теей как наяву: красивая светловолосая женщина смотрит на Райста — уже тогда он выглядел как сейчас. Он стискивает зубы, зная, что за этим последует. Рывками, рывками течет от нее к нему темная Эмет…

Тея тряхнула головой, словно стряхивая наваждение.

— Ты смотрела на это с улыбкой — как всегда? — поинтересовался Трейр.  
— Думаю, да, но точно не помню. Скажи мне, Трейр — ты же был ей порой чуть ли не больше сын, чем Райст, твоя вежливость и видимая покорность пробуждали в ней материнский инстинкт больше, чем все, что когда-либо делал он. Скажи мне, как Райст это стерпел? Зная его нрав…

— Это было непросто, — ответил Трейр. — Не раз приходилось клясться, что мое хорошее отношение к ней — только притворство, что я действительно убил бы ее без колебаний, представься мне такая возможность. Что ж, однажды я представил доказательства правдивости своих слов — и все вопросы отпали сами собой.

Тея взглянула на Айси. Та больше не дергалась, даже спина не вздрагивала, лишь слезы текли из-под смеженных век, а на губах начинала расцветать улыбка. «Должно быть, близится к финалу».

— Унижать слабых, побеждать равных и стремиться однажды отомстить тем, кто сильнее. Так и работает общество, основанное на культе силы. Но знаешь что, Трейр? Чем меньше стремишься быть в этом смысле сильным, тем меньше боишься почувствовать себя слабым, — задумчиво произнесла Тея. — Боязнь уязвимости делает уязвимее, как бы странно это ни звучало. Принятие собственной слабости делает сильнее. Флар очень хорошо это иллюстрирует своим примером — надеюсь, он заставит Райста задуматься.

— Мы покинули сообщество, основанное на культе силы, ради сообщества, основанного на культе власти, — пожал плечами Трейр. — Тут гораздо комфортнее. Это здание — единственное приятное место в Дарк-Сити.

Айси широко распахнула глаза, и Тея вздрогнула. Юная Темная молчала, глядя в потолок, затем медленно поднялась, обводя комнату удивленным взглядом.

— Все в порядке, Айси? — Тея решила задать нейтральный вопрос. Айси вздрогнула, несколько секунд неотрывно смотрела на Тею, перевела взгляд на Трейра, затем положила кристалл на стол, упала на колени и расплакалась с новой силой.

— Я не должна была трогать кристалл, госпожа… Чем мне заслужить ваше прощение?  
— Айси, — мягко сказала Тея. — Успокойся, пожалуйста. Взгляни на меня, вот так. И объясни, что произошло.

— Я… я… я не виновата, я не знала, что это артефакт, думала, просто безделушка, — лжет, увидела Тея. Сама Айси тоже заметила темный сгусток своей же лжи и разрыдалась еще сильнее. Все знали, как Тея относится к тем, кто пытается ей лгать.

— Будь умницей, Айси. Расскажи мне все по порядку — все, что произошло. Будь умницей, и все будет хорошо, — вкрадчиво заговорила Тея, впитывая темную энергию страха.

Айси сделала глубокий вдох, затем прерывистый выдох.

— Я хотела лишь повертеть его в руках, — жалобно сказала Айси. — Просто посмотреть. Я никогда не прикасалась к настоящему артефакту. Я не думала, что он сработает лишь от того, что я взяла его в руки…  
— Что произошло, когда ты взяла его в руки, Айси? Это важно.

— Я увидела… Я… Я не помню! — в последней фразе просквозило искреннее удивление. — Я только что помнила — это было что-то важное, и…

Казалось, Айси только сейчас осознала, что ее щеки, и подбородок, и шея, и уши, и некоторые пряди непослушных волос, и капюшон толстовки — все мокрое от слез. Прикоснулась рукой, стирая влагу.

— В следующий раз будь осторожнее с артефактами, Айси, — Тея ободряюще улыбнулась. — Я не виню тебя — но помни, что мне лучше говорить правду, притом сразу.  
— Прости меня, Тея, — всхлипнула Айси. — Прости… Прости…

Тея открыла перед Айси дверь, приглашая выйти в кабинет.

— Ничего непоправимого не случилось. Ступай, и не забудь привести себя в порядок перед выходом, — Тея щелкнула пальцами, отперев наружную дверь.

Айси потупила взгляд и направилась к выходу. «Я никогда никого не наказываю так, как это делала мать Райста. Наказание может быть только одно — и тебе, Айси, до него еще далеко.»

— Я могу вернуться? Ты не велишь мне уйти насовсем? — помявшись на пороге, спросила Айси.

— Конечно, Айси, я все еще тебе рада, — улыбнулась Тея, впитывая крохи светлой энергии — надежду, благодарность. Такие количества светлой Эмет испускают Темные, не Светлые — к тому же, Айси ничего не заметила, не проследила взглядом, как Тея впитала ее Эмет. Это лишний раз доказывало — трансформации не произошло. Когда за Айси закрылась дверь, Тея взглянула на кристалл.

— Как думаешь, сейчас можно брать его в руки — или все повторится еще раз? — спросила она.  
— Это кристалл для погружения в воспоминания, не для превращения в Особых. Не вижу, почему бы ему не сработать на тебе второй раз. Флар может свободно брать его в руки — но у Флара особые отношения с собственными артефактами.

Тея задумчиво кивнула, затем расстегнула нагрудный карман своей рубашки и присела возле стола, быстро и осторожно подтолкнула кристалл кончиком пальца. Это как-то успокаивало — когда кристалл лежал в кармане, казалось, что контроля над ситуацией сразу стало больше.

— Можем ли мы рискнуть, Трейр? — спросила она. — С Айси не случилось ничего страшного — она просто забыла.  
— Флар задал тебе правильный вопрос — что ты будешь делать, если тот, кому ты дашь кристалл, умрет? Или, того хуже, натворит глупостей, который навредят нам?

— С каких пор ты цитируешь Флара, Трейр? Я хотела услышать твои собственные мысли, — Тея поймала себя на резкости и поморщилась — обычно она не позволяла себе такого.

— Скорее твои собственные мысли — из моих уст, — невозмутимо поправил ее Трейр. Тея пристально посмотрела на него. «А так ли мне важно сейчас его мнение? Я всегда принимала решения сама, и сама несла ответственность за свои ошибки. Я тщательно обдумаю все и поступлю так, как сочту нужным — и ни Трейр, ни Райст, ни Флар не смогут мне помешать.»

— Твоим устам можно найти и лучшее применение, — два щелчка пальцами, и обе двери закрылись, внешняя и внутренняя. — Иди ко мне, и забудем про кристалл.


	26. Визит

Трейр сидел в своем кабинете, положив смартфон на край стола, смотрел на карту Европы и приближал города — один за другим. От разнообразия возможностей разбегались глаза.

«Будет немного досадно, если Тея наделает глупостей. Все-таки в мои планы не входило терять ни ее, ни Райста. Но я переживу — найду свое место в человеческом мире, как те Темные, которых уничтожил Первый Тиран. Хорошо бы только успеть попросить Флара показать найденный им выход в изнанку… ну и еще стоило бы дождаться, пока Райст изготовит Артефакт Неуязвимости. Тьма, а ведь по уходе из Дарк-Сити Райст мне будет полезнее, чем Тея.»

Это осознание вызвало у Трейра невольную усмешку.

«Прости, милая, но, кажется, в моих силах разрушить твои мечты про общество Особых. Мы четверо не движемся к единой цели — у каждого из нас цель своя. И что-то я не уверен, что Райста и Флара устроит твоя диктатура.»

Пока что следовало вести себя тише воды, ниже травы, не привлекая внимания кого-либо из Неприкасаемых — кроме, разве что, Райста. И в любой момент быть готовым сбежать, скрыться. «Я смогу выжить и без Артефакта Неуязвимости — но с ним будет лучше. Пожалуй… пожалуй, если что, я оставлю Райсту возможность найти меня в человеческом мире, намекнув, что Тее о моем местоположении сообщать нежелательно.»

Трейр задумчиво рассматривал фотографии современного Лондона, когда дверь его кабинета открылась. Подняв взгляд, Трейр почувствовал, что в горле застрял противный ком. Оставалось лишь порадоваться тому, как хорошо он за время жизни в Дарк-Сити научился сохранять невозмутимый вид — вот и сейчас Трейр знал, что по его лицу не прочитать изумления — да что там, шока.

С доброй и понимающей улыбкой к нему неспешно направлялся Леанис.

— Давно не виделись, Теан.  
— Ты обознался, Светлый, — небрежно бросил Трейр и вновь уткнулся в смартфон.

— Вовсе нет, Теан. Хочешь знать, как я нашел тебя? Это было не так уж и сложно. В списке затемнившихся Светлых твое имя выцвело, а, пробив твое имя по базе данных Центра, я обнаружил поступление Эмет — сегодня в 11 утра. Столько Эмет не испускает ни один Темный. Внешне ты изменился, а вот твой энергетический профиль остался тем же, что в XVI веке — его-то я и представил, переступив порог. Тебя можно поздравить, Теан — ты вновь обрел Свет, хоть и не так, как следовало бы.

Теан убрал смартфон в карман джинсов и насмешливо взглянул на Старейшину, хотя от досады хотелось кусать локти. «Как я мог об этом не подумать? Светлая Эмет выделилась в момент трансформации, и мне было не до того, чтобы втянуть ее. Стоило бы позволить Тее быть рядом.»

— И какова же цель твоего визита, Леанис? — не убирая руку из кармана, Трейр начал вслепую набирать смс Райсту.

— Взглянуть, каким стал тот, кого я помнил еще не в меру любопытным мальчиком. У тебя интересный путь, Теан — Свет, Тьма, а теперь еще и совмещение двух несовместимых крайностей. Жаль лишь тех, на чьих жизнях ты поставил точки в своем стремлении взбунтоваться против Света. Я хорошо знал твоих родителей. Ваша семья показывает грустную истину — родители могут быть любящими и понимающими, могут окружать ребенка заботой и предоставлять все необходимое для его развития, но это не гарантирует, что ребенок однажды не погубит их в своей гордыне.

Трейр почувствовал, что ему стало трудно сделать очередной вдох, на горле будто бы сжалась чья-то рука. Он предпочитал ничего не знать о судьбе родителей — и втайне надеялся, что, погоревав, они забыли о нем и были счастливы в Светлограде. Неужели… Трейр ждал продолжения, не меняясь в лице. И продолжение последовало:

— После того, как ты ушел и нарушил Договор, они вышли вдвоем в человеческий мир — и не вернулись. Я не думаю, что это было осознанное решение совершить самоубийство — скорее просто отчаяние и горе толкнуло их к тому, чтобы покинуть Светлоград, не задумываясь о последствиях. Они не заслужили такого конца, не так ли, Теан?

Проклятый Старейшина был прав. «Хорошо, Теан, я покажу тебе изнанку, только тсс — это будет наш секрет» — прозвучал в голове голос отца. «Ладно, сынок, мы сходим в человеческий город — но пообещай мне быть осторожным и не отпускать мою руку» — так явно представилась вдруг ласковая улыбка матери. Вспомнилось, как волосы — тогда еще длинные пепельные локоны — прилипали к лицу от слез, а Райст толкал в плечо и спрашивал — «Да ладно тебе, Теан, ты же все равно не мог иначе, верно?»

Не мог.

— Будем считать, что я раскаиваюсь и посыпаю голову пеплом, — усмехнулся Трейр. — Что дальше, Старейшина?  
— Я знаю, что тебе не все равно, Теан — можешь не утруждать себя притворством. Ты же тоже любил их. Не так уж и редко мы губим тех, кого любим — причем любим искренне, всей душой.  
— Избавь меня от душеспасительных бесед, Леанис. Ближе к делу.

«Теан умер в XVI веке. Теан умер, когда родился Трейр. Темный, у которого никогда не было семьи.»

— Как скажешь. Расскажи мне, как тебе удалось соединить в себе Свет и Тьму, Теан.  
— Тоже так хочешь? — телефон завибрировал в руке, значит, сообщение успешно отправлено — вот-вот Райст получит его, и скоро будет можно уходить. — Я всегда знал, что тебе однажды надоест быть Старейшиной.

— Тебе не идет паясничать, — покачал головой Леанис. — Расскажи, сколько сейчас таких, как ты, и как это связано с Фларом. Я все равно узнаю — так почему бы не от тебя? — голос Старейшины звучал грустно и почти дружелюбно. Трейр вдруг задался вопросом, сработала бы в изнанке обычная человеческая взрывчатка — он представил, как Светлоград взлетает на воздух, и ему понравилось — это зрелище обещало быть завораживающим.

— Спроси кого-нибудь посговорчивее, — посоветовал Трейр. Старейшина взглянул укоризненно. «Насколько у тебя быстрая реакция, Леанис? Старикам вроде тебя свойственно быть медленными — с другой стороны, у тебя были долгие годы подготовиться к любым неожиданным ситуациям.»

— Зачем ты так, Теан? Я надеялся на твое сотрудничество — для твоего же блага. Ну что ж… возможно, стоит созвать Неприкасаемых в полном составе, хоть я и не люблю иметь с ними дело. Если в этом мире появилась третья сила — нужно принять меры во избежание хаоса, — Старейшина вытащил из кармана телефон и задумчиво уставился на экран. «Неужели у него есть номер Теи? Что ж… Будь что будет.» — Трейр знал, что для Старейшины рывок на такой скорости выглядел как рябь перед глазами — и все же не успокоился, пока не сделал несколько шагов по брусчатке, пока не огляделся по сторонам, пока не вдохнул полной грудью прохладный воздух Амстердама.

«Давай, Райст. Я жду тебя. Пора заканчивать этот цирк. Светлые, Темные, Особые… Общество нужно Тее, но не нам.»


	27. Разногласия

Райст подавил желание коснуться Флара, стоявшего в задумчивости у открытого шкафа. Флар переводил взгляд с одного артефакта на другой, пытаясь что-то понять — он настаивал на том, чтобы Райст не комментировал и не подсказывал, пока Флар не спросит сам. Райст стоял за спиной Флара и торжествующе улыбался. «Давно у меня не было такого прекрасного настроения. Я даже не ожидал, что ты так просто сдашься мне, Флар. Немного убедительности, немного ласки, никакого принуждения — и вот ты уже окунулся с головой в ощущения своего тела, льнешь ко мне и выдыхаешь „да“, когда имел прекрасную возможность отказать.»

Тело все еще будто бы пело. Самочувствие было не просто хорошим — восхитительным.

«Я повторю это, Флар, не сомневайся. Есть своя прелесть в том, когда ты на все согласен — даже пропадает вкус к принуждению. Хотя все мои желания ты исполнять не согласишься — в них много того, что тебе не понравится…»

— Ты можешь взять что-нибудь в руки. В этом шкафу тебя ничего не укусит, — произнес Райст. Флар нерешительно протянул руку к Артефакту Пламени — предельно усовершенствованной Райстом зажигалке из человеческого мира.

Звук смс-сообщения стал неожиданностью — и не сказать, чтобы приятной. Райст обеспокоенно нащупал телефон в ящике стола.

Писал Трейр. Райст пробежал глазами сообщение, и еще раз — чтобы убедиться, что понял все правильно. Несколько опечаток указывали на то, что Трейр писал в спешке или вслепую — а может, и то, и другое сразу. Райст поморщился — новости не радовали, но действовать нужно было как можно быстрее. Пара секунд на раздумья, что удастся взять с собой, а что придется оставить. Усилие воли, вложение энергии — и вот уже походный рюкзак доверху набит артефактами, включая Артефакт Неуязвимости. Тяжесть приятно давила на плечи. Флар обернулся, взглянул вопросительно — Райст не стал ничего объяснять, лишь привычно поднял его за плечо, распахнул дверь и шагнул через порог…

— Ты бы хоть предупреждал, Райст, — сквозь зубы пробормотал Флар, когда Райст опустил его на землю. — Что случилось?

— Прости, объяснять было некогда, — Райст быстро заметил Трейра — кажется, тот только что прибыл и отошел от двери лишь на несколько шагов. — Вот он сейчас и объяснит нам все — правда, Трейр?

Трейр усмехнулся.  
— Правда. Только не здесь. Проведи нас в изнанку, Флар.

Флар удивленно распахнул глаза.  
— Сейчас не время для вопросов. Давай, Флар, — Райст подтолкнул его к двери, сжал его руку, взял за руку Трейра. Флар нерешительно потянул дверь за ручку, переступил порог…

Райст оглянулся по сторонам — увиденное не слишком удивило его, он неплохо представлял себе необработанную изнанку.

— Узнаю это освещение, — усмехнулся Райст. — Так и знал, что у тебя была ностальгия.  
— Объясняйте, — холодно сказал Флар, прислонившись спиной к двери и скрестив руки на груди.

— Моя Эмет, выделившаяся при трансформации, попала в Центр, — начал Трейр. — Леанис, видимо, что-то подозревал и пробивал меня по базе данных. Он пришел ко мне, требовал рассказать про Особых, угрожал выдать нас Неприкасаемым. Мне удалось отправить Райсту смс и сбежать. Кажется, у нас больше нет дороги в Дарк-Сити.  
— А Тея? — поинтересовался Флар. — Ты просто бросил ее одну — расхлебывать все это?

Трейр снисходительно взглянул на Флара сверху вниз. Флар смотрел с вызовом. Райст с интересом наблюдал за ними.

— Пойми, Флар. У Теи другие цели — не такие, как у нас. Ей нужно общество, которым она будет править. Общество, которое станет третьей силой и наверняка будет связано теми или иными договорами со Светлоградом и Дарк-Сити. Ты действительно хочешь этого?

Флар упрямо сжал губы, сощурил глаза. Райст хорошо знал, что означало это выражение лица.

— Я хочу, чтобы Особые держались вместе, будь нас четверо или больше. И еще я хочу открыть всю правду жителям Светлограда и Дарк-Сити — так, чтобы они знали, что у них есть выбор. Показать им путь, которого они не видели раньше. Я прекрасно понимаю, почему Тее было бы обидно, если бы Особые снова вымерли, и все разделилось бы обратно на две крайности. Кроме того, мне небезразлична судьба самой Теи — и, мне казалось, тебе тоже, Трейр.

— У тебя отвратительная манера лезть в душу, когда не просят, — поморщился Трейр. — Скажем так, Флар — у меня есть приоритеты, и благополучие Теи для меня далеко не главное в жизни.

— Послушай, Флар, — Райст наконец счел нужным вмешаться. — Мне тоже было бы интересно открыть светленьким глаза на многое из того, что так усердно скрывают Старейшины. Что касается вымирания — я уже говорил, что важнее не умереть самим, чем обеспечить себя наследниками. Насчет Теи… мне кажется, ты все еще строишь иллюзии, Флар. Тея — беспощадная, жестокая и властная стерва, которой нравится притворяться милой и скромной. Она никогда не будет считать тебя равным себе. Никогда не будет считаться с твоим мнением.

— Ошибаешься, Райст, — Флар вскинул подбородок, заглядывая Райсту в глаза. — Я не строю иллюзий. У Теи темные цели и темные идеалы, и, будь у нее такая возможность, она подчинила бы себе всех ныне живущих, прибрав к рукам и Светлоград, и человеческий мир. Она беспощадна, цинична и высокомерна. Но чем ты лучше ее, Райст? Или ты, Трейр? Почему я должен держаться вас вместо того, чтобы помочь ей?

— Как ты думаешь, почему ты стал Особым, Флар? Почему я, покинув Светлоград, затемнился, а ты стал Особым? — вкрадчиво спросил Трейр.  
— Ты поставил себе такую цель — стать Темным, — ответил Флар.

— Если говорить точнее, я поставил себе цель вписаться в темное общество — и уже вскоре ее достиг. А тебе не нужно было общество, Флар. Не нужна была принадлежность к той или иной группе. Ты одиночка, Флар, и тебя вполне устраивает творить в свое удовольствие и упиваться свободой. Так вот, Флар: если ты думаешь, что Тея даст тебе возможность быть свободным от общества, ты очень и очень серьезно заблуждаешься.

— Может быть, Райст горит желанием сделать меня свободным? — усмехнулся Флар, затем вдруг нахмурился. — Кстати… Кто-нибудь знает, где сейчас мой кристалл?

Райст был уверен, что Трейр знает, ведь именно он последний из четверых держал кристалл в руках — но тот молчал. Флар не собирался сдаваться и обратился прямо к Трейру:

— Куда ты положил кристалл после трансформации — в карман, на стол, отдал кому-то?  
— На стол, — пожал плечами Трейр.  
— Значит, кристалл сейчас у Теи, — протянул Флар. — Неужели вы думаете, что я могу это так оставить?

Райст и Трейр переглянулись.  
— Теперь-то ты навряд ли захочешь погружаться в воспоминания каждый вечер, — хмыкнул Райст.

— Как создатель кристалла, я чувствую его и могу выбирать воспоминания. Нет, Райст, дело не в этом и даже не в том, что артефакт дорог мне как мое творение. Дело в том, что Тея не понимает одной простой вещи: не кристалл обеспечивает трансформацию. Тому, кто настолько заблуждается в сути артефакта и жаждет его применять, нельзя давать его в руки. Я должен забрать кристалл, чего бы мне это ни стоило. Вы со мной?

— Мы с тобой, — улыбнулся Райст. Трейр сначала вскинулся — но вскоре на его губах заиграла понимающая усмешка. Райст снял рюкзак и, запустив руку внутрь, призвал то, что требовалось. Флар прищурился, затем резко развернулся к двери — но куда ему было тягаться с Райстом? За спиной защелкнулись наручники, на глаза легла повязка. Задумавшись на несколько кратких мгновений, Райст вложил немного темной магии — и вместо возмущенного восклицания из горла Флара вырвалось лишь шипение и хрип. Райст с удовольствием впитал темную Эмет обиды и гнева.

Райст развернул Флара к себе, взял его за подбородок и прошептал:  
— Мы с тобой, Флар — просто не туда, куда ты хотел. Не обижайся за наручники.

— Можно, я ему еще и слух временно отключу? — поинтересовался Трейр. — А то, знаешь ли, я не умею общаться телепатически.


	28. Защита

— …у меня был MP5, а у Аури — АК…

Тея вполуха слушала рассказ Вейхи. Все еще немного удивляло, каким популярным развлечением среди Неприкасаемых в последние десятилетия стали компьютерные игры — даже Трейр иногда принимал участие, хотя с Вейхой, знала Тея, не мог равняться никто. С другой стороны, если хочется соревноваться и побеждать, а по-настоящему убивать противника нельзя — компьютерные игры становились отличным выходом.

Вейха звонко рассмеялась, и Тея рассмеялась вместе с ней, так и не поняв, чему — да и не задаваясь целью понять. Пока Вейха общалась с Теей вполне по-дружески, можно было не волноваться — а если бы Вейха переменила свое отношение, Тея узнала бы об этом скоро… хотя, возможно, недостаточно скоро — Вейха быстро реагировала не только в Контр Страйке.

Дверь кабинета Теи открылась, и за высокой, крепко сложенной Вейхой было не видно, кто вошел.

— Ну надо же, — Вейха встала, открыв наконец Тее обзор. На пороге стоял Леанис. «Быстро же ты успел соскучиться, Старейшина» — с досадой подумала Тея.

— Здравствуй, Вейха. Здравствуй, Тея, — спокойно и с достоинством поклонился Леанис. Вейха ухмыльнулась и протянула ему руку для рукопожатия. Забавно было наблюдать за ними: высокая, темнокожая, мускулистая Вейха с длинными темными дредами — и щуплый Леанис с серебристой косой до пояса. Вот Вейха стиснула его руку — так, что погнула бы рельсу, была уверена Тея — а Леанис с доброй улыбкой смотрел в глаза, не отводя взгляда, хоть для этого и приходилось задирать подбородок. Вейха покачала головой — в ее глазах читалось удивление — и зашагала к выходу, не утрудив себя прощанием.

— Привет, Леанис, — вздохнула Тея. — Какое дело привело тебя ко мне?  
— Хотел поговорить с тобой о тех, кто объединяет в себе Свет и Тьму. Кажется, вы называете их Особыми.  
«Тьма, почему так быстро?»

— Говори, — улыбнулась Тея.  
— Ты знала, что Неприкасаемый Трейр, бывший Светлый Теан, стал Особым?  
— Он мне не докладывался, — пожала плечами Тея. Старейшины не видели Эмет лжи, но Тея все равно предпочитала вводить в заблуждение правдивыми высказываниями.  
— И что ты об этом думаешь?  
— Нужно будет поговорить с ним — потом уже решать его судьбу.  
— Что ж, поговори с ним, если тебе удастся его найти, — сочувственно произнес Леанис. «Что это значит? Трейр…»

Леанис ласково улыбнулся.  
— Я был у него, Тея. Он сбежал — видимо, в человеческий мир.  
«Проклятье. Трейр, ты идиот. Что ты творишь?»

— Надеюсь, он вернется, — улыбнулась Тея. — Если нет, мы соберем совет Неприкасаемых и примем меры.  
— Больше никто не пропадал за последнее время? — спросил Леанис.  
«Знает ли он, что я сама стала Особой? Кто их поймет, этих Старейшин…»  
— Я не замечала, чтобы кто-то пропал. А откуда ты узнал про Трейра?

Леанис достал из кармана небольшой прозрачный шар.  
— Вот смотри, — Леанис перевел взгляд на шар, обратился к нему, — покажи мне Эмет Теана!

Тея всмотрелась. Светлый сгусток… Сегодня, в 11 утра… Неужели при трансформации? «Проклятье. Он пожелал быть один, видите ли. Трейр, ты просто придурок.»

— А я еще сомневался, старый дурак, — тихо произнес Леанис. — Поздравляю, Тея. Нравится Светлая Эмет?

Тее стоило больших усилий не выдать своих эмоций. «Я недооценила тебя, Старейшина.»

— Этот шар не содержит Светлой Эмет, не так ли?  
— Верно. Но информацию, которую он показывает, тем не менее способны воспринимать лишь те, кто видит Светлую Эмет. Скажи, Тея, Флар сейчас у тебя?  
— Нет.  
— Но его кристалл сейчас в твоем нагрудном кармане.  
— Это не тот кристалл, про который ты думаешь — вот, можешь взглянуть сам, — Тея расстегнула карман. Крошечные обрывки ткани кармана рубашки защитили Тею от прямого контакта с кристаллом, и она протянула артефакт Старейшине. «Если получится… заманчиво заполучить в свои ряды такого, как ты, Леанис — хоть я и не уверена, что мы сработаемся.»

Леанис взял кристалл в руки. У Теи перехватило дыхание.

Выражение лица Старейшины не менялось — оставалось спокойным и безмятежным, но глаза были закрыты и в том, что артефакт действует, не оставалось сомнений. Тея прикусила свою руку, пристально вглядываясь в лицо Старейшины, все более сосредоточенное.

«Пожалуйста. Пусть он сработает. Пусть. Если Леанис останется Старейшиной — он сделает все, чтобы задавить Особых, а если он сам станет одним из нас… Все будет куда как менее однозначно. Проклятье, он слишком много знает. Если же кристалл не сработает — Леанис просто ничего не вспомнит, не так ли?»

Флар говорил, что кристалл может привести к смерти того, кто берет его в руки. Запугивал? Осторожничал? Впрочем, Тея была уверена, что, убей она Старейшину, остальные Неприкасаемые простили бы ее, хоть и пришлось бы исполнить Договор. Размен Темного, не являющегося Неприкасаемым, на древнейшего Старейшину… Заманчиво.

«Может, зря это все? Может, стоит просто убить его — сейчас, когда он уязвим, когда у него в руках кристалл?»

Тея сделала глубокий вдох. Она не знала, рассказал ли кому-то Леанис о своих подозрениях — и не исключала, что, раз он пришел сам, то не стал делиться информацией даже с другими Старейшинами. «Всего один точный удар, одно вложение Темной Эмет… Его голова скатится с плеч. Тьма, я никогда не убивала Светлых собственными руками. Оказывается, это сложнее, чем может показаться на первый взгляд…»

Тея всмотрелась в магию, окружавшую Леаниса. «Защита сейчас слабее, чем обычно, потому что он не концентрируется на ней. Светлое плюс Темное — и я смогу ее пробить, почти наверняка. Если я выберу Дарк-Сити, убийство Леаниса будет оптимальным решением — за такое нарушение Договора меня не то что простят, но многие еще и на руках будут носить. Если я выберу мир Особых… Трейр, ублюдок, как ты мог меня бросить? Ушел один — или прихватил с собой Райста? А может, и Флара? Что будет делать Леанис, если станет Особым — разве может он отказаться от Светлограда? По крайней мере, в таком случае я смогу купить его молчание — своим…»

Все вокруг менялось слишком быстро. Тея взглянула на свои наручные часы. «Сколько у меня еще времени до конца погружения? Могу ли я позволить себе роскошь подождать и все обдумать — или стоит действовать как можно быстрее?»

Тея вгляделась в Леаниса. Сделала глубокий вдох, и еще один. Сосредоточилась. «Прости, Старейшина, но тебе предстоит поплатиться за свое любопытство. Риск слишком велик…»

Вот она, защита. Светлая, чуть мерцающая. Тея сплетает свою Темную Эмет со Светлой — так красиво и завораживающе. Нужно не ошибиться. Не ударить, но сначала вскрыть. Взломать, как замок. Отмычка и замок… образы вертятся в голове, и вдруг светлая защита начинает таять, как снег на солнце. Поддается, не сразу, но постепенно. Тея жадно смотрит — сейчас, сейчас, только не очнись, Старейшина, только не очнись…

Кажется, можно.

Шея — самое тонкое, самое уязвимое, ударишь — и голова больше не соединяется с телом, шансов на регенерацию нет. «Понять бы, как это… Как жаль, что я уже с XIV века не убивала, а лишь подстраивала убийства.»

Темная Эмет оплетает шею Леаниса кругом, Светлая окружает Темную, усыпляя бдительность…

«Сделать острой. Сомкнуть. Разрезать.»

— Какая поучительная история, — Леанис открывает глаза. Его голос звучит безмятежно, и Тея быстро вкладывает Эмет в смертельный удар — но ничего не происходит, и Леанис снова окружен светлой защитой, сияющей еще ярче — для тех, кто ее видит.

«Почему так быстро, Старейшина? Час еще не прошел!»

— Спасибо, Тея, — Леанис улыбнулся ей. — Теперь я понял, что произошло. Это грустно — те искушения, которые подстерегают даже самых светлых. Искушение обидеться на тех, кто мудрее — от непонимания их замыслов. Искушение судить тех, кто мудрее — и рубить сплеча, ибо никогда не оказывался на их месте, не оказывался перед подобным выбором. Искушение пожертвовать основными, самыми важными принципами — ради того, чтобы обрести желаемое, чем бы оно ни было. Это грустно, что Флар не сумел остаться Светлым, грустно, что он переступил через Свет, чтобы обрести свободу. Ему не хватило смирения вернуться в Светлоград и не хватило смирения остаться в плену, испить до дна свою горькую чашу.

Тея пораженно смотрела на Старейшину. «Как, Леанис? Как было можно понять это… так? Все запомнить, и… И после этого меня называют бессердечной — да по сравнению с тобой я оплот сочувствия и милосердия!»

— Что ты собираешься делать теперь, Леанис? — Тея едва нашла в себе силы задать вопрос.  
— Ну, для начала… Ты не находишь, что поступаешь не очень красиво, когда без согласия Флара показываешь кому-то его историю? — проникновенно спросил Леанис, и прежде, чем Тея успела ответить, кристалл осыпался пеплом в его руке.

«Почему я не поторопилась с твоим убийством, Старейшина? Почему я сомневалась? Почему?!»

— Еще меня интересует судьба Райста после побега Флара. Если расскажешь, что с ним произошло — буду очень благодарен, — продолжил Леанис.

Тея опустила взгляд. Мысли разбегались.

— Скажи сразу, Леанис — у меня есть шанс договориться с тобой ко взаимной выгоде? — спросила она.  
— Я ценю взаимовыгодное сотрудничество — даже с теми, кто только что пытался перерезать мне горло, — Леанис произнес это так, словно Тея была шаловливым ребенком, а ее попытка убийства — очередной неудачной выходкой. «Разве что пальчиком не погрозил. Провались, Старейшина. Ты старше меня всего на пару веков, а может, и того меньше.»

— Тогда, если позволишь, я предположу, каковы твои приоритеты в сложившейся ситуации. Готова поспорить, ты не рассказал никому в Светлограде о своих подозрениях. Даже другие Старейшины не догадываются, что ты сегодня отправился в Дарк-Сити, не так ли? Должно быть, ты заинтересован засекретить информацию об Особых. Заинтересован, чтобы история не стала громкой — ведь если в Светлограде пойдут слухи, это посеет зерна сомнений в светлых душах. Ты не хочешь уничтожения Особых, но хочешь, чтобы мы сидели тихо, как мыши, отнимали как можно меньше энергии у Центра и не контактировали со Светлыми. Я могу дать тебе то, чего ты хочешь, Леанис — но, как ты сообщил мне, Трейр сбежал, он больше не под моим контролем. Если ты поможешь мне собрать всех Особых вместе, я смогу держать их в узде. Главное условие, Леанис: ни слова другим Неприкасаемым.

— До чего же тебе нравится все контролировать, Тея, — улыбнулся Леанис. — Впрочем, я не возражаю против такого подхода — ведь ты наводишь порядок в Дарк-Сити, с тобой можно сотрудничать. Если ты действительно сможешь взять под свой контроль всех Особых… Сколько вас, кстати?  
— Четверо.  
— Вот как. Ну что ж, если ты действительно будешь их контролировать — мы заключим договор. Сама понимаешь, договор, которому большая часть Особых не подчиняется, мне незачем. Помогать тебе найти их я не буду — у меня есть другие дела. Если они будут вмешиваться в жизнь Светлограда, я оставляю за собой право повести себя с ними так, как сочту нужным. Рассказывать Неприкасаемым и подрывать твои позиции в Дарк-Сити мне ни к чему. Думаю, и тебе незачем пускать сплетни в Светлограде.

Тея смотрела в пронзительно-голубые, ясные глаза Леаниса.

— Невмешательство в дела друг друга меня полностью устроит, Леанис, — произнесла она наконец. — Эти перемены не так глобальны, как мне могло показаться, и имеют все шансы не повлиять на нашу жизнь, как и на жизнь Светлограда или Дарк-Сити. Замнем эту историю до поры до времени, — она протянула руку Леанису.

— Замнем, Тея, — согласился он, пожимая ей руку. — А теперь позволь мне откланяться — я и без того слишком долго отсутствовал в Светлограде.

Леанис вышел за порог. Тея уронила голову на руки.


	29. Будущее

Флар проснулся от того, что его как следует тряхнуло. Он вспомнил, как, отчаявшись, решил погрузить себя в сон — а на что оставалось надеяться? Абсолютная темнота, абсолютная тишина, доступ к Эмет полностью перекрыт, а руки — скованы за спиной. Все, до чего сумел додуматься Флар — до того, что, скорее всего, его бросили на заднее сиденье автомобиля в человеческом мире, и первый опыт путешествия на колесном транспорте сложно было назвать приятным.

Ждать — вот все, что ему сейчас оставалось. Шансов сбежать не было. Если бы Райст был один, Флар мог бы повернуть артефакт и тогда бы ему самому удалось стать невидимым, неслышимым, неосязаемым. Но с ними был Трейр — и от него Флару было не спрятаться. Первое время Флар пытался использовать свои запасы Эмет — но, кажется, только растрачивал ее впустую, артефакты Райста не желали поддаваться.

«Еще утром, когда Трейр стал Особым и мы собрались вчетвером, я думал, что мы заодно, все четверо. Не глупо ли? Против нас могут объединиться Свет и Тьма — а мы четверо не можем договориться между собой и сами вставляем друг другу палки в колеса. Похоже, бывших Темных не существует. Вы всё такие же Темные, и всё так же не знаете, что иногда можно объединиться и прийти к компромиссу.»

Флар задумался, какое сейчас число. 10 марта или сутки уже сменились? Впрочем, имело ли это значение? Если они сейчас далеко от нулевого меридиана, время здесь другое, чем в Светлограде или Дарк-Сити.

«Год назад я был обычным Светлым — хоть и поглощенным своим горем. Всего год назад — подумать только. Теперь мир вокруг так стремительно меняется… С другой стороны — а меняется ли мир, или же наша трансформация останется каплей, упавшей в мировой океан и изменившей его на бесконечно малую величину? Большинство Светлых сейчас наверняка живут своей привычной жизнью, большинство Темных, впрочем, тоже. И только я лежу обездвиженный, ослепленный и оглушенный на заднем сиденьи машины, едущей в неизвестность. Для меня существует все это — Особые как третья сила, осознание сути Эмет, сути изнанки, сути разделения на Свет и Тьму, я чувствую, что открыл другим путь к выбору, путь к истинной силе — но пройдет ли еще кто-то этим путем, или за моей спиной вскоре вырастут кустарники? Имеет ли смысл то, что происходит со мной одним, с нами четверыми — если никто не узнает об этом, никто не задумается, если вскоре о нас никто не вспомнит и мир изменится на бесконечно малую величину, то есть — останется прежним? Интересно, каково это — в действительности менять мир? Что чувствовали те, кто создали Хассемес, что чувствовали те, кто заключили Договор? Ощущали ли они ответственность, ощущали ли глобальность своих деяний и их последствий?»

Кажется, автомобиль остановился. По звуку резкого, не очень сильного удара одной твердой поверхности о другую, нарушившему глухую тишину, Флар понял, что Трейр соизволил вернуть ему хотя бы слух.

— Слышишь меня, Флар? — это был Трейр, его голос невозможно было спутать с голосом Райста.  
— Да, — приятно было ощутить, что вернулась еще и способность говорить.  
— Райст вышел, в машине мы с тобой сейчас одни. Я хочу поговорить начистоту.  
— Говори.

— Я не знаю, что мне с тобой делать. Я отправился бы по своим делам, но у тебя есть артефакт, позволяющий ускользнуть от Райста. Я не могу тебя недооценивать, как и твое упрямство — поэтому не могу предоставить больше свободы, чем сейчас. Я не заинтересован, чтобы у Теи снова был такой сторонник, как ты. Самым простым решением для меня было бы убить тебя… не пойми меня неправильно, Флар, ты мне вполне симпатичен и я благодарен тебе за мое освобождение — но твоя смерть окончательно развяжет мне руки. Проблема лишь одна — Райст вряд ли простит мне твою смерть. Хотелось бы найти такое решение, при котором мы с Райстом сохраняем хорошие отношения и продолжаем помогать друг другу. Может, ты подскажешь, как мне быть в этой непростой ситуации, Флар?

Трейр говорил об этом настолько спокойно, что у Флара бежали мурашки по коже. «Кажется, теперь я понимаю, что имеют в виду, когда говорят, что безразличие страшнее ненависти.»

— Чего ты боишься, Трейр? Что может произойти, если я окажусь на свободе? Я не смогу выдать ваше местоположение — я не знаю его сам. Я не смогу выдать ваши планы — по той же причине. Навряд ли я когда-нибудь изготовлю артефакт, способный причинить вам вред, даже если задамся такой целью. Я попросту не обладаю силой, которой вы могли бы опасаться. Я просто Светлый Мастер, который волей случая однажды стал Особым и изготовил три безделушки — только и всего.

Флар услышал тихий смех.

— Ты опасен тем, что сам не знаешь своих возможностей. Ты выкручиваешься из безнадежных ситуаций и делаешь то, что не делал никто до тебя, создаешь беспрецедентные случаи. Этим ты и опасен для нас, Флар. Желанный сторонник всегда опасный противник.

— Я могу быть вашим сторонником, — Флар быстро оценивал ситуацию и прикидывал варианты. Гордость отступала на второй план. — Я могу быть полезен вам. Мне все равно некуда сейчас податься — разве что жить совершенно одному в человеческом мире или помогать Тее наладить ситуацию в Дарк-Сити. Не могу сказать, чтобы меня привлекал хоть один из трех возможных вариантов — так почему бы не выбрать вас?

— Я рад, что ты не против сотрудничать, и я не чувствовал в твоих словах лжи. Но как ты можешь дать мне гарантии, Флар? По Гринвичу еще не сменились сутки с тех пор, как твои планы были совершенно другими — мои, впрочем, тоже, и планы Райста. Допустим, Райст снимет с тебя оковы, и вы будете сотрудничать на равных, изготавливая вместе артефакты, пока я отправлюсь по своим делам. Но что, если завтра ситуация изменится снова — и ты передумаешь, бросишь нас, вернешься к Тее и поможешь ей со всем, о чем она тебя попросит?

«По Гринвичу еще не сменились сутки… Значит ли это, что по местному часовому поясу — сменились? Или… зная Трейра и его скрытность, эта фраза не значит ничего. Мы можем быть хоть вблизи Лондона.»

— А что, если ситуация завтра изменится так, что ты сам вернешься к Тее? Не думал об этом?  
— Меняются планы, но не цели. Ее цель вступает в конфликт с моей, это ясно и навряд ли изменится. А у тебя, кажется, и вовсе нет цели, Флар.  
— Ситуация может измениться так, что ваши цели смогут быть достигнуты одновременно. Но это ваше дело, Трейр, и я не буду совать нос не в свои дела. Есть ли известный тебе способ дать гарантии, которые ты хочешь получить? Клятва?

— Обычная клятва — та самая, которая «Я, Флар, клянусь» — подходит лишь для того, чтобы лучше уличить во лжи. Бессмысленно клясться таким образом о том, что ты сделаешь в будущем, поскольку твои намерения могут измениться. Нужна клятва, которая повлияет на будущий выбор. Клятва, которую ты не сможешь переступить, даже если очень захочешь. Проще говоря, нужен артефакт клятвы, — пока Трейр говорил, Флар невольно задавался вопросом: хотел ли Трейр подвести к этому с самого начала, или все-таки не догадывался изначально, чем кончится этот разговор?

— Пусть Райст изготовит артефакт, если у вас его еще нет. Под угрозой смерти я готов поклясться почти в чем угодно.

Впервые Флар понимал, что в Договоре для него были свои плюсы. Ни один Темный не посмел бы так откровенно угрожать ему расправой, когда за нарушением Договора неминуемо последовало бы наказание от Неприкасаемых. Сейчас все оказалось вдруг так просто — он лежит в машине, совсем беззащитный, где находится Райст — непонятно, и во власти Трейра в любой момент безнаказанно перерезать Флару глотку — так же просто, как похлопать по плечу.

«Если бы я знал, что после смерти встречусь с Лиекой — я не цеплялся бы за жизнь. Но Лиеки больше нет — почти наверняка. Она существует лишь в моей памяти. И если я умру тоже — вскоре даже память о нас исчезнет, будто волной смоет след на песке.»

— Райсту будет тяжело изготовить подобный артефакт. Не то чтобы я понимал, как это работает — но в данном случае это будто бы не его профиль в мастерстве. Так что я вижу только один путь — ты изготовишь артефакт сам, и как можно быстрее. Поклянешься словесно в том, какие свойства вкладываешь. Я буду тщательно следить за каждой формулировкой. Если меня все устроит — я уйду, оставив тебя на Райста, и дальше разберетесь сами.

«Выковать для себя цепи? Хорошую же задачку ты задал мне, Трейр. Может, однажды меня для полного счастья заставят изготовить клинок, который бы как можно лучше рассекал мою плоть — или кувшин, который сможет забирать у меня Эмет?»

— А ты предоставишь мне условия для работы, Трейр?  
— Я придумаю, как это организовать. Нам предстоит еще долгий разговор.  
— Погоди. Всего один вопрос. Когда вернется Райст?  
— А вот это уже не твое дело, Флар.


	30. Схемы

— Ты звала меня, Тея?  
«Ну наконец-то. Сколько же ты пропадала в человеческом мире?»

— Да, Айси. У меня к тебе задание — очень важное, сложное и секретное, но по-своему интересное. Ты можешь отказаться — но только до того, как его услышишь. Если согласишься, я расскажу тебе, и ты приложишь все силы к тому, чтобы его выполнить.  
— Я согласна.

«Кто бы сомневался, что ты захочешь загладить вчерашний инцидент и реабилитироваться в моих глазах.»  
— Тогда идем в комнату, и я посвящу тебя в подробности.

Тея достала ключ, Айси замерла совсем рядом, кажется, даже затаила дыхание.  
— Я знаю, что ты умеешь программировать, Айси, — сказала Тея, закрыв дверь щелчком пальцев.  
— Умею немного, — Айси опустила глаза.  
— Хороших программистов среди Темных нет — у одних нет потребности, у других нет возможности. Поэтому ты — именно тот специалист, который мне нужен. Кого из Неприкасаемых ты знаешь в лицо?  
— Тебя, Вейху, Аури, Трейра и… Наина, — Наин был ее отцом, но Айси не посмела назвать его иначе, нежели по имени. — Еще Мастера, но я забыла, как его зовут.

При упоминании Мастера Тея впитала небольшой сгусток страха.  
— Райст. Его зовут Райст. Отлично, Айси. То, что нужно.

Айси смотрела на Тею и ждала продолжения.  
— Видишь ли, Айси, инцидент довольно деликатный. Двое Неприкасаемых — Трейр и Райст — сбежали в человеческий мир и нашли способ жить там, не нарушая Договор. Скоро будет внеочередное Собрание по этому поводу. Я сделаю все, чтобы Неприкасаемые не искали их — но я хочу найти их сама, своими силами, втайне от всех. Ты поможешь мне, Айси?

Айси закивала.

— Мои соображения на этот счет таковы, — начала Тея, — в человеческих городах порой располагают камеры наблюдения. Если Райст и Трейр разделятся — почему-то я в этом не сомневаюсь — они будут поддерживать связь друг с другом по телефону или, что более вероятно, через Интернет. Почти наверняка они выбрали для жизни США либо страны Евросоюза, может, Канаду. Чуть менее вероятно — другие страны, где они со своей внешностью смогут затеряться в толпе. Азию и Африку пока лучше исключить из рассмотрения. Также они наверняка будут нарушать законы человеческого мира, сглаживая последствия, насколько это возможно. Исходя из этого… если ты выделишь хотя бы пару регионов их наиболее вероятного пребывания — я найду их по испускаемой и поглощаемой ими энергии, а может, в итоге твоей работы я по каким-то следам просто составлю представление о их жизни в человеческом мире, и это поможет мне найти их. Я предоставлю тебе любую информацию, которая поможет делу, любое количество энергии, научу всему, чему пожелаешь. Жить ты будешь здесь и в человеческий мир выходить только по необходимости, не подвергая себя лишнему риску.

— Я сделаю все, чтобы помочь тебе, — глаза Айси загорелись. — Для начала обеспечу себе удаленный доступ к какому-нибудь суперкомпьютеру в человеческом мире с большими вычислительными мощностями — надо будет придумать, как скрыть это от людей… Найду самую современную программу по распознаванию лиц. Ты не знаешь, на программы можно воздействовать с помощью магии? Впрочем — на электронные схемы точно можно, значит, можно. Контроль за личными переписками — ну, тут есть чему поучиться у человеческих спецслужб… Я думаю, мы справимся, Тея!

Тея улыбнулась.  
— Ты просто прелесть, Айси, — это не было продуманной фразой, скорее просто мыслью, высказанной вслух. Тея увидела, как Айси взглянула на нее — с обожанием, но уже не тем, которое было раньше, немного другим… Тея подошла и обняла ее, крепко прижала к себе — Айси стала медленными, неторопливыми движениями поглаживать ее спину. Губы Теи сложились в торжествующую усмешку — но Айси не могла видеть выражения ее лица.

«Фаворит, фаворитка… Какая, во Тьму, разница?»

***

— Только в том случае, если на выборах двух новых Неприкасаемых ты обеспечишь победу моим ставленникам.  
— Одному твоему ставленнику. Один будет мой.  
— Мы теряем время, Тея. Собрание через три часа. Двое — и это мое последнее слово.

«Провались, Наин. В чистом поединке тебе против меня не выстоять. Если бы я захотела, я бы силой заставила тебя проголосовать так, как мне нужно — но после этого ты наверняка объединишься против меня с Эгером и Коркором, и хорошо, если только с ними, а не переманишь на свою сторону Аури…»

— Один ставленник и моя однозначная поддержка на всех голосованиях ближайший десяток лет.  
— Чем будешь клясться, Тея? — насмешливо спросил Наин. — За десяток лет многое может измениться. Не хочешь принимать мои условия — дело твое. Не знаю, что тебя связывает с Райстом и Трейром, могу лишь догадываться. Но скоро буду не только догадываться — и не только я…

Тея волевым усилием сдержала темную Эмет — точнее, впитала раньше, чем можно было заметить сгусток. Почувствовала она себя после этого на редкость отвратительно, но показывать ублюдку эмоций было нельзя.

— Ты уже выбрал тех, кого хочешь в Неприкасаемые? Я их знаю?  
— Думаю, не знаешь. Даже если я еще не выбрал окончательно, буду выбирать без твоих подсказок.

«Хорошо, что ты менял внешность, Наин. Айси похожа на тебя в молодости, но, к счастью, не на то, как ты выглядишь сейчас.»

— Ладно, — Тея взглянула на часы. — Двое твоих ставленников.  
«Да, это изменит баланс сил. Но, возможно, я смогу переманить твоих ставленников на свою сторону. Если же я сейчас не уступлю тебе, то могу потерять все — в самое ближайшее время.»

— И не просто проголосовать за них, а обеспечить им победу, — сварливо добавил Наин. — Если захочешь обмануть меня, помни: два союзника — это меньше, чем три, а один — и того меньше.  
— К чему эти арифметические истины? Можно подумать, у тебя самого много верных союзников, — бросила Тея. «Все-таки хочет заставить Аури от меня отвернуться? Или Вейху? А что, если он сможет убедить обоих — у меня останутся лишь те, кто сохраняет нейтралитет, как Наин, это же будет катастрофа…»

— У меня меньше явных противников, — язвительно улыбнулся Наин. — Нейтралитет — это восхитительно, не правда ли? И главное, его не так уж и сложно сохранять, особенно когда не рвешься к абсолютной власти.  
— Приятно было пообщаться, Наин, — холодно улыбнулась Тея. — До встречи через три часа.

***

Аури был самым сильным сторонником Теи. Потеряв Трейра, Тея потеряла тех, на кого он мог повлиять — Церцию и Райста. Баланс сил сместился, ее позиции пошатнулись. Потеряв Аури, которого Тея однажды сама сделала судьей Дарк-Сити и на которого с тех пор имела влияние, Тея потеряла бы все. С кем осталась бы Вейха при таком раскладе — с Теей или с Аури? Тея не знала и не хотела бы узнать — такой исход почти наверняка означал бы, что она проиграла, и это все, конец — конец ее влияния в Дарк-Сити и, возможно, конец ее жизни.

Когда все заняли свои места за круглым столом, Аури заговорил:

— Думаю, все знают, зачем мы собрались. Индикаторы показывают, что Райст и Трейр живы, но притом уже неделю не появлялись в Дарк-Сити. Случай беспрецедентный. Варианта существует два: отстранить их заочно и как можно быстрее назначить новых Неприкасаемых или бросить все силы на расследование этого дела. Есть ли те, кто еще не определился со своим решением и желает дискуссии?

Этот вопрос был скорее формальностью — Аури, как и всем собравшимся, было очевидно, что Неприкасаемые договорились друг с другом до начала собрания, оставалось лишь взглянуть на конечный результат.

— Голосуем. Я хочу услышать голос каждого, по кругу. Церция!  
— Трейр и Райст были полезны нам. Я считаю, что важнее всего сейчас найти их, — прозвучал мелодичный голос. — Это мое последнее слово.

— Принято. Коркор!  
— Каждый беспрецедентный случай должен быть расследован во избежание его повторения. Если все Темные будут сбегать в человеческий мир, наш закон попросту не будет работать. Это мое последнее слово.

— Принято. Эгер!  
— Думаю, каждому из находящихся здесь интересно, что же в действительности случилось. Мы не можем позволить себе роскошь незнания. Это мое последнее слово.

— Принято. Вейха!  
— У нас есть множество более важных и интересных занятий. Пока Трейр и Райст не нарушают законы Дарк-Сити, они могут делать, что пожелают. Это мое последнее слово.

— Принято. Тея!  
— Нас здесь семеро, а должно быть девять. Темные каждый день совершают глупости или умирают, но число Неприкасаемых должно оставаться постоянным. Первостепенная задача — найти замену. Это мое последнее слово.

— Принято. Наин!  
— Я долго думал, как будет лучше, — Тея почувствовала, как все внутри сжимается в тугой ком. Она заметила, как Церция и Коркор синхронно подались вперед, вцепившись в подлокотники кресел. Ну надо же, порой так ненавидят друг друга — а сейчас вдруг завидная солидарность. — Честно сказать, я все еще не знаю, как будет лучше. И все же — среди Неприкасаемых важна текучка кадров. Назначим замену, потом уже будем думать, расследовать или нет. Это мое последнее слово.

Тея еле сдержала вздох облегчения. Огляделась по сторонам — вроде не заметили ее реакции, никто не смотрит слишком понимающе, некоторые все еще ждут сюрпризов от Аури…

— Принято. Я, Аури, как судья Дарк-Сити, считаю приоритетным исполнение наших нехитрых законов… а кто будет следить за их исполнением, если все бросятся искать двух придурков? — по залу прокатились смешки. Аури умел разрядить обстановку. — Это мое последнее слово. Подведем итоги. Трое против четверых, следовательно… Следовательно, Райст и Трейр идут на все стороны света, а в скором времени нам придется собираться вместе еще раз, чтобы назначить двоих новых Неприкасаемых. Всем спасибо и до новых встреч.

Тея встала со своего места, стараясь вести себя с обычным приветливым безразличием. Наин даже не взглянул в ее сторону. «Что бы ты сделал, если бы ты узнал, что у меня уже почти неделю живет твоя дочь, Наин? Хотя, кажется, я знаю. Ты бы спросил, которая из двадцати семи.»

Вейха ободряюще подмигнула Тее. «Они с Аури такие беззаботные все-таки. Причем Аури беззаботен так, как может быть беззаботен только палач, регулярно вершащий закон на глазах у всех. Пожалуй, его в народе знают лучше, чем меня или Райста — и больше боятся.» Эгер прошел мимо быстрыми шагами, не взглянул на Тею, словно ее и не существовало. «Тебе бы нейтралитет со мной сохранять, Эгер. Так ведь нет, куда там — только притворяешься, что тебе все равно, а сам ненавидишь.» Коркор взглянул испепеляюще, и Тея ответила милой улыбкой. Церция тронула ее за локоть.

— Может, поговорим, Тея?  
— Прости, Церция, я немного тороплюсь, — виновато улыбнулась Тея.  
— Я совсем ненадолго.  
— Расходимся, девочки, посплетничаете у себя в покоях, — спас ситуацию Аури. — Давайте-давайте, закрывать-то мне.

Тея рванула к себе и не успокоилась, пока не щелкнула пальцами, закрывая внешнюю дверь. Приватные разговоры с Церцией были удовольствием ниже среднего — эти льстивые, пропитанные скрытой ложью речи оставляли после себя почти физический мерзкий привкус, к тому же, Церция умела выведывать нужную ей информацию даже тогда, когда, казалось бы, тщательно следишь за каждым своим словом — выбивая из колеи, а затем подлавливая на проскользнувшей эмоции, на нечаянном изменении интонации.

«У Трейра ты, должно быть, ничего не выведывала. Влюбилась в него, как девчонка — да и рот, скорее всего, у тебя был занят другим в процессе вашего общения…»

Тея поморщилась. Не хватало еще ловить себя на ревности. Главное — на Собрании приняли нужное решение. А Церция даже не жаждет смещения Теи, ей незачем, она относится вполне нейтрально. «На таких врагов, как она, порой положиться надежнее, чем на друзей.» — напомнила себе Тея. «Я не Райст, и мне конфликты целей и взглядов куда принципиальнее личных счетов.»

Хотелось расслабиться, снять напряжение после тяжелого дня, и Тея направилась к Айси.

— Я подумала, что они могли быть на машине, и занялась поиском несостыковок номеров, — воодушевленно начала Айси. — Еще есть такие камеры — знаешь, вдоль дорог — чтобы отслеживать нарушения правил дорожного движения, и если…

Мягко улыбнувшись, Тея положила ладонь на губы Айси.  
— Ты умница, но давай не о делах. Я устала от дел.

Запустив руку в темные волосы Айси, Тея жадно прильнула к ее податливым губам.  
«Пожалуй, стоит наконец завести в этой комнате диван. На столе и на подоконнике — это, конечно, прекрасно, но чего-то не хватает.»


	31. Кольцо

Райст залюбовался простеньким кольцом на своем пальце. «Ну еще бы. Оно могло бы быть и из проволоки — тебе ведь важно не это, Райст.»

— Давай, Флар, скажи полностью точный текст клятвы, заключенной в этом кольце — и приступим к испытаниям.

Флар, которого после долгих расспросов, придирок к словесным формулировкам и въедливых уточнений только недавно выпустили из машины, был рад возможности наконец-то размять ноги. Райст и Трейр стояли почти плечом к плечу — стояли и ждали.

Флар заговорил — текст впечатался в его память, оставил идеальный след, как клеймо на коже.

— Я, Флар, клянусь не прятаться и не скрываться от Райста ни одним из возможных способов: ни переходом между мирами, ни преодолением расстояния, ни заслонением другими объектами, ни невидимостью, ни неосязаемостью, ни маскировкой. Я, Флар, клянусь не передавать ни одним возможным способом информацию ни одному обладающему Даром, кроме Райста и Трейра. Я, Флар, клянусь не наносить Райсту физического вреда и исполнять все его просьбы.

— Идеальных формулировок не бывает, — признал Трейр. — Испытания дадут нам больше, чем попытка сформулировать безупречно и при том не слишком длинно.

— Для начала, Флар, приложи все усилия, чтобы снять кольцо у меня с пальца, — распорядился Райст. — Ты сказал, снять его смогу только я, если захочу навсегда или на время избавить тебя от необходимости держать клятву. Докажи. Притворство я замечу.

«Мог бы и не уточнять» — подумал Флар. Он подошел к Райсту, взялся за кольцо, потянул на себя — и еще раз, сильнее. Кольцо не поддавалось — так и должно было быть. Он вложил побольше энергии, чтобы подцепить кольцо и сдернуть — ничего не удалось. Флар выдохнул.

— То, что ты делаешь сейчас, мог бы сделать и я, — сказал Трейр. — Мне же интересно в первую очередь, сможешь ли ты снять это кольцо, если воздействуешь на него, как на твой артефакт. Ты же чувствуешь свои артефакты?

«Да. Так я почувствовал, что кристалла больше нет — хоть и не сразу смог наладить с ним связь через выход в изнанку.»

— Хорошо, я попытаюсь, — Флар сосредоточился. Вот оно, кольцо, он чувствует — и будто бы просит соскользнуть. Но оно не поддается. Кольцо не такое, как другие его артефакты. Кольцо насмехается над ним.

«Еще недавно я не понимал, как Райст представляет некоторые свои артефакты живыми, а теперь… докатился.»

— Теперь клянись, — потребовал Трейр. — Клянись, что только что полноценно использовал свою связь с артефактом в целях его перемещения — и не преуспел.

— Я, Флар, клянусь, что только что использовал в полной мере свою связь с артефактом в попытке снять кольцо с пальца Райста, и у меня ничего не вышло, — Флару захотелось зевнуть. Постоянные клятвы и предосторожности завязли в зубах.

— А почему так получилось, Флар? — заинтересовался Райст. — У тебя нет связи с кольцом?

— Не знаю, как объяснить. Связь такая же, как с другими артефактами. Но другие артефакты помогают мне и слушаются меня, а кольцо… А кольцо слушаюсь я, — Флар опустил голову. Райст пригляделся к кольцу с еще большим интересом. «Создавать что-то, чтобы впоследствии этому подчиняться… добровольно я ни за что не стал бы заниматься подобным. Быть своему артефакту другом, возлюбленным, да хоть повелителем — это я могу понять. Но быть своему артефакту слугой…»

— Теперь попробуй затеряться в лесу, чтобы Райст не смог тебя найти, — продолжил Трейр. Флар отошел на десяток шагов по лесу — и будто бы наткнулся на каменную стену. Он обернулся — Райста было совсем не видно за стволами и ветками. «Должно быть, и он сейчас не видит меня. Я не могу идти дальше, физически не могу. Все правильно.»

Райст направился к нему.

— Дальше не можешь, действительно?  
— Не могу. Будто физическое препятствие, и мне его не преодолеть.  
— Серьезно? А ты пробовал? Нет-нет, погоди, Флар. Попробуем так — ты стой на месте, а я отойду. Если снова будет физическое препятствие, попробуй вкладывать энергию или, скажем, умолять кольцо тебя пощадить…

Флар покачал головой. Странное занятие с точки зрения человеческой психики — целенаправленно искать ошибки в собственной работе. Можешь стараться сколько угодно, но подсознательно будешь хотеть их не найти, и это здорово повлияет на восприятие и на результат.

Райст совершенно скрылся из виду — Флар остался стоять на месте. Флар знал, что сейчас не получится никуда идти, если только он не знает точно, где находится Райст. Без Райста Флар оказывался запертым на участке в несколько квадратных метров — хотя на открытом пространстве было бы больше. Флар честно попытался преодолеть, честно приложил усилия — в первую очередь затем, чтобы было, в чем клясться Трейру.

Они проверили многое: и то, что Флару не зайти в изнанку без Райста, и то, что не удастся применить свой нематериальный артефакт скрытности, и то, что Флар не сможет даже ударить Райста, и то, что кольцо работает после снятия и повторного надевания. От того, что Артефакт Скрытности больше не спрячет от Райста, брала горькая досада — Флар вспоминал, как изготавливал его, как рвался сбежать из плена… Для чего — для того, чтобы потом прийти к тому же самому, лишь более длинным путем?

— Теперь самое интересное, — в улыбке Райста было что-то хищное. — Я прошу тебя сделать что-то или же не делать, а ты пытаешься ослушаться.

В процессе того, как Флар ложился, садился и вставал (разве что палку не приносил, вспомнил Флар увиденные им однажды сцены дрессировки собак), даже пытался забираться на дерево, Трейр и Райст убедились — чтобы попросить, Райсту нужно было сказать «я прошу».

«Хотя бы так» — подумал Флар. Жалкие крохи достоинства все же удалось сохранить — лучше, чем ничего. Правда, стараться исполнить просьбу Райста приходилось изо всех сил, иначе попросту не получалось. Здесь был задействован уже не физический механизм, более сложный — но Флар не мог успокоиться, пока не выполнял то, что от него требовалось.

«Надеюсь, он снимет его однажды и потеряет» — подумал Флар. Глупо, но на что еще было надеяться? Что Райст потеряет его вместе с рукой — или, может, на то, что Райст начнет уважать выбор Флара?

— Вроде все в порядке, — в голосе Трейра прозвучала тень сомнения. — Держи меня в курсе, если что-то пойдет не так.  
— Хорошо. Удачи тебе, Трейр, — Райст и Трейр пожали друг другу руки, затем Трейр подошел к машине, забрался в нее — и исчез. Флар впервые так внимательно наблюдал, как это выглядит в человеческом мире — когда кто-то делает шаг в изнанку. Флар взглянул на Райста.

— Знаешь, — тихо сказал он. — А я ведь было почти поверил, что ты способен уважать мои решения и мою добрую волю.  
— Ну так я и способен, — невозмутимо ответил Райст. — Если задамся такой целью. Просто далеко не всегда мне хочется именно этого.  
— Ты ведь обо всем договорился с Трейром заранее — так? Зачем был нужен весь этот цирк?  
— Брось, Флар. Много чести устраивать для тебя представление. Трейр всего лишь сказал мне, что, если поговорит с тобой наедине, это может помочь. И ведь действительно — помогло.

«Помогло… мне-то как помогло, ага. Просто подарок судьбы.» — подумав про подарок, Флар вдруг вспомнил, что у него сегодня день рождения. Хотелось то ли смеяться, то ли плакать.

— А если бы он просто убил меня, как угрожал — что бы ты тогда делал? — поинтересовался Флар.  
— Не находил бы себе места от горя, сбил бы все костяшки об какой-нибудь твердый предмет, посыпал бы голову пеплом, убил бы Трейра, а затем себя… что, льстит?  
— Не смешно.  
— Ну, расстроился бы. Усомнился бы в дипломатических способностях Трейра. Поссорился бы с ним, может — насовсем. Устроился бы на работу в психиатрическую клинику.  
— Что?  
— Что? Там постоянный доступ ко всяким интересным веществам и бесправные пациенты. Немного магии, и я могу невозбранно проводить любые эксперименты с их сознанием. Даже если они попробуют кому-то пожаловаться, им все равно никто не поверит.

— Ты отвратителен, Райст, — «И что мне только в голову взбрело — тогда? Как мне могло хоть на секунду показаться иначе?»  
— Тоже мне новость.  
— Теперь, значит, раз я жив, не будешь мучить бесправных пациентов?  
— А зачем? У меня есть ты. И ты многофункционален. Дьявольски интересен, как объект изучения. Тебя можно изучать не только деструктивно и принудительно, но и с твоего согласия, потому что у тебя тоже есть интерес к познанию. С тобой приятно общаться, ты можешь рассказать и показать мне что-то принципиально новое. У тебя прекрасное тело — эстетически и не только. Прекрасное даже в одежде и даже без нарушений целостности его тканей. С тобой я могу получать настоящее удовольствие — притом самыми разнообразными способами… Так что я рад, что ты жив, Флар. Я бы сказал, я очень этому рад.

«Я-то как рад, что я жив. Слышал, Флар — ты дожил до первого более-менее серьезного юбилея. Чем не достижение?»

Стало чуть менее тоскливо.

— Теперь, когда мы одни, я наконец сделаю то, что давно хотел, — произнес Райст. Флар закатил глаза:  
— Давай без предварительных устрашающих речей?

— Я покажу тебе свой Артефакт Неуязвимости, Флар. Дам возможность ударить мне в спину — чтобы впоследствии давать тебе не слишком много для этого поводов. Нам предстоит усовершенствовать эту штуку — я давно об этом мечтаю, но будто застрял на месте в своих разработках. Надеюсь, ты привнесешь свежих идей. В конце концов, если Трейр в следующий раз начнет угрожать убийством, тебе наверняка будет приятно знать: он может попытаться, но у него ничего не выйдет, и ты останешься жив. И мне будет приятно это знать — я ведь не поручусь, что это был лишь речевой оборот, Флар.  
— Твоя правда, — вздохнул Флар. — Что ж, показывай.


	32. Победа

Флар заметил девушку в сером плаще, голосующую на обочине, и услышал, как Райст выругался и прибавил газу, вкладывая Эмет – трасса была почти пустой. В следующую секунду машину тряхнуло так, что Флар даже не понял, обо что он ударился головой, а, пока восстанавливался – его ударило спиной об дерево, и он понял, что сидит на краю леса и не может пошевелиться. Райст сидел рядом, машина, целая и невредимая, выглядела сквозь деревья аккуратно припаркованной.

– Идиоты, – бросила Тея.  
– Какая встреча, – сплюнул Райст.  
– Ты думал, я не найду вас? Где Трейр?  
– Нет никого злее женщины, которую бросил любовник, – ухмыльнулся Райст. – Давай, найди его, если сможешь.  
– Найду. И вы поможете мне в этом. Давай, Райст. Расскажи, где твой друг. Он многое мне про тебя рассказывал – расскажи теперь ты про него.

Флар наблюдал за их противостоянием и молчаливо втягивал Эмет, не разбирая, где чья.

– А ты заставь меня. Спорим – не сможешь?  
– Да ты мазохист, Райст, – усмехнулась Тея. – С детства любишь, чтобы тебя заставляли?

Флар почувствовал, как его обожгло, и скривился от боли. Нет, впитывать такую Эмет ему не хочется… Тея хладнокровно втянула этот сгусток. «И не подавилась… ну вы даете, Темные – впитывать такую гадость.»

– Не обижайся, Райст. Я – не она, разве ты сам этого не видишь? На твою судьбу мне плевать – и разве это не прекрасно для нас обоих? Мне важна эффективность в достижении своих целей, ничего личного. Не хочешь говорить – не надо, расспрошу Флара, он наверняка что-нибудь знает.

Флар сопоставил услышанное. «Детство Райста, женщина, которую, видимо, знала Тея – и эта Эмет… Неужели мать? Ты так ненавидел собственную мать, Райст?»

– Расспросишь Флара? Ну, удачи, – усмехнулся Райст, но Тея больше не смотрела на него – она смотрела на Флара, и куда более ласково.  
– Расскажи мне что-нибудь о Трейре, Флар. Я знаю, ты более рассудителен и понимаешь, что это неизбежно.

Флар открыл рот – но не смог издать ни звука, лишь покосился на кольцо на пальце Райста.

– Не можешь говорить? – понимающе спросила Тея. – Так ты напиши. Сможешь написать? Флар, ну ты бы хоть кивнул – или головой покачал, что ли…

Флар не мог. Он не мог передать информацию даже выражением лица – мимика не слушалась. Заметив направление взгляда Флара, Тея подошла к Райсту, взяла его руку в свою. Флар увидел, что у Райста дрожит рука. «Хочет вырваться и не может пошевелиться? Райст? Теперь я вижу воочию, почему тебя так боятся, Тея.»

Тея осторожно коснулась кольца, затем попыталась сорвать его – у нее ничего не вышло.

– Вот как. А если я отрублю тебе кисть, Райст? Флар сможет говорить, как думаешь? Ты любишь тестировать свои артефакты – так почему бы не устроить такой тест?

Райст угрюмо молчал. И вдруг Флара осенило. Он взглянул в глаза Райсту – так, будто Теи рядом не было.

– Райст, послушай, почему бы не рассказать ей, что Трейр планировал сегодня совершить на своей Cessna полет над океаном? Райст, напиши ему на почту со своего ноутбука – пусть отменит по такому случаю…  
– Я прошу тебя помолчать, Флар, – сквозь зубы произнес Райст.

Тея переводила непонимающий взгляд с Флара на Райста и обратно – и вдруг расхохоталась.  
– Умница, Флар. Я верила в твою находчивость.

Тея склонилась над Райстом, пристально глядя ему в глаза. Для того, кто не видит темную Эмет, это выглядело бы странно – оба не менялись в лице и просто смотрели друг на друга. Но Флар видел темную Эмет – и только диву давался. Понять, кто побеждает, было сложно, но вопрос о том, кто победит, даже не вставал. В конце концов глаза Райста закатились, а его тело обмякло. «Он жив. Скорее всего, просто без сознания, возможно, снова в состоянии комы – нейроны в порядке, но импульсов нет…»

– Айси, девочка моя, – позвала Тея. Из-за деревьев показалась девушка с растрепанными темными волосами, спадающими на капюшон серой толстовки. Ее лицо было каким-то… совершенно обычным, не напоминающим характерные лица Светлых или так или иначе примечательные – Темных. Флару показалось, что он видел много похожих на нее в человеческом мире – идущих по улице в наушниках, сидящих с телефонами и планшетами в торговых центрах. «Непримечательность… специальная уловка, чтобы больше времени проводить в человеческом мире?»

– Ты была великолепна, – улыбнулась Айси. Она смотрела только на Тею.  
– Знаю, милая. Посмотри сюда. Узнаешь? Вот он, Мастер Боли. У твоих ног, связанный и без сознания. Если тебе есть, за что ему мстить…  
– Нет, – Айси опустила взгляд. – То есть мне кажется, что я была у него в покоях – но не могу понять, когда и почему, а значит…

Тея прикусила губу. Флар гадал, что все это могло означать. «Не может вспомнить… Райст стирал ей память? Или… Или Тея давала ей кристалл, но Айси была не готова и сработали защитные механизмы сознания?»

– Ладно. Но по крайней мере, сейчас ты не боишься его.

Айси улыбнулась, и Флар заметил, как Тея впитала светлую энергию – совсем чуть-чуть, и все-таки… Вот Айси не заметила – иначе по ней наверняка было бы видно.

– С тобой я никого не боюсь, – ответила Айси с совершенно счастливой улыбкой. – А это – Светлый?  
– Бывший Светлый. Я объясню тебе позже, хорошо? Это сложная и запутанная история… Ты сможешь взломать ноутбук Райста? Думаю, он является артефактом – Райст имеет манеру все свои ценные вещи превращать в артефакты.

– Тебе нужна переписка с Трейром?  
– Да. И неплохо бы отследить его перемещения, насколько получится.

«Я посмотрю, ты быстро нашла замену Трейру. А я тем временем снова обездвижен, не могу разговаривать и использовать Эмет. Спасибо, что остались зрение и слух. И способность мыслить – главное, осталась способность мыслить.»

***

Какое все-таки странное ощущение – лежать, раскинув руки, когда кругом необъятный простор – над головой небо, а куда ни поверни голову – вода, вода, вода… Вода действительно держала, не хуже, чем земля, на нее можно было лечь, не вкладывая никакой Эмет. Плыть, искусственно ускоряя себя, казалось и то менее странным, чем просто лежать – вот так.

Тея прищурилась – пришлось настроить зрение, чтобы разглядеть в предрассветной темноте то, что ее интересовало.

«Как глупо, Трейр. Ты совершил не ту ошибку, которую мне было бы легко простить. Неужели ты не знаешь, что бывает с теми, кого я не прощаю?»

Навигатор, который дала Айси, показывал координаты. Ошибки быть не могло.

«В человеческом мире поднимают много шума из-за авиакатастроф. Ну еще бы – ведь подрываются авторитеты авиакомпаний, на борту умирают чьи-то родственники и друзья, на земле лежат обломки… Взволнует ли кого-то взрыв, которого никто не видел своими глазами? Обломки, которые навсегда затерялись в водах мирового океана? Взволнует ли кого-то смерть пилота-нелегала, который обвел вокруг пальца закон, чтобы иметь возможность летать? Смерть пилота, о котором никто никогда не слышал – и никто не будет по нему плакать? Люди любят громкие и красивые истории, да… Но тут и рассказывать нечего – ведь нет ни единой зацепки, что же произошло на самом деле. Был изготовленный какой-нибудь крупной компанией самолет – и не стало этого самолета, а суть произошедшего остается в тени, и попросту некому поднять шум.»

Тея подняла вверх руку, будто это помогло бы ей прицелиться.


	33. Правда

— Мне очень нужна твоя помощь, Таэрель. Грустно признавать это, но, кажется, ситуация вышла из-под моего контроля — и последствия могут быть ужасающими.

— Я не понимаю, о чем ты, Леанис. Знал бы ты, как испугалась Гисса, когда ты позвонил мне в нерабочее время… — Таэрель опустил взгляд, не в силах смотреть в ясные, пронзительно-голубые глаза Старейшины, в которых можно было, как всегда, прочитать спокойствие и уверенность в собственной правоте. «Ты никогда не рассказываешь всей правды — а если рассказываешь, то лишь тогда, когда уже слишком поздно.»

— Мне жаль, что пришлось обеспокоить твою супругу, Таэрель, но дело действительно очень важное. Расскажи мне, пожалуйста, все твои предчувствия, связанные с судьбой Флара или же с судьбой Светлограда.

Таэрель покачал головой.

— Я боюсь, что ты не понимаешь, как это — предчувствовать. Я никогда не знаю будущего наверняка, и мои предчувствия вовсе не обязаны сбываться — ведь мир непредсказуем…  
— Был ли хоть раз, когда твое предчувствие не сбылось?

Таэрелю захотелось солгать в ответ на этот прямой вопрос — порыв сказать откровенную неправду возникал у него очень редко, но сейчас было сложнее, чем обычно, удержаться от этого искушения.

— Нет, — пришлось признать это, произнести это вслух. Это слово, сказанное им самим, опустилось на Таэреля, как опускается топор на плаху — признание того, что в будущем есть такое, чего уже не изменить. — Но происходило много важных событий, которых я не предчувствовал.

— Иначе не могло и быть, Таэрель. Тебе не дано знать будущее, дано лишь приоткрыть эту завесу тайны — и, возможно, ужаснуться тому, что ты там увидишь. Скажи мне — ты же предчувствовал, что у тебя будет ребенок, который изменит что-то в этом мире?

Таэрель не хотел говорить об этом со Старейшиной. Больше всего хотелось уйти, без всяких объяснений, не оборачиваясь — и все равно чувствуя спиной укоризненный взгляд. Таэрель знал, Леанис не удержит его, не заставит говорить, не уменьшит его приток Эмет из Центра… просто осудит, молча.

— Нет, Леанис. Ничего подобного. Я лишь предчувствовал, что у Флара особый путь. Это мог быть путь отшельника, о котором забудут вскоре после его смерти. Что есть изменения в мире? Мы все меняем мир просто за счет того, что являемся его частью. Мы все детали цельного механизма, и любое изменение в нас приводит к последствиям для этого мира. Какие последствия считать значимыми — те, о которых после будут говорить?

— Ты видел круги на воде, Таэрель? Водная гладь всегда восстанавливает первоначальный вид после того, как бросишь в нее камень. С точки зрения вечности, мир наверняка неизменен — но для нас имеет значение, как далеко разойдутся круги.

— Это сравнение, как и любое другое сравнение, не передает сути. Мы все грешим тем, что любим громкие и красивые истории. О правителе, который отменил рабство, будут говорить веками — а о правителе, который издал указ, чтобы рабы получали больше хлеба, никто не вспомнит. Поступок первого мог бы развязать гражданскую войну, начался бы разброд и экономика бы пришла в упадок — а поступок второго просто сделал бы чуточку лучше жизни многих людей. Но нам неинтересны такие истории, мы любим резкие, внезапные перемены, после которых последствия обрушиваются, как шквал. В давние времена люди рисовали на скалах. Был ли талантливее тот художник, чьи изображения мамонтов попали однажды в школьные учебники истории, чем тот, чьи рисунки никто и никогда не нашел — а может, и сам камень, на котором он выводил свое творение, канул в небытие? Всеобщая известность — она ли определяет значимость деяний?

— Посмотри на меня, Таэрель, — спокойно произнес Леанис. — Я похож на того, кто любит громкие и красивые истории?  
— Нет. Скорее… скорее ты заинтересован в том, чтобы их не было. Чтобы круги не расходились по воде.

— Мне кажется, ты тоже заинтересован в этом — разве ты не страдал от последствий таких вот громких, известных событий? Я скажу тебе то, что не говорил еще никому — и смею надеяться, что за мое доверие ты отплатишь мне той же монетой. Слушай меня внимательно, Таэрель — ибо повторять я не буду. Те, кто видят любую Эмет, вне зависимости от того, светлая она или темная, действительно существуют. Они могут творить добро — а могут творить зло, и никогда нельзя догадаться, чего ожидать от них в следующий момент. Они называют себя Особыми — в честь гипотетического общего предка Светлых и Темных, существование которого убедительно опроверг еще Илеас в своем эссе «Наше прошлое». Еще недавно о возможности начать видеть Тьму, не перестав видеть Свет, не могло быть и речи — это показалось бы любому абсурдом. Ты ведь уже догадываешься, куда я клоню, Таэрель?

Таэрель сглотнул и ничего не ответил. Леанис продолжил:  
— Месяц назад их было четверо, сколько их сейчас — я не знаю. Они не связаны Договором: они могут свободно убивать нас и творить беспорядки в человеческом мире. Если бы Флар стал Особым и остановился на этом — я не беспокоился бы так сильно. Флар навряд ли значительно изменился, думаю, он все еще предпочитает темной Эмет светлую и добрые поступки злым. Но он показал этот путь еще троим… — Леанис выдержал паузу, — троим Темным Неприкасаемым.

Таэрель почувствовал, как что-то внутри оборвалось. Он до последнего надеялся, что сказанное Леанисом не сможет его напугать — но теперь отчего-то стало страшно. Темные Неприкасаемые, получившие свободу от Договора — целых трое, хотя из того, что знал о них Таэрель, следовало, что и одного было бы достаточно, чтобы число жителей Светлограда уменьшилось на порядок. «Я верил, что ты знаешь, что делаешь, сынок. Я верил, что правда на твоей стороне. Но у тебя своя правда, а у Леаниса — своя. Две правды — и как же мне узнать истину, если тебя я не увижу, а он от меня многое скроет?»

— Но пока они не вмешиваются в дела Светлограда — разве не так? И я не верю, чтобы Флар… — Таэрель замолчал, понимая, как жалко звучат его возражения на фоне непоколебимой уверенности Старейшины.

— А в то, что Флар способен удержать от чего-то троих Неприкасаемых, ты веришь? — поинтересовался Леанис. — Флар не представляет, какой силе он развязал руки. Да и я, признаться, лишь сейчас осознал это в полной мере. Я позвал тебя к себе, когда узнал, что произошла авиакатастрофа. Скорее всего, о ней не будет известно никому из людей.

Таэрель вздрогнул. Так странно было слышать о чем-то, происходящем в человеческом мире — и понимать, что это касается непосредственно его, и Леаниса, и Светлограда, и, возможно…

— Кто-нибудь погиб?  
— Я не знаю наверняка.  
— В этом самолете был Флар? Уж это-то ты должен был проверить, Леанис.

Леанис вздохнул.

— Твои предчувствия молчат по этому поводу? Честно признать, я следил не за Фларом на тот момент. Я вышел на след того, кто однажды предал Свет — его предательство стоило Светлограду не одной светлой жизни. Теан, который уже более четырех веков называет себя Трейр, точно летел в этом самолете, за остальных Особых сказать не могу. Эмет Флара я не заметил — но ты сам понимаешь, что это может говорить о чем угодно: что Флара не было рядом, что я излишне зациклился на Теане — или, скажем, что у Флара в тот момент не осталось ничего светлого, даже надежды.

— Но как ты мог чувствовать Эмет Теана? Он предал однажды Свет, он стал Неприкасаемым… Что светлого могло быть в нем, когда он летел на этом самолете?

— Радость. Не торжество, которое испытывают Темные, но вполне светлая радость. Такая же радость, как у того мальчика, который бегал когда-то по Светлограду и изучил каждое место в городе, куда удавалось попасть, — а потом начал тайком сбегать в человеческий мир, еще до того, как получил на это разрешение, став Разделителем. Такая же радость, как у мальчишки, получившего возможность делать то, что ему хочется. Ты уже проникся сочувствием к нему, Таэрель?

Таэрель не знал, что ответить. Это все не вязалось в его голове — Светлый ребенок, всего лишь не в меру любопытный, Светлый разделитель, день за днем приносящий энергию для блага всего Светлограда — затем предательство, убийства Светлых, дорога по чужим головам в Неприкасаемые — и радость, откуда-то именно светлая радость, несмотря на все, что было. Не раскаяние, нет, не сочувствие, как подобало бы возвращаться после такого к Свету — просто радость от того, что исполнилась, возможно, детская мечта. «Ты ведь знал его, Флар. Знал этого предателя лично — я в этом уверен. Почему ты помог ему стать Особым? Как он сумел тебя убедить?»

— Я просто не понимаю… Как это возможно? — спросил Таэрель. — Ведь Светлая Эмет не для тех, кто творит зло.  
— Я тоже не понимаю, — признал Леанис. — Зато я понимаю одно: Особые опаснее Темных. Расскажи кому-нибудь историю Теана, ничего не умолчав. Кто не усомнится после такого в сути Света? Расскажи всем, кто хорошо знал Флара, что тот самый Светлый, который никого не убивал, ничего не крал, не считал себя лучше всех, был способен к искренней любви и искреннему же самопожертвованию… тот самый Светлый Мастер, что трудился на благо Светлограда, тот самый, чья Эмет поражает даже меня, уж на что я много повидал на своем веку… Расскажи им, что Флар увидел Темную Эмет и освободил троих Неприкасаемых от Договора. Некоторые Темные, вроде Райста, любили пускать байки о том, какие же мы, Старейшины, плохие — обманываем и скрываем. Но мы никого не обманываем, Таэрель, а скрываем не больше, чем необходимо — в том, что необходимо что-то скрывать, у тебя, думаю, сомнений уже нет. Кстати… мне до сих пор сложно в это поверить, но… Последние события развеяли мои сомнения. Трейр, Тея — я мог как-то понять это, но… Третий, кому Флар помог стать Особым — это и есть Райст.

Казалось, Таэрель сейчас уже не способен удивляться более ничему — но сейчас будто перехватило дыхание. Привычный мир рушился на глазах. Вспоминался тот самый Темный — высокий, темноволосый, со смуглой кожей и хищной, немного издевательской улыбкой. Вспоминалось, как он держал в руке кристалл — небрежно и по-хозяйски держал в руке светлый артефакт, в создание которого Флар вложил светлую любовь. Темному было не понять сути тех чувств, что побудили к созданию кристалла — можно было лишь осквернить артефакт своим прикосновением. Райст… Таэрель боялся даже думать о том, каково Флару пришлось в плену у этого… И этот… Этот Райст — увидел Свет?

Таэрель попытался взять себя в руки:  
— Расскажи мне, что ты знаешь о нем, Леанис. И… если ты знаешь подробнее, что заставило Флара увидеть Тьму — расскажи это тоже. Я прошу тебя об этом, как Светлый, который способен, узнав суть многих деяний Старейшин, усомнившись не один раз, понять: иначе было нельзя, и выбор, который вы сделали — лучший из возможных, — произнося это, Таэрель вдруг усомнился, что знает всю правду: возможно, он все-таки способен узнать о Старейшинах что-то еще, скрываемое тщательнее. Что-то, что ужаснуло бы его. Если узнаешь, что у шкатулки двойное дно — как можешь быть уверен, что под вторым дном нет еще одного тайника?

— Именно поэтому я рассказываю тебе то, что не рассказывал даже другим Старейшинам, — кивнул Леанис. — Все любят осуждать, и даже Светлые этим грешат. Но ты способен понять нас. Понять, что каждое наше деяние, каким бы ни казалось оно на первый взгляд, есть благо для Светлограда — не для мира в целом и не для конкретного Светлого, но для Светлограда и для благополучия всех тех, кто живет в нем. Ты просишь меня рассказать о Райсте… В прошлый раз ты не захотел ничего слушать о нем. Что ж, Райст был сыном двоих Неприкасаемых. Ему обеспечили чересчур раннее взросление — в три года он выглядел подростком, а к восьми годам сделал себе ту внешность, которую ты видел. Не жутковато ли? Ребенок, получивший такое тело, получивший основные знания и навыки, и все-таки — восьмилетний ребенок? С раннего детства он был жесток — представляешь, что это такое, когда каждый день вполне осознанно издеваешься над другими, доводишь до отчаяния и упиваешься этим? Он был сильным для своих лет и пользовался этим — пытал и наносил увечья, насиловал девушек и юношей. Но однажды он нашел себе новое увлечение — он стал ходить в человеческий мир и разделять со Светлыми смешанные сгустки Эмет. Он увлекся Светом, не понимая сути — увлекся, как ребенок новой игрушкой. Начал разговаривать со Светлыми Разделителями, рассуждать с ними про Свет и Тьму, искусно выворачивая всю правду наизнанку — а это куда страшнее, чем откровенная ложь. Начал брать светлых пленников, красть светлые артефакты… Не знаю точно, когда это произошло, но он стал Мастером. Редкое явление — Темный Мастер, обычно лишь Светлые способны созидать. Созданные им артефакты ужасали: многие из них были нацелены на то, чтобы делать с беззащитными жертвами все самое страшное, что только может быть — и при этом оставаться безнаказанным, не нарушая формально ни Договор, ни основной закон Тенебриса. Ах да, чуть не забыл — именно Райст подтолкнул Теана к предательству, именно Райст показал ему дорогу. А потом Теан отблагодарил его, как умеют благодарить Темные: подстроил убийство его родителей, чтобы можно было занять их места.

Таэрель не ужаснулся: он был наслышан о ужасных поступках Темных. Таэрель лишь продолжал удивляться. «Великий Свет, как возможно, чтобы настолько отвратительный Темный увидел твою Эмет? Что это — насмешка над всеми нами и нашей сутью? Он ведь даже не раскаялся в своих деяниях, я знаю это.»

— Значит, он обратил Теана к Тьме, — тихо проговорил Таэрель. — Я не понимаю этого. Мне казалось, Темный искуситель должен на первый взгляд казаться Светлым, как та Неприкасаемая… Райст же отталкивает даже тем, как он выглядит. Если ты думаешь, Леанис, что Флар мог поверить его речам и начать видеть Тьму… Объясни мне — как? Как можно поверить словам того, кто забрал самое дорогое, кто держит в плену и подвергает жестоким пыткам? Я бы мог понять, если бы он обращался с Фларом как с почетным гостем, обманывая лживой вежливостью — но ведь такого не было и в помине, верно?

— Все верно, Таэрель. Но Флар не купился бы на лживую вежливость до тех пор, пока его не отпустили бы из Дарк-Сити с кристаллом в руке. Думаю, Райст был с ним обезоруживающе искренним. Давал понять каждым словом и каждым поступком: «Я не такой, как ты, я злой и жестокий, делаю ужасные вещи как нечто само собой разумеющееся. И все-таки я существую, и я разговариваю с тобой, и я делю с тобой Эмет, поддерживая в тебе жизнь, и я даю тебе иногда твой кристалл, и ты привыкаешь ко мне как к тому, кто все время рядом.» Это звучит для тебя дико?

— Да, — признал Таэрель. — Я не верю в это.  
— Что ж, Таэрель… Я знаю лишь один способ проверить. Мы найдем Флара — и ты спросишь у него сам.

Таэрель вздрогнул.

— Ты всерьез предлагаешь мне это, Леанис? Ты поможешь мне найти моего сына? Но… что с ним будет дальше? Ведь он никогда не вернется в Светлоград…  
— Почему ты так… Ааа, — Леанис улыбнулся. — Предчувствие, вот оно что — и как я сразу не понял? Вот почему ты так уверен, что Флар больше не появится в Светлограде. Ну что ж… выгляни в окно — тебе нравится?

— Необработанная изнанка? Я боюсь, что не слишком хорошо понимаю ее суть…  
— Обработанная изнанка, Таэрель. В необработанной нет света, но я не хотел, чтобы за моими окнами было всегда темно. Ты смотришь сейчас за пределы Светлограда. Там — уже не Светлоград. Ты говорил, что путь отшельника — тоже особый путь. Я не хочу делать из Флара изгнанника — но он сам не хочет больше быть частью нашего общества. Небольшой домик за пределами Светлограда, доступ к нашей Эмет, библиотеке и Базе, возможность создавать артефакты в свое удовольствие, никаких обязанностей перед городом, минимум контроля с нашей стороны, ты сможешь навещать его, а может, и Гисса — если она будет к этому готова. Что ты об этом думаешь, Таэрель?

Таэрель нахмурился. Звучало заманчиво, но в этом было что-то неправильное, и Таэрель никак не мог уловить, что именно его смущает. «Я бы сам с удовольствием жил так, Леанис. Пользоваться благами Светлограда и не иметь перед городом обязанностей. Все преимущества того, чтобы быть Светлым — и никаких недостатков. Я бы жил так, да… Но Флар — не я.»

— Так ли важно, что об этом думаю я? Флар уже давно взрослый — если найдешь его, скажи ему то же самое, что сказал мне. Мое мнение здесь неважно — важно, что решит он сам.  
— Будет лучше, если ему об этом скажешь ты. Пойми, Таэрель, мне очень важно, чтобы Флар согласился, и знаешь, почему? Потому что я еще не сказал тебе главного. Я не сказал тебе, какой помощи я жду от тебя в деле Особых.

— И какой же? Чем тебе может быть полезен обычный работник аналитического отдела?  
— Работник аналитического отдела мне не поможет. Зато мне поможет Мастер. Я предлагаю тебе стать новым Мастером, Таэрель. Друг Гродеса, отец Флара и просто Светлый, которому я могу доверять… лучшей кандидатуры не найти. В обычной ситуации я мог бы повременить еще не один год с назначением нового Мастера — но сейчас дело требует спешки.

«Ты не устаешь удивлять меня, Леанис.»

— Гродес мало рассказывал мне о своей работе, а Флар — и того меньше. Зачем тебе нужен Мастер, который ничего не умеет? Ты ведь и сам немного Мастер — имеешь опыт создания артефактов.  
— Я научу тебя всему, что нужно, расскажу тебе все, что поможет делу. Мы будем работать вместе, и твой свежий взгляд будет очень полезен. Один в поле не воин, Таэрель — а впутывать в это многих я не имею права.

— Что за артефакт мы должны будем изготовить?  
— Не изготовить. Усовершенствовать. Тот Артефакт, о котором все знают лучше, чем о каком бы то ни было. Артефакт Договора.  
— Но как это возможно? Это же… это же не Светлый Артефакт! Это единый Артефакт в двух частях, и одна находится в Светлограде, вторая — в Дарк-Сити, и невозможно сделать с ним что-либо, не собрав две части вместе!

— Значит, мы соберем две части вместе. Я не любил иметь дело ни с кем из Неприкасаемых, кроме Теи — но Тея сейчас Особая, и в последнюю нашу встречу она предприняла отчаянную попытку убить меня. В такие-то моменты они и показывают свое истинное лицо, Таэрель… Значит, мне придется поговорить с Аури. Мало приятного в палачах, но он разумен и уважает закон, а в Дарк-Сити у него едва ли многим меньше власти, чем у самой Теи, в каких-то вопросах, пожалуй, и больше. Тем более, ее позиции сильно пошатнулись после побега Теана. Когда Аури узнает про Особых, я думаю, он согласится сотрудничать со мной и держать информацию в тайне. Мы изменим Артефакт Договора так, чтобы ему подчинялись не только те, кто видят Тьму и не видят Света, не только те, кто видят Свет и не видят Тьмы… но и те, кто видят как Тьму, так и Свет.

— Разве для этого не нужно будет их согласие как третьей стороны?  
— Никакой третьей стороны нет, Таэрель. На Договоре лежит печать Света, и на нем лежит печать Тьмы. Третьей силы нет — даже смешно представить, чтобы она была. Как бы ты назвал ее, Таэрель — серость?

«Истина» — пришло вдруг в голову Таэрелю. «Я бы назвал ее — истина. Та, которую невозможно описать в категориях Света и Тьмы. Та, которую, возможно, постиг Флар — и теперь желал бы постигнуть я.»

— Хорошо, Леанис. Я принимаю твое предложение. Я буду учиться всему, что должен уметь Светлый Мастер, и помогу тебе с работой над Артефактом Договора.  
— А я помогу тебе найти Флара — и, когда Договор начнет влиять на Особых, не произойдет случайности, которая могла бы убить его. Мне дорога жизнь твоего сына, Таэрель. И я рад, что ты понимаешь меня.

Таэрель только улыбнулся и кивнул.


	34. Глубина

Лицо Теи сквозь толщу воды выглядело довольно непривычно — и все-таки красиво. Она лежала на воде лицом вниз и смотрела, как Трейр постепенно всплывает на поверхность.

«Я думал, ты покажешь мне, насколько глубок океан, а ты отпустила меня. Что ж… я еще никогда не чувствовал себя настолько живым, как сегодня.»

Утренний воздух коснулся лица. Трейр сделал глубокий вдох, и еще один. Парашют вымок насквозь, зато летный шлем все еще держался безупречно.

«Спасибо, Райст. Если бы не ты — я был бы сейчас мертв, а мне хочется пожить еще.»

— Я могла бы убить тебя — но решила послушать, что ты мне скажешь, — голос Теи звучал почти равнодушно. Ее лицо было совсем рядом, и по нему стекали капли.

— Нравится тут? — улыбнувшись, спросил Трейр.

— Ты… — кажется, Тея была удивлена.

— Мы посреди океана. Я спрашиваю, нравится ли тебе здесь.

— Да.

За последнее время Трейр привык к постоянному присутствию посторонних звуков — от шуршания до грохота, от гомона птиц до шума мотора, и ему нравилось, как вокруг кипит жизнь. Но сейчас тишина оказалась очень уместной. Трейр протянул руку и коснулся щеки Теи. Он ожидал, что она не даст прикоснуться к себе — но она просто молча смотрела ему в глаза.

— Поплывем к берегу наперегонки? — предложил он. — Давай без Эмет, и кто сколько протянет.

Тея усмехнулась, и Трейр почувствовал, как тело перестало его слушаться — в одно мгновение он поймал себя на том, что не может больше пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой, а затем его на большой скорости потянуло к берегу.

— Нравится? — спросила Тея, не останавливаясь. Приходилось напрягать слух, чтобы разбирать ее слова в хаосе брызг и ветра. — Прокатимся с ветерком.

— Да, — прокричал в ответ Трейр. — Ты великолепна.

***

Дверца автомобиля открылась, и вышла Тея. Флар не знал, как это понимать — Тея была мокрой с головы до пят, ее длинные волосы были распущены и с них капала вода, а на плече… Это все еще казалось диким, даже сюрреалистичным, но хрупкая маленькая Тея несла Трейра, перекинув его через плечо и лишь слегка придерживая одной рукой. Флар попытался вглядеться в лицо Трейра — оно выглядело безмятежным, будто он спал. «Жив? Или все-таки…»

Больше всего Флара поражало не это, а то ощущение, которое передавалось ему, когда он смотрел на Тею. Не было Эмет, и лицо Неприкасаемой было спокойным… даже слишком спокойным. Нездешним.

Тея подошла ближе и аккуратно опустила Трейра на землю рядом с Райстом. Флар взглянул на Айси. Та подняла взгляд от ноутбука Райста и смотрела на Тею так, словно, как и Флар, боялась спугнуть это странное, завораживающее чувство, которое Тея будто бы принесла с собой.

Тея отошла на несколько шагов — и вдруг улыбнулась.

— Он жив. Будем считать, что это было предупреждением. Айси, милая, ты можешь больше не удерживать Светлого.

Айси только кивнула, и Флар почувствовал, что снова может шевелиться. Он встал и сделал шаг, затем еще один.

— Флар, — Тея взглянула на него. — Я должна тебе кое-что сказать. Во-первых, спасибо. Во-вторых, Леанис теперь знает про Особых. У меня был шанс убить Старейшину, когда он держал в руках твой кристалл, но я недооценила его — и не справилась. В-третьих, твоя история не оказала на Леаниса должного эффекта, и он просто уничтожил кристалл. В-четвертых… а, Тьма, — Тея покачала головой. — В общем, ближайшие годы я рассчитываю провести в Дарк-Сити. На места Трейра и Райста назначены новые Неприкасаемые. Сами Трейр и Райст в твоем распоряжении — поступай с ними, как считаешь нужным. Только обязательно напиши письмо Трейру — и, в числе прочего, намекни, что я радуюсь, когда мне рассказывают новости, и чем более свежие, тем больше я радуюсь. Мою электронную почту он знает, но в принципе может писать письма на любой адрес — все равно для нас не проблема взломать его e-mail. Айси, отдай, пожалуйста, Флару ноутбук Райста.

В голове у Флара роились многочисленные вопросы, и он досадовал, что не может ничего сказать, может лишь стоять и слушать. Тея протянула Флару руку — просто и по-деловому, и рукопожатие вышло неожиданно мягким для Темной, чья хрупкость вовсе не мешала ей цепко держать в руках власть — власть над Дарк-Сити и власть над судьбами троих Особых, которые столь беспечно полагали, что больше никогда ее не увидят. Айси подошла к Флару и вручила ему ноутбук — Флар заметил, что в глазах юной Темной так и читается, сколько же у нее вопросов к Тее, которые не терпится задать. «Ответит ли она, Айси? Расскажет ли тебе всю правду?»

Тея направилась к машине, и Айси молча последовала за ней.

«Что ты задумала, Тея? Почему отпускаешь нас, если ты так хотела нас найти? Это выглядит так, будто с тобой произошло что-то… Глобальное? Что-то огромное по своей сути, заставляющее задуматься, не оставляющее места для мыслей о чем-то другом, ибо все остальное кажется мелочным и ненужным. А может, я просто проецирую на тебя собственный опыт. Действительно ли ты хочешь остаться в Дарк-Сити? Впрочем… мыслимо ли, чтобы Тиран по доброй воле бросал свои владения? Мне кажется, что ты еще попытаешься найти способ вернуть себе контроль над нами, построить общество Особых и править им… но при всем моем уважении к тебе, Тея, я совсем не хочу, чтобы исполнились твои мечты.»

Флар взглянул на Райста и Трейра. Двое бывших Неприкасаемых выглядели сейчас просто рослыми и крепкими парнями, нечаянно уснувшими на холодной земле.

«Ты сказала, что я могу поступать с ними, как пожелаю. Ирония или насмешка? У Райста на руке кольцо, и это связывает меня по рукам и ногам не хуже, чем твоя магия. Конечно, я мог бы найти способ… Райст должен снять кольцо добровольно — хотя я действительно не знаю, что произойдет, если он просто вместе с кольцом потеряет руку. Снял бы Райст кольцо, если бы видел, что иначе я убью Трейра? Ты бы проверила это на моем месте, Тея, не так ли?»

Флар лишь покачал головой и зашел на электронную почту — он не знал, как Айси обеспечила здесь доступ к скоростному интернету, но был бы рад, если бы этот доступ сохранялся вне зависимости от местоположения.

«Тея хочет зайти на e-mail Трейра и прочитать письмо, которое я отправлю на этот ящик. Ей явно понравилась моя уловка, этот странный способ перехитрить и обыграть самого себя — мне ведь не приходило в голову, как можно выкрутиться, когда я создавал кольцо. Что она хочет узнать от меня — последние новости? Отчет о событиях в письменном виде — вроде тех, которые ей приносят со всего Дарк-Сити? Куда проще мне было бы поговорить. Куда больше мне хотелось бы задавать вопросы, а не давать ответы.»

Флар почувствовал, как пальцы дрожат и не попадают по клавишам, как бы он ни старался. Он сделал глубокий вдох.

«Я думаю про Тею. Я собираюсь написать письмо Тее, лишь формально приписав первой строчкой имя Трейра и отправив на его адрес. Я сам создавал это проклятое кольцо — и его не обманешь так просто.»

Флар взглянул на Трейра. «Что я мог бы написать тебе, Трейр? Допустим, я не в курсе, что Тея обязательно должна прочитать это письмо. Допустим, я действительно пишу именно тебе.»

В голове рождались какие-то фразы, не желавшие складываться в цельный текст — зато пальцы наконец смогли более уверенно коснуться клавиатуры.

«Трейр,

я рад, что ты наконец живешь так, как тебе нравится. Тее наверняка было не так уж и легко простить тебя — но, раз уж она это сделала, связывайся с ней время от времени и рассказывай о своей жизни. Ей правда интересно это знать, и, кажется, она осознала твою потребность быть свободным, так что навряд ли станет отныне вмешиваться в твои дела — разве что ты сам попросишь ее о помощи. Цени то, что она сумела отказаться от искушения получить над тобой власть — ведь она могла бы попросить меня сделать еще одно кольцо клятвы, и, поклявшись ограничить свою свободу, чтобы остаться в живых, ты стал бы моим собратом по несчастью.

Удачи,  
Флар.»

Флар отправил и только затем перечитал. И, перечитав, рассмеялся. Письмо содержало по большей части не ту информацию, которую Флар изначально намеревался сообщить Тее — но Флар махнул на это рукой. «Она не говорила, о чем должно было быть письмо.»

Флар взглянул на Райста и Трейра вновь. Осознание того, что они лежат без единого нервного импульса в головном мозге, вызывало неприятные ассоциации.

«Окажись ты в подобной ситуации, Тея, ты указала бы им их место. Тебе важно, чтобы все знали свое место, будь они сторонниками или противниками, друзьями или любовниками. Но я — не ты.»


	35. Уязвимость

— Флар, могу я поговорить с тобой?

Райст усмехнулся, скользнув оценивающим взглядом по Светлому, который приближался к ним. Затем перевел взгляд на Флара — тот выглядел таким обескураженным и растерянным, каким Райст видел его, возможно, первый раз. С учетом разнообразия состояний, в которых Райст наблюдал Флара за время их знакомства, это кое-что да значило.

— Привет, Светлый, — бросил Райст.  
— Райст, сними, пожалуйста, кольцо, — попросил Флар. Он смотрел умоляюще — с такой мольбой во взгляде гордый Светлый раньше смотрел лишь тогда, когда просил остановиться, если Райст, только что оборвав невыносимую боль, намеревался причинить ее снова. Правда, в тех случаях глаза были красными, а лицо — мокрым от слез, и это придавало мольбе особой убедительности. «Сейчас ситуация совершенно непохожа… Почему же ты так смотришь, мой гордый Флар?»

— А больше мне ничего не снять? — ухмыльнулся Райст, и вдруг всмотрелся внимательнее в незнакомого Светлого, затем взглянул на Флара. «Иногда мне кажется, что вы, Светлые, все на одно лицо, но тут, если приглядеться к чертам… Почти та же форма носа, и такого же оттенка глаза…». — Ах вот оно что! А вы действительно похожи…

— Сними кольцо, Райст! — Флар заговорил чуть громче, и Райст впитал его гнев — настоящий темный гнев, не ту светлую пародию, что была раньше.

«Ты ничего мне не сделаешь, Флар. Наслаждайся своим бессилием. Ты не сможешь даже ударить меня, да что там, ты не сможешь даже отказать мне, если я попрошу, скажем, приласкать меня прямо сейчас.»

— Давай познакомимся, что ли, — Райст не отрывал от гостя пристального взгляда. — Я, например, Райст, — была своя прелесть в том, чтобы не делать ничего такого, что Флар счел бы ужасным или отвратительным, и в то же время щекотать Флару нервы полным отсутствием контроля над ситуацией.  
— Мое имя Таэрель, и я пришел говорить с Фларом.

Райст моргнул — и, вместо того, чтобы через мгновение вновь открыть глаза, как наяву увидел Дарк-Сити… нет, Тенебрис.

…Ливид стирает кровь — и снова эта ненавистная дьявольская ухмылочка.

— О да, Райст! Ударь меня еще, и посильнее — ты же знаешь, мне это нравится, — Райст стискивает пальцы на его горле. — О, какой ты страстный, Неприкасаемый! Давай же, убей меня прямо здесь! Давай, ты же хочешь этого! Отомсти мне за свою поруганную честь. Отомсти за себя и за своего дружка, за свою сабельку. Вспомни все, что я с тобой сделал. Вспомни, как я имел тебя у всех на глазах…  
— Я тоже имел тебя у всех на глазах, — шипит Райст.  
— О да! Ты имел почти весь Тенебрис — но только в меня кончал так, что твое семя, казалось, пробьет меня насквозь. Хочешь повторить это, Райст? А может, хочешь, чтобы я взял у тебя в рот — прямо здесь? Загонишь мне в глотку, а я в это время засуну палец в твою дырочку…

Пальцы сами собой сильнее сжимаются на горле Ливида, и Райсту стоит огромных усилий вспомнить, что ждет его за убийство. Пальцы дрожат, а Ливид смеется, задыхаясь — и тут с Райста падают штаны. Мгновенным вложением энергии Райст надевает их обратно и невольно оглядывается по сторонам — не видел ли кто-нибудь его позора. Ливид уже не просто смеется, он захлебывается своим смехом — темная энергия переполняет Райста так, что сложно дышать, одним рывком Райст срывает с Ливида всю одежду и принимается избивать, вкладывая как можно больше энергии в каждый удар, в каждый пинок. Ливид не прекращает смеяться и тогда, когда осколки его костей начинают проглядывать сквозь покрытую кровоподтеками кожу…

Райст открыл глаза и понял, что тяжело дышит, а руки сжаты в кулаки.

— Понравилось? — тихо спросил Флар. — Я же говорил: сними кольцо.

Райст начинает понимать, что произошло — и еле сдерживает порыв схватить Флара за горло. Смех Ливида все еще звенит у него в ушах.

— Какой же ты ублюдок, Флар. Чтоб мне провалиться, откуда…

— Я просто вызвал у тебя дурные воспоминания, какие именно — не знаю. А теперь сними кольцо и дай мне поговорить с отцом.

Райст смотрит на Флара — а Флар почти не меняется в лице, лишь губы упрямо сжаты, а взгляд холодный и… Словом, далеко не светлый взгляд.

— А если я сделаю с ним что-нибудь, Флар? Светлые очень хрупкие, тебе ли это не знать… Или сделаю что-нибудь с тобой — у него на глазах? Неужели сложно понять, что не стоит злить меня?  
— Неужели сложно понять, что и у моего терпения есть предел?

— У меня хорошая защита, Флар, — говорит Таэрель. — Не беспокойся за меня.

«Так же наивен, как в свое время Флар. Хорошей защиты не бывает — бывает слишком предсказуемое нападение.»

— Хорошая защита, говоришь, — ухмыляется Райст. — А ты испытывал ее на прочность? Может, стоит испытать?  
— Райст, — резко обрывает его Флар.

Райст смотрит на Флара. «Ты нашел способ уязвить меня… но я не останусь в долгу, друг мой, и не думай, что можешь со мной так разговаривать.» Чувствуя на себе взгляд Таэреля, Райст ухмыляется и небрежно, привычным движением запускает руку в волосы Флара.

— Сниму кольцо, если поцелуешь меня, как вчера.

Флар вспыхивает. «Совсем другое дело. Никаких пыток, никаких принуждений. Вскользь оброненная фраза — и что остается от твоего самообладания?» Райст продолжает:  
— Ну же, Флар, неужели так сложно? Вчера у тебя хорошо получалось — и не один раз…  
— Хочешь вспомнить еще что-нибудь из своего темного прошлого?  
— Хочешь, я расскажу твоему отцу, как ты без всяких просьб и приказов…

Флар быстро прильнул своими губами к губам Райста, и Райст не отпустил его, но с удовольствием втянул в долгий поцелуй, боковым зрением замечая, как на лице Таэреля застывает выражение шока. «Мог бы хотя бы ради приличия прикинуться, что раньше этого не делал, Флар — или делал лишь по принуждению. Сам же себя выдаешь. Ну ладно, это твои проблемы.»

— Теперь снимай, — потребовал Флар, отстранившись.  
— Говорите при мне, иначе надену снова, — предупредил Райст, снял кольцо и сжал его в руке.

Флар подошел к Таэрелю — и Райст усмехнулся, предвкушая. «Флар, да ты просто фонтанируешь разнообразными эмоциями. Я и не знал, что их столько бывает — и что их можно испытывать по такому пустяковому поводу.» Светлая Эмет, Темная Эмет… Райст просто пировал, а уж на то, как менялись выражения лица Флара, казалось, можно было любоваться бесконечно, он то пытался неловко улыбнуться, то прятал взгляд, то щурился, словно от яркого света. Первым заговорил Таэрель.

— Флар, я пришел передать тебе предложение Старейшин. Ты можешь поселиться на изнанке за пределами Светлограда, получать большие количества Эмет из Центра и пользоваться всеми благами города, но при этом не нести никакой ответственности перед обществом. Просто жить в свое удовольствие.

Флар пристально вгляделся в лицо Таэреля.

— Ты пришел сюда не один, — тихо произнес Флар. Райст среагировал быстро — вчувствовался в окружающее их пространство и уловил едва заметную темную Эмет досады. Источник располагался совсем поблизости, и Райст взглянул в нужном направлении, надеясь, что производит впечатление того, кто не просто смотрит, но видит.

— Покажись, Леанис, — потребовал Райст. — Неужели так трусишь?

Старейшина словно соткался из воздуха.

— Я подумал, что с отцом тебе будет говорить приятнее, чем со мной, Флар, — улыбнувшись, произнес он. — Ты ведь все еще обижен на нас за то, что тебе пришлось пожертвовать своим артефактом.

Райст сделал пару быстрых шагов и щелкнул зажигалкой у подбородка Леаниса. Артефакт Пламени исполнил волю своего создателя — в мгновенье ока весь Старейшина был охвачен огнем, и Райст чувствовал пламя, чувствовал его границы, где температура резко понижалась, управлял им… Это было потрясающе — еще никогда Артефакт Пламени не приходился настолько кстати. «Что ты почувствовал, Старейшина? Сразу потерял сознание или успел хотя бы удивиться?»

Быстро, слишком быстро остался лишь маленький участок выжженной земли. Ну еще бы — Райст не мог рисковать и понижать температуру пламени. Тея уже недооценила однажды Леаниса, как сказал Флар…

Райст усмехнулся и взглянул на Флара и Таэреля. Флар выглядел потрясенным, а Таэрель сложился пополам, прижимая руки ко рту, дыша часто, прерывисто и тяжело. Райст присел на корточки, заглядывая Таэрелю в лицо — взгляд был таким, что Райст всерьез испугался за психику Светлого.

— Не могу поверить, — медленно произнес Флар. Его голос звучал совершенно потрясенно.

— Мог бы и поблагодарить. Ты явно не был рад его видеть.

— Но… — Флар не отрывал взгляд от Райста. — Не может же быть — так просто?

Райст снисходительно улыбнулся.

— Любите вы все усложнять. Тоже мне, дипломаты… Белоручки… Что ты так смотришь, Флар? Вы все привыкли к Договору — а теперь ты видишь, что такое, когда Договор больше не работает. Я знаю, какие у вас, светленьких, слабости — не так уж и сложно найти брешь в вашей защите.

Флар покачал головой и взглянул на Таэреля.  
— Папа, тебе помочь?

Таэрель выпрямился и посмотрел на Флара. Затем закрыл глаза и рухнул на землю. Флар обеспокоенно склонился над ним.

— Даже не кома, просто без сознания, — прокомментировал Райст. — Скоро оклемается. Чувствительная психика у вас, Светлых.  
— Я не Светлый.  
— Ну-ну. Что прикажешь делать с твоим родственником, Флар?  
— Пойдем в дом, там разберемся. Надеюсь, с ним все в порядке… Кстати, Райст, я тут подумал — если я доработаю кольцо так, чтобы у него был переключатель, ты будешь чаще давать мне возможность поговорить с кем-то кроме тебя и Трейра? Тогда ты сможешь не опасаться, что, сняв кольцо, больше его не наденешь.

— Какой еще переключатель?  
— Ну, скажем, повернуть на пальце…  
— Дорабатывай, — махнул рукой Райст. — Мне же лучше.

Они подошли к машине.

— Кто первый? — спросил Райст, подхватив Таэреля на руки. Флар посмотрел с сомнением. — Не доверяешь мне? Хочешь потащить его сам?  
— Давай вместе, через разные двери, — предложил Флар. Они синхронно открыли переднюю и заднюю дверь машины. Райст ухмыльнулся, представив, как запаникует Флар, если в итоге окажется на изнанке один. «Тьма с тобой, Флар, не буду так шутить. Больно уж чувствительные вы, Светлые, когда речь заходит о ваших любящих и заботливых родителях. Я, впрочем, как в 16 веке этого не понимал, так и сейчас не пойму.»

***

— Угомонись, Флар.

Флар расхаживал по комнате, даже не пытаясь скрыть от Райста свои переживания. Райст вздохнул.

— Флар. Слышишь меня, Флар? Успокойся. Сядь. Если так переживаешь, что он не очнется сам — так помоги ему, ты же умеешь.

Флар взглянул на Райста — в его глазах Райст увидел затаенную боль.

— Ты не поймешь, — тихо сказал он.  
— Не пойму, — охотно согласился Райст. — Глядя на тебя, я всерьез задумываюсь, что мне повезло с родителями. Они оба были такими ублюдками, что я никогда не строил иллюзий на их счет.  
— Я не… а, Тьма с тобой, Райст.  
— Знаешь что, Флар? Твоими душевными терзаниями я уже сыт по горло. Если будешь оттягивать предстоящий разговор, я надену кольцо, обеспечу ему пробуждение и поговорю с ним сам.

Райст увидел, как округлились глаза Флара. «Ну надо же. Только сегодня я видел на твоем лице взгляд, свойственный каким-нибудь беспощадным Темным, и вот передо мной снова хороший светлоградский мальчик. Нет, я, конечно, соскучился по твоей наивности и неискушенности, но… все же твоя новая версия мне нравится больше.»

Флар будто бы уловил мысль Райста — по крайней мере он взял себя в руки, и выражение лица снова было непроницаемым.

— Хорошо, — в голосе прозвучала решимость. — Я сделаю так, чтобы он проснулся сейчас.  
— Мне уйти? — спросил Райст.  
— Да, думаю, так будет лучше.

Райст пожал плечами и вышел из домика, который они полностью построили за неделю, не слишком напрягая силы, и уже успели обжить — с точки зрения преобразования материи, изнанка была намного удобнее человеческого мира. Флар, помнится, искренне не понимал, зачем им отгораживаться от изнанки стенами и крышей, но Райст настоял — он скучал по своей комнате в Дарк-Сити, и ему хотелось, чтобы здесь у него было жилище не хуже.

Усмехнувшись, Райст прислонился спиной к стене и скрестил руки на груди. Он не собирался уходить далеко — рассчитывал послушать разговор, который обещал быть интересным.

— Где я? — услышал Райст и навострил уши. Голоса Флара и Таэреля можно было спутать — в конце концов, в голосе Флара не было ничего особенного, когда он говорил спокойным тоном. Хотя в некоторые моменты голос Флара звучал для Райста так, что, казалось, его не спутаешь ни с чьим больше… — Это Дарк-Сити?  
— Это другое место, но тоже изнанка. Я открыл новый выход в изнанку, и отсюда не дойти ни до Светлограда, ни до Дарк-Сити, потому что чистая изнанка не содержит направлений и расстояний — они появляются тогда, когда мы ступаем по ней.  
— И чья это комната?

Райст еле сдержал смех, представляя себе, как сейчас неловко Флару.

— Наша, — голос прозвучал неожиданно твердо, затем было несколько секунд тишины. — Этот дом мы построили вместе с Райстом.

«Как жаль, что я не вижу их лица. Хотя… лицо может оставаться спокойным, а что они оба чувствуют — я могу представить без всяких внешних признаков, без всякой Эмет, и буду уверен, что не ошибся.»

Пауза затянулась. Райст так и представил, как Таэрель окидывает комнату взглядом и как осознает, что лежит на двуспальной кровати…

— Я знаю, как все это выглядит для тебя… Нелогично, должно быть, — смешок, затем вздох.

— Последнее время я много говорил с Леанисом. Я знал, что нельзя верить ему безоговорочно — но больше мне не с кем было поговорить о тебе. Гисса… она любит тебя по-прежнему — но не любит о тебе вспоминать, ей больно о тебе вспоминать, мы порой чуть ли не ссорились из-за того, что я не поддержал ее тогда, в Дарк-Сити, — «чуть ли не ссорились», отметил Райст. И таким тоном, будто чуть ли не поссориться — уже трагедия. «Как вы живете, Светлые? Как?» — Я хотел увидеть тебя. Спросить обо всем у тебя самого. Я хотел тебя понять. Я верил, что ты знаешь, что делаешь, и я уважал твой выбор — как и всегда. Я и сейчас уважаю твой выбор, Флар… Но боюсь, что понять это все — выше моих сил.

— Спрашивай. Я постараюсь объяснить.  
— Леанис говорил, что Райст любит ставить жестокие эксперименты на своих жертвах, и что многие артефакты, которые он сделал, сделаны специально для того, чтобы издеваться и мучить. Это правда?  
— Да.

— Леанис говорил, что Райст показал Светлому по имени Теан темный путь — и тот предал Свет, что привело к смерти троих Светлых, двое из которых — родители Теана. Они покончили с собой. Ты… ты ведь знаешь и Теана, так?

«Значит, самоубийство? Этого следовало ожидать, но… Ох, Трейр, я надеюсь, что ты об этом не узнаешь. Хотя… ты говорил с Леанисом — разве он упустил бы шанс лишний раз пристыдить тебя?»

— Знаю. Но мне неведомо, что стало с его родителями. Теан совершил убийство Темного и нарушил Договор как Светлый — за это поплатился жизнью другой Светлый. Это правда. Темный путь… я думаю, Теан нашел бы способ затемниться и без Райста. Он слишком отчаянно не желал оставаться больше в Светлограде.

— Леанис говорил, что родители Райста были Неприкасаемыми, и Теан подстроил смерть обоих, чтобы Райст и сам Теан смогли занять их места. Леанис говорил, что Райст был не против такого исхода. Это так?  
— Да. Но семья у Темных не такая, как у Светлых. Если я все правильно понимаю, Райсту было, за что не любить своих родителей.

Райст нахмурился. «Провались, Флар. Обсуждай с ним мое настоящее, но не прошлое.»

— Флар, у тебя нет детей. И, глядя на тебя сейчас, я… я понимаю, что вряд ли когда-нибудь буду держать на руках своего внука — ты вовсе не стремишься к благополучию и созданию семьи. У тебя нет детей, и ты не знаешь, как происходит таинство передачи Дара. Ты не знаешь, как много нужно вложить в свое дитя, чтобы оно обрело способность видеть Эмет. Ты не знаешь, как крепка связь матери и ее ребенка… — «Зато я знаю» — мрачно подумал Райст. «И знаю, как можно использовать эту связь, чтобы дарить ребенку просто-таки неповторимые ощущения, которые приходят не снаружи, но будто бы изнутри…». Райст почувствовал, как его передернуло. Тем временем отец и сын продолжали свой разговор.

— …я мог бы понять отцеубийцу — отцы бывают разные, и у Темных наверняка является нормой, если отец бросает свое дитя на произвол судьбы, а то и причиняет ему вред. Но тот, кто желал смерти своей матери…

«Ты еще не представляешь, как же сильно я этого желал, Светлый.»

— Что именно кажется тебе странным, папа? То, что мать вкладывается в ребенка, многое приносит в жертву, чтобы подарить ему жизнь — а он может не быть ей благодарен за самый ценный в мире дар: возможность существовать? Знаешь, мы ведь не так уж и часто задумываемся о небытии, мы воспринимаем собственное существование как нечто само собой разумеющееся. И это вполне понятно — мы просто не можем представить себе собственное небытие. Понимаешь… чем больше мать вкладывает в своего ребенка, тем большей отдачи она ждет, и лишь самая мудрая из матерей может сказать: отныне это свободный человек, и он не обязан всю жизнь платить мне долг послушанием, он может жить, совершенно не считаясь с моим неодобрением, и я приму это, как само собой разумеющееся. Когда ребенок делает то, что не нравится его матери, она может повести себя по-разному…

— Ты считаешь, что родители Райста заслуживали такой участи? Ты очень изменился, Флар. Я вижу это по твоим рассуждениям. А родители Теана — заслуживали ли они своей участи?  
— Я ничего о них не знаю, но я уверен: нет, — тихо произнес Флар. — Можно быть хорошими родителями и воспитать плохого сына, если тебе нравится мыслить в категориях хорошего и плохого.

— Флар, не думаешь же ты, что я могу считать тебя плохим сыном?  
— Ты — нет, а вот мама — наверняка. Она может называть это другими словами — но суть остается той же. Ей легче признать меня неправым, нежели задуматься о причинах моих поступков. Даже тебе нелегко принять то, каким я стал и как сейчас живу — хотя ты всегда пытался понять меня, без осуждения.

— Я… Извини, Флар, но… Ты все еще любишь Лиеку?  
— Да.  
— Леанис говорил, что именно Райст создал Артефакт, который убил ее.

Райст закрыл глаза. Искушение впитать эту Темную Эмет было велико — но это означало бы выдать Флару, что их с отцом разговор не так приватен, как им бы того хотелось.

— Это так.  
— Я отчаялся понять тебя, Флар. Этот Темный, Райст… Ты даже не отрицаешь, что он убийца и садист — да и не смог бы отрицать после того, как он на моих глазах сжег Светлого Старейшину. В том, что он обращался с тобой отвратительно, нет никаких сомнений — хотя я хотел бы сейчас, чтобы мне доказали обратное. Почему, Флар? Я понял бы твое желание отомстить, хоть это и не свойственно Светлым. Я понял бы твое желание сбежать и никогда его больше не видеть. Но вместо этого ты сделал его Особым. Ты надеялся изменить его к лучшему? Так не бывает, сынок. Если хочешь, чтобы я что-то понял — объясни мне, что вас связывает, почему ты сейчас с ним? Расскажи мне, как ты живешь сейчас, как проходят твои дни — может, я хоть что-то пойму…

Вздох.

— Я даже не знаю, с чего начать. Я думал, будет проще, если я буду отвечать на твои вопросы, но теперь я вижу, какое искаженное представление у тебя создают мои честные ответы. Темные… они очень отличаются от Светлых, и их нельзя судить по светлым меркам. И в то же время — Темные и Светлые похожи друг на друга больше, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Пожалуй, я задам тебе вопрос… Чем добро отличается от зла? Можешь ли ты выделить критерий?

— Я считаю злым того, кто умышленно причиняет другим вред, а добрым — того, кто способен пожертвовать своими интересами, чтобы помочь другому.

— Многие ли Светлые жертвовали собой, чтобы помогать другим? И… Светлые Старейшины за проступки отправляют жителей Светлограда в человеческий мир. Это ли не причинение вреда — забрать Дар?

— Это выбор между двух зол, Флар. К сожалению, наша жизнь такова, что часто совершаешь зло лишь потому, что не было выбора сотворить вместо этого добро.  
— А где критерий, какое зло является меньшим? Разве создана шкала, которая измерит зло?

— Это он задавал тебе такие вопросы — и ты усомнился в своих взглядах потому, что не смог объяснить словами ту разницу, которую вполне ясно чувствовал? Не все в этом мире можно объяснить словами, Флар.  
— Знаешь, мне обидно, что таково твое мнение обо мне, папа.

Воцарилось молчание. Райст ждал, что будет дальше. «Какие же вы сложные, Светлые — просто диву даюсь.»

— Расскажи мне лучше все по порядку. Что с тобой происходило? Я не видел тебя семь месяцев — с того самого момента, как в кабинете без окон, освещенном только светом настольной лампы, ты сказал нам всем «Я останусь здесь». Да и что было с тобой до этого, я представляю лишь смутно. Неужели… неужели ты правда думал, что сможешь явиться один в Дарк-Сити и забрать у Неприкасаемого артефакт?

Райст снова закрыл глаза — и опять почувствовал Темную Эмет. «Да, Флар, твое желание быть хорошим сыном — явно твое слабое место.»

— У меня был шанс сделать это — хотя вероятность провала была велика. Но тогда я не хотел жить без кристалла. Сейчас я гораздо лучше работаю со своей памятью, и мне не нужен артефакт, чтобы погружаться в моменты из прошлого, будто бы заново переживая их. А тогда… тогда, забрав у меня кристалл, забрали единственный свет, который оставался в моей жизни. Единственное, что имело для меня смысл. Я знал, что могу продолжать быть Светлым Мастером, работать для благополучия Светлограда, свободное время проводя за книгами. Но это все будто бы лишь пыталось заполнить пустоту… в пустой стакан можно налить воды, но как ты нальешь воды в стакан, у которого нет больше дна?

— Кого ты считаешь виноватым в том, что у тебя забрали кристалл, Флар? Райста или Старейшин?  
— Райст жил по своим законам. Он захотел себе светлый артефакт, не зная, что получит — так же, как однажды он захотел поставить в Кингстоне изощренную ловушку на Светлых, не зная, кто в нее попадет. Не пожелай Райст светлый артефакт — и было бы в Светлограде одной смертью больше. А Старейшины… тогда я верил, что я сам принес добровольную жертву — теперь я вижу, что Старейшины принесли в жертву меня. Они сделали это как нечто само собой разумеющееся, расценивая свой поступок как светлый. Как ты думаешь, папа — они выбрали меньшее зло?

— Я думаю, что они могли бы найти другой Артефакт и отдать Райсту его. Не все Светлые Артефакты настолько сильно влияют на судьбу Светлограда.  
— Но все — влияют, не правда ли? На судьбу Светлограда, на судьбу общества. Делают жизнь общества лучше, так или иначе, помогают защищать город, помогают узнавать информацию или осуществлять правосудие… И только один Светлый Артефакт не давал Светлограду почти ничего — лишь увеличивал приток светлой энергии, но что эта энергия по сравнению с той, которая поступает в Центр со всего мира?

— Скажи, Флар… Тебе жаль, что умер Леанис?

Несколько секунд молчания, затем…

— Нет.

— Я… Ладно, Флар, продолжай. Я буду тебя слушать. Слушать и пытаться понять.  
— Есть то, что хорошо для общества, и есть то, что хорошо для индивидуума. Есть отлаженная система, обеспечивающая благополучие тем, кто является ее частью. А есть личность со своими собственными желаниями, со своими сложившимися представлениями о том, как будет лучше. Всеобщее благополучие не принесет никому счастья — но почти наверняка уменьшит страдания… по крайней мере для большинства. Те, кто остались в меньшинстве, станут еще более несчастными, не сумев остаться частью отлаженной системы. В Светлограде условия для жизни намного лучше, чем в Дарк-Сити — но разве ты сам не замечал, что в Светлограде попросту не с кем поговорить начистоту, раскрыть все то, что происходит на душе, все свои сомнения и переживания?

— Можно подумать, с Темными можно говорить начистоту. Они воспользуются твоей откровенностью в своих целях — разве нет?

— Именно. Темные воспользуются, а Светлые не поймут и осудят. Из Темных получаются отвратительные друзья и отвратительные родители — но порой весьма интересные собеседники. Темный… представь, что мы берем человека и делаем так, что ему становится абсолютно безразлично, найдется ли хоть один другой человек в мире, который будет относиться к нему хорошо. Что, ты думаешь, произойдет?

— Ты хочешь сказать, что одобрение других и принятие обществом — лишь сдерживающий фактор, а душа человека изначально стремится к злу?  
— К исполнению своих желаний — какими бы они ни были.

«Ну ты даешь, Флар. Отлично рассуждаешь, и мне нравится ход твоих мыслей… А еще мне нравится думать, что таким тебя сделал я.»

Воцарилось молчание. Еще один тяжелый вздох…

— Продолжай, Флар. Ты остановился на том, как отдал кристалл…  
— Я знал, как это будет больно, и вполне добровольно принял эту боль, когда отдал его. Я не знал того, как потом будет пусто. Моя жизнь ничего более не значила для меня самого, я думал о собственной смерти как о том, что оборвет эту бессмыслицу. Тебе кажется странным, что я предпринял столь отчаянный рывок? Тебе кажется наивным, что я надеялся на успех?

— Флар, я…  
— Я снова почувствовал себя живым лишь когда начал работать над новым артефактом. Я не хотел умирать до тех пор, пока не закончу его, до тех пор, пока не попытаюсь применить его на деле. Да, я действительно старался не думать о том, что ожидает меня в случае провала. И я не скажу, что мне было приятно это узнать и… почувствовать.

Райст усмехнулся. «Не будешь рассказывать папе подробности, а, Флар?»

— Я… я впервые узнал, как это — когда не можешь сдерживать слез. Я ведь не плакал после смерти Лиеки — вся боль была внутри, я не выпускал ее наружу, не давал ей выплеснуться. Я узнал… очень много нового о том, в каких состояниях я могу пребывать. А еще — я снова мог брать в руки свой кристалл, и… Я не знаю, можешь ли ты это понять — но я, как и в свое время Теан, стремился избежать возвращения в Светлоград, чего бы мне это ни стоило. Так что в тот день дело было не только в кристалле.

— А… Райст? Ты не упоминаешь его. Что ты думал о нем — тогда?

— Я относился к нему, как к абстрактному злу. Наверное… наверное, так же, как ты относишься к судьбе — к чему-то, что бывает беспощадным, приносит страдания и испытывает на прочность. А еще — заставляет задуматься. Он очень о многом заставил меня задуматься — не внушил мне его собственное мнение, нет, но дал повод переосмыслить то, что казалось очевидным, поработать с информацией, с собственной памятью и восприятием. Я увидел этот мир так, что мне пришлось бы создать новый язык, чтобы описать его — ни в английском, ни в латыни, ни в каком-либо еще человеческом языке нет терминов для того, что мне порой открывалось, и я упрощал это, предельно упрощал, стараясь применить полученное знание к тому миру, который существовал вокруг. Эти озарения давали мне, большую часть отведенного мне времени живущему столь приземленными вещами, как собственные эмоции, желания и сомнения, источник для решения внешних проблем. И я решал их — я сумел увидеть Темную Эмет, у меня хватило хитрости сбежать от Райста — и откуда только взялось столько внутренних сил? Желая уйти от облавы в Стокгольме, я открыл новый выход в изнанку — именно сюда. Я… когда я был в Кингстоне, жизнь снова показалась мне не имеющей смысла и пустой — несмотря на все, чего я достиг. Но вскоре я понял, чего я хочу. Я хочу заставить других задуматься — так же, как задумался однажды я. Переосмыслить то, что казалось очевидным. Когда я впервые это понял, я доработал свой кристалл, чтобы заставить Райста почувствовать то, что чувствовал я. Райст, Тея, Трейр… они все стали Особыми, у всех троих были к тому предпосылки — осознавали они это или нет, но им не хватало лишь завершающего штриха до полной картины, которую они начали рисовать задолго до встречи со мной. Я знаю, что можно найти способ заставить задуматься тех, кто никогда не пытался — но я не знаю, существует ли способ заставить задуматься тех, кто до последнего уверен в непогрешимости собственных взглядов. Поэтому мне и не жаль, что умер Леанис.

— Ты действительно заставил меня задуматься, Флар. Есть множество вопросов, краткий ответ на которые будет выглядеть как «И да, и нет». Эти вопросы нужны не для того, чтобы получить на них точный, развернутый ответ — и на этом успокоиться. Ответ в каждую минуту может быть свой… Я еще долго буду думать над тем, что ты сказал мне, пока у меня в голове не сформируется новая картина мира — взамен той, которая долго была надтреснутой, а затем рассыпалась. И… если еще несколько минут назад я сомневался, то теперь я знаю точно: я не вернусь в Светлоград. Я стану тем самым индивидуумом, который, существуя вне общества и вне закона, будет реализовывать свои стремления, не причиняя кому бы то ни было вреда.

«Как ты себе это представляешь, Таэрель? Сейчас, после смерти Леаниса, игра только начинается и обещает быть очень жестокой.»

Усмехнувшись, Райст решил, что сейчас самое время для его эффектного появления.

— А жить ты где будешь, Таэрель? У нас тут не так много места.

Райст ожидал возмущения, но его не последовало. Он отметил, что Таэрель смотрит на него теперь как-то иначе — без презрения, отвращения и страха, но с каким-то отрешенным задумчивым интересом.

«Если ты умрешь, мне даже будет жаль — ты забавный Светлый. Но если ты выживешь… это будет значить, что тебе очень и очень повезло.»

— Не беспокойся, Райст. Я не собирался навязываться, хоть я и до сих пор не понимаю, что держит вас вместе.

— А, ну тут все просто, — Райст взглянул на Флара, и на этот раз Флар даже не пытался заставить его замолчать — лишь смотрел с любопытством. — Интересные беседы, путешествия по человеческому миру, совместное творчество, обмен опытом, хороший секс и, главное, Артефакт Клятвы, — произнося это, Райст сунул руку в карман, куда он положил кольцо, когда доставал зажигалку.

Карман был пуст.


End file.
